Hyperdimension Overclocked M: Daily Life Of A GPU
by MAuthorian - Remited
Summary: Another sequel story to Hyperdimension Overclocked, this takes place after the other two stories and it follows Andrew going through his last year in high school. Only this time, he has to stay in his dimension throughout the whole year. As he thought it's going to be a typical year, luckily, his grandfather assigned Andrew to be a host for monster girls. Harem story to the max!
1. A New Occupation

**Hello! This is one of my Hyperdimension Overclocked sequel stories. This one is going to be crossed over with a manga/anime that I just got into, Daily Life with a Monster Girl or Monster Musume. That series is owned by Okayado. And of course, Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by Idea Factory/Compile Heart. I hope you like it. Without further ado, let's get started!**

* * *

A couple years after Andrew became a GPU… I think, he's a senior at high school and recently turned 17. He's staying at his home for now because… he's still in school and it's not summer vacation which is when he goes back to the Hyperdimension. He just got home, "Sigh… another day passed me, ever since I can talk and socialize now, the jocks have been picking on me more, and they don't believe the stuff I did. I don't blame them, though, it's pretty farfetched."

He hangs his bags and looks at his watch which is Xelor, he still has the thing and has gotten a few upgrades over the years, a new model for starters. "Andrew… don't even listen to them, you know that you are better than to fight back at them."

Andrew asks, "So… I have to take the hits if I get into a fight?"

Xelor beeps, "Yes, because if you fought them, they'll know about your strength and know something's off."

Andrew nods, "I can hold back, you know."

Xelor says, "Are you sure? If they pissed you off enough, you'll forget to."

Andrew waves, "Yeah, yeah. So, what's for today?"

Xelor says, "Homework, buddy."

Andrew sighs, "Don't even joke about that. I hate homework." He slumps slightly disappointed.

Xelor beeps, "I know, but you have to do it to get a good GPA. Also, the better you do in school, you will have less stress and time will fly by and before you know it, you are graduated and be able to live in the Hyperdimension for good."

Andrew dreams about that, "Wow… that sounds nice, actually. Also, don't you think it's weird that I don't even look older since the day I got you?"

Xelor replies, "Well, just like CPUs, they don't age and since you did the same thing that your grandfather did, you won't age. You are still chronologically 17, though."

Andrew nods, "It's still getting the jocks to laugh at me."

Xelor beeps, "On the bright side, you won't die anytime soon and you will forever be with your goddesses."

Andrew smiles, "Yeah… that sounds nice."

Xelor asks Andrew, "So… let's start that homework!" Xelor's AI has gotten better and his robotic voice is almost gone, he still has a slight robotic sound in his voice just so he can sound cool but he can show more emotion if he wants to.

Andrew nods, "If you say so."

Andrew starts his homework, a bit later. Andrew yawns, "Boy… that was actually easy."

Xelor says, "It was the second day of school, of course it was."

Andrew looks at the front door, "My parents are never going to be home. They are always busy with their work."

Xelor says, "Did you ever tell them about your GPU life?"

Andrew shakes his head, "No, my grandfather hasn't, either. I don't know how they'll react. But, they trust me so much, they left me here while they are on their business trip."

Xelor asks, "How long is it?"

Andrew says, "Three months. At least they were there to set me off for school, giving me as much encouragement to hopefully make it for this one last year."

Xelor says, "That's just three months."

Andrew mentions, "Yeah, but they are also busy with work. It's actually convenient, actually. I can do whatever I want at home and no one will bother me."

Xelor says, "Especially when you have your male hormones kicking in and…"

Andrew shouts, "No! Don't even finish that! I'm not that kind of guy."

Xelor laughs, "I'm just messing with you! Man… I love this new AI; I feel rebuilt from the ground up."

Andrew chuckles, "I'm still not used to that, you're still you, right?"

Xelor says, "Of course I am! Don't be stupid!"

Andrew sighs, "Yep, that's still you. Well, what do you want to do?"

Xelor thinks for a moment, "I don't know. I really can't interact with you."

Andrew says, "Let's play a game." He looks at his game consoles; he has all of the current gen consoles. "Um… better yet, I'm just going to watch TV." He turns on the TV and flips through the channels, "Ugh… I forgot how boring this world is compared to the Hyperdimension." He frowns.

Xelor beeps, "I agree, maybe we can pop in for a visit."

Andrew says, "We can't. My grandfather convinced me to stay the whole school duration. He mentioned something he did to make my life interesting here, whatever that means."

The doorbell rings, "Company, Andrew." Xelor says.

Andrew says, "Ok, if I can't state the obvious, then you shouldn't, too." He walks over at the door and opens it, his face immediately turns to an open mouth gasp followed by his eyes going wide.

There are a bunch of people dressed in black suits as if they work for a business or something. In front of Andrew is a woman with black hair and sunglasses, wearing the same suit as the other people, she asks him, "Are you Andrew McIntosh?"

Andrew keeps the face but nods, "Yes… who are you guys? I didn't expect the government to be arriving."

The woman introduces herself, "I'm Coordinator Smith. We are an organization that houses interspecies into host families. You volunteered, have you not?" She shows him the papers.

Andrew looks at it, "That is my name signed but I don't remember volunteering for…" He suddenly knows what happened, "My grandfather forged my name!" He shouts in his head.

Ms. Smith says, "Well, we've came all the way to America to house this monster. It sure would be disappointing for her to come all the way here for nothing."

Andrew asks, "Monster? Eh… what?"

Ms. Smith remembers, "That's right! America doesn't know about them yet. You guys might have thought that monsters are myths but they are in fact, real."

Andrew says, "Well… this is certainly news to me, I'm not really shocked but surprised."

Ms. Smith says, "Well… can you do this job?"

Andrew asks, "Um… I suppose so-"

Before he could finish Ms. Smith says, "Great! Bring her in!"

The men behind Ms. Smith leads a monster towards Andrew's house, as she comes closer to Andrew, he notices that she's a human/snake hybrid creature. Andrew just stares at her as she slithers towards him.

Ms. Smith introduces her, "This is Miia. She's a Lamia."

Andrew looks at Miia, she's wearing something like a kimono, she has pointy red ears, red hair and yellow eyes that are similar to a snake, she has a long snake tail that looks to be up to 20 feet in length. She looks at him nervously.

Ms. Smith hands Andrew a stack of papers, "This is the Interspecies Exchange law, be sure to look through it thoroughly. We'll come by daily to check up on you." They all salute him and left the two behind.

Andrew kept the same face throughout the whole exchange. Andrew looks at Miia and says, "Umm… it's nice to meet you."

Miia doesn't say anything but stands there nervously.

Xelor says, "Are you sure this is a good idea to accept this? Your parents will be shocked when they find out about this." He says this in Andrew's head.

Andrew says back in his head, "Yeah… but my grandfather is the one that did this so… It'll be fine, I think." Andrew waves his hand, "Come inside, please." Trying to make her feel at home.

The both of them sat on the couch exchanging looks at each other awkwardly.

Xelor asks, "Can I ask why you two are just staring at each other? In case you didn't know, you are a GPU, you've seen crazier than her."

Andrew replies, "I know… I just want to give her time to settle in."

Xelor says, "I see… never mind, then. Continue the awkward staring."

Andrew asks Miia, "So… you are a Lamia, I've never seen one in my life."

Miia replies asking, "Do you… hate Lamias?"

Andrew shakes his head, "No, of course not. I don't judge anyone, that's not my style."

Miia feels a bit better hearing that, "I'm glad. You looked pretty shocked when you saw me so I thought that you did."

Andrew shakes his head, "No, to be honest, I was more shocked that this happened so suddenly. I'm going to tell you the truth, my grandfather was the one that forged my name."

Miia asks, "So… it's a mistake?"

Andrew shakes his head, "No, no… I think he wanted me to do this, he just didn't tell me."

Miia nods, "I see."

Andrew smiles, "It's all right. I'm glad that I'm hosting you, and I'm glad to meet you as well, Miia."

Miia smiles back and she looks around the house, "It's pretty big."

Andrew asks, "What?"

Miia replies, "Your house, I mean. It's pretty big, and it looks nice."

Andrew nods, "Oh, thanks."

Miia asks, "Are you the only one living here?"

Andrew scratches his head, "Not exactly… my parents live here but are on their business trip. I don't know how they'll react seeing you, but don't worry about that, that's like in three months anyway."

Miia nods, "I see, but other than them…"

Andrew says, "I'm the only one here." Andrew then asks, "So… how are you liking America so far?"

Miia looks down a bit sadly, "I don't know… I just arrived here and when Ms. Smith said that no one knows about monsters, it makes me think that I'll be all alone in this country."

Andrew shakes his head, "You're not. I'm right here to keep you company." He gives her a reassuring smile.

It makes Miia feel more comfortable, "Do you think anyone else will accept me?"

Andrew thinks about it, "That's a difficult question, everyone is different so they behave differently. I just say to ignore the bad people and only pay attention to the good ones. That's what I do."

Miia nods, "I'll do that."

Andrew asks, "Is there anything in America that you're looking for?"

Miia replies, "Yes, I would like to see what it has to offer and meet the good people like you said. I would also like to find someone to love." She blushes slightly.

Andrew nods, "I see, cool. That's something to look forward to." Andrew asks, "So, is there anything I can get for you?"

Miia shakes her head, "No, I'm fine."

Andrew notices that she was shivering the whole time which gets him thinking, "Hold on a second." He leaves the room.

As Andrew left Miia in the living room, she starts losing hope again and thinks that Andrew abandoned her.

A bit later and Andrew returns with a heating blanket and a mug of hot tea, "Sorry it took a while, I couldn't find this blanket."

Miia is surprised that he returned, "You came back…"

Andrew smiles, "Of course. I saw that you were cold so I left to get you something to warm you up, I assumed that you are cold blooded just like actual snakes." He wraps Miia in the blanket and hands her the mug of hot tea.

Miia nods, "Yes I am!" She takes a sip of the tea, "This is good."

Andrew chuckles, "Thanks. Let me help you with this." He turns on the heating blanket and set the dial, "Just change this if you think it's too hot or too cold."

Miia looks at Andrew with glittering eyes, "You're so nice to me! I haven't meet anyone this thoughtful and sincere."

Andrew gives her a smile, "My pleasure, I am always happy to help you if you need it."

Miia smiles back, "And so considerate. I think I'm going to like living here."

Andrew chuckles, "I'm not sure about being considerate. I try, but I'm not sure if I'm doing enough for you."

Miia replies, "You are doing a lot for me, you are letting me live here for one and you accepted me for who I am."

Andrew thinks back, "Huh, I never thought about it like that."

As soon as Miia finishes the tea, she asks, "Where's your bathroom?"

Andrew points, "Upstairs. Hmm… now I think about it, you spent all that time travelling to America. You might need a bath to relax yourself."

Miia nods, "That's a great idea… Andrew was it?"

Andrew nods, "Yep."

Miia asks, "Can I call you darling?"

Andrew thinks about it, "I have never been called that before… sure, you can call me darling if you want."

Miia smiles, "Thank you, darling!"

Andrew grins, "OK, I'm going to start up your bath, be right back." He takes off his watch, "I might be wet so I'm leaving my watch here." Andrew places it on the coffee table next to Miia.

Miia looks at it, "That's a nice looking watch."

Andrew replies, "Thanks. So, I'm starting your bath, just wait here for a bit while I do that." He leaves to start Miia's bath.

Miia starts looking at the watch curiously, "I've never seen a watch like this before."

Xelor starts talking, "That's because no one here hasn't."

That startles Miia which gets her to shriek, Andrew returns in a flash, "What's wrong?" Looking worried.

Miia says frightened, "This… watch… talked to me."

Andrew chuckles a bit, "Yeah… I should have told you, he talks. I actually have a history behind me believe it or not which is why I wasn't scared of you because I've seen monsters that are truly scary. That reminds me…" He whistles for his dogoo companion, "This is Glue, I guess that I kind of lied when I said I was the only one here, sorry. But, he's just my pet."

Glue barks happily, Miia looks at him, "He's adorable!"

Andrew laughs, "I knew you like him. Normally, dogoo aren't this friendly and they do some… interesting things to people, this guy is actually very sweet."

Miia smiles, "He is!" She whistles to the dogoo, "Come here, little guy!"

Glue does a back flip and bounces towards Miia, when he got close he jumps on Miia's lap and rests there happily.

Andrew smiles, "He likes you! He kind of likes everybody, but I don't think he ever came to them like that."

Xelor mentions, "What about her bath?"

Andrew gasps, "That's right! I left it running!" He rushes back to check on it.

Miia asks Xelor, "So, darling has a history? What kind of history?"

Xelor explains, "He's not an average human, but no one knows about that here."

Miia asks, "What do you mean?"

Xelor says, "He's a GPU, which is a guardian to goddesses."

Miia frowns, "I'm confused…"

Xelor explains, "Well, I came from another dimension, the Hyperdimension, there exists four goddesses of four nations. Andrew basically takes care of them similar to what he's doing with you."

Miia nods, "I see… can I ask you something?"

Xelor says, "What would that be?"

Miia asks, "Has he formed a relationship with the goddesses?

Xelor says, "Well… not in the way that you're implying, it's his job to form a relationship with them. He never specified what he really feels about them and I can't read them."

Miia nods, "I see…" She gets up, takes some clothes from her suitcase and goes over to the bathroom. When she enters the bathroom, she can see Andrew checking the water very carefully.

Andrew sticks his hand into the water, "Hmm… it should be hot enough now."

Miia says to Andrew, "Darling?"

Andrew jumps from shock and looks at Miia, "Whoa! I didn't see you enter."

Miia asks, "What are the goddesses to you?"

Andrew chuckles, "Where did that come from?" He chuckled the sentence out.

Miia tells him, "Your watch."

Andrew nods, "Oh, Xelor. Well, I didn't know that he wanted me to tell you, he's the one that made me into that. And… if I hadn't gone into the Hyperdimension, I wouldn't have found my grandfather which meant I would have never met you because he wouldn't have filled out that form."

Miia says, "You are avoiding the question."

Andrew says, "Oh. Hmm… that's a difficult question to answer. It's true that I care for them a lot to a point that it can be called love, but it never got anywhere."

Miia asks for clarification, "What do you mean?"

Andrew says, "The feelings never got returned to where we got into a proper romantic relationship."

Miia nods, "So they rejected you?

Andrew shakes his head, "No. It's that they are too busy with their job that they never wanted to settle down for a boyfriend/girlfriend type of relationship."

As soon as that's cleared up, Miia goes towards the bath to test it, "It's the perfect temperature, darling!"

Andrew smiles, "Thanks. I was fiddling with it trying to see what best suits you and if it's too hot for me could be too cold for you. I'm glad that you approve."

Miia says, "It's crazy that none of the goddesses wanted to go into a relationship with you when you are this nice and thoughtful."

Andrew says, "I'm sure that they don't mean it. They all have their reasons even if I don't understand it completely."

Miia says, "Maybe it's that they don't understand you like you and I do for each other." She slithers closer towards Andrew.

Andrew gets a bit freaked out but keeps his composure, "Maybe… how about you start your bath while I read up on those Interspecies Exchange law papers? I might be missing on something that I really need to know."

Miia says while taking off her kimono, "You can hold that off for a while, why not you take a bath with me? You had a long day, I can tell."

Andrew's eyes widens as he sees her bra and her exposed skin, "T-that's ok. I can wait a bit longer until you're done. It's the least I can do." He's goes off to leave.

Miia stops him by coiling her tail around his body, "Don't do that to yourself. You did all this for me and I want you get comfortable. And I can repay the favor by washing you myself."

Andrew says, "You are kind of strangling me now. I don't really mind washing my own back, it's fine."

Miia says, "I have to tell you something."

Andrew looks at her, "What would that be?"

Miia says, "Remember when I said that I came to America to look for someone to love?

Andrew nods, "Uh-huh…"

Miia says smiling, "I think I found that special someone."

Andrew doesn't like where this is going and asks, "And who would that be, I wonder?" Giving a nervous smile.

Miia tightens her grip on Andrew, throws him in the water with her, removes her bra and exclaims happily, "It's you, darling!" She throws herself at Andrew.

With a single loud scream, Andrew is forced against his will apparently to take a bath with Miia, but judging how she's showing her affection for him, it's going to go in a different direction.

Meanwhile at the Hyperdimension, Neptune plays a game by herself, she grumbles, "This is no fun without Andy! When the heck is he coming back?!" She throws her controller in a fit of pouting.

Histoire says, "Instead of playing games, shouldn't you work?"

Neptune says, "I did work, all day… I'm taking a break, Histy."

Histoire clears her throat, "Be that as it may, Andrew's grandfather told us that he's staying there for the rest of his school year."

Neptune groans, "Who knows how long that will take? Time is different in both of our dimensions so it's going to take an eternity for me!" She slumps on the beanbag chair.

Histoire asks, "Do you miss him?"

Neptune shouts, "Hell yeah, I miss him! He's my play buddy!"

Histoire says, "It's not another kind of feeling. Perhaps love for him?"

Neptune shouts, "Don't be playing games with me!" She dodges the question, "Wait… that's it!" She pounds on her palm.

Histoire asks, "What's it?"

Neptune says, "I'm gonna go visit him in his dimension!" She points to Histoire trying to finalize her decision.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. I didn't forget about Neptune. I told you that this story is going to be crazy, and that's crazy harem scenes! I hope you will ready for all of this next time! Happy reading!**


	2. The Jealousy Unfurls

**Last time on Hyperdimension Overclocked M… Andrew realizes that his school year isn't just an ordinary one, he is hosting a Lamia creature named Miia. Just by simple hosting has gotten her to fall for him which usually never happens that quick with him. Oh yeah… also he might get raped by her or something. Let's see if that's true.**

* * *

As Andrew is soaked into the tub with his clothes on, he's confronting face to face with Miia, exposing her breasts at him… uncensored. He's being coiled in a death grip by her as well, almost forgot to mention that, "Um… err…" Almost impossible to come up with something to get out of this bind.

Miia say to him with lust in her eyes, "As soon as I realized that you accepted me being a Lamia, I have grown so much attraction to you. So much I can't contain it, how about I express it only we Lamias can?" She goes closer to him.

Andrew says, "I-I-I don't know… is this even allowed?"

Miia says, "You didn't read the exchange laws, did you? Well, that means you won't know what I'm going to do to you." She begins to take off Andrew's pants.

Andrew eyes widens as he watches her take off his pants, "I don't mind soaking with my pants on. You don't have to." Trying the best he can to be as innocent as possible.

Miia replies, "How else am I going to express my love to you?"

Andrew says, "Um… I don't know... getting to know them more?"

Miia says, "I know you enough to claim you as my darling." She gets the pants down to his calves, "Now for your shirt."

Andrew sweatdrops, "Shirt's fine. M-maybe I can take it off myself."

Miia replies, "If I did that, I would have to uncoil you and then you might escape from me and we don't want that, right?"

Andrew says in his head, "Damn! She saw through me! What can I… wait!" Andrew whistles for his dogoo.

Glue rushes to the bathroom and goes underneath the door and does a cannonball in the bathtub splashing water everywhere.

This got Miia to flinch and when the water dies down she notices that Andrew is gone, "Darling?!"

Andrew rushes to the living room, "Thank god… Glue is the savi…" He trips on one of his pants' leg and he falls down the stairs.

Miia asks, "Darling, are you ok?" She slithers down trying to catch up to him.

As Andrew is on the ground, he takes off his pants and crawls all the way to Xelor trying to put him on.

Xelor asks, "What happened, Andrew?"

Andrew shouts in his head, "No time! I need to transform, pronto!" He puts his watch on and transforms into his GPU form.

As Miia made it to the living room she looks around for Andrew and he's nowhere to be seen, "Darling?"

Andrew is hiding under the coffee table, surprisingly unnoticed, he says in his head, "Phew! I made it!"

Xelor asks, "What happened?"

Andrew says, "Oh boy… where do I begin?"

Xelor asks, "She tried to get into your pants, didn't she?"

Andrew nods, "Yep."

Xelor says, "I have some information about her species, the Lamia. Alright, they are a female only species and they can only reproduce if they have a human male have intercourse with them."

Andrew says, "Wow… so, what was that about? Why did she fall in love with me so fast?"

Xelor says, "They have tendencies to do that since they take this kind of thing seriously. This one did because you showed her hospitality and friendliness and didn't discriminate her for being a Lamia."

Andrew asks, "So… just by being a good host, she has a crush on me?"

Xelor says, "Nice choice of words but crush is too weak of a word to describe the feelings she has for you."

Andrew asks, "How do you know that?"

Xelor explains, "Lamias are like that. They also are very jealous species and if they see you interacting with another female, it will lead to chaos."

Andrew says, "But you could say that to the goddesses."

Xelor beeps, "Yeah, that's true but a Lamia's love is more aggressive than that. You know that monsters are more aggressive with everything than a human, right?"

Andrew nods, "Right…"

Andrew notices that Miia is deadly close to him as he sees her tail underneath the coffee table, "If she brushes against me with that… I'm done for."

Xelor says, "This is going to be tricky but if you can dash out of the coffee table in time, you might be able to make it to your room."

Andrew nods, "Right." He gets ready and crawls out with all his might and dashes off in a blink of an eye.

Luckily Miia was looking the other way so she didn't see him at all.

Andrew rushes to his bedroom and then closes the door and locks it, transforming back wet with no pants on, he pants, "Why… why me? Why can't this happen to someone else?"

Xelor says, "You agreed to this."

Andrew sighs, "Yeah…"

He changes his clothes and then goes into his closet and taps on his watch, he calls his grandfather or more known in the Hyperdimension, Vox Magna.

His grandfather picks up on the other line, "Hello, my boy How are you? Did you have an exciting day?"

Andrew says, "Yeah, it was exciting. I barely escaped a Lamia having her way with me."

His grandfather sweatdrops, "R-really?"

Andrew says, "Didn't count on that happening, did ya, gramps?"

Vox replies, "N-no… I thought it will be similar to what it is with your CPUs and it could be a really good way to train you. Was I wrong?"

Andrew says, "Training, huh? How is it training when I have a monster girl displaying her real love to me? Is that training, too?"

Vox says, "No… just be careful with that."

Andrew asks, "Why?"

Vox tells him, "I forgot to mention this, but the interspecies exchange law prohibits you from having sexual relations with a monster girl. If you commit this crime, she'll be deported and you would be arrested."

Andrew sighs, "Well, I'm glad I had a feeling like that was the case. And why didn't Ms. Smith tell me about this?"

Vox says, "Because she might have thought that you would know by now."

Andrew says, "She's too lazy to tell me this herself, isn't she?"

Vox clears his throat, "So, are you having a great time with her?"

Andrew says, "Yeah… up until that point, I don't even know what to do."

Vox says, "You're a GPU, if anybody can figure this out, it's you."

Andrew says, "I don't know, it doesn't really help me, grandpa."

Vox ends up saying, "Now, I must go, my shows are on."

Andrew asks, "But, what should I-"

Click!

Andrew sighs, "Well, that's that, then."

Andrew walks towards his bed and lays there, "What a day this is, huh."

Xelor says, "You are going out there, right?"

Andrew asks, "What for?"

Xelor sighs, "Why do I have to tell you that? Figure it out yourself if you are a good host."

Andrew nods, "Right…" He opens the door to his room and notices Miia standing right there, "Miia?"

Miia looks down, "Darling…"

Andrew asks, "So, did you listen to the conversation with my grandfather?"

Miia says, "Sort of. I need to ask you, am I a burden to you?"

Andrew shakes his head, "No, of course not."

Miia says, "You looked so scared when I did that to you, I thought you didn't like me anymore."

Andrew says, "It is against the law, right? Somehow, I knew that when I tried resisting."

Miia apologizes, "I'm sorry I did that. I didn't know why I did that. My urge just overtook me because I never found anyone as amazing as you."

Andrew nods, "Thank you. And I do like you, I just needed time to cool off after that."

Miia nods, "I understand. May I come in?"

Andrew nods, "Sure." He invites Miia into his room.

Xelor says, "The goddesses will be envious, you never invited them into your room before."

Andrew shushes Xelor, "Quiet, you."

Miia looks around Andrew's room, "Wow, darling! Your room is pretty nice!"

Andrew chuckles, "Thanks, I also have my own private bathroom but it didn't have a tub so I had to use the main bathroom."

Miia asks, "So… which room is mine?"

Andrew freezes up and thinks to himself, "That's right! Since, I have her staying here, she needs a room."

Xelor mentions to Andrew, "Your parents' room?"

Andrew denies, "No, I don't want any quarrels with Miia and my parents when they come back."

Xelor beeps, "Good point. You could also let her sleep in the living room."

Andrew thinks about it, "I… don't want her to get uncomfortable." Andrew thinks long and hard and says to Miia, "I know this might be weird, but… is it alright for both of us to share rooms for now?"

Miia exclaims happily, "It's perfectly alright with me! Sharing a room with my darling is the best thing in the world!"

Andrew notices how excited she is by her snake tail waving around like a puppy, "Great, I'm glad you aren't opposed to the idea. I guess I should sleep on the floor and you sleep on my bed for now."

Miia says, "No way, darling! I don't want you to do that for me! We can both sleep on your bed together!"

Andrew chuckles, "I think that would cause some trouble considering what happened in the bath."

Miia tries to make something up, "W-what if it gets cold at night? What if your blankets aren't enough to keep me warm? That means I'll need to use your body heat to stay warm." She blushes as she says that.

Andrew says, "It's summer. But, summer nights are fairly chilly, hmm… I'll just set by a heater just in case." He goes and finds a heater for Miia at night.

Miia frowns, "Oh…" Disappointed that he came to an easy solution.

Xelor mentions, "Your lily rank…"

Andrew asks him, "What about it?"

Xelor tells him, "As it works with any girl you met in the Hyperdimension, it also works here as well, including…" Getting Andrew to finish his sentence.

Andrew says, "Miia?"

Xelor beeps, "Exactly."

Andrew chuckles, "But, what about the exchange law? What if she tries something?"

Xelor tells him, "Miia wouldn't be that careless, she cares about you and she wants to continue staying her so you'll be just fine."

Andrew thinks about it, "Is this also the reason my grandpa did this?"

Xelor says, "Most likely. Do what you think is right."

Andrew checks his closet and notices something, "I… don't have a heater."

Xelor chuckles, "It looks like you don't have a choice, Andrew."

Andrew asks, "Why are you ok with this?"

Xelor says, "Because I like this Lamia."

Andrew says, "So you didn't like Neptune for the longest time and she was just playful but you like Miia who is… very affectionate."

Xelor says, "It might not be the case if I didn't have this new AI. Neptune isn't just playful; she is also very affectionate."

Andrew nods, "Fair point." He goes back to Miia and shrugs, "I can't find the heater and instead of using the heating blanket, I'm just going to do this…" Andrew gulps nervously and then finishes, "I'll let the both of us sleep on the same bed for now."

Miia exclaims happily, "Oh, darling!" She embraces Andrew in a tight hug.

Andrew accepts the hug, "OK…"

Miia then coils Andrew in her tail and squeezes him, "You are such a great host!" She is unaware that she's crushing Andrew to death.

Andrew strains, "I'm glad…" Andrew is trying the best he can to endure it.

Xelor beeps, "Your lily rank is rising. I bet she'll quickly level it up, too."

Andrew asks Xelor, "Should I tell her?"

Xelor replies, "If you want."

Andrew asks Miia, "I have something to tell you… can you let go for a second?" Straining still.

Miia listens to this request and releases him, "OK. What is it?"

Andrew takes a moment to catch his breath, "Ok…" he holds out his watch, "You already know about my watch. I want to tell you how it works. There's this ranking system that's called the 'Lily ranks' what it does is that when I interact with a girl, if it's a human or goddess or… monster, it will level up. That also powers up my GPU form and increases its abilities."

Miia takes a moment to gather that information, "I see… so in other words, I'm useful to you just by showing my love to you?"

Andrew nods, "Yeah, but I don't want it to sound like I'm just using you or something like that."

Miia shakes her head, "As long as I'm useful to you, I don't mind."

Andrew nods, "I'm glad that we got that straighten out."

Miia comes in for another hug, "If that's all that you need to say then shall we continue this hug?"

Andrew says trying to avoid that, "T-the bath! You need to finish it before it gets cold."

Miia nods, "Ok… do want to jo-"

Andrew shakes his head, "Nope! I'll use my shower. Please enjoy yourself."

Miia nods, "Ok…" She's accepting to this since she got one thing she wanted and she slithers away to the bathroom.

Andrew exhales, "Phew… she's very affectionate." He sits on the bed and relaxes, "At least I got a moment to myself."

Something grabs his ankle and it freaks him out, "Ah!" He jumps up and looks under the bed, "What the…"

Who Andrew didn't expect was Neptune peeping out from under the bed, "Hey there, Andy! How goes it?!"

Andrew blinks and pauses for a bit trying to see if she's real, "You're… here." Can't believe it at all.

Neptune gets up, "Yep! I was so bored at the Bascilicom so I asked your grandfather to take me to your dimension since he built a portal connecting ours."

Andrew says, "You know that you're stuck here until I get over there, right?"

Neptune nods, "Yep!"

Andrew asks, "What about your nation?"

Neptune says, "Don't worry about that! I did loads of quests before I left."

Andrew sighs, "It's not going to matter here, time flies different here. While you're here and spend a bit of time, a lot of time is going to fly by over there."

Neptune says, "Nepgear's there so I got no worries!"

Andrew sighs again, "You're taking advantage of your little sister, why am I not surprised?"

Neptune says, "Don't be like that! Aren't you glad I'm here to get rid of that boredom?"

Andrew replies, "Uh…"

Neptune says, "At least that's what I thought but I saw that you brought a monster to your room."

Andrew nervously laughs, "You knew, huh?"

Neptune nods, "Yep! And I can't believe that she's trying to take my place as your main girl. Well… she isn't going to do that! I won't let her!"

Andrew explains, "I can't help it. I'm hosting her. They aren't free roaming like they are in the Hyperdimension. There are conditions that they have to do."

Neptune pouts, "No fair! I met you, waaaay before she did! And you wouldn't be you if it wasn't for me!"

Andrew tries to ease Neptune, "I know… I know. Maybe we can work something out."

Neptune thinks about it, "Double the pudding amount you are going to feed me."

Andrew nods, "Alright."

Neptune says, "Also the pudding moments are only with you and me."

Andrew thinks about it and says, "OK."

Neptune then says, "So, does this mean that you won't want to return to the Hyperdimension now that you discovered that monsters exist in your dimension as well?"

Andrew says, "Well… I have to take care of her, don't I?"

Neptune says, "Well, I'm going to find out how tough of an opponent she really is!"

Andrew tells her, "Don't do that. Why can't you get along with her like you do with the others?"

Neptune says, "Because there's something not sitting right with her that I want to find out!"

Andrew asks, "What makes you say that?"

Neptune says, "The way she's so close to you so fast."

Xelor says, "There's a logical explanation, she's in love with Andrew."

Neptune says, "That's what she wants you to believe. She might try to eat you when you aren't looking."

Andrew laughs, "Come on, Neptune. She's harmless… for the most part. She might go to extreme measures to show her affections and that's fine. I can handle it."

Neptune says, "You have come a long way from being a shut in anti-socialist…"

Andrew nods, "I owe that to you and the other goddesses. Can you please get along with her? Just act like yourself, you know… all friendly to strangers and just have that Neptune charm that I like."

Neptune nods, "Alright, but I won't help you if she starts eating you."

Andrew chuckles, "Just because she's a monster doesn't mean she'll do that. She's another person just like you and me."

Neptune says, "Alright, then!"

Andrew says, "You can go find a game to play. I got a bunch of retro games and the modern ones as well. Help yourself."

Neptune smiles, "Alright! Are you going to join?"

Andrew replies, "In a bit, first I have to take a shower." He goes to his bathroom, "The games are in my closet if you want to play the retro ones. The modern ones are in the living room." He closes the door and locks it.

With that taken care of, Neptune goes to Andrew's closet to look for a game to play, "Hmm… I wonder what kind of games this dimension has."

After a several minutes passed, Miia returns to the bedroom, "Darling, I finished my bath, what do you wa-" She notices Neptune, "Who are you and what are you doing in darling's bedroom?!" She shakes her tail angrily like a rattlesnake.

Neptune replies, "I'm the one and only Neptune!" Trying to keep her charm intact.

Miia says, "I don't care who you are! I don't want another woman in darling's bedroom!"

Neptune says, "Well, too bad! I was here in Andy's life before you!"

Miia gets it now, "Oh… you're one of those goddesses that darling mentioned. Well, if I didn't know you would be this bad, I would have been more worried. Well… it looks like I don't have to hold back considering you aren't a human." She charges at Neptune.

Neptune says, "Wait! Time out!" She didn't get time to get ready for it and Miia strangles her.

Andrew comes out of the bathroom drying his hair, "What did I…" He notices the two fighting, "Miss?"

It's pretty much a catfight in Andrew's eyes as he sees them fight each other. Andrew clears his throat.

Miia stops and says, "Darling! Look what I found in your bedroom!" She holds up Neptune in her tail.

Neptune pulls out a stick, "Nep whack!" She smacks Miia in the head and that lets her go, "She started it!"

Andrew says, "I can see that you two didn't get along."

Miia gets up and goes over to Andrew upset, "She's after your heart! I must defend you at all costs!"

Neptune says, "What if she started eating you? I need to defend you if that happens!"

Miia says, "What?! I wouldn't do such a thing!" She starts coiling Neptune to death.

The both of them starts fighting again, "Darling is mine!" Miia shouts.

Neptune replies, "Darling? Why are you calling him that? And besides, I met him first so Andy is mine!"

Andrew sweatdrops, "O…Kay."

They fight in a cartoonish fight cloud. Andrew has enough of this and says, "Stop!"

The both of them stops and Miia says, "B-but darling…"

Neptune says, "B-but Andy…"

Andrew says, "Neptune is my friend, please get along with her. And Neptune… I'm hosting Miia so I have to take care of her so please get along, you two."

Miia asks, "Just a friend, huh?"

Neptune says, "Sure! I'm his friend! He needed to have one because he was a lonely guy when I first met him."

Andrew says, "Sure…"

Miia says, "Why was I so worried? Ha ha ha… of course you wouldn't be competition for darling's heart. Just look how underdeveloped you are, he wouldn't want to be with you when he can go for someone like me." She puffs her chest proudly.

Neptune says, "Oh, yeah?!" She strains trying to do something.

Andrew asks, "Are you trying to transform or what?"

Neptune shouts, "Come on! Transform!" She shouts loudly and then she starts glowing.

The both of them look, "Oh… she can. I thought she lost it during the trip or something." Andrew thinks to himself.

Neptune transform into her HDD form, "Witness the power of a CPU! I am Purple Heart!"

Miia looks at her, "So, is that your goddess form? Well, even with that, I have something that you can't top. The amount of love for my darling!"

Neptune says, "Let's not fight. If you want, we can have a fair competition for Andy's affection. How about it?" Neptune tries to be a fair sport about it.

Miia says, "What gives? You were arguing with me a moment ago and now you are doing this?"

Andrew explains, "Her personality changes. She becomes more mature and not just from her body but her mind as well. I undergo the same thing when I transform."

Miia asks, "Can I see this transformation?"

Neptune says, "He can't just transform whenever he wants to. I'm just doing it so that I can handle you a bit more to Andy's liking."

Miia asks, "Why can't he?"

Andrew says, "I can't just abuse it. It's for emergencies only. Of course, Neptune sometimes use it for things like this."

Xelor says, "You also use it when you want to escape."

Andrew shushes Xelor, "Hey… be quiet."

Miia realizes, "That's how you escaped from me!"

Andrew nods, "Yeah…"

Neptune says, "What did she do that made you escape from her?"

Andrew says, "Let's just say that she pulled a Vert… to the extreme."

Miia asks, "Is that another goddess?"

Andrew nods, "Yeah, but don't take it personally, I just knew them all before I met you. That doesn't change anything, I am still going to take care of you no matter what."

Miia says, "Well, she's still here."

Andrew replies, "Well, I guess that means she has to stay living here as well."

Miia complains, "What?! But, why can't she just go back to her dimension?"

Xelor says, "It's not that easy. The only way back is through me and Andrew would have to go with and since he was told that he has to stay… you know."

Neptune says, "I'll be fair with you, as much as it pains me, I'll let you do whatever you wish with Andy if he allows it. I'll still compete for his affection, though."

Miia nods, "You're on!" She looks confident with this.

Andrew smile, "Great! You're getting along now."

Neptune transforms back, "Yep! We'll have loads of fun!"

Andrew says, "The fun Neptune is back."

Miia says, "I'm still going to sleep with you, right?"

Neptune says surprised, "What?!"

Andrew sweatdrops, "Uh-oh…"

Miia smiles smugly, "You should sleep on the couch, Neptune. It's already been decided with him."

Neptune asks, "Is that true, Andy?"

Andrew says, "Err… yeah."

Miia keeps her smug smile as she hugs Andrew's arm. Andrew says, "But… I guess I can let Neptune sleep with me tomorrow. I can keep a calendar so I don't forget."

Miia replies shocked, "What?!"

Neptune says, "Yippee!" She holds Andrew's other arm.

Miia pulls on him, "I was holding onto darling first!"

Neptune says, "Well, I can hold onto him, too! He has two arms for a reason." She also pulls him.

Miia pulls him again, "I call dibs to hold darling first!"

Neptune says, "Shoot!" She lets go.

Miia laughs, "That was easy!" She laughs victoriously.

Andrew sighs, "Is this going to be a running theme or something?"

Neptune nods, "Yep!"

Andrew asks, "What ever happened to getting along? Where did that go?"

Neptune says, "It all started with her. I have to watch out for you."

Miia says, "I'm not going to let her ruin my chance for your affection."

Andrew says, "There's no need for this, really…"

Neptune asks, "Why not?"

Andrew says, "Because I like you both equally." Trying to see if that works.

Neptune says, "We aren't falling for that one! We both know that you like one of us more than the other and we are going to find out who!"

Miia says, "Even if it kills me! That's how strong my love is for you, darling!" She goes closer to Andrew.

Andrew sweatdrops, "Ah… ok."

Xelor mentions, "I can look into Andrew's mind and say his feelings out loud."

Miia says, "You can?!" Her eyes glittering.

Andrew says to Xelor, "Why did you do that? You are going to cause a bigger out roar than it already is."

Xelor says, "My new AI, Andrew. Plus, I find it amusing to see them go against each other."

Andrew sighs, "You have a weird taste in fun…"

Miia asks, "So, what is his feelings, Xelor? Please tell me!"

Neptune mentions, "You mean us, right?"

Andrew says, "No one is at my side."

Both of the girls ignore Andrew's comment and continues to pester Xelor about his feelings, he replies, "Fine! I'm not allowed to but the lily ranks give a demonstration." He shows them the level that the two are at.

Neptune reads them, "Neptune: 9; Miia: 4." She looks satisfied by the results.

Xelor replies, "Well, Andrew does spend a lot of time with Neptune."

Andrew stroking his chin, "But four, huh… That happened so fast."

Xelor mentions, "Ten is the new max, also."

Miia gets upset by this, "But, I gave you so much affection!"

Andrew tells her, "Four is good! It happened so fast so it'll get higher in no time."

Miia coils herself around Andrew happy to hear that, "Oh darling!"

Andrew gets strangled, "Too tight…"

Neptune shouts, "Let Andy go! You're going to crush him to death!" She tries pulling.

That only gets Miia to tighten up as Neptune irritates her.

Andrew turns blue, "No…"

* * *

 **And… I'm leaving it off here. Will Andrew be ok from all this love? And will Neptune and Miia get along completely? Find out next time!**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **SpecialMonitor22: Thanks! Yeah, one of the monsters plus one goddess. That is going to be the trend of each chapter. I will keep up the good work.**

 **Magical-Death: I'm glad that you love this series, I'm trying to keep love confessions from the goddesses until they are revealed in my first story. But, it's really no surprise, anyway. Yeah, Monster Musume (which is what the Manga/Anime is called) Is very harem heavy, which is why I wanted to do this story. I'm still going with a main girl but it seems that Andrew has two mains for each series, seems about right for a harem, right? Yep, you called it with Neptune being jealous, let's see about the other goddesses.**

* * *

 **That is it so… happy reading!**


	3. Dating Is For The Birds, Amirite?

**Last time on Hyperdimension Overclocked M, well… Andrew almost died at the end because Miia is strangling him to death again. Let's see what happens now.**

* * *

Andrew is still in his deathhold by Miia, she wraps Andrew up more as she holds him close to her, "I'm not letting you have darling today, we will spend all day together alone."

Neptune shouts trying her best to get the words through to Miia, "That's not what I'm getting at! You're literally choking him to death!"

Miia looks at Andrew and notices that Andrew's face is completely blue, "Darling!" She lets go of him and Andrew falls the floor looking lifeless, "Darling! Don't go into the light! I'll save you by giving you mouth to mouth resuscitation!" She blushes as she says that and leans over to Andrew trying to give him the kiss of life.

Xelor shouts in Andrew's head, "Clear!" ZAP!

Miia backs up seeing Andrew get electrocuted, "Darling?"

Andrew breathes again, "Gasp!" He gets up coughing, "Now… maybe it's time to get something to eat, yes?"

Neptune cheers with an arm in the air, "Now that's what I'm talking about! No one can make better food than you, Andy!"

Andrew chuckles, "I guess so."

Miia gets surprises hearing that, "My darling can cook? Well, this is something I have been dying to see! Let's see that cooking magic in the kitchen!" She raises an arm in the air like Neptune did.

Neptune shouts getting offended, "Don't try to outdo my cheering! Find your own thing and do it, don't copy me!"

Andrew tries going in, "Let her do what she wants. She's just excited for my cooking, that's all. And I like having two people cheering me on to cook."

Before the two gets a chance to reply, Andrew heads over to the kitchen to work on his meal for himself and the two girls he has in his house. A while later…

Andrew comes out and sees the two just sitting there in anticipation, "Alright, it's ready. Miia, I really didn't know what you liked so I hope you enjoy it anyway." He says looking worried.

Miia tries easing his worriedness, "I'm sure you did just fine! I won't doubt my darling for an instant."

The three go in and sees the variety of food there is and the two go crazy over it, "This is amazing!" The two says in unison.

Andrew smiles feeling relieved hearing that, "I'm glad. You two can dig in if you want."

The two sit down and grab some food and puts it on the plate that they had set out for them. Andrew sits between them as he knows that the both of them wanted him to sit next to him. Andrew grabs his portion.

Miia tries her food and gets an ecstatic expression, "So… delicious, darling! It's a ten out of ten for me!"

Neptune eats hers and shouts, "Oh yeah… it's a 100 out of 100 for me!"

Andrew mentions, "That's pretty much the same thing, Neptune…"

Miia points out that Neptune said earlier, "You shouldn't copy me if I can't copy you!"

Andrew tries to calm them down, "Please… get along. That's all I'm asking. If you can't do it for yourselves, at least do it for me."

That actually gets to the both of them as they both care a lot for Andrew, he smiles as he knows this, "Awesome. I like seeing that. Now let's enjoy our dinner, then."

They eat and they replenish themselves, and they go back to the living room, well, Miia and Neptune does while Andrew looks at the dishes he has to wash, "They ate… everything. I think I have to go get new groceries later now…" He frowns as he sees the work that he has to do, "No… it's for Miia and Neptune. I must truck on." He goes in and does the dishes. Thirty minutes later, he rubs his hands together. "Well, that's that. Let's see how the girls are doing."

He enters the living room and see the two interacting with each other, the both of them greets Andrew, "Hello, darling!" Miia says.

Neptune replies with a more laid back, "How's it going, Andy?!"

Andrew smiles as he sees the two getting along, "Great, I'm glad to see this. I hope that this keeps on, now… there's this one thing that I have to do."

Neptune asks, "And that would be…?"

Andrew sighs as he is dreading this, "I have to go out and buy more groceries as I'm running low."

It's very obvious that Neptune doesn't like doing boring things, "You can count me out on this one. It looks like you got this." Goes back to her laid back self, she turns on a console and begins playing, "Wow! These games seem pretty cool." Completely unaware that the consoles actually represent her three goddess friends that she knows so well.

Miia goes over to Andrew and says, "I'll go with you, darling! I actually wanted to go outside and see what your city is like." She smiles happily and looking eager to go.

Andrew nods, "Alright, I think it's about time to let you go outside and see the city." He grabs his key to the house and asks Neptune, "You will be alright when I'm gone?"

Neptune nods, "Yep! You kids go on and have fun! Let ol' Nep Nep take care of the house for ya!" As she plays her games.

Andrew nods, "Alright." Smiling at Neptune knowing that it's in her hands now and fully trusts her.

Miia already heads outside, "Let's go, darling!" She coils Andrew by the neck and pulls him along with her.

At the center of the city that Andrew lives, Andrew and Miia walk around as a pair, he looks around to see the reactions of the people around them. So far it's just wide eyed stares, he sighs, "That's not as bad as I thought it would be."

Andrew looks at Miia who is looking very happy and is ignoring the stares for now, they continue to walk to the supermarket. Andrew asks Miia, "How is the city for you? I want you to have the best time here."

Miia looks at Andrew and replies happily, "It's great, darling! It's pretty big, although I don't see anything for interspecies."

Andrew replies, "Well… America is completely new to the exchange. I don't even think it's actually a thing here yet, so I have no idea how America's government knows about this."

Andrew looks over and sees some kids from his school, luckily not the jocks, they shiver in fear at the sight of Miia, "Umm…" Andrew says looking at the kids.

Miia looks at Andrew's direction, "What are you looking at, darling?"

Andrew plays it cool and shakes his head, "Oh, nothing really. Err… let's keep moving on to the supermarket."

They continue walking to the supermarket, getting the same looks around everyone, it looks like everyone's oblivious to the exchange, "Why do I get the feeling that Ms. Smith and her crew didn't tell the city about you?"

Miia asks Andrew, "What makes you say that?"

Andrew looks around as more people begin to stare, "Oh, no reason…"

They eventually enter the supermarket and at immediate entry, everybody runs away from the two, Miia asks, "Why are they running away from us?"

Andrew plays it dumb, "No clue. Let's look for the foods that you'll like. What do you say?"

Miia asks, "Do they have things for Lamias here?"

Andrew reminds her, "America doesn't know about the existence of monsters."

Miia frowns, "Right… even so, I can't believe not a single person discriminated me."

Andrew sweatdrops and looks around for nearby people frantically, "Yeah… me too." He taps his fingers together nervously.

At the McIntosh household, Neptune continues to play her game, "Yeah! Take that, turtles! And this, ugly walking potatoes!"

Neptune gets a knock at the door, "Company? I didn't know that Andy was famous here, too." She jokes.

She opens the door and gets a surprising guest, "Who are you?"

It was Ms. Smith at the door again and asks, "Do I have the right house? I'm sure that this is the McIntosh household." She scratches his head.

Neptune replies telling her, "This is Andy's house alright! Who are you?"

Ms. Smith introduces herself to Neptune, "I'm Coordinator Smith! You don't seem to be a normal human, are you… a runaway monster?" Her sunglasses glare at Neptune.

Neptune laughs, "Good one! No, I'm what you call a goddess. I rule a nation back in my dimension, the Hyperdimension. I'm no monster! I can't believe Andy didn't tell you yet."

Ms. Smith feels better about this, "Well, that means that I don't feel so bad not telling him about the house renovation that we have to do to his house in order to fit Miia."

Neptune shouts asking about what they are doing, "You're going to jack up Andy's house?! Don't you know that his parents still live here?"

Ms. Smith nods adjusting her sunglasses, "We are fully aware about that. His grandfather told us, I'm sure that they would want a bigger house anyway."

Neptune thinks about this and replies, "Well… that would make sense. Just what kind of organization are you and why are you running this in America of all places? Where does this whole thing originate anyway?"

Ms. Smith smiles and then replies to Neptune, "I would be glad to tell you if Andy-kun was here, it would just seem wrong to tell you and leave him out of the blue."

Neptune nods, "Good point."

Ms. Smith then addresses something entirely, "Now… even though you aren't a human nor monster, you are still an illegal immigrant and we would have to ask you to leave."

Neptune's eyes widens and she shouts, "What?! B-but, I'm not going to live here or something if that's the problem! I'm just visiting my buddy, Andy!"

Ms. Smith chuckles, "Is that so? Are you sure that Andy-kun is just your 'buddy'? Tell me… how do you feel around Miia now that she is all over Andy-kun?"

Neptune doesn't directly reply, "W-well, she just displays this so strongly and I believe that it's bad for his health."

Ms. Smith adjusts her glasses, "Is that all? Isn't there anything else that you want to say?"

Neptune tries to find a way to copt out of this, "Well... err…"

Just then… Andrew's pet dogoo comes by and barks happily, "Dogoo, dogoo!"

Ms. Smith looks over at Glue, "Oh, what a cute… monster that Andy-kun has illegally, it would be a shame if we have to deport this cutie to back where it came from."

Neptune asks, "What do I have to do?"

Ms. Smith smiles, "I'm glad that you are part of the Interspecies Cultural Exchange… what's your name?"

Neptune introduces herself, "I'm Neptune! And this is Andy's pet dogoo, Glue!"

Ms. Smith adjusts her sunglasses, "Welcome aboard, Neptune and Glue."

Back with Andrew and Miia, they got bunch of bags full of groceries, "Now this should last us for a while. What do you say that we head back, Miia?"

Miia shakes her head, "I want to see the city has to offer! Please, darling?"

Andrew thinks about it and asks, "But… the groceries."

Xelor mentions, "Virtual Inventory, Andrew."

Andrew nods and taps on his watch, "Oh…" He then transports the groceries to his inventory.

Miia notices this and exclaims, "That's so cool, darling! So, that watch can hold your stuff for you?"

Xelor beeps responding to Miia's question, "I can do far more than that, Miia."

Miia gets freaked out for a moment but then remembers, "Oh yeah… it can talk. It's just so strange."

Andrew is pretty much talking to a half snake, half woman creature and she's calling his talking watch strange. Andrew nods, "Yeah… so, what do you want to check out?"

Miia gives the city a look around and then realizes something, "Would this be considered a date, darling?"

Andrew's eyes widens and he blushes, "Um… I don't know. I just came outside just to get groceries. I don't know where you getting that from."

Miia smiles as he sees Andrew's cheeks turn red, "Your face is red, maybe you like that idea."

Andrew looks at Miia with an embarrassed look and then he replies, "Well… I guess that maybe we can consider this a… date?" He then says, "W-would that be ok with you, Miia?"

Miia shouts happily, "Of course! Yay… I'm on a date with darling!" She then repeats, "I'm on a date with darling!" While singing as they look through the town.

Andrew mutters to himself, "Bringing them on dates isn't against any law, right?"

Miia then points to a place, "Hey look! An arcade! Let's go in, darling!"

Andrew knows this arcade, "Hey… I've been here before a long time ago with my grandfather. Let's see how it is now."

They enter the arcade and they only see claw machines and a few racing games, "Oh, well at least it's still in business." Andrew says as he realizes this place is pretty dead.

This doesn't disappoint Miia as she says, "That's ok! We have the arcade to ourselves, then!" She drags Andrew to a claw machines, "Win me prizes, darling!" She gives Andrew a begging look.

Andrew can't resist the look and gives in, "Alright." He takes out his money and places a quarter in and tries to go for it, "Hmm…" He grabs a snake plushie but then the claw loses its grip, "Well… I tried." Trying to escape from this.

Miia begins to feign tears, "Darling…"

Andrew's eyes widens, "Ok! I'll go for it again!" He takes another quarter and tries again.

Miia cheers, "Thank you, darling!" She hugs Andrew as he moves the claw around.

A while later, they leave the arcade with a bag full of plushes, Andrew sighs, "Well… at least I came out a winner, I guess."

Xelor mentions, "You spend 50 dollars on that crane game."

Andrew frowns, "Don't remind me."

Miia then asks Andrew, "Now, where else should we go for our date, darling?"

Andrew thinks to himself, "More?" He says outloud, "Where ever you want, Miia."

Miia points to another building, "Look, darling! This store says it's for everyone! Do you think it's for interspecies as well?"

Andrew shrugs, "I don't know but if you want to go in then let's go in."

The both of them go inside and something strikes Andrew hard, "This is a freaking lingerie store!" He shouts in his head as his face looks at it in shock, "W-well I think I should wait outside, then!" He walks outside.

Miia coils Andrew and pulls him back in, "No, darling! This is a date so you should be with me at all times."

Andrew says trying to get out of this, "I'm not sure if this is what dates do…"

Miia ignores Andrew and looks through the shop for something for herself. "Excuse me, miss?" She asks an employee, the woman turns towards Miia, "Do you have anything for Lamias?"

The woman looks puzzled by the question she was asked and she looks down and looks at her snake portion of her body, "…Eek!" She screams as she notices that she isn't human.

Andrew goes over to see what the fuss is about, "What's wrong?"

The woman ignores the fact that a guy is in a lingerie shop and says, "She… she isn't human. That tail doesn't look fake."

Andrew tries to calm her down, "Easy… she's just a Lamia, they won't hurt you." That wasn't entirely true but he's not going to go say that to her.

The woman asks, "Are you with her?"

Andrew nods and clears his throat, "I'm her host and… her date today."

Miia's eyes glistens as she hears Andrew speak, "Darling…"

The woman nods, "I see… I have no idea what's going on but I suppose I can help her no matter what she is. Come this way, miss."

Miia nods and follows the woman, she turns her head towards Andrew and blows a kiss to him to thank him for doing that for her.

Andrew smiles and returns back to where he was standing and wait for Miia.

A bit later, Miia returns back to Andrew with a couple of bras, "Thank you so much for helping her see how we Lamias are. She is actually going to broaden her array of underwear and have it suitable for interspecies."

Andrew nods smiling that he did good, "I'm glad. I guess coming in here wasn't as bad as I thought."

Miia then coils her tail around Andrew's wrist and pulls him towards the changing room, "Now, I need you to choose which one of those looks nice on me."

Andrew panics and says, "W-what?! Why can't you decide on your own?!"

Miia replies explaining, "I don't wear bras all that much and today was the only day I did so I don't know how they really look on me. I want you to decide, I want it to be something that you'll like, darling." She drops the bras in Andrew's hands. "So… please choose for me, darling." She then pulls down her shirt revealing her bare breasts towards Andrew's face.

Andrew's eyes widens and he begins to have blood drip from his nose, he reacts in a panic and then shouts, "T-they're all fine! Let's buy them all!" He then tries rushing out but makes a mess doing so and he leaves the dressing room. He sits down near her dressing room and notices something in his hands that he grabbed by mistake, "Huh… what the heck is this? Is this some type of bra that I don't know about? No… it's shaped differently and it's springy and… why is it warm and moist at the back?"

Miia pokes her head out the dressing room and says, "Um… darling? I'm sorry for dragging you in the dressing room and all but… can you please give me back my underwear?" She grabs her underwear from Andrew's hands and goes back into the dressing room.

Andrew blinks confusingly trying to register what just happened. After that mess, they leave the shop and Miia says, "Only perverts play with a woman's underwear."

Andrew tries to defend himself, "Well, I didn't know what it was. I was curious.

Miia smiles at Andrew and says, "You know, darling, if you were that curious, you could just ask me and I'll be glad to show you."

Andrew just sheepishly laugh. He then looks at a group of guys that he was familiar with, "Ugh… it's these guys."

It's the jocks! The main jock out of the group points at Andrew, "Well, well, well… it's Mr. Young Forever McIntosh!"

One of his lackey says, "Does he actually have a chick with him?"

The main jock looks at her, "What the hell is up with her? She has like a snake tail on her and junk. It's not Halloween."

The lackey says laughing, "Of course McIntosh would go out with a weird girl. She is nothing compared to your girl, Josh!"

The main jockey that's named Josh laughs, "I know! Let's have a little chat with him!"

Andrew whispers to Miia, "Maybe if we don't look, they won't see us."

Of course that doesn't work and Josh says, "Well, squirt! It looks like you got yourself a girlfriend. It would be typical for you to go with a weirdo like her! What's up with that tail?"

Miia starts to get angry and her tail rattles like a rattlesnake.

The cheerleader with them who is Josh's girlfriend says, "Did that chick's tail, like… rattle?" She has a typical valley girl accent.

Josh picks that up and laughs even more, "What's up with that, huh? What kind of costume is that? Are you doing that weird shit called cosplaying? That shit is for nerds!"

Miia has enough of the jock's insults and she begins to smack him across his face with her tail. Andrew in the nick of time steps forth and takes the hit instead. Miia shouts, "Darling!" She then goes over to check if he's ok. "Why did you do that?"

Andrew gets up, "You can't harm humans, if you do… you would get deported."

Miia asks, "How did you know? You didn't read the laws yet."

Andrew gets up and brushes himself, "Xelor knew. He told me to-"

Xelor shouts loudly in Andrew's head, "Don't finish that sentence!"

Andrew shakes his head, "Doesn't matter."

Josh replies, "What's up with you, McIntosh? That was pretty retarded. Did you think that protecting me from your girlfriend will make me think you're cool? Well… you're not."

Andrew faces Josh and says, "I don't care what you think of me. You do not make fun of me or my girl… err… Miia." He almost said something that he shouldn't.

Josh chuckles, "What are you going to do about it, string bean?" He walks over to Andrew to size him up, "Pfft, pathetic."

Andrew gives him an angry expression and clenches his fists and shouts, "GPU Punch!" His fist that he's going to use to punch the jerk glows blue and he uses it to punch Josh straight at his face and he flies several feet away from Andrew. "Did I… overdo it?"

That didn't scare the other jocks from coming in to beat up Andrew, even Josh, "You little… I'm gonna kill you, McIntosh!"

Andrew sighs, "I guess not."

Andrew looks around to see a bunch of jocks coming in to beat the shit out of Andrew and Andrew says to Miia, "Fancy going home now?"

Miia nods, "Please… let's get out of here, darling."

The both of them run away as the jockeys give chase. Andrew and Miia hide in an alleyway trying to escape from them, they aren't going to and Andrew sighs, "It has come to this…" He holds out his watch. "There's only one way to escape creeps like these." He then taps his watch and then says, "You are about to see an entirely new me. Don't get too surprised."

Miia nods as she watches Andrew transform. Andrew glows blue and then he transforms into his GPU form, "Here I am! The GPU has arrived!"

Miia looks at Andrew in amazement, "Wow, darling… are you still darling?"

Andrew laughs, "Of course I'm darling! I'm also daring and I think I want to teach these guys a lesson."

Miia gasps and questions this, "What? Why would you want to do that?"

Andrew replies explaining it further, "Because I'm sick of them picking on me! With them picking on you has crossed the line. They won't even know what hit them!" He then speeds off.

Miia quietly says, "Darling…" She then shouts, "You left me behind!"

Josh and his crew looks around for Andrew, "Where is that pussy? I'm seriously going to wreck his shit if he comes by." A speedy blur comes by and knocks him over, "Alright… who did that?!"

One of the jockey lackeys say, "It wasn't me!"

Andrew appears, "It was I!"

Josh asks, "Who the hell are you?!"

Andrew laughs, "Well… I want you to picture a smaller boy that you picked on for a long time… and now I want you to picture the same boy getting much cooler and stronger than you and just PWNs you all. That's me!"

Josh asks, "McIntosh?" Being completely unsure.

Andrew nods, "Yep!" He then runs towards him and then punches him in the face and he flies towards the sky. "I'm sure he's fine… he's landing in a pool or something." He then looks at the lackeys, "Anybody else want some?"

The lackeys run off and Andrew nods, "Well, then." He runs back to Miia, "Sorry about that, I hope I didn't leave you behind too long."

Miia shakes her head, "That's fine, darling. But, I didn't think that you should go through the trouble for me."

Andrew clenches a fist, "I'm your host and whoever messes with you will have to pay a visit with Mr. GPU!"

Miia's eyes glistens, "Darling…"

Andrew transforms back, "Now, let's go home." He then pulls out photos of the two of them in a photo booth from the arcade, "Heh…" He looks at them for a moment before deciding to walk off.

Miia then gets reminded, "Wait a minute! You almost called me your girlfriend!"

Andrew chuckles, "I never said that…"

Miia shakes her head, "Nope! You said it! You can't even deny it, darling! I'm your girlfriend!" She then jumps on Andrew and coils him with her tail.

Andrew strains, "Please contain yourself until we get home…" He then shouts in pain as he gets crushed to death by Miia's death grip, "Miia!"

Andrew and Miia return from their adventure, "Hey, guys, we're home." Andrew says and then he sees his house getting torn up, "What the… hell?!"

Ms. Smith waves to him, "Oh, hi Andy-kun! I hope you don't mind but we're remodeling your home for you."

Andrew sweatdrops and replies, "Yeah, I do mind. I didn't give you the ok to do so."

Ms. Smith replies and explains, "Well, your friend Neptune says it's ok. By the way, you need to sign for both Neptune and Glue since they are classified as interspecies." She gives Andrew two stacks of papers.

Andrew gets a horrified look, "Eh, what?"

Ms. Smith adjusts her sunglasses, "Well, it seems that you knew that you had to take Miia out for a little Social Studies test as her host. I'm sure it ended up just fine."

Andrew groans and gives a fake smile to mix in with his look, "Sure…"

Ms. Smith then addresses something, "Now… to explain why we are doing this in America. Since you are the only one who truly knew about monsters, you are the perfect test subject to have the Interspecies Exchange act to go through here."

Andrew asks, "So… I'm the guinea pig to have this act available for America?"

Ms. Smith nods, "Exactly. I'm glad that you pick things up so fast. And I'm grateful that you figured out about the laws on your own. It saves me a heck of time so that I don't have to explain it to you."

Andrew nods back, "I'm glad I was here to make your job easy for you."

Ms. Smith asks, "May I trouble you for some coffee, Andy-kun?"

Andrew sighs, "Sure…" He places the papers on the coffee table and goes to the kitchen to brew some coffee, he mutters to himself, "What does 'kun' mean anyway?"

After he makes the coffee and put up the groceries he returns with the pitcher of coffee in his hands, he notices that Ms. Smith has a mug out ready to go, he pours it in her cup.

Ms. Smith sighs contently, "Excellent, Andy-kun." She then drinks it and exclaims, "This is the best coffee I ever had!"

Andrew sweatdrops and says, "I just put some ordinary coffee into the coffee maker."

Andrew sits down on the couch and sets the coffee pitcher down, "So… can I ask what you guys are remodeling?"

Ms. Smith takes a sip of her coffee and explains, "Alright, we are making your house larger so that it's a suitable size for Miia and we are adding rooms for both Miia and Neptune. I'm sure that Glue is going to be sleeping with you since he's like your dog, Andy-kun." She takes another sip of coffee.

Andrew nods, "I guess that's fine. Just don't do anything to my parents' room, please."

Ms. Smith sweatdrops, "Oh… sure we won't!" As if she already did something to it already.

Miia then says to Ms. Smith, "If I have my own room, then I can't sleep next to darling tonight."

Ms. Smith smiles, "Oh? Are you two planning to do something nasty together?'

Andrew shakes his head, "It's nothing like that! You know how Lamias are cold blooded, I was hoping to… err… keep her warm at night."

Ms. Smith take another sip, "Oh, already hitting it off with each other? Well, just to let you know that if you ever 'popped her cherry' you would have to be send to the big house." She says this in a menacing way.

Andrew sweatdrops, "I know that. I have things under control."

Ms. Smith points out another thing, "Well… from what Miia said, you two are already dating."

Andrew's eyes widens as he grunts a bit in surprise.

Neptune scolds Andrew, "Andy! I told you to not do anything like that with her! And why did you decide to date her?! We've known each other for far longer and you're going with Miss crushes you a lot!"

Andrew tries calming her down, "N-no… it's a misunderstanding."

Miia then wraps herself around Andrew, "And if he decided to date one of us, it's going to be me, right, darling?"

Andrew replies, "Uh…" He looks to where Ms. Smith was and she vanished.

Neptune pulls at Andrew's arm, "You are a big traitor, Andy! I need to give you the full Nep training again!"

Andrew can't take it anymore and then shouts that fills the room, "It's not like that!"

The next day… Andrew sighs as he tries to restore himself from that hard filled day of yesterday, "Ugh… and I have school today." With his home finally renovated, he tries getting up to get ready to go to school, he couldn't even budge out of bed, "Huh. Why can't I move?" He looks underneath the blankets and sees Miia coiled around him, "Oh, yeah… that's right." He looks to his side and tries to wake up Miia, "Wake up, it's morning. I need to get ready for school."

Miia mutters trying to wake up, she says to Andrew, "Just a little while longer, darling. I need more time to warm up." She rests her body on Andrew's chest while tightening her tail around him.

Andrew strains as it's difficult for him to breathe, "Please, Miia… not so tight."

As Andrew finds himself in another death bind from Miia, he can't move his arms or his legs and she is constricting his blood and oxygen flow. Miia grabs onto Andrew while giving him a 'Vert hug'. Andrew realizes something, "Crap! Did she fall asleep again? Normally, I would like this but, I can't breathe at all!" He couldn't even find himself to utter a word to her as his throat is completely sealed shut. "Damn it! If this keeps up… I might suffocate to death!" He tries releasing his arm that has Xelor on, "Xelor… help me."

As he finally releases his hand just enough to see his watch, he realizes something, he looks over at his counter that also has his alarm clock, "Xelor's not on my wrist!" That would also mean that he cannot hear his pleas for help as Xelor is just resting on that counter. "I need… to break free! It's getting dark…" He flails his hand desperately to break free. As he does so he eventually grabs something of Miia's.

Miia jolts awake in a shock while blushing a bit, "D-darling? Please, not the tip of my tail..."

Andrew thinks to himself, "Is this her weak point? Does this mean that it's super effective?" He then readies his hand and then shouts, "Then let's give it all I got! What could possibly go wrong?!" He begins to stroke the tip of Miia's tail as fast as he could, "Yes… it's working, she's loosening her grip…"

Miia moans as she's getting her tail stroked, "No… I can't take it anymore… darling, please stop…"

Andrew says to himself, "I gotta keep going! In order to save myself!" He continues to stroke her tail tip but also rubs the tip of it with a finger as well, "Let's see how this works out."

Miia wriggles around as she tries to endure the stroking, "I can't… If you keep this up, I'll…" She blushes intensely.

Andrew's eyes widens, "You what?" As he keeps doing this.

Miia begins to drool with tears of… pleasure running down her face, "I can't… I'm…"

Andrew shouts in his head worried, "You're what?!"

Miia then shouts outloud, "I'm coming!"

After that mess was over, Miia then releases Andrew and gets out of bed, "Alright… jeez, darling, I'm up already. You really know how to get me up in the morning." As she gets ready for the morning.

Andrew groans in pain as he tries to recover from all that, "Give me five more minutes…" He's pretty sure that some of his ribs are broken.

The two head downstairs after getting a shower and all dressed up, Andrew adjusts his watch on, they greet Neptune, "Good morning, Neptune." Andrew says.

Neptune looks at Andrew's condition, "What happened to you?"

Andrew grunts as he tries to come up with something to cover what really happened, "Err… nightmare? Yes… nightmare."

Neptune believes that and dismisses it, "Alrighty then! So, what shall we do today?"

Andrew sighs, "I have to go to school, I don't want to be late. But, I'll cook us something to eat. Miia… what would you like for breakfast?"

Miia exclaims happily, "My favorite food is eggs! If you have that, then I'll be happy to eat them, darling!"

Andrew thinks for a moment and nods, "Ah… I see. Ok, would eggs be ok with you, too, Neptune?"

Neptune exclaims happily, "That's wonderful with me, Andy! Eggs is a classic breakfast item so it'll be perfect for you to serve!"

Andrew sighs in relieve, "I'm glad… of course it's not that one food that you despise."

Miia asks curiously, "What food does she despise, darling?"

Andrew tries to drop that question, "It's nothing! You two just sit down and I'll make us nice eggs for us to enjoy!"

Miia begs Andrew, "Aw… come on darling… I promise that I wouldn't do anything to tease Neptune with."

Neptune replies to Miia, "I hate eggplants, alright?! Now, could you shut up about it?!"

Andrew sighs at Neptune, "You could at least have said that a little nicer…"

Miia gets this look and she puts her hand to her mouth, "Oh? Is that so?" She goes over to the fridge and gets an eggplant out, "Look out, it's the killer eggplant!"

Neptune shudders, "G-get that away from me!"

Miia chases Neptune around the kitchen with it as Andrew prepares the eggs, "Look out, it's going to get you, Neptune!" Miia shouts as she teases Neptune with the eggplant.

Neptune shouts at Andrew, "Andy, save me!" She grabs onto Andrew.

Miia says to Neptune, "You're using my darling as a shield? You'll regret that, you purple goddess." She throws the eggplant at Neptune at incredible speeds.

Neptune ducks it but not Andrew and it hits him square on the head, unlike that one eggplant that splashed on him without causing any damage to him, this one knocks him out unconscious. Neptune shouts worried, "Andy!"

Miia goes over as well, "Darling! I'm so sorry!"

Andrew gets a big bump on his head and he lays dazed on the floor, "The eggs… the eggs will burn…" He says while in a daze.

While breakfast is over, Andrew gets his stuff and he heads out to the door of his house and waves goodbye to Neptune and Miia, "I'll see you two when I get back…"

Miia and Neptune waves goodbye to Andrew, "I'll miss you, Andy!"

Miia tries to one up Neptune, "No… I'll miss you the most, darling!"

Andrew then forgets something, "My gym clothes! Where are they, Miia?"

Miia points to the direction of the gym clothes, "They should be done drying at the balcony, darling."

Andrew asks, "I have a balcony, now?" It must have come with the renovation, Andrew nods and heads up there.

The two of them wait for Andrew at the door until he returns, after a while, they hear a scream coming from him. "Darling?" Miia says worried.

Neptune gets worried as well, "Andy?" The two rushes to the balcony to see what's going on.

When they arrive at the balcony, they are greeted with a strange creature that grabbed her talons on Andrew's shirt and she's standing at the edge. From the looks of her, she was another monster but she was also a threat to them. She then flies off with Andrew. Miia calls out, "Darling!"

Neptune wasn't the type to give up so easily, "Time to Nep up!" She runs at the balcony and she glows trying to transform, as she jumps off the balcony, she stopped glowing and says, "Whoops! No share energy!" She then falls to her demise at the bottom.

Miia rushes over and catches Neptune, "I got you, Neptune! You may be after darling's heart but you are the only one who can help me save him."

 **Well that's that. What kind of monster that would kidnap Andrew? And for what purpose? Find out next…**

Miia then steps forth and shouts at the narrator, "No, you don't! I want safe darling! You aren't stopping until this part of the story is done!"

 **But… the length…**

Neptune comes in with her katana sword, "She did say we wanted safe Andy… we will get it, won't we?" She threatens to slice the narrator.

With Miia trying to coil the narrator to death.

 **Alright! You all made your points! I just don't think the length is going to be the same for the other stories."**

Neptune replies, "Who cares about that?! It's what in the story that matters! And if this story is better than the other one, who cares?!"

 **Alright… ahem!**

Andrew wakes up from whatever happened to him, he finds himself resting on a tree. "Uh… what's going on?"

Xelor tells Andrew, "You let yourself get kidnapped, that's what happened! Why didn't you transform?"

Andrew explains, "I can't hurt a…" He sees his kidnapper.

She is a girl with a similar build to Neptune, she wears a black tank top that leaves her belly button exposed, she wears tannish colored denim booty shorts. She has turquoise blue short hair with a several strands sticking up, she has hazel colored eyes. She looks at Andrew and did I mention that half of her arms have wings and half of her legs are legs of a bird? Because they are! "Hey there!" She exclaims at Andrew.

Andrew greets her, "Hey… what's your name?"

The bird girl introduces herself, "I'm Papi! Papi the harpy!"

Andrew stares at her confusedly, "Papi… the harpy?"

The harpy names Papi nods, "Yep, Papi! Or was it Hapi the parpy? Parpy… pipi… papa?" She gets a confused look on her face.

Andrew thinks in his head, "She gets confused by her own name?!"

Papi looks over at a nearby ice cream van, "Ice cream! Let's get some!" She grabs Andrew's wrists and drags him off the tree and he falls.

Andrew screams as he falls flat on his face on the ground, "Ow…" He gets up slowly, "Did she kidnap me just for some ice cream?" He follows her as she goes over to the van.

After three steps she turns around and looks surprised by Andrew, "Who are you and why are you following Papi?!"

Andrew shouts in his head, "She already forgot about me?!"

The two got their ice cream, Papi got a cone and Andrew got a popsicle they sit at a bench as he tries looking at where he is, "Oh, she took me to the park." He realized. He also wonders, "Where did she come from? Isn't Miia the only monster here?"

Papi tries to go and eat some of her ice cream but unfortunately drops it, she cries as she kneels near the dropped ice cream, "Waaah! Papi didn't even get a taste yet!"

Andrew hands his popsicle over to Papi, "Here… you can have mine."

Papi cheers, "Yay!" She's about to grab it but she instead sucks on it with her mouth.

Andrew is standing up at this point, he sweatdrops, "Eh… what does this look like?"

Some people look over to what Andrew and Papi are doing and they whisper to each other, "Is that guy a pervert? Why would he do that to that girl?"

Andrew gulps nervously, "Yep!" He confirms in his head. "Right, that's it. No more popsicle for you!" He pulls it out of her mouth.

But, unfortunately, from the way Papi was licking it, she has it all over herself, "Aw… Papi's all sticky now."

Andrew grunts as he sees this, too, "Damn it, Neptune and the goddesses! I was mostly innocent until you found me!" He shouts in his head. "L-let's get you cleaned, Papi!" He takes Papi over to a nearby fountain to get cleaned. "Alright, this is good. Just have to rinse this… Hey! What are you doing?!"

Andrew freaks out as he sees Papi take her clothes off in public… all of it. "You're supposed to take your clothes off when you bathe. Don't you know that?"

Andrew grunts, "Is she trying to make a fool out of me?!" He asks himself.

Papi goes in the fountain and rinses herself off, she then looks at Andrew and grabs his head with her talons, "Bathe with me!" She drags him in the fountain.

Andrew panics as he soaks in the fountain, "W-what?! S-stop it, Papi!"

Papi tries to take Andrew's clothes off for him, she is suddenly stopped by two characters approaching.

Andrew looks over and recognizes them, "Oh… Miia and Neptune. I'm glad I didn't wo-"

Andrew notices the intense anger on their faces, mostly on Miia, "How dare you take darling away from me and then try to bathe with him! I'm so jealous! I wanted to kidnap him and elope with him!'

Neptune sweatdrops and asks, "What do you see in him that makes you want to do that? Only a crazy person would do that."

Miia ignores Neptune and strikes at Papi, "I'll make you pay, chicken legs!" She jumps into the fountain with Papi and Andrew and starting attacking her.

Papi starts attacking Miia as well, "Alright, I'll play with you!" She slashes at Miia with her talons.

Miia dodges it and Andrew gets slashed instead. Andrew winces in pain as he is slashed in the face, "Stop… you're only hurting me."

As this fight continues, it brings the crowd of nearby perverts and regular on goers trying to figure out what's exactly going on. Neptune just watches, "Come on, now… we don't need this kind of attention…"

After a while of fighting, Andrew notices that nobody is watching, "Uh… no one is paying attention anymore."

Miia and Papi looks over to where the crowd is watching now and they see a little girl stuck in a tree. The three of them get out of the fountain and Miia asks Andrew, "What should we do, darling?"

Andrew looks at Miia and Papi and his nose bleeds a bit, he tries covering it, "First things first… you two need to get dressed properly."

Miia looks at herself and her clothes can be seen through. "D-darling? You have spare clothes, right?"

Andrew nods and taps on his watch and brings out a coat that he has, "Here… it's a spare." Andrew puts it on for Miia.

Miia smiles at Andrew, "Thanks, darling."

After Miia and Papi get dressed, they, Andrew and Neptune head over to where the crowd is and they decide on what to do about this.

Miia asks Andrew, "You can get her out of that tree, right, darling?"

Andrew frowns and replies with a sighs, "I wish I could but transforming near a crowd like this is too much attention. Besides… I twisted my ankle when I fell."

Neptune says ecstatically, "No problem for me, Andy! Nep Nep has the skills of a kangaroo to jump on this tree and rescue this little girl!" She gets a running start and then tries to go for the jump.

Miia grabs Neptune with her tail as soon as she left the ground and stops her, "No way! You had your chance to save darling and you blew it! It's time for me to step in! Luckily for us… Lamias are expert climbers!" She leaps on the tree and wraps herself on it and she scales the tree up to the little girl.

Andrew and Neptune watches Miia go up the tree, Neptune says, "I could have done that, too…"

Andrew chuckles at Neptune, "I know… she just wants to help, too."

Neptune whispers to Andrew, "By the way… I've always wanted to ask this but didn't you say that there were no monsters in your dimension? What is the deal here?"

Andrew shrugs and replies with the best answer, "I'm just as surprised as you are when I first met Miia. Well… I guess that I could say that you met my dimension's monsters."

Neptune replies and says, "I'm not sure that I like them much. I was happier when they are hostile and I could kill them. This seriously could damage your reputation as a GPU, you need to keep your faith in the goddesses to keep us powered. That's the only way I can transform here."

Andrew nods and says, "I get that, but can't this wait? Maybe in our pudding sessions or something?"

Neptune nods and drops it, "OK."

Miia continues to climb the tree completely unaware about the conversation about Andrew and Neptune, "Once I save this girl, I will win darling's affection." She smiles and then climbs further, "Ugh! These branches are in the way; I can't get a good view!" She rustles in the branches of the trees.

The little girl grabs on a branch crying, "Mama… mama."

Miia appears near the girl in a bunch of leaves completely covering herself but her face, this gives her the appearance of a scary creature, "Foooooouuuuuund you…" She says as she seems tired but it makes it to look more menacing.

The little girl screams at the sight of her and that made her lose her grip and she falls. Miia tries grabbing her with her tail but the little girl couldn't grab it in time.

Andrew watches as this happens, "Oh no!"

Papi rushes in and takes off to the skies to try to help, she catches the little girl but she could sustain her flight for long, "Papi's wings are still wet!" She falls down.

As soon as they land on the ground, they noticed that Andrew broke their fall, he groans, "Ugh… saved them with my body."

The little girl returns to her mother and embraces her, "Mama!"

The mother holds her daughter close, "Mama's here now…" She looks at Papi, "Thank you for saving my little girl's life."

Everyone gathers around Papi to thank her, Miia frowns and says sadly, "I helped, too…"

Andrew chuckles and says to Miia trying to encourage her, "I know…" He brushes off Miia's head with his hand to get rid of all the leaves.

Neptune smiles seeing this kind of outcome, "You know, Andy… I think that your world needs these types of monsters."

Andrew laughs replying, "Yeah… that sounds good."

Miia shouts at them feeling left out, "What are you guys talking about?! Why can't I get involved?"

Andrew and Neptune laughs and then they get meet up by a nearby cop. "Excuse me… I don't mean to be intruding your conversation or anything, but… are you guys real monsters?"

Andrew and the others look at each other and Andrew answers the question for them, "They are… why?"

Even if Neptune isn't a monster, the question still applied to her. The cop says to the girls, "Yeah, I've done research about the Interspecies Cultural Exchange law and even if they aren't passed here, it will still apply, are you all this man's host?"

Miia nods, "Darling's my host."

Neptune nods as well, "Same goes with me!" She says more enthusiastically.

The cop then turns to Papi who is playing with the little girl, "What about her?"

All of them sweatdrop and they turn silent for a moment or two until Andrew answers, "I'm her host! I'm taking care of all of them!"

Miia's eyes glistens as she sees Andrew step up so confidentially, "Darling…"

The cop checks his phone and does more research, "Yeah, it also says that you need their identification cards for proof."

All of them get the same shocked expression as Andrew isn't aware of that being a rule, "C-cards?"

The cop gives them a stare, "You have them… right?"

Andrew tries to come up with something as it isn't true, "Uh…"

The cop continues to stare at them and Papi asks, "Is Papi going to be aborted away?"

Andrew turns to Papi and asks, "You what?" He turns back to the cop.

A voice rings and says, "I have it." A woman shows the cop the identification card for Papi. It was Ms. Smith.

Andrew sighs in relief to see her, "I was about to get a heart attack for a second there."

Miia exaggeratingly panics, "What?!"

Andrew tries to calm her down, "Just an expression…"

The cop looks at it and asks, "The others?"

Ms. Smith fans out the other two cards to show Miia's and Neptune's, "Got those, too."

The cop checks it and salutes, "Alright, then… carry on." He leaves.

Andrew asks Ms. Smith, "You knew about her?"

Ms. Smith laughs, "Yes, since you became a host for Miia, I was going to set up the organization here and bring Papi as well. But, she escaped and found you instead. Looks like I don't have to do that much work now that you will bring in Papi." She pauses for a bit and says, "Right, Andy-kun?"

Andrew sweatdrops, "R-right…"

Papi then hugs Andrew and says, "I may not know much about this bra stuff but I know one thing… Papi loves boss!"

Andrew sweatdrops, "What?" He says in his mind, "Another nickname?"

The group goes back to Andrew's house, Neptune and Papi begins playing a game with each other, Andrew watches, "Huh… I guess Neptune has somebody to play with."

Ms. Smith says to Andrew, "Take a look at this." She shows Andrew a news article about what happened at the park on her phone, "This incident actually exposed the existence of monsters in your local city."

Andrew looks at it and asks, "Is that a good thing?"

Ms. Smith adjusts her glasses and nods, "Yes, that means that we can get the law passed into America at this rate. If they accept monsters here, we can have the law be passed worldwide at this point."

Andrew laughs, "What a dream to go for, huh?"

Ms. Smith takes a sip of coffee, "It's a bit too much to ask for that, but at least we can get it in America."

Andrew cheers a bit, "Yeah!"

Ms. Smith chuckles at Andrew's enthusiasm, "I'm very glad to see you on board, Andy-kun…"

Andrew asks Ms. Smith, "You don't have any more monsters that I don't know about, right?"

Ms. Smith adjusts her sunglasses, "You'll see…"

Papi tugs on Andrew's sleeve and asks him, "Papi wants to finish our bath with boss!"

Andrew sweatdrops and tries thinking about it, "Uh…"

Miia smiles at Andrew and Papi and says, "You two go on ahead!"

Andrew then shrugs, "I guess it's ok…" He takes Papi to the bathroom.

Miia waves to them and Ms. Smith asks, "I would have thought that you would object to that."

Miia explains, "Yeah, but I wouldn't sweat about that, after all, she's just a child, and she's a child and most importantly… she's just a child."

Neptune sweatdrops asking Miia, "Are you sure about that?" Knowing too well that it might not be the case.

Ms. Smith nods, "Neptune's right. She is an adult, too."

Miia gets a look of shock, "Huh?!"

Ms. Smith explains further, "Harpies have developed smaller frames in order for them to be aerial dynamic when they fly."

Neptune then tells Miia, "Yeah… I thought that you would know that by now by looking at my nonexistent chest."

Miia rushes after the two.

As Andrew was about to bathe with Papi, Miia rushes in and breaks the door down and it lands on Andrew's head, "I changed my mind! I'm going to be bathing with Papi!"

Andrew groans, "Ow…"

As Miia washes Papi's hair, she warns her, "Listen, birdbrain… darling is my darling, if you so ever lay a hand on him to hurt him, I will never forgive you. You got that?"

Papi points out, "But, Papi doesn't have any hands…"

Miia shouts at her, "You know what I meant!"

As Andrew and Neptune are chilling in the living room, Andrew remembers something very crucial, "I still need to get to school!" He freaks out.

Neptune teases, "Ooh… somebody's late!"

 **Well… that's that! Right… am I done?**

Neptune smiles and says to the narrator, "Yep! You're good!"

 **Good! Well, what may happen in Andrew's life now that there's one more monster in the house? Find out next time!**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **Magical-Death: Yep, even though that Neptune is sort of being shoved away a bit (By Miia), she's still going to be Andrew's main girl, he doesn't forget that. I hoped that you liked this extra-long chapter and possibly my longest chapter I ever done. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **SpecialMonitor22: Yep, not going to happen since Neptune is protective of Andrew and Miia really likes Andrew (Understatement, BTW), there's going to be bloodshed between the two… until another goddess appears and does it for Neptune in which she returns back to old self again.**

* * *

 **A Totally New Noncanon Segment Thingy!**

Neptune: Hiya, guys! You might be wondering why I'm speaking to you all! And in script format, no less!

Andrew: Yeah… this is weird.

Neptune: Well, this is a new thing we're doing where we can get asked by the reviewers some questions about us! We could also ask us to do some things and we might do them for the fans! That's right… the one and only Nep Nep will answer fan questions that they have been dying to let out inside them.

Miia: Don't exclude me out of this! You can also ask me some questions.

Papi: Papi wants to answer questions, too!

Andrew: So, what we're saying is… you can tell the characters themselves some things that you would want to know about us or want us to do and we'll do them in these segments.

Neptune: That's what I just said!

Andrew: Just trying to clear it out for them.

Neptune: I'm sure they got it! Since this is new, we don't have anything to do in this segment so until next time…

Everyone: Happy Reading!

* * *

 **That's my line… :(**


	4. The Voluptuous Centaur

**Last time on Hyperdimension Overclocked M, a bunch of shenanigans happened, and Andrew was late for school and junk. Anyway… what's going to happen now?**

* * *

A few days later after the previous chapter, seems that everything that happened at the park made it for monsters to be more accepted at Andrew's city and as a result, the mayor is in talks with the organization to have the act passed exclusively in the city.

Andrew watches the news on TV and sees Ms. Smith next to the mayor while he is doing a speech about the whole thing, he smiles watching it all, "Wow… I actually did something that made a difference in my own city. What a great thing."

Neptune watches it with Andrew, "It doesn't seem that they are mentioning you at all."

Andrew watches it as well but keeps his optimism, "Nah… they'll mention me. It's only a matter of time."

A bit later watching it and nothing of the sort happened, "Ok… any second now." Andrew says.

Neptune gets upset, "What gives? Why are they skipping you out?"

Andrew tilts his head, "Huh, are they going to mention me last?"

Neptune nods as Andrew mentions that, "Yeah! That's what they are doing!"

Papi flies over and lands on Andrew's head, "Boss! Papi's bored! Play with Papi!"

Andrew looks up at Papi and says, "Well… we are in a middle of something, you can watch it with us if you want. They might mention what we did on TV."

Papi looks at it for a moment or two and frowns, "This is boring! Come on and play with me!"

Andrew mutters, "Wow… a shorter attention span than I have." Andrew says to Papi, "Um… maybe you could play with Glue if you want. He's over there somewhere."

Papi says, "But Papi wants to play with boss!" She pouts.

Andrew sputters, "Oh boy…"

Neptune tries helping, "Hey, you can play with me if ya want!"

Papi shouts happily, "OK!" She flies over to Neptune.

Andrew looks over at Neptune and asks, "Why did you do that? Didn't you want to watch this?"

Neptune shakes her head, "Nah… it's getting pretty boring anyway! I was about to ask to do something else anyway. You can watch out just in case they mention us."

Andrew gives a wave as he continues to watch the TV, "OK…"

Neptune faces Papi and says, "Come on, Papi! Let's all play with Glue for a bit!" She finds Glue and picks him up. "He can shapeshift into anything so he'll be fun to play with."

With that they head off to do something fun, Andrew warns them, "Just don't hurt Glue, alright?" He goes back towards the TV, every minute watching it, his frown shows more, "They aren't going to mention us, are they?" Andrew then turns off the TV, "Damn it, Ms. Smith."

Andrew slumps himself on the couch until a certain Lamia shows up and slithers besides Andrew, "Hey, darling! What are you doing all by yourself?" Of course it's Miia.

Andrew looks at her and says, "I do this. And I'm not really alone right now, Xelor is here with me." Andrew points to his wrist, "Anyway, what's up with you?"

Miia sits down with Andrew and says, "Well… I was thinking about what you said to me a few days ago with those jerk jocks."

This is Miia's exaggerated imagination… Andrew shows up all heroically and says, "I will beat up anything that dare speak anything ill of you! They shall not lay a hand on you, my love!"

Miia glistens her eyes at Andrew, "Oh darling!"

In reality again, Andrew sweatdrops as if he saw the whole thing, "I didn't really say it like that."

Miia ignores what Andrew says and has hearts coming out of her as she daydreams. "Sigh… darling…"

Andrew sits up right, "O…Kay…" He looks over at Neptune and Papi playing outside with Glue then he looks back at the TV, seeing the black reflection of both himself and Miia, he sees how long his brown hair has gotten, "I seriously need to cut my hair."

Miia suddenly gasps and offers, "I can cut it for you!"

Andrew looks at her and notices how excited she is, "Oh, really? I guess that'll be fine."

Miia exclaims happily, "Thanks, darling! Where is your clippers so we can get started?"

Andrew tries remembering and then says, "In the bathroom, I think. Unless Ms. Smith and her crew moved the stuff around, I haven't checked yet."

Miia slithers over to the bathroom, "I'll find them for you, darling."

Andrew waves to her, "Ok, thanks Miia."

Neptune and Papi returns from their playtime, Glue is still seen jumping around outside for a bit, "Andy, why did you turn off the TV?"

Andrew shrugs, "I got bored so I just turned it off."

Neptune replies saying, "So, you finally realized that they did skipped us out like I thought. Well, what do you want to do now?"

Andrew tells her, "Oh, Miia is going to cut my hair today. I feel like it has grown long enough to bother me a bit." He messes with some strands of hair.

Neptune asks Andrew, "Do you trust her to have her cut it right?"

Andrew nods, "Yeah! It's just cutting hair with some hair clippers. How hard could it be for her to figure out?"

Neptune thinks about and says, "Well… where she normally comes from probably doesn't have any so she might have some trouble."

Andrew nods then shrugs, "Yeah, so? It's no problem. If she did a miscut or something, then she can cut it short. I don't mind."

Papi then asks, "Would you trust me with clippers, boss?"

Andrew laughs, "Ha ha ha… um… sure." He sweatdrops.

Neptune asks, "Why didn't you ask me to do it?"

Andrew replies, "Well, I just muttered something to myself and she just picked it up and jumped me with the offer."

Neptune assumes something, "Maybe it's because you like her more than me."

Andrew shakes his head, "No… I like you all the same."

Neptune shakes her head, "That's a lie. She has gotten you in her trance with her Lamiae eyes and her golden hair clips.

Andrew points that out, "Huh, she does have something in common with you. You both wear hairclips on both sides of your head."

Neptune shouts out, "You're changing the subject! Which of our hairclips do you like better?"

Andrew laughs, "It's fine. I'm glad that you are worried about me but it's just a haircut. What are you so worried about?"

Neptune reminds, "Well, judging by all the misadventures you had with her, something like that could happen to you again."

Andrew points out, "And, I have survived every one of them. It's fine."

Neptune then says, "I'm going back outside. Coming, Papi?"

Papi flies over to Neptune, "Coming, Nep Nep!"

The both of them go back outside with Glue. Andrew looks over and says, "Huh, she got Papi to call her Nep Nep. Cool."

Miia returns, "I'm back! And I found your hair clippers for you, darling." She slithers on over to Andrew showing the hair clippers.

Andrew looks at her and says, "Cool, thanks Miia." He then sweatdrops as he sees her getting close to him with them, "You do know how to use them, right?"

Miia nods and says confidently, "Of course! My love for you will bring me the knowledge to give you the best hair cut you ever had!" She coils around Andrew and pulls him close to her, "Now, which hair style should I give you, my darling?"

Andrew sits on the floor now as Miia begins to turn on the hair clippers, he thinks to himself, "I'm letting a monster cut my hair. Does her species even need to use them? I don't even know if her native land has hair clippers."

Miia then gets done deciding on a hair style and says, "Oh… I know one that will look cute on you!" She begins to put the clippers close to Andrew's head.

Andrew begins sweatdropping profusely as he looks up and sees Miia diving the hair clippers into his head, "Uh… there's one step that you forgot!"

Miia looks at him confused and asks, "What's that, darling?"

Andrew thinks for a moment and then replies, "Well… my hair is pretty long and shaggy so it's pretty obvious that it should have had a run down with some scissors before even attempting to use the clippers." He says this as if he's giving a lesson in class.

Miia nods and says, "Of course…" She then shouts out, "How could I missed the most important step?! If you hadn't caught that, then there's no telling what I have done to your hair!"

Andrew sweatdrops, "The clippers would have caught my hair and it would hurt…" He says this under his breath, "But not as much as you are tightening me right now."

Miia shouts out, "I've failed you, darling! How can I be a good girlfriend if I can't cut your hair properly?!" She unknowingly strangles Andrew.

Andrew groans as he gets tightened, "Listen… don't beat yourself up about it, It's you first time and it's ok if you mess up. Believe me… I have messed up a lot before I got where I am now, and I kind of hate messing up but it's something that you have to deal with. You'll get better with time and practice."

Miia takes what Andrew says to heart, "Darling…" She tightens him up even more, "You believe in me and you'll be patient with me! You're so good that I don't even deserve you!"

Andrew sweatdrops straining, "Uh…"

Miia starts getting fired up, "I have to do better for you! So much better than Neptune!" She grabs nearby scissors, "Let's get started!"

And so, Miia cuts Andrew's hair, so much trials and errors, and a bunch of shouts of pain from Andrew, it has been done. Miia gives Andrew a mirror, "Well… what do you think, darling?" She looks worried.

Andrew takes a look at it and then smiles, "I actually like it. I think it looks pretty good for your first try."

Miia's eyes glistens as she hears that, "Really?"

Andrew nods, "Yep! I think I have found my hair stylist." He says this with the intent to make her feel good.

Miia clings to Andrew and knocks him to his back, "Darling~!"

Andrew can't breathe again, M-Miia!"

What has Neptune and Papi been doing, let's see… Neptune grabs Glue as he's in a boomerang form, she calls out, "Alright, Papi! Get ready for the most awesomest throw ever!"

Papi gets ready for it and she says, "Papi's ready! Bring it on, Nep Nep!"

Neptune gets a running start and then throws it, "Nepperang throw!" She makes up a move as she throws Glue far away.

Papi flies off to try and get it, she then dives for it but misses, "No! Papi almost had it!"

Glue begins flying off in the distance far away from them. Neptune shouts out, "After that dogoo!"

Papi nods and scoops of Neptune and heads off after the flying dogoo.

Andrew looks over and frowns, "Oh no… what kind of game are they playing?"

Miia asks while sweatdropping, "Should we go after them, darling?"

Andrew nods, "I'm sure it's bad if they are outside without me, according to the law."

The two open the door and they head off following the two flat chested girls. The two try looking all over the city for them and looking up and down but no luck, "Now what? How could they get far?" Miia asks.

Andrew shugs, "No clue, but Neptune does travel a lot so it's possible. Hmm… maybe I can use my GPU form to track them down. I can sense share energy despite how little she has right now."

Xelor mentions, "Just using one of your apps is good enough, Andrew."

Andrew chuckles, "I want to transform, it's fun… and besides, it's faster."

Xelor beeps, "Alright, just don't let anybody else see you. They might mistake you for a monster."

Andrew nods, "Alright." He taps on his watch and begins transforming into his GPU form, "Alright! Let's search the rooftops for them! Papi flies so they gotta be up there."

Miia tells Andrew, "Um… darling? Not to be disagreeing with you but I don't think it's going to work with the two of us."

Andrew smiles nodding, "I know that. I'll be carrying you all the way through."

Miia gets surprised by what Andrew says, "D-did you say that you're going to be carrying me?"

Andrew nods and says, "Yeah. I'll know how happy you are about that and such, but this is all to find Neptune and Papi."

Miia nods, "Right."

Andrew begins carrying Miia bridal style without no issue whatsoever, "You're pretty light, Miia."

Miia begins coiling Andrew, "This… this is pretty amazing, darling. You don't seem to be affected by my weight at all."

Even more noticeable is Andrew is handling Miia's constrictions without any visible effort, "I told you, I'm awesome in this form. Now, I want you to hold on as tight as you can and don't worry about strangling me to death, it won't hurt me."

Miia coils around Andrew's body and even around his neck, he doesn't seem to mind it, "Wow, just what are you, darling? No human can endure a Lamia's constriction!"

Andrew smiles and says, "I told you, I'm a GPU. Even if this watch is designed to serve goddesses, I'll go the extra mile and to serve monsters."

With that, Andrew rushes off to find Neptune and Papi, let's see where they are, Neptune looks around for Glue, "Any sign of him, Papi?"

Papi shakes her head and asks, "No pro for us, right?"

Neptune nods, "Yep! Just don't drop me, Papi, I can't fly without Andy's little source of share energy."

Papi nods, "Papi won't drop you, Nep Nep!"

Back with Andrew and Miia, he's jumping from roof to roof at this point, "Wow! How the heck did they manage to go off so far in short amount of time?"

Miia shakes her head and says, "Maybe they are fine. We should go home and wait for them… alone."

Andrew chuckles, "Nice try, Miia! This form also lets me see more clearly about tricks anyone can pull on me! Even if I wanted to do that with you, the laws don't allow it."

Miia suggests, "Hmm… maybe we can just run off into that Hyperdimension place that you told me. They won't follow us there."

Andrew laughs some more, "Miia, the goddesses won't like that one bit and they'll make a law similar to this one faster than you can say… whoa!" As Andrew was about to say something else, he gets stopped by the lack of tall buildings, he falls down from a tall building.

Miia shrieks, "Eek! D-darling?"

Andrew lands on his feet without a problem, "What, Miia?" Totally fine.

Miia exhales in relief, "Never mind."

Andrew continues running while talking, "Sorry for freaking you out like that, I almost freaked myself out there for a second. I think I saw them, too. Let me check." He brings down his visor and gets a map with a blinking beacon icon. "Perfect! I see them, they seem to be slowing down for some reason, I guess they found what they were looking for."

Miia looks at the sky and sees them too, "I see them too, darling! But wait…" She sees something else, "What's that?" She points to it.

Andrew stops running and looks at it, "It can't be…" He rushes off again as he sees Neptune and Papi crashed into that object in the sky.

As Andrew and Miia arrives at the scene, they see who it is, "Get the hell off of me!" A familiar voice shouts at the purple goddess and harpy sitting on her.

Neptune looks down and freaks out, "Whoa! Noire grew out of our butts!"

Andrew returns back to normal form, "Wait, Noire?" He suddenly can't support Miia anymore, "Oh, crap!" He still tries his best, though.

Noire grumbles, "I would appreciate it if you two get off of me!"

Neptune and Papi gets up and Neptune greets her, "Wow! I can't believe that you would crash into us of all people, did you run out of share energy during your trip?"

Noire angrily shouts, "No! Don't be… huh?" She realizes that it was the truth, "Damn this dimension! Andy, why do you have to live in a horrible dimension?"

Andrew replies to her still carrying Miia, "What are you doing here? Did you actually come here because you missed us?"

Miia looks at Noire intensely, "Is this another goddess, darling? You better lay off my darling, got that?!" She clings onto him.

Noire looks at Miia the same way, "And just who are you? I can do whatever I want with Andy and why do you call him darling?"

Neptune replies, "I dunno, she's weird like that, and she got a huge mega crush on him. Both figuratively and literally."

Noire nods, "I see. I couldn't care less about his situation, he got himself into it and I know he can get himself out."

Miia begins to hold Andrew tighter, "Maybe he doesn't want to get himself out of it! He's my host now so that means he's taking care of me."

Noire stares at Miia trying to take that in, "So this world coexists with monsters and have them live with humans? That's going to bring a whole lot of trouble."

Andrew asks, "How so?"

Noire shouts angrily, "Just look at her! She might just kill you right now if she wanted to."

Andrew sighs, "Not you, too."

Miia stands her ground, "I don't care what you think. Darling is my darling and there's nothing you can do about it."

Noire walks off shouting, "Do what you want! I don't care! I'm just here to pick up Neptune."

Neptune smiles as she goes closer to Noire, "Whoa, you do miss me?! And I thought you're a stuck up serious goddess with no friends!"

Noire shouts out, "I have friends!"

Neptune doesn't buy it, "Oh really? What's her name, then?"

Noire tries to think of one, "Well… Andy is my friend, right?"

Andrew sweatdrops, "Uh…"

Neptune replies getting up close to Noire, "The way that you're shouting at him doesn't seem like it."

Noire replies, "I just… have a lot going on with me. Nepgear is the one that told me to find you and bring you back. She can't do it all alone and you know it."

Neptune puts her arms on her head, "Well, didja know that we're stuck here until Andy decides to take us to Gamindustri with him?"

Noire shouts in surprise, "What?!"

Andrew inhales through his teeth, "You should have read the fine print about jumping into my grandpa's portal…"

Noire walks back to Andrew and says, "You can do whatever you want with your little snake girlfriend, but I need to get back to my nation. I can't have Uni all by herself, she's not ready yet to run a nation by herself."

Miia smiles proudly, "I think you're just jealous that darling likes me more than you."

Noire shouts out, "Hey, I'm not… that much jealous to think that!"

Andrew sighs, "At least you are a bit better at showing your feelings."

Papi flies over carrying Glue, "Boss! I found Glue! Does Papi win?"

Andrew gets reminded, "Ah… the game you were playing, I guess you do."

Noire looks at Papi, "Oh, you have two monsters with you. I can tell that this one is pretty irresponsible and childish like Neptune."

Andrew puts down Miia and says, "Papi is Papi and Neptune has been my friend longer than you or the other goddesses and if they want to have fun with each other, let them. And besides, I known you long enough to tell that you don't really mean that."

Noire blushes as she has been found out, "Well… if you really want to know. I am a little frightened that they might make you not stay with us anymore."

Andrew asks, "Is that why you came here?"

Noire shakes her head, "To be honest, I had no idea. Your grandfather obviously didn't say, I guess he wanted to get me back or something. He's a strange man. What I said before was true, and I have to admit that I do miss you two a bit."

Neptune feels touched by that, "Aw… Noire…"

Noire returns back to normal attitude, "Don't let that go through your heads! I'll still keep you two in line. And I'll definitely make sure that you don't do anything lewd to your monster guests, Andy!"

Andrew looks at Noire confusedly, "What?" He thinks to himself, "It's the opposite, actually."

Miia says, "Well, at least you aren't after darling's heart."

Noire scoffs, "Even if that's the case, that doesn't mean that I will let you take our GPU away from us."

Andrew says trying to calm them down, "I can do both…"

Noire goes with Andrew says, "Fine… but you should watch yourself, Andy."

Andrew nods and says, "I say we should return to the house, yes?" He walks the girls back and mutters, "My back is killing me now."

With that, Andrew has another goddess to his house and you know what that means… more renovations! Yes! Andrew calls Ms. Smith to inform her, "I see… well, I'm busy at the moment so I'll get someone else to run you over with Noire's paperwork."

Andrew mutters, "Doing what?"

Of course, he doesn't know that Ms. Smith is bathing but that's no excuse for her laziness. After the talk, he hangs up. "Well, I guess you are a member of the house now."

Noire looks around, "At least it's bigger than your house back in the Hyperdimension."

Andrew nods and explains, "It didn't use to be like that. I had alterations to the house to fit Miia and Papi and when I said I had alterations, I had them forced upon me."

Noire nods and asks, "Where do I sleep?"

Andrew thinks about it, "We don't have a room for you yet so…"

Neptune exclaims happily, "You can sleep with me!"

Noire blushes in embarrassment, "W-what? You got to be kidding!"

Neptune asks, "Why not? We're both goddesses, right?"

Noire shakes her head, "No. The sleepover we had was a disaster already and I'm not having that happen again."

Miia suggests something, "Maybe you can borrow my room and I can sleep with… darling~?"

Noire sighs, "I guess I'll be sleeping with you, Neptune."

Papi suggests something else, "There's an empty room next to Boss'."

Andrew tries to shush Papi, "Papi, no."

Noire asks, "Why is that a problem?"

Andrew replies, "It's my parents' room."

Noire nods, "I understand. I'll leave it exactly the way it was when I use it."

Andrew thinks about it and shrugs, "I guess that's fine."

Someone at the front door knocks, Andrew comments, "That was quick." He goes in answers it, "Hello?" He doesn't see anyone.

A male voice says, "Down here."

Andrew looks downs and his eyes widens, "Ice?"

An emperor penguin with the same suit as Ms. Smith sporting similar sunglasses appear at the front door, he still wears his green Santa hat. "Here is Noire's paperwork." He hands the papers over to Andrew

Andrew asks, "Can I ask what are you doing here?"

Ice explains, "I am a free agent now, I will work where ever I feel like. I chose your dimension to give you humans a chance. I found out that an organization that is trying to have monsters coexist with humans is here so here I am."

Andrew asks, "So, you work with Ms. Smith?"

Ice nods, "Correct. Of course I'm not alone." He looks behind him and calls out, "Scratch! Get over here!"

Scratch who is a tan tabby cat with a fluffy tail walks towards the door, "Why don't I get a suit like that?"

Ice replies, "Because they only made one for this size. And I won at rock paper scissors."

Scratch crosses his arms, "Hmph!"

Andrew asks Ice, "So, do you want to meet the monster girls I'm hosting currently? Of course you know the two goddesses and Glue."

Ice shakes his head, "Perhaps later, we have more stuff to do, like hand out papers and stuff."

Andrew sighs, "She hired you so she doesn't have to do it, didn't she?"

Ice nods, "Most likely, yes." He gets reminded, "Oh yeah, she mentioned that she wants one of your coffees to go."

Andrew mutters as he goes over to the kitchen, "What do I look like, a café?"

Ice and Scratch enters the door and sees the two monster girls.

Scratch looks jittery.

Miia started to say something, "Something wrong with your friend?"

Ice replies, "I'm not sure. He started acting like that ever since we got this job. I think he's been drinking soda or something."

Miia nod and introduces herself, "Well, I'm Miia. It's nice to meet you, and I can see that you are friends with darling. What do you have against humans, though?"

Ice explains, "Humans capture animals for zoos on this planet. I've read the laws stating that humans cannot do that sort of thing with monsters and since we can talk, we could be classified as such."

Miia replies, "It seems that the animals don't seem miserable in the zoos to me."

Ice says tapping his foot, "Hmm… you are a Lamia, correct?'

Miia nods, "Yes, I am. How did you know?"

Ice replies explaining, "I'm a scientist of sorts. I study certain creatures and even monsters. I actually know the dark secrets of Lamias and other monsters that I won't get into because it isn't necessary."

Miia sweatdrops, "Oh."

Papi comes in, "What about me? Do you know about Papi?"

Ice nods, "You are a Harpy. And the both of you are female only so that means you have to mate with humans in order to have offspring. Not going any further than that. I'm sort of jealous of harpies' flight since penguins can't fly."

Scratch asks, "Are you jealous of my flight?"

Miia asks, "You can fly?"

Scratch nods, "Yes, I can!" He spins his tail and he hovers above the ground. "I'm not an ordinary cat as you can see."

Papi asks, "You want a race with me?"

Scratch nods excitedly, "Yes!"

Ice drags Scratch back down, "We don't have the time. We might later."

Scratch frowns, "Aw…"

Andrew returns and hands the coffee to Ice, "Here's the coffee. It's in a Styrofoam container so… hope that Ms. Smith enjoys."

Ice salutes, "Very much appreciated. We'll be seeing you all again."

Scratch asks, "I want to play!"

Ice drags Scratch away, "You're working! You can play later when we have a day off. Whenever that is."

The two leaves, Andrew looks at the papers that he has to fill out, "It just never ends, does it?"

Noire asks Andrew, "Do you want me to help you with those?"

Andrew shakes his head, "Nah, it's mostly signing my name so I have to do it myself, anyway."

He gets down to it and that's the end of that crazy day. A different day approaches and Andrew wakes up extra early, for a very good reason. He gets up still sleepy, "Ugh, a Saturday morning and I have to run by the store to get groceries. And I could have spent my morning watching cartoons or playing video games. Oh well…"

Andrew goes to his bathroom and takes a shower, after that's done he then tries stepping out of his house quietly so he doesn't wake up his homestays. But he feels like he forgot something crucial, he ignores it for now and heads outside.

Andrew gets all the groceries that he thinks he needs, he begins to walk home with a big load and he sighs, "Phew! Now this should cover us for… um… a… few days?" He realizes this, "What? Damn! I swear that they eat so much and I don't know if I can keep this up with the money my parents left me to take care of myself. Looks like I have to find a…" Andrew gulps dreading this, "Part time job." Dun dun dun! Of course, Andrew hates working as he's pretty lazy, but he thinks about the only payoff that matters, making his homestays happy. "Yep, it's gonna be worth it."

As he continues to walk home he doesn't realize that something is about to run him over in about… now! Andrew gets launched pretty far and sometimes he lands on the ground, flopping over and then he slams against a traffic sign, breaking his launch but also gave him injuries, and the impact bended the sign as well, poor sign. "Ow… who runs people over like that? And how did I not die?" He slumps over and then falls on the ground on his back trying to recuperate. And of course, the groceries are now scattered everywhere making his whole trip to the store entirely pointless.

A female voice says to him, "Prithee, a thousand apologies, but aren't thee my master that I have been seeking?"

Andrew tries getting up with the biggest headache of his life, "Ugh… what are you talking about?" He sits up and holds his head, trying to shake off his injury. "Just… who are you?" He then gets up and faces her, knowing what she truly is.

She introduces herself, "My name is Centorea Shianus! I am a proud and noble member of the centaur race! Tell me… would thou be my master that I have yearned to look for?"

Andrew looks at her carefully, scanning up and down, she is indeed a centaur, she wears brown skirt that covers her horse half with the exceptions of her tail and horse legs. She wears a yellowish blouse and carries a sheath with a sword at her side. She has blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. She has furry, elvish ears and blue eyes. And the most important thing… "Her… breasts…" Andrew says in his head. "They are bigger than Vert's. How is that even possible? I have to not stare, but… they are real and…" He shakes his head trying to get the thoughts out of his head.

Centorea asks him, "Thee wouldn'st be my master? I could have sworn I followed the Japanese magicks correctly. Have I been mistaken?"

Andrew looks at Centorea eye to eye, "Erm… what?"

Centorea explains, "The Japanese magicks stated the one you have destined to meet, you would have to slam into them as hard as you possibly can. Have the Japanese magicks failed?"

Andrew says calmly, "This is America, Centorea." He then turns it into a yell, "And that was no prophecy or whatever! That was a traffic accident! I could have died!" He takes a deep breath and exhales to calm himself down.

Centorea nods and apologizes, "I mean none by it, milord." She then says, "Methinks I failed to put a piece of toast in my mouth!"

Andrew is confused, "What does that even have to do with anything?" As he doesn't get it at all.

As they were talking, the two of them notices a guy on a motorcycle rushing towards a lady, possibly middle aged and the guy swipes her purse from her, "Stop, thief! Somebody do something!" The lady shouts as the guy drives off.

Centorea shouts boldly, "That thief mustn't get away! I will smite him where he stands!" She pulls out her sword and points it at the thief driving away, she then retreats it back into its sheath and she faces Andrew, "But the law prevents me for doing so. Even if thou aren't my master, thou must defeat him with me, milord!"

Andrew sweatdrops, "Why am I getting involved in this? Couldn't the cops take care of the guy?"

Centorea ignores him, "Quickly! We must make haste!"

Andrew laughs a little at that, "She really is into the middle ages chivalry thing. I guess I should play along." He says in his head. "Ok, then, I guess I could ride you." He says out loud to Centorea as he tries to mount her.

Centorea blushes and then bucks him off, "Desist this at once! If thou aren't my master, thou will stop this behavior at once!"

Andrew completely doesn't get it as he gets back up, "Then, how am I supposed to… wait!" He facepalms realizing the easy solution to all this, "I can just transform and chase after the guy." He pulls up his sleeve and his eyes widens, "I seriously forgot Xelor!"

Back at the house, Xelor shouts out, "Way to go, GPU! You forgot the most important thing that will protect you from you housestays if they get carried away with their superhuman strength!"

Back with Andrew and Centorea, Andrew sweatdrops as he forgot Xelor, "Well… I can't transform."

Centorea looks at him confused, "What beeth the meaning of that? What dost thou mean?"

Andrew shakes his head, "Never mind. So, if I can't ride you, then how am I supposed to follow you?"

A moment later… Centorea rushes after the thief as fast as her horse legs can carry, "Time is of the essence, milord! How dost thou fare?"

Andrew is holding onto Centorea from the side so he's technically not riding her, he is holding on to her human half, "I-I h-have b-been w-worse…" He says this as he gets flailed around like a ragdoll due to the amount of speed they are going in. He thinks to himself, "Is this what being dragged by a horse feels like? I hope I can hold on."

Centorea gains her lead at the thief in short time, just because the thief has no idea about what's going to happen, she pulls out her sword and aims it at the thief, "You stop right there! In the name of thy sword! I shall smite thee!"

The thief looks behind him and instantly panics for a bit before going even faster on the motorcycle that he probably stole, too.

Andrew sweatdrops, "You're seriously going to keep going with this?"

Without replying to Andrew, Centorea goes even faster to chase after the guy. That answers it for Andrew, "Yep! Just as I thought! Just as vigilant as an actual knight."

As the thief goes on ahead, he realizes that he's not going to escape this centaur, "Damn it! This horse bitch is making it hard for me to get away clean! Unless…" He then turns off road, "Catch me if you can, suckas!" He drives off the cliff since the road they were on is elevated, he goes off a lower level, making it harder for them to catch up.

As Andrew notices Centorea casts her eyes downwards to the thief, he sweatdrops, "Um… Centorea? You aren't going to do what I think you're doing, right?"

Centorea doesn't reply with her words, but instead with her actions as she jumps off the cliff and towards the lower level of road, they are falling.

Andrew's eyes widens as he feels himself slipping, "No… crap! I did not sign up for this kind of danger! Heights is the only thing that is a no go!" He tries desperately to hold on.

As Centorea jumps down catching up to the guy, she makes quick, agile leaps from car to car, they blow up as she leaps off from them. Andrew notices this, "Um… did the people in those cars die?"

Centorea still is gaining up on the thief, "Give it up! You cannot halt my efforts! You shall feel the power of justice!"

The thief isn't taking that kind of crap and as he looks in front of him, he gets an idea, "Here's your justice!" He drives nearby some jugs of water sitting on top of a cart and he knocks them over and they fly towards Centorea.

Centorea, with a quick draw of her sword, slashes every single jug and all the water splashes on her making her blouse wet, "My trusty sword has made short work at your attempt of deluding me!"

Andrew hands got wet as well and since he's wearing gloves, he has a hard time grabbing on, "No! I don't want it to end like this! G-gah!" He tries grabbing on but instead grabs something soft, "A-am I grabbing…?"

Andrew's attempt to hold on has made him resorted to molest Centorea's breasts. "W-w-what dost thou think you are doing?!" This gets Centorea all flusters as she moves around as she feels Andrew doing this to her.

Andrew blushes red, "I-I am! Holy… b-but I can't stop… if I do… I'll fall."

Centorea thrashes around as she can't handle Andrew's handling. As Andrew keeps doing this, her wet, see through blouse suddenly rips open and reveals them more clearly.

The thief sees this and his nose gushes out blood, "Holy shit!" He loses control of the motorcycle and they are around to crash into a storage base.

Andrew's fingers can't hold on, "I… can't! S-shit… I'm slipping! He suddenly loses his grip and he falls off Centorea.

Centorea is unaware of this as she is struck paralyzed by embarrassment and she covers her breasts.

Andrew begins falling and everything seems to go in slow motion for him, "Is this… it? Am I really… going to actually die?" Something materializes on Andrew's wrist and he looks at it.

"Not today!" Xelor beeps rapidly and states, "You're glad your grandfather programmed the emergency teleportation mode. So that you can never lose me ever again. Now…" Xelor transforms Andrew for him.

Andrew goes into GPU mode and shouts in victory, "Huzzah! I have transformed conveniently!" He lands hard on the ground and then he gets himself up, "Now…" He rushes off and catches up to Centorea.

Centorea catches a glimpse of Andrew and says, "He's… a knight?"

Andrew eventually catches up to Centorea and says, "Don't worry, Centorea! I'll make him pay for doing this to you!" He runs faster than Centorea and heads towards the thief.

The thief gets his motorcycle steady, "There we… what the hell?!" He sees Andrew running towards him in a flash.

Andrew shouts to him, "That's enough fun for today, pal! Hand over the purse and haul yourself in prison!"

The thief shouts, "Piss off, faggot!" He goes full speed on his motorcycle.

Andrew sighs, "Guess he's just too stubborn to reason with…"

The thief shouts in victory, "All I have to do is dodge this storage base and I'm home free." He then sees Andrew running backwards face to face with him, "What the hell are you?!"

Andrew extends his arm showing his palm at the thief, "None of your concern! Give up now! You cannot escape me."

The thief can't see where he's going and then says, "Holy shit! Move!" He is about to hit the storage base.

Andrew looks behind him and side steps away from him, "Well, he's going to hit it." He then sees Centorea about to hit it as well, "Time to play the hero!" He goes in front of Centorea and holds his arms out wide ready to catch her.

Centorea rams at Andrew and lets him take all of the blow while she's fine, "M-milord?" She looks down at him.

Andrew reverts back into his normal form as he is against the storage base, "I-I s-saved you…" He has his head between Centorea's breasts, his nose is bleeding. There's a big dent at the garage doors of the storage rooms from the shock of the impact.

The thief shouts, "That does it! I'm killing both your asses!" He has Centorea's sword.

Andrew steps in front of Centorea being between her and the thief, "I'm not letting you hurt her!" Andrew extends his arms out.

Centorea doesn't know what to say to this, she just watches Andrew defend her.

The thief shouts, "Say good night, faggot!" He slashes Andrew in the chest.

Andrew says as he falls to the ground, "I'm… dead?"

Back at home, "Or so I thought. Turns out Centorea's sword is just a replica. Still stings, though, but I have been through worse." He says this while he is calling Ms. Smith on his cell phone sitting on his couch. By the way, he has a cell phone now.

Ms. Smith chuckles, "Of course, we wouldn't let her go around the city carrying a real sword." She explains some of Centorea's customs, "If you are wondering why she was roaming around the streets, it's because centaurs have a custom where they must find their own master."

Andrew nods, "No fooling, huh? Anything else?"

Ms. Smith nods, "Yep, also if I were you, you should never attempt riding her if you aren't her master."

Andrew sweatdrops and asks, "And that's a bad thing, because…?"

Ms. Smith explains, "The bond between them and their master, they take it as a marriage and if you aren't her master…"

Andrew sweatdrops some more, "Yeah?"

Ms. Smith says menacingly, "They take it as rape."

Andrew's face goes all horrified, "Gah…"

Ms. Smith then says, "Well, have a nice one, Andy-kun!" She hangs up.

Andrew drops the phone on the couch still having that look on his face.

Centorea comes in the room, "Milord? May I come in?" She is fully clothed at this point.

Andrew rushes towards her and bows down repeatedly, "Centorea, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that riding you was considered rape! Please forgive me!"

Centorea doesn't say anything as she looks down at Andrew, Andrew looks up at her, "C-Centorea?"

Centorea shakes her head, "Milord, please call me Cerea! All of my close friends do." She then says, "I was foolish to not see that I was looking at my master this whole time! Pray, forgive me, milord!"

Andrew nods as he gets up, "Ok… Cerea."

Centorea says, "The moment you saved me from that thief, I know that I have found my master! And that astounding turn of events where you are indeed a knight such as myself. I am humble to be in your presence, milord!" She bows at Andrew.

Andrew gets reminded where he transformed, "Oh… that. Well, it wasn't that kind of armor, you see…"

Centorea shouts, "Thou shouldn't belittle yourself, milord! It had made my heart ache with a beating sensation, canst thou feel it, milord?" She grabs Andrew's wrist and places his hand at one of her breasts.

Andrew blushes, "Eh… y-yeah, I do."

After this, the other girls go in, they see all of this, Miia shouts upset, "W-what do you think you're doing, darling?!"

Andrew turns around at the front door, "M-Miia?!" He lets go of Centorea's breasts as Miia appears with the others.

Noire huffs angrily, "I freaking knew it! I can't take my eyes off of you for a second!"

Andrew sweatdrops, "Noire… it's not like that, ok?"

Neptune shouts, "Hey! What is this, Andy? Has Vert corrupted your mind fully and now you're some kind of Vert zombie?"

Papi shouts, "Papi's hungry, boss!"

Centorea says, "This is undignified, milord! Why do you have these girls in your home?"

Andrew sighs, "Oh boy… I'm not going to get to explain this to them, am I?"

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter! Another monster girl has joined Andrew's home and now there will be more things to happen next time!**

 **Review Replies! (Only for things not involved with the characters)**

 **You never know: I'm glad that you like it. Keep on the lookout for more.**

 **Magical-Death: Harpies in this series are like chickens, three steps and they reset their memories. That's how it works with Papi as well. Yeah… there will be tons of things that could happen at school now that the word got around that Andrew has monster girls, goddesses and powers. Unneeded attention for Andrew. (he doesn't like being popular, it stresses him out and if he had that, he wouldn't have time for the more important things)**

 **Gamemaster Nick: Yeah, kind of. For when he doesn't fight, he used his GPU form to get out of situations that he doesn't like or for when he's about to get seriously hurt. What is the Neptune pointing and saying "Objection!" supposed to mean? I like it, I'm just curious. Also, I like your avatar. Neptune is my favorite goddess if you don't know already.**

* * *

 **Now that's taking care of… H-**

* * *

 **Noncanon Segment!**

Neptune: Hey guys! We actually got some requests from our readers!

Andrew: Awesome! Let's hear them!

Neptune: Would you do the honors, Andy?

Andrew: (nods) Of course. (picks up a letter) This is from You never know, he wants to know what's the real reason you came to my house. And also not to insult him or… I guess he'll kill us. Can't disappoint our readers.

Neptune: Well, I just missed you a lot and I wanted to see you. Didn't I say that in the chapter?

Andrew: Hmm… I hope that he is satisfied with that question. I've heard of someone by that name who has an OC that kills other OCs… boy, that sends chills down my spine.

Neptune: He would have to get through us first!

Andrew: He says that he doesn't kill OCs that are human. I am human, but I have Xelor that will protect me. You think if I hid Xelor, he would go away?

Neptune: One way to find out…

Xelor: We are reading questions, not worrying about an OC assassin, he probably isn't good at his job anyway and you could just defeat him easily.

Andrew: Shh! He'll hear you…

Xelor: Ugh…

Andrew: Anyway, was that your answer, Neptune?

Neptune: Yep! What's the next question, Andy?

Andrew: OK… (reads next question) Another one for Neptune from Magical-Death… hey! This guy sends the best reviews and he mentions that he's your biggest fan in the whole universe.

Neptune: Ha ha! Well, I'll see that for myself when I find out what he asks me. It might be something really awesome!

Andrew: He asks how will you get more shares so that you can transform?

Neptune: Well… maybe I can just create a new sharicite so that I can transform. We can just can get more well known around here and we can have people believing in us. Hey… maybe you could help me! Maybe if you believe in me hard enough, it will travel between reality and story and I can get a tremendous amount of share energy. You are my biggest fan, right?

Andrew: I don't think that's how it works, Neptune.

Noire: But, he's on to something, and Neptune, what you suggested wasn't half bad, but we'll discuss more on the next chapter.

Miia: Hey! Why does Neptune get all the questions?! I want some, too!

Neptune: It's because I'm so awesome!

Andrew: I didn't get any, either.

Miia: Darling is so much better than you, Neptune!

Andrew: You can't really compare me to Neptune.

Miia: Just read the next question…

Andrew: Very well, then. Ahem! This next one is from Gamemaster Nick, he says to… um…

Neptune: What is it? Spit it out!

Andrew: I can't say… (blushes)

Miia: Let me see it! (reads it) No way that's happening!

Neptune: What is it? Let me see…

Andrew: Ok… (hands Neptune the letter)

Neptune: (reads it) Oh… he wants me to kiss you, huh?

Andrew: Well… there's a letter involving me.

Miia: I am 100% against it! Why didn't he ask me to kiss you? I would be fully on board! Gamemaster Nick… why?!

Andrew: Well… what should we do about it?

Neptune: Well… I might as well tell you now. I actually, did kiss you before.

Andrew and Miia: What?!

Neptune: So… I don't have to do it again, right?

Miia; You know what? I'll do it! Come here, darling… (leans up to Andrew)

Andrew: (backs away) Hold on a second there…

Neptune: He's not your GPU to kiss!

Miia: You already did it! I want a turn!

Andrew: S-stop! I think I regret doing this section now!

* * *

 **And then there was mayhem ensuing, what will happen next time? Well, find out! That's all so, happy reading!**


	5. Booby Wars!

**Here's more monster girl goodness, and possibly more unneeded torture for Andrew.**

* * *

The girls are in the living room and Andrew was getting ready for school, he puts his shoes on tightening the laces, he sees Miia doing something with a white board, he asks, "Huh, I didn't know I had that. Neat." Not really focusing on why Miia had that out in the first place.

Miia announces something to the rest of the monster girls, "Now listen up! Darling is mine, got that? I get the most amount of attention since I was the first one here. Seems about fair, right?" She draws herself on the top with Andrew embracing her. The others are at the bottom looking sad. The others are also numbered with Miia being number one, it's pretty much numbered by when they arrived at Andrew's house.

Neptune obviously objects to it, "No! That's clearly wrong! I met Andy before all of you so I should be the one cuddling Andy there!"

Noire grumbles, "And I should be higher, us goddesses had been with him before you monsters show up."

Miia then says, "Darling needs someone to keep you all in line, I volunteer for that since I'm the most favored one."

Noire goes over and debates with her, "You shouldn't be talking! You were trying to get in the bath earlier while Andy was in there." She then says, "Also the supposed accidents of him catching you naked."

Andrew sweatdrops as he hears this conversation, he tries to ignore it the best he can, "Gotta go to school." He continues getting ready.

Miia asks Noire, "Do you know the law yet?"

Noire shakes her head, "Not all of it, but…" She looks down.

Centorea steps in, "Then you should get more accustomed to how things are here. I have already studied the law thoroughly. I even got Papi to study it as well."

Papi is sitting at a desk reading a book about the liminal laws, she's struggling with it, it seems.

Miia then says to Noire, "Even if I did all those things, I am already prepared for everything unlike you two."

Noire grumbles, "Give me a book! I'm going to study!"

Neptune happily obliges and hands Noire a book, "Here ya go!"

Noire takes it from Neptune and begins reading, "Prepare to be outshined, lecherous lamia!" She begins reading the book with the laminal laws.

Neptune then says, "Well, I guess I better get cracking on those books if I'm going to get to number one!" She grabs one as well and reads it. She goes over next to Andrew on the couch who is getting ready for school, "Mind if I sit next to ya until you leave for school?"

Andrew shakes his head, "No, I don't mind." He looks over at the book that Neptune has, "It's in Japanese. How can you read that?"

Neptune explains, "Well, my games are natively in Japanese so… it's natural for me to know it, too."

Andrew nods, "Right..." Not having a single inkling of the book at all.

Miia then says to Andrew, "Should you get ready for school, darling? You shouldn't let Neptune distract you. You have an education to focus on."

Andrew chuckles and says jokingly, "Ok, mom."

Miia then shouts out, "That wasn't intended for it to be like that! You take that joke back right now!"

Andrew nods, "Alright, sorry." Looking at her seeing that she's pretty mad about that comment he just made.

Neptune says, "You need to have a sense of humor, Miia. It was kind of funny that he said 'mom' instead of something that you would prefer."

Andrew raises his arms in defense, "Hey… don't start fights here. This house isn't designed for RPG battles."

Noire shouts, "I can test it for you if you like." Standing over at Miia.

As soon as they were going to start a fight, smoke started to form in the living room, they all turned their heads toward the source and noticed that Papi has fried her brain, she moans, "Ugh… the promiscuity bras are tough." She says she lays her head on the open book looking very dazed as her noodle is fried.

Andrew then looks at Papi confused, "That's… an impressive piece of vocabulary to use, even if it is mixed up."

The rest of the girls look at Andrew realizing that he doesn't know what Papi said. Noire mentions, "Huh, Andy is pretty innocent."

Andrew looks at Noire, "What does that supposed to mean?" Looking very clueless.

The others laugh at Andrew with Noire saying, "Oh nothing."

Andrew dismisses it and checks the time on Xelor, "OK, I got a bit of time left before I can head off to school. What can I do in the meantime?"

Before any of them could give Andrew a suggestion, Papi jump up with one, "Bathe with me, boss!"

Miia then refuses that, "No way! As we figured out last time! You're not just a kid!"

Andrew waves his arms, "Miia… it's fine. She's pretty innocent for an adult. It'll be just fine."

Noire goes to Andrew, "Are you sure, Andy? You're not going to do anything with her, right?"

Andrew shakes his head, "Of course not. You should know by now that I'm completely trustworthy."

Papi cheers, "Yay! Boss is going to take a bath with me!" She follows Andrew to the bathroom to get ready.

Miia frowns, "Why doesn't darling want to take a bath with me?" Feeling very envious of the harpy girl.

Noire says sarcastically, "Gee… I wonder why?"

Andrew walks in to the bathroom with Papi right beside him, "Alright, Ms. Smith gave me a swimsuit for you so that It'll be easier for me to take a bath with you. I don't know why it's a school swimsuit, though" Looking at it it's a one-piece bathing suit with Papi's name on the front.

Brief flashback, Ms. Smith says to Andrew, "It's the only one that will fit her."

Back to the present, "Alright now I want you to slip this on and… what are you doing?!" Andrew shouts as he sees Papi stripping in front of him.

Papi replies, "Getting ready to take a bath, boss."

Andrew asks Papi, "C-can you wear the swimsuit that Ms. Smith got you so that it'll be easier for me?" He hands her the swimsuit while averting his eyes away from her.

Papi nods and tries putting it on and then comes to a struggle, "Ugh… Papi can't get it over her wings! Help Papi, boss!"

Andrew sweatdrops, "Uh… do I have to?" Asking a very good question because he isn't a perv. At least that's what he desperately says to himself.

Papi nods, "Boss is very skilled so he can help Papi."

Andrew holds his head and shouts in his head, "Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! Go away, bad thoughts!" Chanting that in his head.

He goes over to Papi and tries to get her in her bathing suit, "OK, just slip your legs in like this, and… there we go." He then gets the easiest part out of the way. "Next… um." Andrew tries to find a way to get the shoulder straps of the suit over Papi's wings without touching anyplace bad. "Um… ok." He tries slipping the straps over and watching where his fingers are and skillfully avoiding her nipples. Andrew looks at the 'camera' and says, "Don't make it sound bad, writer." Breaking the fourth wall.

Papi isn't focused on that and she then moans, "B-boss…"

Andrew got distracted and looks at his finger, "G-gah…" He accidentally touches her breasts. "O-over the…" He quickly finishes putting the strap over her wings and then his head turns red and blood jets out of his nose and propels him towards the bathtub, "Ok… time to cool down now…"

Xelor says to Andrew, "Nice one, Andrew." Being the sarcastic watch that he is.

Andrew ignores him and lays gently in the bathtub, "Only 30 mins left to leave for school… And I already feel like I'm done."

Papi then jumps in the bath landing on top Andrew's chest, "Ah, Papi loves bathing with boss! I'll cool down with him, too!"

Andrew looks at Papi and says, "Huh? Oh, yeah… heh, we look like family otters or something."

Papi nods, "You know… Papi prefers you as like a big brother. Harpies don't have big brothers so Papi's glad. When Papi does something wrong, you scold me gently and you reward Papi with ice cream when she does something good."

Andrew feels a lot better from hearing that, "Yeah, I think that's good, too. I don't have a sibling so it's nice feeling like I do."

She then turns over on her belly looking at Andrew, "Also, Papi liked it when boss touched me here." She then grabs Andrew's hands and places them on her breasts. "Like this…" She blushes.

Andrew blushes as well and sweatdrops, "W-what?!" He screams.

Papi then asks, "Brothers and sisters do this, right?"

Andrew shakes his head, "I have no idea where you got that information from but in America, it's 100% not ok! Siblings don't do that!"

Then the door breaks down and Centorea has Glue in her hands transformed as a battering ram, "Milord?! Are you well? I heard a disturbance in your voice!"

The door flies and lands on top of Andrew and Papi just dodges it, flying away from the flung door, "Aw… bath time's over?" She frowns.

Andrew groans, "W-why… why am I always getting hurt?" He twitches in pain but the poor door, though.

After that mess is over, Andrew heads off to school waving goodbye to his liminal guests. After he leaves, then Noire states, "Alright! As this point on, there will be some changes around here, got it?!"

The Lamia and the centaur looks at Noire and Miia says, "Who put you in charge? Darling never chose a leader."

Noire shouts, "I did! I'm the most responsible one here and the horseplay stops now!"

Centorea sweatdrops at the pun, "Thou really pulled that jape?" Giving her a 'Are you kidding me?' look.

Noire replies, "It got your attention, did it? Neptune, do you have any complaints about this?"

Neptune shakes her head, "Nope! Keep doing your bossy pants mode and leave me out of it! If it makes these girls behave and Andy is unsullied then I'm perfectly fine with it!"

Centorea states defending herself, "I would never do anything to harm milord intentionally. I know the law like the hilt of my sword! I'm perfectly capable of behaving myself."

Noire looks at Centorea and says, "Well, if you really think that then I want you to help me keep things in order for Andy's sake."

Centorea nods, "Yes, mistress." She bows at Noire.

Noire closes her eyes, sighing, "Yep, she is really into her chivalry thing. Perhaps it will benefit us if we can use that properly." She says to herself.

Neptune then says, "So, what's your plan, Noire?"

Noire then looks at Miia, "Well, it's to keep her from our GPU, of course."

Miia shouts obviously having a complaint, "Wait… this is about me, is it?! I'm not going to stand around and having a so called goddess telling me what to do!"

Noire replies, "That attitude is why I am doing this."

Neptune then says, "It reminds me of someone else I know…" Laughing.

Noire turns to Neptune, "Shut it! As long as I am here, I'm going to make sure that everything is in order! Just like back at Lastation."

Miia then whispers to Papi, "Quick, help me out here. This uptight goddess is trying to take the fun out of darling's home."

Noire then says, "Are you scheming, Miia? Papi, if you behave yourself then you will get rewarded for your good behavior."

Papi shouts out loud, "Papi always behaves!"

Miia grumbles, "Not you, too! Why am I the only one against the wall here?"

Noire then says, "The only right you'll get as of right now is the right of calling Andy by your preferred nickname."

Miia growls, "Are you kidding me?!" She looks like she really wants to fight Noire now.

As soon as something starts, someone says, "That is enough." The others turned around and looked at the coffee table, "Let us get along, alright?" Xelor is the one speaking.

Noire looks down at Xelor and asks, "Did Andrew leave you here by accident?"

Xelor beeps explaining it to Noire, "No, he said that he didn't want me to accompany him so that I can look after the house for him."

Miia suddenly beams hearing that, "Darling… you're the best!"

Noire grumbles, "Andy is being reckless. Does he not realize all the events that happened to him and he's just going to ignore it?"

Xelor says, "He is aware and he said it doesn't bother him in the slightest. He is fully capable of dealing with it."

Miia gets really ecstatic, "Darling is surely a fantastic trooper!"

Noire looks at Miia, "Things will certainly get worse if he just leaves things the way they are. You would know that, too, Xelor." Turning back to Xelor.

Xelor beeps, "I know."

Miia then goes to Xelor, "Come on! Why are you siding with Noire? You are the only saving grace I have right now."

Xelor replies, "You are really competitive, aren't you?"

Miia nods, "This goddess isn't going to stand in my way to achieve my dream!" She makes two fists and clenches them tightly showing how domineering she is.

Neptune then says, "Don't forget that I'm here, too! And Xelor, you better not help her. You do know that you are primarily created to have Andy help CPUs, right?"

Xelor then says, "I have no issue of the way things are right now."

Neptune says, "What? Why?" Being in shock that Xelor finds this acceptable

Xelor beeps, "How else is Andrew going to learn if he doesn't deal with things himself. He should be helping you not the other way around."

Noire then says, "Then what's the point of coming here in the first place?"

Xelor says, "I don't know. You should ask that yourself, you are the one that came here."

Noire grumbles, "Forget it! You aren't helping at all, Xelor."

Xelor replies, "Andrew told me to look after the house."

Noire says, "And how are you going to do that, little watch?"

Xelor says, "Fair argument but would Andrew want for you to be a tyrant over everyone? Would he?"

Miia cheers, "Yeah! Go, Xelor!"

Noire just falls silent and then looks over at the phone, "Hmm…"

Miia sees what she's doing, "Are you going to call darling? Well, not before I can!"

All the girls rush over the phone to call Andrew who is at school. Let's see how he's doing.

Andrew sees that everyone already knows about what he did, they whisper, "That guy seriously beat up Josh? He's a legend!"

Another whisper, "That's not all! He's part of the Liminal Exchange Program! What a lucky guy!"

Andrew sighs, "Ugh…" As he hears this while he walks down the hall.

A student runs up to him, "Hey, Andrew."

Obviously he would want something if he went to talk to Andrew, "Uh… hey." Andrew says to the guy.

He asks, "Want to be pals?"

Andrew knows why he asked that, "Just because I'm semi famous, right?"

He shakes his head, "No! You got it all wrong! I just…"

Andrew nods, "Yeah, I figured." He then gets a call on his cell phone, "Wha?!" He answers it, "Hello?"

A clamor of voices started shouting at him, he can tell it's the girls, "W-what's going on? I can't understand you all talking at the same time."

He then hears Noire saying, "I'm trying to keep order to your house, you're welcome, by the way. But there's just some that doesn't want to behave themselves."

Miia then says, "Darling! Noire is really being a tyrant! She doesn't want me to be myself! When are you coming back?!"

Neptune shouts, "Andy! Do you have pudding in your fridge?! I can't find any!"

Then a bunch of noise starts shouting at Andrew's ear as they keep talking, "Ugh… I'll call you back, guys." He hangs up the phone.

The guy says, "So, is that a no?"

Andrew sighs at the guy, "If you have no other reason to be friends then we can't be friends."

The guy just leaves, Andrew sighs, "That's the fifth one today. It's kind of cool that kids are finally wanting to talk to me but they all don't seem to be sincere about it." He keeps on walking, going to his class. He then goes to his phone, "I better put this on silent." He sets the settings on his phone and puts it away.

Back at the McIntosh household, Noire then says, "How are we going to settle this?"

Neptune shouts, "In Smash!"

Noire shakes her head, "Tempting, but we need someone wiser to handle this."

Xelor mentions, "My creator."

Noire snaps her fingers, "Great idea, Xelor!"

Xelor then beeps, "I'll get a hold of him, just one second." He then plays 8-bit elevator music as he tries to call Vox.

Noire grumbles then says, "It's his fault that Andy is in this situation in the first place, anyway."

Xelor shushes Noire, "Be quiet, I'm trying to contact him."

Noire huffs and leave Xelor to contacting Vox Magna. He eventually answers the call, "Huh, what? Andrew?" He notices that it wasn't Andrew, "Oh, the goddesses… how are you doing?" He's being projected as a hologram out of Xelor's screen.

Noire says to Vox, "We need to talk about this sudden matchmaking that you did for Andy."

Knowing what Noire meant, Vox says, "Oh. Well, what went wrong?"

Miia pushes Noire out of the way and says, "Nothing's wrong, darling's grandfather! We're perfectly fine!"

Vox looks at Miia for a moment and says, "You must be Miia, how's my grandson been treating you?"

Miia smiles, "Oh, wonderful! We went on a date and he protected me from brutes that insulted us." She begins gushing about Andrew.

Noire tries pushing her away, "That's enough, Miia!"

Vox says, "So… what's wrong?"

Noire says, "She has been very intimate with Andy an awful lot."

Vox nods and clears his throat, "I see…" He didn't want to say anything.

Miia then says defending her, "I haven't done anything bad to darling, honest! He's been very sweet about it. In fact, he doesn't mind it at all!"

Vox then says, "Well… it isn't new to me."

Everyone gasps and Noire shouts, "You knew?!"

Vox nods, "Andrew told me. I was confused about it. If Andrew's fine with it, then it's not an issue."

Miia smiles, "Thank you, darling's grandfather! You're very nice yourself! Maybe that's where darling gets it from."

Vox chuckles, "Oh, well… thank you!"

Noire sighs "Wow, you're not very much help, either."

Vox says, "I think you both are just overprotective about losing your GPU. And I know him better than any of you, he's my flesh and blood. He would never leave anyone behind."

Noire know that this is true and looks down, "Yeah, but…"

Vox continues, "You should leave this to him. I just wanted to help him with his GPU occupation. Is what I did a mistake?"

Noire then sighs, "It's not… I guess we better get used to it."

Vox then says, "Well, then. I better leave you girls to your day. Have a good one." He hangs up.

Miia cheers, "Even darling's grandfather accepted me! What do you have to say about that, goddess?"

Noire huffs, "Whatever! Eventually, Andy will have to return to the Hyperdimension and leave you three behind."

Miia shouts, "No, he wouldn't!"

Centorea says, "Thou has lost my faith in you, Noire."

Neptune then says, "Well… we should just chill until Andy comes back. Come on! Let us play a game!"

Noire walks towards upstairs and just closes herself away from everyone. Miia points outs, "What's up with her?"

Neptune says, "Oh, she's just in her lonely mode now. She has two modes, bossy pants mode and her lonely mode."

Miia looks at Neptune, "Well, now I've gotten to like you more, Neptune. Is the other goddesses even worse?"

Neptune thinks about it, "Well, I dunno. Vert wouldn't mind what's going on, she's kind of intimate herself and-"

Miia says, "Oh, should I prepare myself if she's going to come as well?"

Neptune laughs, "You just triggered a foreshadowing. Well, she mostly is after my little sister Nepgear but she will sometimes go after Andy if Nepgear isn't around."

Miia nods, "Got it, just have to call your little sister here. Wait… there are more than four?"

Neptune nods, "Yeah, but they have zero intentions to do anything with Andy. Nepgear rejects any boy to come at her and Rom and Ram are young and innocent."

Miia nods, "Phew! Well, at least I have less to worry about."

Neptune says, "And then there's Blanc, who just keeps everything to herself. And that's all of us in a nutshell."

Miia says to Neptune, "Yeah, thanks for the introductions. Now I can prepare myself to defend darling when they arrive."

Neptune laughs, "I don't know why you wanna do that. They aren't going to hurt him and the ones that do, he already took care of them."

Miia asks confusingly, "Darling fights?"

Xelor beeps, "Yes, as you saw when he took down that jock. He's a skilled fighter, but only in his GPU form. In his human form, he's defenseless to an extent."

Centorea then says, "Then I must defend him when he calls for it."

Xelor says, "That's enough talking about the Hyperdimension. It was pretty amazing but now it's time to do something a bit more down to earth, yes?"

Neptune nods, "I'm way ahead of you, Xelly! I'll get the games!"

Papi then says, "Papi wants to play with Nep Nep!" She flies over and sits on the couch with Neptune.

Xelor asks, "Could somebody carry me? I would but I am disadvantaged in the leg department."

Glue, out of nowhere swipes Xelor, "Dogoo!"

Xelor shouts, "Glue! I didn't mean you!"

Centorea discovers Glue for the first time, "What is this horrible beast?!"

Neptune says, "Oh that's just Glue, didn't you use him to bray on the door earlier?"

Centorea gets reminded, "What?! You mean that milord doesn't carry a battering ram? It was this thing the whole time?"

Glue barks, "Dogoo dogoo!"

Neptune says, "I think he just wanted to help. He's friendly."

Miia mentions, "And he likes me best! Come here, Glue!" She tries to call over Glue.

Glue looks over at Miia and then at Centorea, going over to Centorea instead, "Dogoo, dogoo!"

Centorea backs away from Glue, "What meaning is this?"

Miia says, "I think Glue likes you." She frowns as Glue approached Centorea instead of her.

Glue tries to jump up to Centorea but can't, "Dogoo!"

Centorea sweatdrops, "Oh, err… cometh over here, little one." She then picks up Glue.

Glue barks happily, "Dogoo!" He then sniffs Centorea, "Dogoo, dogoo!" He barks happily.

Neptune says, "See? Why can't you all like each other like Glue likes us all?"

Centorea smiles, "That is a good point."

Then… a sudden turn of event happens, Glue started making a break for Centorea's blouse. Everyone's eyes go wide as this Dogoo turning bad. Neptune shouts, "Nuh uh! No way! Glue isn't doing what I think he's doing!"

Centorea turns fluster as she sees this, "T-this is undignified! Stop this at once!"

Glue is going in Centorea's blouse.

Miia then says, "Is this why Glue jumped on my lap earlier?! What a pervy dog!"

Neptune mentions, "Yeah, Dogoo do this at my dimension. I guess old habits die hard."

Centorea shouts, "Please! Help me!" She grabs her breasts as she tries to grab the wriggling dogoo inside. She suddenly falls to her knees as she feels this continue.

Neptune snickers, "How the centaur hath fallen! Ha ha!"

Miia says, "Do something! You know how to deal with them, right?"

Neptune nods, "Yeah, but I only know how to fight them and this is Andy's pet. Now I have to question him now about this when he gets back."

Centorea blushes red, "Hah… I can't take it anymore…"

Miia braves up and started going towards Centorea, "Glue… stop this right now! Bad boy!"

Glue then pops out of Centorea's blouse and jumps at Miia, "Dogoo!" Having the smile on his face.

Centorea sighs, "Hah… I thank thee, Miia…" She falls on the floor, looking defeated.

Miia says, "Don't thank me just yet…" She readies for the dogoo attack. She gets ready and… wham! She smacks it with her tail.

Glue flies over the wall and says, "Dogoo…" With no change of expression at all and… it vanishes like the monsters do at the Hyperdimension. Xelor, who was in Glue's mouth, lies on the floor.

Everyone's eyes turn white as they see this, "Did… I kill him?" Miia says while sweatdropping.

Neptune nods, "Yep! I recognize that vanish act anywhere. Congrats, Miia! You have defeated a monster. Welcome to the club!"

Miia then shakes like a leaf, "D-darling is going to hate me!" She then starts crying.

Neptune shakes her head, "Nah… Andy can revive him. Glue has died before."

Miia looks at Neptune suspiciously, "For real? You're not going to trick me so that darling will look at me like I'm some kind of heartless creature?"

Neptune nods, "Yep! But, I think Andy would still get upset about this."

Miia still shakes, "D-darling…" She begins tearing up.

Centorea regains her composure and gets up, "Dost not worry, Miia. You tried to protect me. Maybe he will forgive."

Miia says, "You think?"

Neptune shrugs, "Maybe. I just don't know why Glue would attack you like that, but perhaps dogoo can't resist jiggly things."

A while later… everybody chills as they wait for Andrew to come home, Miia is the only one worried right now as she is afraid of Andrew's reaction to his pet dying. "It… it was just self-defense, yeah."

The doorbell rings and the jolts Miia up from her seat, "Eek!"

Neptune says, "That must be Andy!"

Miia shudders, "W-what should I do? Should I tell him or…?"

Neptune laughs, "Relax! Andy's a forgiving person, he'll understand."

Miia nods, "Y-you're right." She then braves up and faces her fears.

Xelor says, "So, I'm going to be on the ground? That's cool." Being sarcastic as usual. No one came to get him.

Centorea says, "I'll get the door." She answers the door for Miia.

Miia then hides behind the couch scared of her fate. As soon as the door opens, her fate suddenly washes away temporarily, "You're not darling…" She mutters.

Centorea and the figure stare at each other for a bit, Neptune breaks the silence, "Vert! I knew you would be here!"

Vert is currently focused on the one who opened the door, Centorea, she looks up and down at her and says, "My, those are huge." She says while sweatdropping.

Neptune forgets about that, "Oh yeah! She has pride in her huge melons of hers!"

Miia sweatdrops as well, "You're serious?"

Neptune nods, "Yep!"

Centorea backs away when she sees Vert, "She… she looks of royalty."

Neptune nods, "She's a goddess, Cerea! That's why she looks like that."

Miia says to Neptune, "You don't look like that."

Neptune chuckles, "Yeah…"

Vert then says to Neptune, "So, I've been hearing that Andy has been rather busy lately. Is this what he meant?"

Neptune nods, "Yeah, well I have been busy as well. Keeping him from doing anything bad."

Vert nods, "Where is he now?"

Miia answers, "Darling's at school."

Vert looks at Miia, "Darling? What does that supposed to mean?"

Miia gets a bit upset, "It mean's darling's my darling! You have a problem with that?"

Neptune replies, "Easy, Miia. Vert's just curious."

Vert then says smiling, "Maybe I should come up with an affectionate nickname for him as well."

Miia gets angrier, "You better not!"

Vert laughs not saying anything else.

Miia started getting tick marks on her head, "What's so funny?!"

Vert says, "Oh, nothing."

Noire started coming out of her room, "Vert?"

Vert greets Noire, "Hello, Noire."

Noire says, "Let me guess… you wanted to see Andy as well?"

Vert nods, "Yep. I'm going to be playing games while he makes his return."

Centorea says, "A goddess like you plays games?"

Noire nods, "That's what she pretty much does."

Vert tries her best not to look at Centorea's breast, "Yes, I just adore games." She looks at Centorea's sword, "You're a fighter?"

Centorea replies, "I'm a knight sworn to protect milord from danger!" She places her arms across her chest. It makes her bust bounce.

Vert sweatdrops, "I-I see…"

Neptune sees this, "Ooh… Vert's getting jelly."

Vert replies looking at Neptune, "I am not." Keeping her calm as best as possible.

Centorea doesn't realize this and says, "Thou must get studying on the liminal law, Vert. It's crucial to stay with milord."

Vert nods, "I understand."

A bit later, Vert is studying the laws, Neptune and Papi are playing games while Noire is just observing them. Centorea paces back and forth at the door. This annoys Vert as Centorea's bust still jiggles.

Neptune laughs at this, "Do you feel that your unique trait slipping away with the inclusion of Centorea, Vert?"

Vert shakes her head, "N-no, I do not." She continues to read. After a bit she then asks Centorea, "What's the reason to have you pace back and forth?"

Centorea replies, "I must protect milord's household." She has her hand the hilt of the sword.

Vert asks, "They allow weapons?"

Neptune whispers to Vert, "It's fake."

Vert then asks, "So, those breasts are fake as well?"

That gets Centorea's attentions, "My bosoms are not false!"

Vert says, "Well, I was given the impression that they are. What cup size are they?"

Centorea sweatdrops and says, "T-that's none of your concern."

Vert chuckles, "Then you do not proudly show them off like I do." She bounces her bust with pride.

Centorea then says, "I-I cup…" She blushes.

Neptune's eyes widen, "Mama mia! That's a big cup! You could probably fit twenty dogoo in there. No wonder Glue wanted to go into your blouse."

All this talk about Centorea's bust size gets her flusters, "S-silence…"

Vert then says, "What's the matter? You can't be a proper knight if you still feel shame."

Neptune says, "Whoa! Vert's cutting those word wounds deep!"

Centorea feels it and says, "I am a proper knight! I'll show you!" She then charges at Vert with her bust.

Vert stands her ground and rams Centorea with her bust, "Is see… you want a breast war. Well, you got it!"

Neptune smiles, "Wow! If Red was here, she would totally nosebleed all over the place."

Noire sweatdrops, "This is undignifying, even for Vert."

Centorea pushes Vert back and she throws her at the coffee table, breaking it.

Noire shouts, "T-the house!" Seeing it getting smashed up.

The two of them ignores Noire and still goes at it.

Papi then says, "It sounds like fun, but I'm a flatty."

Neptune says, "Let's do a flatty war!" She nudges her chest at Papi.

"Okay!" And Papi does the same to Neptune, theirs is more playful than Vert and Centorea.

Noire and Miia just sit there and watch the mayhem continue.

A bit later, it becomes a fiery war now, Vert stands in her side with fire in her eyes, "My breasts are deemed the most supreme!"

Centorea has the same going on with her, "Thou will take back your comment about me not being a knight!"

They slam into each other, both of their breasts squishing against each other. None of them seem that they are going to stop, Noire says, "Sigh… what will Leanbox think if they know about their goddess is like this?"

Miia says, "More importantly, what will darling think of this when he gets home."

On cue… Andrew returns, "I'm home."

Miia's eyes widens, "Darling! Um…" Being in shock and very afraid to confess what she did.

Andrew asks, "What is it, Miia?" He then looks at Vert and Centorea squishing against each other. "Umm…"

Vert smiles upon noticing Andrew, "Who can deliver the best breast sandwiching?" She then glomps Andrew and places his head between her breasts.

Andrew muffles, "V-Vert?!"

Centorea grabs hold of Andrew, "Nay, desist this at once!" She then places Andrew's head between her breasts, "Milord does not want this kind of attention."

Andrew muffles, "Air! I need air!"

Vert grabs Andrew's arm, "He needs some Vert loving!" She tugs on Andrew's arm.

Centorea does the same. And the two squish Andrew between both of their breasts, ramming against one another.

Andrew's face starts turning blue, "Mmnf!"

Miia shouts, "Stop this right now!"

Noire shouts as well, "Thank you, Miia!" Actually feeling relieved that Miia is trying to stop the chaos as well.

Miia then says, "If it's anyone who's going to be putting their boobs in darling's face, it's going to be me!" She then takes off her top and reveals her bare breasts.

Vert and Centorea says at the same time, "She's the bravest one out of all of us…" Sweatdropping and giving a look of embarrassment for Miia.

Miia coils Andrew's body and yanks him towards her, "Darling! Does this please you?" She puts Andrew's head between her breasts. She brings him to the floor laying on top of him.

Andrew then twitches, "Mmfgh!" He then tries going for his watch which is on the floor next to him and ever so close to him but just out of reach, he slowly goes limp.

Miia coils his arms as well, giving him a big lamia hug on the floor, wrapping her tail around his whole body.

Noire says sweatdropping, "He's going to die…"

Centorea then shouts, "Unhand him, cretin!" She bucks Miia in the face and Andrew just lays on the floor unconscious. "A-am I too late?"

Miia gets slammed against the wall, dazed.

Neptune says, "He has been through worse. This is probably his best, though." Laughing as she says that.

Xelor inches his way towards Andrew's wrist and attaches himself on him and then shouts, "Clear!" ZAP!

Everybody watches as Andrew gets electrocuted. He then slowly gets up, "Ugh…"

Centorea says happily, "Milord!"

Miia gets up and says happily, "Darling!"

Andrew waves to them, coughing, "W-what happened?"

Centorea then says, "It all started because Vert had some trouble with me."

Vert says, "I wouldn't if your breasts weren't so large."

Miia shouts, "You both almost killed darling!"

Noire shouts, "You all destroyed the house!"

Neptune shouts, "We don't have pudding!" But she's pouty instead of angry.

They all started arguing which makes Andrew upset, he then walks out of the house. They're still continuing to argue. After a bit, Andrew comes back with Ms. Smith and a water hose with a nozzle in his hands.

Ms. Smith says to Andrew, "Do it." Feeling the same as Andrew, annoyed.

Andrew sprays everyone with the water hose with an annoyed look on his face.

Miia shrieks, "D-darling! What are you trying to do to me?!"

Andrew sprays Miia again. She shrieks again, "You meanie! You know that I'm cold blooded!" Miia shutters at the cold water's temperature.

Noire shouts angrily at Andrew, "T-this is disrespectful! I was trying to help you and this is the thanks I get?!"

Andrew sprays a burst of water at Noire, he continues to give them a bit of a rainfall. Not giving a crap about if they like it or not. He looks very annoyed.

Ms. Smith says, "That's enough, Andy-kun."

Andrew stops the waterworks and puts the hose away, "Now… I don't know what happened but all of you need to get along. I don't want this to happen again, I mean… look at my poor house."

All of them look down frowning, Andrew continues, "Now, is there anything someone would like to say to me?"

Miia raises her hand, "I… I killed your pet." Looking very guilty about it.

Andrew's eyes widen, "You killed Glue?" Raising an eyebrow as well.

Miia nods and explains herself, "He did something naughty to Cerea and I tried stopping him but he vanished into crystals."

Andrew nods, "Oh." Looking upset about this.

Miia then says, "I'm so sorry, darling."

Noire says, "We all are." Speaking for everyone else.

Miia says, "I won't try to do anything to you again." She frowns at Andrew.

Papi says, "I won't ask for you to bathe with me again." She also frowns at Andrew

Andrew frowns seeing all of his liminal guests at a state of sadness, "What? You don't have to do that."

Noire replies, "We have to. We messed up bad and we have to make up for it." Kind of surprising coming from her.

Andrew shakes his head, "No… look, fights happen, but it's ok because we can help each other get through them. We can get along together. After all… we're family. We look out for one another."

All of the girls' eyes widen hearing that. Ms. Smith looks like she's scheming something, "Family, eh?" Putting a finger to her chin, definitely plotting something.

Andrew then looks at Ms. Smith, "Huh?" Not knowing what she's up to or just curious.

Ms. Smith says, "I'm glad that I picked you for the Extraspecies Cultural Exchange, Andy-kun!" She smiles at Andrew still having that scheming look on her face.

Andrew mentions, "My grandfather contacted you."

Ms. Smith continues her talk ignoring Andrew, "Because of you, this city is now able to have monsters coexist with humans. Granted it's the only city in America that's exclusive to this but it's a start! This is the perfect chance to test something else out."

Andrew asks afraid of the answer, "What is that?"

Ms. Smith then says, "Andy-kun… which one of these girls will you marry?"

Andrew for a bit looks confused by the question and slowly it sinks in and his expression gradually turned one of shock, "WHAAAAAAAT?!" He shouts.

* * *

 **There we go! Holy crap, Andrew is having to choose a girl! What is this?! I thought that this is a harem story! Anyway… what will happen next and what are the girls' reaction to all of this? Find out next time!**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **You Never Know: Huh? Destroy what? And it just sends Andrew's spine a chill, he worries about stuff like that.**

 **Tehg2000: Yeah, Noire does have her reasons, it's more clear by how controlling she is. She's definitely hiding something.**

 **Gundam 09: I most definitely will!**

* * *

 **There's no cool noncanon segment because no one asked a character a question and I have nothing planned for a segment so… happy reading!**


	6. Not A Piece Of Cake!

**Umm… so… another Overclocked M story, right? I'm just going to write whatever the heck I want now because uploading them how I was doesn't work for me that well. So, here you go. BTW, I have been playing the Monster Musume browser game, it's all in Japanese but it's a fun little game to try if you're a fan of the anime/manga, do yourself a favor and play it if you are.**

* * *

Andrew is freaking out by what Ms. Smith said last chapter, "M-m-marriage?!" He started mumbling words to himself.

Noire replies to him saying, "Make sure you say coherent sentences when you speak, Andy."

Andrew asks, "How in the heck are you not freaked out by this?"

Noire smiles saying boldly, "A goddess must always keep cool in any situation." She places her hands on her hips. She looks to be sweatdropping so it's kind of obvious that she feigning all of this.

Andrew nods facing back to Ms. Smith who laughs at Andrew's reaction, "I know this is a lot to take in but when monsters coexist with us, it will be inevitable one day. Might as well have a test subject for it."

Andrew shouts at her, "T-test subject?! What does that supposed to mean?"

Ms. Smith adjusts her sunglasses, "Oh, nothing."

Andrew then looks at her guests who look worried by Andrew's reaction, "Uh-huh, right. And, don't you know the age of an adult for America is eight-" Before he could finish, Ms. Smith is already gone. "Never mind."

Before Ms. Smith goes to her car, she thinks to herself, "Was there something I forgot to tell him?" She then finally decides, "Nah, I'm sure he'll be just fine."

Andrew sweatdrops a lot, his face being red as he thinks about this really hard, "I have to pick one to marry? How am I going to do that?! I would have to face multiple heartbreaks, I bet!" He says to himself.

At night, he goes over to his room and lays on his bed still on about the marriage, "Ugh… what should I do? I haven't even gone into a relationship before and now I have to choose from six girls to marry? Wait, do the goddesses count?" He then lays his face on his pillow distressed, "It's so hard!" He flails about on his bed. He then says to himself, "Maybe I should just run away."

"Darling?" A voice comes in the room.

Andrew jolts up a bit, "Wha?" He looks towards the door and sees the familiar lamia, "Oh, Miia…" His face still looks distraught.

Miia peeks her head through the door just enough for Andrew to see her face, "Are you ok? I'm worried about you."

Andrew nods trying to convince her, "Yeah, why?"

Miia replies looking down, "I saw you looking so upset and I thought that… maybe you didn't want to marry one of us."

Andrew scratches his face, "Oh. Well… It was just so out of nowhere that I panicked. It's not like I haven't thought about getting married, perhaps one day. I just haven't gotten into a meaningful relationship before."

Miia then smiles looking back at him, "I knew you would say something like that, darling." She goes into Andrew's room wearing nothing but a nightgown that barely covers anything. She slowly slithers towards Andrew.

Andrew's eyes widen as he sees this, "Whoa, Miia! What the hell are you wearing?"

Miia doesn't reply to Andrew's question and continues to approach him, "So you aren't opposed to marrying us? That's good…" She then lays on top of Andrew, taking off the top part of the nightgown off, "That's what I love about you, darling. You're so nice…"

Andrew already knows where this is going again, "M-Miia?" His face turns red, sweating a lot.

Miia continues her approach, "Did you know that snakes mate all night long?" She coils around him tightly, "They wrap around each other like this… so that nothing is between them and they just melt away." She rubs her breasts on his chest.

Andrew tries so hard to keep his composure but it was to no avail, "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" He shouts in his head.

Miia then lifts up Andrew's shirt and sticks her long tongue out, a length to that of a snake's, she inches it close to his chest, "Tell me darling…" She then begins licking Andrew's nipple. "Would you like for us to become one?" She continues flicking her tongue on Andrew's nipple.

Andrew thinks to himself, trying ever so desperately to resist, "What the hell's with Miia? Normally, she's just clingy but now it's more to an extreme even for her! Like perhaps… voracious." He then says out loud to Miia, "B-but, we aren't even married yet, and… hey! W-what are you doing now?!"

Before Miia could do anything even more lewd, something or someone crashed through Andrew's window and knocks Andrew off the bed, landing on top of Miia, knocking her off, "Owie… that hurt." Of course it was Papi. She eventually falls off the bed and is sitting in front of Andrew.

Andrew then shouts noticing something very crucial that is missing, "Whoa, Papi! W-where the hell did your panties go?!" He covers his mouth realizing what he said, "D-did I really say that?" He says to himself.

Papi is just wearing a black nightgown and it's obvious that she's missing underwear, she laughs, "It's no pro, boss… you're going to be marrying Papi anyway."

Andrew then asks Papi, "Do you even know what marriage is?"

Papi nods, "It's when you mate, right? Boss will put his pe-"

Andrew shouts out loud, "P-Papi! Language! I really don't want you to say stuff like that and I really don't want to hear it!"

Papi then asks, "Why not, boss? Papi is an adult, too." She then begins pulling down Andrew's pants.

Andrew panics asking, "W-what the hell?"

Papi continues, "She can lay eggs and mate."

Andrew realizes now, "Not Papi, too! What the hell has gotten into these two?"

Just then… wham! The door flies and hits Papi square in the head, knocking her unconscious, "Milord?! Art thou alright?!" Centorea busts in and saves Andrew from the Papi assault.

Of course the door would have hit Andrew as well as it was aiming at him as well but… "I'm not having the door hit me again!" He somehow dodged the impact in time, rolling out of the way. He then pulls up his pants and looks at Centorea, "C-Cerea?"

Centorea nods and says, "I may know what's the reason for all of this. Behold! Dost thou see it?" She points outside.

Andrew looks to where she's pointing, "The moon? What about it?"

Centorea explains, "It be a full moon. A monster's instincts are increased during it and that is the cause for this behavior."

Andrew nods understanding this, "Does that mean…?" He looks up at Centorea, "Are you affected by it as well?"

Centorea shakes her head and exclaims boldly, "I will not have a mere moon overtake my better judgement!" She then grabs Andrew's hand, "And my duty as your steed, I am yours, both body and soul!" She then places his hands on her breasts, "So you may do me as you like."

Andrew freaks out, "N-not you, too!"

Something unsettling awakens, "Darling…" It is Miia but more intimidating.

"Boss…" Same goes with Papi, intimidating.

Centorea asks Andrew, "Who is it going to be, milord?"

Andrew stares at them, unsure what to do, "Erm…"

Miia then suggests something, "If you're not going to choose, then why not have all of us?"

Centorea nods, "Yes, a harem, if you will. You will do all of us as you please, at once."

Andrew sweatdrops and says to himself, "W-what should I do? If I were to… give them the sex, then…" He imagines it and they would gang up on him and… splat! He looks over at his wrist and sees that he still has Xelor on him, "Time for a flashy get away."

Miia suddenly grabs Andrew's wrist that has Xelor, "I'm afraid that we can't let you leave, darling…"

Andrew gulps, "Oh, shit…"

Papi then says, "Now, just mate with all of us, boss!"

Andrew shudders as he has no choice but to meet his demise, "So, this is it?" He says to himself.

Something is thrown at Miia as she is now pinned to a wall by a spear, "Get away, Andy!" Vert runs in the room followed by Noire and Neptune, who is pretty sleepy.

Neptune asks sleepily, "Ugh… is Andy having one of those harem dreams? Why aren't I included?"

Noire shouts in her ear, "No! Andy was literally about to be gang raped to death!"

Neptune jolts awake, "What?!"

Vert grabs Andrew's hand and motions him, "Follow us, Andy!"

The three goddesses bring their GPU to safety, of course the three monster isn't having that, "After our husband!" Miia shouts and the three chase after the goddesses.

Andrew grunts in pain, "O-ow! You're tugging me tight, Vert."

Vert looks at him, "My apologies, Andy, but now isn't the time. We were luckily to have rescued you in time before you would have met your end."

Andrew then asks, "So… you knew what's up with them?"

Noire nods, "Yes. I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet! You should have known that the full moon heightens a monster's instincts and in some cases, makes them stronger."

Andrew nods understanding, "Oh… yep, I would have died, then."

Vert looks behind them, "I think they are following us so we better get you to safety, quick!"

Neptune suggests, "To Andy's parents' room!" She rushes on ahead and opens the door to Andrew's parents' room.

Vert nods, "Good." She pushes Andrew inside, "They won't think to find us in here."

The three goddesses enter the room and lock the door. The three goddesses give a moment to catch their breath, including Andrew. Noire then shouts, shaking Andrew by the shoulders, "What the hell were you thinking, Andy?!"

Andrew's eyes widen as he is shaken about, "W-what? I didn't know."

Noire grumbles, "You are a bigger idiot then I thought! Not only you disregard that tonight was going to have a full moon but you also have made them worry."

Andrew scratches his head, asking, "How does that have anything to do with the moon?"

Vert explains, "Well, you might have made them insecure about the whole marriage thing and since the full moon is out, well… you get the idea."

Andrew nods looking down, "You're right… what should I do?"

Noire huffs, "You should fix this, that's what! I told you so about the monster girls, but you never listened to me, did you?!"

Andrew begins to hug Noire, "I appreciate what you do for me, Noire." He stops hugging her and turns towards the rest of them, "And that goes for the rest of you."

Noire blushes and tries to keep her composure, "Don't think that'll change anything, Andy."

Andrew nods and then the door knocks which startles him, "They found us."

Vert puts a finger to her chin, "Perhaps I was wrong about them finding you."

Neptune gets an idea, "Quick! Let's play hide Andy part 2!" She then nudges Andrew towards the closet and pushes him inside, locking the door.

Noire nods, "Good, now it'll give me the time to calm them down." She them opens the door greeting the three monster girls.

Miia asks, "Where's darling?!" She asks this threateningly as she and the others look very angry.

Noire shouts, "Andy's not here, scram!"

Centorea goes towards Noire with Vert's spear, "We will find milord and we will do it post haste."

Vert says quietly, "Perhaps it was a mistake to leave my spear behind."

Noire sees that Centorea is aiming the spear at her and says to Vert, "You think?!" She then faces Centorea holding her hands out in defense, "Now, let's talk about this…"

All three of the monster girls huff at them, definitely not going to talk about this.

Andrew thinks to himself, "What should I do? I can't do anything to help them. My form won't do any good as I don't want to hurt Miia, Papi or Cerea."

Xelor suggests, "Maybe you should call for backup."

Andrew thinks about this, "Backup? Who should I call for… right." He understands now and holds out his arms in the air summoning something, "Glue… revive."

A faint glow comes out of Andrew's hands as Glue rematerializes in his hands, "Dogoo." Glue appears and he frowns.

Andrew holds Glue to his face and asks, "What's wrong, boy?"

Glue whines trying to say something, "Dogoo…" He looks down.

Andrew understands nodding, "Oh, you feel bad about what you did to Cerea? Well, that's awfully nice of you but I think I need for you to do that again for me please?"

Glue tilts his head in confusion, "Dogoo?"

Andrew replies, "You'll understand soon enough." He lays Glue on the floor and Glue slips under the door.

Neptune then looks at the blue dogoo, "Hey, it's Glue."

Glue then bounces towards the three monster girls, "Dogoo, dogoo!" As happy as ever.

Centorea strikes Vert's spear at him, "You best keep away, vile creature! You won't intervene with finding milord!"

Neptune then looks at Noire and Vert saying, "We better help Glue, guys."

Glue then stares at the full moon and then he suddenly becomes bigger, "Dogoo…" He says in a deeper voice.

Everyone turns wide eyed, "Glue did not seriously just…" Noire says becoming baffled by the sudden size gain by Glue.

Vert nods, "I see, so Glue can become stronger as well, he is a monster, too."

Glue then charges at the three monster girls and envelopes them in his goo. The three gurgle in the sludge not being able to breath in it.

Neptune then panics, "Whoa! Your plan suddenly backfired, Andy! Now Glue is drowning them!"

Andrew gasps, "What?! L-let me out!" He knocks on the closet door.

Noire nods, letting Andrew out, "You're up next, Andy! You did this and you can get yourself out."

Andrew nods back and walks towards Glue, "Glue, buddy… you've had enough fun, but now I think you calmed them down enough. Can you release them?"

Of course Glue isn't listening as he is too busy enthralled in his own fun, "Dogoo!" He exclaims happily.

Andrew nods, "He isn't trying to hurt them, he just doesn't realize. Much like it is with Miia, Papi and Cerea, well…" He then taps on his watch and then transforms into his GPU form, "I better get them out, quick!" He veils his face and sticks his hand into Glue trying to reach for one of the monster girls.

Miia looks towards Andrew and tries reaching for his hand, "D-darling…" She gurgles.

Andrew says to her, "Don't try to speak, Miia. Save your oxygen to live. Same goes for all of you!" He submerges himself into Glue trying to free them all.

Noire warns Andrew, "Be careful! We don't want you getting trapped, too!"

Andrew nods, "Understood! I gotta do something else." He then transforms one of his arms into his trusty armcannon, "An enerblast should free some of this goo. Sorry to do this to you, Glue." He charges his armcannon and the growing stored enerblast vaporizes the surrounding goo. "Perfect!" He then mines away the goo trying to get to the girls.

Miia continues swimming through the goo, "Ergh…" She tries desperately to get to Andrew.

Andrew begins swimming in it as well and kicks up some speed in his legs, "Ugh, a bit stiff to go through this. Miia! You can do it!" He tries one more shot to grab Miia's hand.

Almost… and… got it! Andrew grabs Miia's hand and he pulls her away from the goo, with all his might, he throws her out of the goo. She begins coughing, trying to breathe, "D-darling…"

Andrew smiles at her, "Alright! Next is the others!" He goes for Centorea next, "Cerea! Jab the spear through the goo and let me grab it so I can get to you."

Centorea nods and does what Andrew says and she achieves it. Andrew tugs at the spear trying to free Centorea. "Ugh! Almost got her out!" Andrew exclaims.

Miia coils around Andrew's body, "I got you, darling!" She pulls on him.

Andrew looks towards Miia, shouting, "No, Miia! You might get stuck again!"

Miia shakes her head, "I don't care!" She then holds on to Andrew's parents' bed tight and pulls on the two of them.

Andrew smiles at her effort, "Alright then… keep going!"

With that, Miia frees both Andrew and Centorea which leaves to one more, Papi. Miia begins grabbing on to Papi next and pulls on her, Andrew holds onto Miia and tries to assist in freeing Papi.

As Papi emerges from the goo, she says, "Boss… Papi's all sticky again."

Andrew just smiles, "Well, it's nothing a bath can't solve!" And with that, Andrew successfully rescues all of the monster girls. He then looks at them saying, "Are you all right?"

Miia nods, "Yes, darling. Thank you for saving us!"

It seems that all of them are touched by Andrew's selfless act of bravery. Andrew nods, "Good. Ha ha, that's what happens when you have a pet dogoo! Gotta watch out for this kind of stuff!" He plays it off as if it's not a big deal, of course that has to do with his GPU personality.

Miia then says to Andrew, "Now that we are safe, you should return back to normal now."

Andrew shrugs, "Eh, I guess you're right, Miia. I mean, you all are normal now, right?"

The three of them nod assuring Andrew that they are normal. Centorea says, "Milord, there is nothing to be troubling you anymore. We are all well now."

Andrew nods and transforms back to normal, "Welp, that was surely a thing, right?" He looks at the three monster girls who look suspiciously off. He says again, "Right?"

Miia nods, inching closer to Andrew, "Right, darling. Glue… now." Glue then shoots Andrew with his goo and sticks him to a wall.

Neptune shouts, "What the nep?! You mean that you all were scheming with Glue?!" She then pauses for a bit and then says, "Clever girls…"

Miia then commands Glue to shoot goo at the goddesses, trapping them at another side of the wall.

Miia and the other monster girls smile seductively at Andrew, "Don't get us wrong, darling. We are grateful that you saved us but… that stunt only makes us want you more."

Andrew tries grabbing for his watch but isn't able to reach Xelor.

Papi laughs, "You can't go anywhere, boss! Now we can all mate together!"

Andrew talks to Xelor in his head, "Xelor, what are my options? Can you get me out of this?"

Xelor replies to Andrew, "Now, you want my help? Well, I can't say that I have many options, I could say that you could get this over with and mate with them."

Andrew then shouts in his head, "Are you crazy?! I would die! Can't you do that emergency transformation thing that you did back with that purse thief?"

Xelor beeps, "Well, that is very specific. You would have to be at a moment of death for it to happen."

Andrew sighs, "Alright, then… laser me out of this!"

Xelor makes a confirmed beep and he shoots his laser out, the monster girls flinch as they see this and Andrew makes his escape.

Miia looks towards where he's going, "D-darling?!" And the monster girls chase after him.

Noire and the goddesses are still trapped, "Wait! You're just going to leave us here?!"

Neptune didn't seem to mind and replies, "It could be worse, Noire. We could have died, but we're A-okay!"

Noire sighs, "Can't say the same for Andy, though."

As Andrew makes his mad dash towards the living room, he pulls out his cell phone trying to call someone, "Come on… answer!"

He finally gets a hold of someone, "Hello?" It sounded like Ms. Smith, just the right person to talk to at a time like this.

Andrew shouts at her, "Yeah! Really thankful for you telling me about the full moon!"

Ms. Smith tries to hold a chuckle but keeps it in, "I see that you're still alive, Andy-kun. How are the girls?"

Andrew replies, "In a frenzy right now looking for me. There was an incident involving Glue and I managed to make it away somehow."

Ms. Smith nods understanding the situation, "I got it, you should try to cool them off."

Andrew tries to understand the instructions, "Alright then, you're the expert here."

Ms. Smith mentions something off topic, "Well, your penguin friend is trying to take my job. He has a real knack for this kind of stuff."

Andrew nods, "Yeah, he was a former agent and an inventor and all that stuff. Let's talk later when I'm not in peril." With that, he hangs up the phone and tries going to the fridge.

He hears the three monster girls ganging up on him, "Daaarrrling…" Miia calls out intimidatingly.

Andrew sweatdrops and rushes towards the kitchen and gets ready for them, "I really hope this works or I'm gaming over." He holds onto the refrigerator door.

He then hears something similar to a stampede which really worries him, "Man, I never had been scared of three girls about to crash into me in my life…" Andrew opens the refrigerator door.

As the three collide into their destination, there was an explosion of stuff, they seem to be on top of Andrew as some condiments and other cold stuff in the fridge fell onto the floor, "We got you now darling!" Miia calls out as she lays on top of him, "Darling?" She says as she doesn't hear him say anything and then sees red vicious liquid right underneath him. "D-darling?!" She backs away horrified at what she might have done.

Andrew then gets up, "What?" He looks around and then sees something underneath him and frowns, "Aw, the ketchup is going to spoil, and as well as the other fallen food." He then turns around to the three girls, "Did you guys cool down?"

He notices their expressions are very cold like almost scary looking, "Daaarrrling…" Miia says in the same tone as before, intimidating.

The next day, Andrew gets up and begins waking everyone up from the living room, they somehow went to sleep down there, even the goddesses after Andrew pried them off his parents' wall. "Wake up, it's morning." He says to Miia as he nudges her shoulder.

He does this with every girl, he looks to be very exhausted and battered up. Miia looks at him in this state, "Huh, darling?" She looks at a loss for his condition.

Andrew notices that they do not remember what they did last night, he just smiles at them saying, "Good to see you all up."

Noire asks him, "Why are you such in a good mood? You had it rough last night."

Andrew nods, "True and don't worry, I'm fine." He then says under his breath, "But not really…" He then says to the others, "This only happened because I was indecisive with my decision of who am I going to marry and well… I just don't know yet. So I think I'm going to do this…" He clears his throat, waiting for a big buildup.

Neptune breaks the silence, "Ooh… what's he going to do?"

Andrew just looks at Neptune and then looks at everyone announcing, "Until I decide who am I going to marry, I'm going to date all of you."

Everyone looks at him wide eyed, Andrew then exhales and then says, "And also, ugh…" He then falls on the floor, completely out of HP. Everyone goes up to him to check if he's alright, "Everyone's going to sleep early on full moon nights."

Another day has passed, now another one is here, Miia is in the kitchen trying to cook something. She begins singing a tune, "Oh, someone's in the kitchen with Miia! Someone's in the kitchen with Miia, I know~!"

Andrew stands behind her watching her cook very carefully, seeing if she doesn't burn his kitchen. Miia continues to sing, "The secret ingredient is my love for darling! Because he's my beau-" Before she finished her little song, the food spontaneously combusted into a big roar of fire. "Gah! Did I turn it up too high?!" Her eyes widen.

Andrew panics shouting, "Wah! L-let me help you with that!"

Miia refuses his help and says with a burning confidence, "Don't worry! My love burns hotter than this stove ever could! I mean, you considered me as a wife candidate and I must do my best for you. A great wife must learn how to cook for their husband." She then begins daydreaming.

In her fantasy, Andrew comes home from work, wearing a suit. "Man, that work day was hectic!" He says 'Hectic' with emphasis.

Miia comes in wearing an apron on, "I'm glad to see you home, darling. What would you like? Dinner, a bath, or perhaps… me?"

In the bathtub, Andrew shouts out, "I would like to have you for dinner in the bath!" He strips his clothing.

Miia moans, "Oh my, darling… such a horny beast!"

In reality, Miia continues to fantasize, cupping her cheeks, blushing and possibly some drool coming out from her mouth, "Ahh…~" She sighs dreamily.

Andrew sighs at her as if he knows what she was daydreaming about, "I really don't think it has to do with cooking, does it?" He then looks at the stove, "E-earth to Miia! The stove is burning!"

Miia then snaps out of it and then somehow, she sudden falls over on the floor. Andrew then asks, "M-Miia?" Looking at her.

Miia then screams, "Aaaaahh!" She actually burned her hands on the stove.

Andrew goes over to her room knocking on the door from the outside, "Miia? It's ok, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it soon enough. Cooking is no easy task and I had my fair share of blunders."

Miia says from her room, sounding panicky, "I-it's not about that, darling. C-can you just leave me alone?" She's lays on her bed, underneath the covers, looking at her bandaged hands.

Andrew shrugs, not knowing what's up with her, "I guess I better leave her be, then." As he begins walking back to the living room, he eyes something on the floor, "What's this?" He picks it up and examines it, "Is it some kind of paper? No… plastic? What is this?"

That triggered the door to slam on top of Andrew much to his surprise, "Ouch… not again…" He groans as the door hit his head.

Of course it was Miia who slammed the door on Andrew, she lays on the ground looking all embarrassed, "Erm…" She frowns hoping that Andrew doesn't notice something about her.

As Andrew recovers from the smack in the head he looks at Miia, "Oh, uh…" He looks at her closely seeing something on her snake half, "You're… shedding?" Andrew asks as he notices the skin coming off of her tail.

Miia makes a crooked frown, showing how embarrassed she is. The two enter her room to discuss talk about this some more, "So… you know now."

Andrew nods, scratching his head, "But, why is this a big of a deal? I mean… I've seen you naked before, by accident, of course." Blushing a bit after saying that.

Miia shouts out, "But, for Lamias it's more embarrassing to be seen shedding than being naked! And I don't know what I should do now." She looks at her hands all bandaged up, "I can't even cook for my darling and now I can't peel off my own castings, I have never failed shedding before." She lays on the bed all sad. "I feel so useless…"

Andrew scratches his head, "Huh, well, I honestly wouldn't care if I had a wife who is useless or not. I would just want her happy."

Miia sighs, "You're so nice, darling. You really deserve a wonderful wife and I would really hope to fill that role one day."

Andrew looks at her and then says, "So, you have trouble shedding, it's called unsuccessful shedding, right? I believe it happens when snakes are stressed out." He says this trying to recall this as it sounds familiar to him.

Miia looks at him and asks, "Huh? Darling, how did you know?"

Andrew replies explaining how he knows this, "Well… I have studied a bit about this in school, was wondering if you went through a similar thing. And also Ms. Smith gave me some pointers."

Brief flashback, Ms. Smith hands Andrew some books about snakes, "Study these. Lamias are similar to snakes and you'll need to learn if you wanna be a good host."

End of flashback, Andrew stands up and says, "Well, we better take care of this, we don't want you to have a skin disease or something if you leave it like that."

Miia perks up a bit from that, "Darling…"

Andrew continues, "This is the least I could do if I'm going to live with all of you." He then says something else, "But, in return, I would like you to peel my skin off when I shed as well."

Miia asks confused, "Huh? Humans don't shed, do they?"

Andrew nods, "We do. When we get sunburns, we would have to peel of the skin. It's kind of gross."

Andrew then prepares for it, he gathers all the heaters he could find and find a bucket so he could soak some towels in hot water, "There, now your skin can get nice and moist." He wrings one of the towels and lays it on Miia's tail. He does this with every towel until everyone of them covers her whole tail. "Took every towel I own but there we go." He dusts his hands off, and looks at the work he did, "Wow, her tail is very long." Thinking to himself as he looks over Miia.

After the towels do what they are supposed to do, Andrew takes them off and then he asks Miia, "Err, Miia… not to sound like a perv, but can you lift up your skirt?"

Miia nods, "Ok…" And lifts up her skirt so that Andrew can get started.

Andrew gulps as he tries going for it, "Ok then…" He gets his hands at the ready.

Miia then stops him by saying, "W-wait!" She calls out to Andrew.

Andrew then stops and looks at Miia confused, "What's up, Miia?" Asking in earnest.

Miia then asks Andrew, "Xelor is not with you, is he? It would be embarrassing if someone else is here, even him."

Andrew nods and pulls up his sleeves, both of them, "I figured you would say that so I left Xelor behind when I gathered up the heaters. It's only you and me here."

Miia nods, "Thank you, darling. OK, you may continue."

Andrew then nods, continuing back on his work, "OK, then… here I go. Let me know if this hurts, alright." He begins peeling off a huge amount of skin off of her, "Wow, it's coming off easier than I thought. I guess I'm doing it right."

Miia begins moaning, "Oh! Mgn… mnnaah…" She continues making those noises as Andrew peels the skin off of her.

This has gotten Andrew to feel embarrassed now, "Now I'm embarrassed now, I mean, Miia was embarrassed from the start which should have been me because well…" He looks at her long slender snake body, "Wow, she really like a snake, just a really huge snake, but the fact of it is…" He looks at Miia's human part of her body, "No! I can't think about that! I gotta keep going. I still don't understand how she could be embarrassed when she's so bold flashing her boobs at me and… nope! Stop it, Andrew!" He slaps himself to regain his innocent mind and then continues peeling the skin off of her.

Miia then huffs heavily as Andrew peels the skin off of her with a gentle touch, "Nmmgh… hah… hah…"

This is really difficult for Andrew to keep going as these noises is setting him off, "That's not helping much as it always reminding me that I'm touching part of Miia's body." He begins feeling just as embarrassed as Miia is now, "T-that's making it so awkward when I keep thinking it like that." He continues peeling, using his fingers gently by stroking the tail and the old skin slowly comes off bit by bit, where he would grab it and peel it off nice and slow.

That obviously gets Miia riled up as she moans some more, it sounds like she's trying to her best to muffle some of it, "Mmnng…" But as soon as Andrew starts peeling she yelps, "Ahh!" Trying to bear it as best as possible.

Andrew can already feel that he is sweating from this, "D-don't think about it, don't think about it! Keep going, it's not like I'm stripping her, I'm helping her." He tries calming down his breathing as he continues to peel the skin off.

Miia grips on the bed as she tries to endure this, making strained moaning noises, "Mmnnng!" Until… "Ahh!" She jolts up as she feels something sensitive, "D-darling… the tip of my tail."

Andrew looks at what's she talking about and says, "That's right… it's sensitive. Ok… just please endure it as best as you can." He readies himself as he tries going for it.

Miia clenches on the bed as Andrew peels the tip of the tail, "Hyyyaah!" She then forces Andrew to halt as she wraps her tail around his neck, "S-stop darling! I'm going to lose it if you keep going!" Not realizing just how much she is strangling him.

Andrew chokes as he tries to reply, "Gah! O-okay… but we are nearly just about done!" After a bit of struggling, he holds the discarded skin tip in victory, "There… did it." Breathing heavily just as much as Miia, but for different reasons, of course.

The two of them take a moment to recover, with Andrew trying to breathe again and Miia calming herself down which isn't going to happen when Andrew got her to drool. He goes over to a towel to wipe off the sweat from his hands and says to Miia, "Ok… now that we got the scales on your back, l-let's move on to your belly next. Turnover, please." He got a good feeling that it will be smoother sailing from here on out, "Since we got the tip of your tail out of the way, the rest of it should be a piece of…"

As Miia moves over to her back, it immediately dawns over Andrew as he stares at Miia who is covering her mouth with one hand, "F-forgot about that…" Andrew says as he looks over to her panties with a disturbed look on his face.

Miia then covers Andrew's eyes with her tail and wraps it around his head like a bandana, "Agh! Who turned off the lights?!" Andrew yelps as he is immediately surprised by that.

Miia says to Andrew, peeling her underwear off, "Err… darling, d-don't look but… I'm peeling off my underwear now." Warning Andrew beforehand.

Andrew freaks out, flailing his arms, "W-wait! M-maybe you should do this part yourself, I mean…"

Miia stops him, "But… this is the most delicate part of my body so… if I leave it there, it'll get itchy."

Andrew stops flailing and listens to Miia, but is mildly shuddering in embarrassment, "…"

Miia asks Andrew, "So, please darling…" Leaving the rest of her sentence up to Andrew to decipher.

Andrew gulps and asks Miia while trying to feel around her, "A-alright, so, where do I need to go?"

Miia replies to Andrew while guarding her private area with one hand, "Not there… more to the right."

Andrew nods and then asks, "Wait, my right or yours?"

Miia clears it up, "Sorry… my right."

With that cleared up, Andrew goes for it again, literally blindly, "With me blindfolded, I have to focus more at where my hands are. But feeling Miia compared to before, she's surprisingly soft. I kind of expected her to be tough since she is really strong but wow… she's really soft!" Andrew goes on, "Really different from the scales on her back, really soft, really silky, smooth…" As he realizes what he's saying, "No!" He shakes the thoughts out yet again.

Miia begins panting again, "Darling… I'm really sensitive down there…"

Andrew continues, "Man, I never knew how soft women really are…" As he keeps peeling the old skin off of Miia.

Andrew sets Miia off yet again as she yelps, "Ahhh!" She strangles Andrew as her body writhes in… pleasure? I guess…?

Miia apologizes and says to Andrew, "I'm so sorry, darling… I'm okay now. I'm okay…" She tries recovering from that, "There's just only a little bit left."

Andrew tries regaining his composure, "D-damn it! I got distracted for a bit there! If this goes long any further, then... my snake might do some shedding of its own!" He then tries shaking those thoughts, "What the hell am I thinking?! I'm a GPU! I cannot be thinking these thoughts. There's only a bit left to go anyway! I've got to do this!" He readies himself and asks outloud, "Alright, Miia, where's the last bit of skin?"

Miia replies in a winded voice, "On… on the right…"

Andrew, being impatient as he is right now, replies quickly, "My right? You are guarding, yes?" He then prepares himself, "Alright… here I go!" He goes for it now.

Miia is reminded that she wasn't guarding after that writhe before and quickly tries to warn him, "Darling! Not your ri…!"

And… slide. Andrew comments in a confused tone, "Uh… my hands just went in-"

Before Andrew could finish, Miia unconsciously twists her tail and Andrew's neck went snap by the sound it made… CRACK! "D-darling! Oh no! I'm so sorry!" And Andrew's head might or might not twisted around in 360 degrees.

Much later… Miia presents Andrew with… something, "Here you go, darling! Dinner has been served!"

Andrew looks at it not knowing what it is, it looks like poison or something, "…" He tries his best not to grimace.

Miia exclaims happily as she brings the 'food' to Andrew, "Hee hee, this is my apology and thanks for earlier!" She brings it to Andrew on the dining table, "I heated the food that was edible so I hope you like it!"

Andrew looks at it, not knowing what to make of it, "Wha… what is this? Is this a native lamia delicacy?" He can hardly stomach the looks of it as it is, he looks over at Miia who makes this cute, innocent face that makes it ever so hard to refuse, "Well…"

A bit later, "Ugh… thanks for the meal…" Andrew lays on the table looking quite in a grim state.

Xelor is already on his wrist at this point and comments, "This… does not compute." It looks like he can feel what Andrew is feeling.

Miia puts her hands together in delight, "Wow! You ate all of it!"

Andrew thinks to himself, "I never had eaten anything like this in… ever. This liminal cooking is really something else." He then says right after, "Ugh… my stomach, it hurts! Did I eat too much?"

Xelor replies, feeling the same way, "Did you eat too much? No… you ate something you shouldn't have! Just what was that, really and why did I have to suffer as well?! This linking thing has a really major flaw!"

"No… we're too late." The other girls come into the kitchen with the same grim look as Andrew.

Andrew looks at them, "Wha? Neptune, Noire, Vert, Cerea and Papi? I haven't seen you all day. Just what happened?"

Noire groans, "Her… cooking… happened." She clutches her stomach in pain.

Miia huffs as she feels offended, "There was nothing wrong with my cooking!" She then lists of what she made, "I made curry so I had meat, potatoes and steak, fried rice miso soup. And for dessert… pudding!"

Neptune groans as she ate it as well, "Not pudding…" She drones this for as long as she can, she is very traumatized from the looks of it.

Andrew asks Miia, "Erm… you did use a cookbook, right?"

Miia shakes her head, "Nope! I learned it all by watching you!" She continues, "But not to worry, I had the others taste test it for me!"

Andrew asks Miia looking right at her, "And why didn't you do it yourself?"

Miia replies, "Because I lose all sensation of taste when I shed! Hee hee!" She sticks out her tongue in a ditsy way.

Andrew looks at her, "Hrm…" He looks very serious about this and says to her, "You are reading a cooking book, right now."

* * *

 **And there we go! With all that behind them, just what awaits them next time? Well… only time will tell!**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **On3dgeGaming: In about two more chapters, yes. I know what you are referring to, I think.**

 **You Never knows: Erm… ok? I'm glad that you liked that water hose bit, I really liked that addition as well but, Xelor is an important asset for Andrew so please don't kill him. Pretty please? Wanna kill someone else?**

 **Gundam 09: It's already a given that he will. Marriage doesn't always mean that he will be singled out to only one girl.**

 **DM Nick: I will have to call you that now because you changed your name. And, I already know about Ace attorney, I just never played it because I might not be a fan of detective games. I might actually try it out one day but who knows. I just think it's weird that you just posted that in the reviews, nothing wrong with that, just weird. But that long 'I choose you, Neptune' thing is pretty… wacky.**

* * *

 **Noncanon Segment Time!**

 **Miia: Aw, why can't I cook?**

 **Andrew: Because you need to learn more about cooking. And I think you're worse than Neptune. She burns it but at least it looks like food still.**

 **Neptune: Hey! I don't burn food! I'm actually pretty good at it! Nepgear taught me right after you left in the first story.**

 **Andrew: Huh, who what've thunk it. Anyway, since you have to study, I have to as well.**

 **Neptune: Just drop that nerdy stuff and let's reply to a reader's review. We got one!**

 **Andrew: Alright, let's hear it.**

 **Neptune: Alrighty! This is from DM Nick, he wants to know my favorite anime. Isn't it obvious? It's the dang Neptunia anime! It has me in it and it kicks loads of ass! Heh heh! Sorry… I sound very narcissistic, don't I? I'm kidding though, it's actually Lucky Star if I don't count Neptunia. The opening is very catchy and it has loads of moe characters, like me! It's the perfect anime for a goddess such as myself!**

 **Andrew: Eh… anee-may is not my thing at all. I prefer American cartoons, thank you very much.**

 **Neptune: Aw, Andy! You gotta live a little! Let's watch a marathon of Lucky Star so that you can get hooked!**

 **Andrew: I much rather not… anyway, DM Nick also asks me something. He says if I watch Back to the future or Doctor Who. I have seen Back to the Future and considering that we live in the future, I am disappointed. And if I prefer the DeLorean or the Tardis, well it's simple. The freaking DeLorean! Obviously because you could also drive it which you can't do with a phone booth, which I think is what a Tardis is, I don't know. But, if I would I have to pick another time machine, it would have to be the Epoch from Chrono Trigger, that thing flies and it's look really badass.**

 **Neptune: You know that game has an art style of a certain anime, right?**

 **Andrew: I have no idea what you're talking about.**

 **Neptune: Poor, silly, Andy. You have missed so much. Let's fix that, shall we? (pulls on Andrew's wrist) Now let's watch that marathon while eating delicious, not made by Miia, pudding!**

 **Miia: Hey!**

 **Andrew: No! I don't wanna!**

* * *

 **Well, with that… happy reading!**


	7. A Sticky Situation

**More Daily life of a GPU! The other chapter will arrive, but eh, some more of this, ok?**

* * *

As Miia lays in bed at night, she is fantasizing about Andrew yet again. "Marriage." She says as she begins fantasizing.

In her fantasized world, Andrew leans to a wall, confronting Miia and says boldly, "I have made my decision! For my bride to be… it shall be you!" He says this in a suave manner also.

Miia gasps as she is confronted with this news, "D-darling!" Being in shock.

Andrew then asks, "Shall we prepare for the best wedding that will reshape many generations as we know it?!" Being overly dramatic, clenching a fist.

Miia then asks, taking aback by this, "But, what about the others?"

Andrew then says, "I only have my eyes set for you." Staring her right in the eye.

Back in reality, Miia smiles by her fantasized little world and squeals in delight, "Darling~!" As she flails her snake tail in excitement.

The next day, as Centorea is polishing her fake sword, "M-marriage, huh…" She is also thinking about it as well.

As she does that Andrew goes to try what Miia made, "This is thin." He says bluntly.

Miia pouts shouting, "But you said to add water to it!"

Andrew nods and then mentions, "Yeah, but now you add too much water into it. And that's way you gotta taste it often."

Miia listens to Andrew's pointers, "Huh."

Papi goes over to Centorea and asks, "Play with me, Cerea!" Carrying a Wii remote in her 'hands'.

Centorea looks over at Papi and asks, "S-stop! I'm in the middle of polishing my blade. Go play with Neptune instead."

Miia looks at her bit pot of thin soup and says, "I have to taste it…" She then opens it, trying to do what Andrew suggested her and a surprise lurks inside. "Geeeaah!"

It's a slimy creature! It then reaches for Miia with its antenna appendage and then starts to envelop her head, slowly drowning her. She gurgles in fright.

Andrew freaks out by this, "Wha?! M-Miia! What the heck do you have on your head?!"

After they finally get it off of Miia's head, she lays down on the couch to recover, with a damp towel on her head. "Just what was that thing? It moved so quickly and then dashed into a crack." Andrew asks Centorea.

Centorea tells him, "You might know what it is already. It is in fact a slime!"

Andrew's eyes widen and says, "A slime?! You mean like what Glue is?"

Glue goes over to Andrew and barks happily, "Dogoo!"

Neptune who heard this happen says, "I dunno. That doesn't look like any dogoo I've come across. Do you think it could have been created by Glue and have overtaken a mutation?"

Andrew shrugs, "Eh, I actually doubt that."

Centorea mentions, "Slimes aren't what humans normally come across. They are in fact rather scarce in the human world."

Neptune smiles saying, "Oh! And here I thought that it was one of Miia's crazy experiments in her cooking!"

Miia growls at Neptune, "Just what did you say?!"

Centorea cuts them off and clenches a fist, "But dost not worry, milord! For I will protect you with my noble blade!" She says under her breath as she pulls out her sword, "Even though it is a replica." She then says out loud, "I won't let a single creature to befall harm upon you, milord!"

Andrew sighs saying, "There's that middle ages knight roleplaying again."

Papi then jumps on Andrew's back, "Let's forget about that! Come on, boss! Play video games with Papi!"

Andrew struggles as Papi is on his back, "Oof!"

Centorea gets Papi off of Andrew and says, "What dost thou mean by that?! Can't you play games with Neptune or the other goddesses?"

Andrew chuckles as he gets another damp towel ready, "Wow, Papi is really into video games. As much as me or Neptune. Sadly, I can't make time to play any."

And then… surprise, motherf*cker! The slime from before comes out of the bowel of water that Andrew was using for the towel, "Wha?! Again?!"

Centorea shouts at the slime, "Halt! Step away from my master, foul beast!" She does a vertical slash on the slime. And… it's not effective, "What?! How can this be?!" She gets her sword stuck in the slime. She eventually gets it out and is still all gooey, "I should have at least left a scratch on it. In RPGs, the slimes doth be the easiest creatures to fight."

Andrew looks at her saying, "Huh, you actually play video games, RPGs for that matter."

And then… the slime begins its attack again and it was just a struggle to get out of this one. Andrew asks at the aftermath of it all, "C-Cerea, are you ok?"

She is the one the messiest of the two, covered head to hoof with goo, "Y-yes… I never knew that slimes were this powerful, Glue wasn't this bad. Ugh… I'm all sticky now." She notices Andrew is staring at her, "Milord?"

Andrew keeps looking at her and then shakes his head, "Oh, err… I'll go take a shower, that's it!" As he goes off he warns everyone, "Make sure you guys watch out for slime." He then notices Papi and Neptune playing the Wii, "Wow… these two. They really love playing. Well… I'm off." He leaves for the bathroom.

He doesn't even go to his own one as that was is too small for the amount of goo he has and uses the public bathroom, the one that is adjusted for his guests, "Wow… so there's slimes in my world, too? Huh, if only I knew my whole life. I wonder if I should call either Ms. Smith or Ice? I wonder which one of them actually knows to go about dealing with them…" He asks himself as he sits down letting the showerhead hit him, he has a towel around his waist so… no manservice for you!

"M-milord…" Andrew hears Centorea from the outside, "Err… would thou be alright… if…?"

Andrew misheard her and says, "Huh? Oh yeah, "I'm alright, the slime isn't around anymore so…"

Centorea also misheard Andrew and says, "I see… then…"As she begins to take off her clothes, "I'm coming in!"

Andrew suddenly realizes and sees her coming in the bathroom, "W-what?! C-Cerea?! What are you doing in here?!"

Centorea blushes red and says nervous, "It isn't what thee think, milord! I'm not doing anything improper! I merely… worry that if the slime comes back and I'm not here, I'm just trying to look out for you, milord!" She then says, "Just to let you know, I am really against this!"

Andrew nods replying just as nervously, "W-well you could at least put some clothes on!"

As soon Centorea was about to say something, she then slips, "W-waaah!" She conveniently falls on Andrew, "I-I'm afraid I cannot get the slime off my body myself so I need to ask of your assistance." She lays on top of Andrew, with her breasts right at his face.

A bit later… Centorea says to Andrew, "Ngh… prithee, my apologies for making you put up with this task."

The task is… that Andrew has to wash Centorea with a scrub brush, he shrugs, "No… it's alright. You were the one that got dirty trying to protect me. I really appreciate it." He then thinks to himself, "This is kind of like what I did for Miia the other day, but it looks like I don't have to worry about sensitive areas."

Andrew continues scrubbing Cenorea's horse body, he asks Centorea, "So, Cerea… do you wash over here? I don't think you would be able to reach it." As he scrubs Centorea's hindquarters.

Centorea shouts nervously, "O-of course I wash it! I just use a long handled brush!" She also mentions, "That part didn't get slimed on so you don't have to… gah?!"

Andrew then asks, curious about her reaction, "Huh? What's wrong?"

Centorea turns around looking very panicky, "Y-you don't need to wash there, milord! That spot is… err… delicate."

Andrew then backs off saying, "Wahh! S-sorry! Of course your butt would be a sensitive spot!"

Centorea scolds Andrew, "T-that didn't need to be shouted!"

Andrew nods, "R-right, then I'll just move on to another spot." As he tries going for somewhere, he then touches somewhere else, he slowly realizes it, he backs off from groping Centorea's breasts, "Gah! T-that's not where I… I-I just panicked! S-sorry!"

After that happened, they lay in the huge bathtub, not knowing the impending danger that's lurking within. Andrew says to himself as he realizes, "And here she could have just gotten in the bath, that all mess was unnecessary." He then thinks to himself, "This is getting a bit awkward, gotta bring up a topic." He then tells Centorea, "So… I wonder why that slime attacked. It's kind of weird, isn't it?"

As Andrew waits for a response, he gets the feeling that he made it worse until, "Water…" She faces Andrew and says, "It most likely be looking for water which is why it went into Miia's stew and then in that wash bin." Centorea continues, "Methinks it dwells in moist environments and seeks for water when it has to."

Andrew then says in a joking manner, "Well, then good thing it hasn't found the bathroom yet, huh?" He has his hands out to the side as if shrugging, he then notices drips of liquid dripping down his hand. "Wah…?" He looks up and sees a gloomy looking big drop of something hanging from the ceiling.

Centorea shouts, "It be the slime! How did it sneak in here?!"

The slime then divebombs onto them and only knocks out Centorea as it directly hits her, "C-Cerea…?" Andrew asks worried about her condition. "Are you alright?"

The slime grabs onto Andrew pulling him into it, wrapping him in its slime, "Gah! Hey, hold on a second here. I'm not tasty, really! Maybe you could find another guy to torture… huh?" He notices something happen to the slime.

The slime suddenly forms itself into a shape of a women! She has long flowing hair like slime and two tentacles hanging off each side of it. Of course the one antenna is still there, she has these alien-eque eyes and that's the only way to explain them. She is a green and blue slime, by the way.

"W-what the hell?! Since when slimes have the power to turn themselves into a humanoid, and… it's a girl." Andrew thinks to himself, "Could she be an extraspecies monster like Miia and the other monster girls?"

The slime girl goes close to Andrew face to face, she stares at him for a bit, making him nervous, she then embraces him. "W-what the heck?" Was all that Andrew could think to himself.

The slime stops embracing Andrew, looks at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and then jumps on him, laying him on his back.

The slime girl then starts to press her breasts against Andrew's face, "Mmmg, can't breathe!" Andrew shouts in his head has she slowly suffocates him. She then pulls back which gave Andrew time to breath, "Gasp! Ha… ha…"

The slime girl sits on top of Andrew as he lays on the floor, "H-hey… could you stop? All this is not good for my heart."

The slime girl grabs the scrub brush and begins scrubbing Andrew, making cute little grunting noises doing so, "W-what…? Why are you washing me?"

The slime girl grabs his arm and scrubs it with the scrub brush, "H-hey! Q-quit it!" Instead of stopping, she then rubs her breasts on Andrew's chest, "Hey! Do you understand anything I'm saying? English! Do you speak it?!"

The slime girl continues to wash Andrew with her breasts instead of the scrub brush, she is a slime so it probably works, "Why is she doing this…? Is it…?" He slowly pieces it together, "Is it because of all the stuff that Miia and the others did? Is she trying to communicate with me? By the use of mimicry?"

Andrew shrugs and then thinks to himself, "Maybe she isn't a bad slime after all…" As he gets absorbed by her. He gurgles and then thinks to himself, "Crap, she absorbed me! I can't breathe!" He glubs, "Shit! I didn't hold my breath! I'm going to drown!" He tries grabbing her but his arms go right through her, "Shit! It's no good! Please! If you can understand my thoughts, then please don't drown me!"

And… it didn't work! "No good! Crap! I'm blacking out! I think this might be it this time!" He suddenly gets a crazy idea, "I've got it! Well… it's either sink or swim!" With all his might, he leaps into the bathtub hoping that she'll disperse in there.

Andrew breaches out of the water, "Gasp! Ha… ha, I did it!" He leans on the edge, "I thought I really was going to die…" He gets out of the water and grabs onto Centorea, trying to get her out, "Now you behave yourself in there and don't come out, you hear?" He says to the slime girl.

After that was over, he told everyone what happened, "Wow! You defeated the monster by thinning it? I'm impressed, Andy!" Neptune says hearing that.

Andrew nods, "Yeah… yeah."

Miia then complements Andrew, "Darling! You're amazing!"

Andrew waves his hands, "No… no, I think I got lucky, because… well… it could have absorbed all of that water and turned into a giant monster." Andrew then says, "I actually got that idea from Miia's soup."

Miia gets excited hearing that, "Really?! Then can I make that my specialty?"

Noire groans, "Absolutely not! Our GPU almost drowned and we're going to pass this off?" She points to the slime girl who is playing video games with Papi.

Andrew continues, "I was kind of surprised it took a humanoid shape. I didn't know slimes could do that and Glue can't do that?"

Neptune imagines what Glue would look like as a humanoid dogoo, with a masculine body, like one of a weightlifter, with speedos, a head of a dogoo. "Man! That would be weird!"

Miia and Centorea shouts, "A human form?!" The first time they actually noticed the slime girl.

Andrew also mentions, "And her boobs were pretty big and…"

Vert comes in and says, "How big? How big are they?!" She shakes Andrew, worried about the size.

Andrew waves his hands at Vert, "Oh, no! Um… I guess a bit smaller than yours?" Trying to make her feel better.

Vert sighs in relief, "Phew! For a second, I thought I was going down even further."

Noire shouts at then, "Hold on a second! Let's think about the big picture here! How could there be a slime that can look like a human? Do you have any of those in your world?" She faces Miia and Centorea.

Centorea shakes her head, "This is the first time I've heard of it."

Miia replies, "Me, too."

Centorea asks Andrew, "We should tell Ms. Smith about this, milord."

Andrew asks, "Do you really think she'll help us?"

Miia says with disbelief in her face, "She does whatever she wants."

Andrew then mentions, "Then we gotta call Ice. He's an expert, I think."

Centorea asks, "Do really trust in this Ice? Will he be able to do the job?"

Andrew shrugs, "Don't worry about it, he's a professional. He knows his stuff; he was a secret agent."

Miia then asks, "Is it alright for it to be out here instead of the tub?" She says sweatdropping.

Andrew then says, "She's still in the tub, right?" He looks towards the TV and actually notices her, "Oh, well… let's hope."

A bit later, "Arrgh! My mug! It's a matching set with darling's!" Miia screams as she sees her mug get absorbed by the slime girl.

Centorea shouts, "My sword is all sticky again! I just cleaned it!"

Noire pulls on something that the slime absorbed, "Give that back! It's the only way I can know if my people are alright!" She is pulling on a piece of tech from the Hyperdimension that she brought with her.

Neptune shouts, "No…! My pudding! It's the last cup the fridge!"

All of them shouts, "You damn slime!"

Papi then goes to defend her, "You leave Suu alone! She isn't doing it on purpose!"

Everybody but Papi and Suu shouts, "Suu?!"

Papi nods, "Yeah, she's a slime so she's Suu! I came up with it myself."

Andrew shugs, "I guess, but I don't see how that relates to a slime…"

Noire sighs, "You need to know Japanese… fast."

Suu then questions, "Suu?"

Papi exclaims, "Yeah, Suu!"

Noire shouts, "It just talked!"

Andrew shrugs, "Yeah… she can mimic anyone she hears or see."

Noire asks, "Her?" She looks at Andrew, "You actually think that this slime has a gender?"

Andrew nods, "Yeah, Glue does and so does Suu."

Centorea realizes, "We cannot allow Suu to be revealed like this."

Miia nods, "Yeah, but there's no way we can give her clothes with her all slimy like that."

Then it hits Andrew, "I got it!" He says with a snap.

Andrew then gives her… "Got it! A raincoat and boots!"

Miia exclaims, "Wow! That was so clever of you, darling!"

Andrew scratches his head, "Yeah… it's just one that doesn't fit me anymore, I had it when I was a kid."

Vert then notices, "I think it might make her sexier."

Centorea then realizes, "Yeah, and wasn't she bigger last time?"

Andrew shrugs, "I think she might have shrunk in the bath."

Noire then says, "Alright! I think we should discuss something!"

Andrew looks at Noire, "What?"

Noire replies, telling everyone what she has in her mind, "We need to figure out what to do with her."

Andrew laughs saying, "Don't worry about that! I got it covered, I already called Ice and he should be here soon."

Papi then asks, "He won't do anything to Suu, will he?"

Andrew shrugs, "I don't know… I don't think he's in charge of that so it should be fine. He's pretty fair."

A knock was heard at the door, "And that must be him." Andrew points to the door and he goes over to open it, "Hello?"

And as what have guessed, it was indeed, Ice, "Hello to you too, Andrew." Ice waves, "May I come in?"

Andrew nods, "Of course, come inside."

Ice walks in the house and looks at everyone, "So… where's the slime?"

Andrew points to Suu, "Talking to Papi, I guess."

Papi and Suu are just talking about Papi's name, trying to get Suu to remember it.

Ice walks over to Papi and Suu and says, "Hello, I am Ice. We have met before."

Papi looks at Ice and says, "We have?" Completely clueless.

Ice nods, "Yes, we have. I know you harpies have difficult trouble remembering anything.

Papi puts a wing to her mouth and says, "I guess that makes sense."

Ice nods, "Of course it does." He then looks over at Suu, "Yep, I have never seen a slime like this before."

Andrew gasps, "You haven't either?"

Ice shakes his head, "We don't have monsters like this before, the closest we got is… what are you doing?" He sees Suu going close to him, he backs up a bit, "I want my space so please back away."

Suu doesn't do that and goes closer to Ice which he replies with, "What's up with her?"

Papi smiles saying, "Papi thinks Suu likes you."

Neptune adds in, "Maybe you should give her a hug, Ice."

Ice shakes his head, "I know what she wants and I won't give it to her. Back off!" He does a backflip away from Suu.

That obviously doesn't work as Suu stretches her arms and grabs Ice, "No! Get away, slime!"

Papi scolds Ice, "Her name is Suu!"

Ice shouts, "Whatever! I don't want her to touch me!"

Miia asks, "Why not? To me, she really likes you."

Ice is now entangled by Suu, she then absorbs him into her body and he takes a bath into her goo. "This is why. She's obviously is attracted to my cool ice aura, it gives off humidity which slimes love, my feathers are always moist because of it and since my feathers don't dry out all the way. I'm like the perfect slime toy for her."

Andrew nods, "Oh… you won't tell Ms. Smith about this right?"

Ice crosses his flippers, soaking inside Suu, "I don't know, Suu is an illegal monster, possibly been smuggled in here or got mixed up in crates oversea."

Centorea asks, "So, you're going to have Ms. Smith take care of her?"

Ice replies in the best way he can, "We don't know where she came from so if she is an illegal monster, she would have to be taken away."

Andrew says to Ice, "But, that's kind of harsh…"

Centorea mentions, "But, milord, if they find out, you would have to be punished for it."

Andrew crosses his arms, thinking this hard, "I don't know… it's…"

Miia then asks, "Why did it get quiet all of the sudden?"

All of them turn around to see Papi taking Suu away, with Ice enclosed in her still.

Andrew runs out, trying to follow her, "W-wait! P-Papi!" He was too late, she flew off with Suu and company, which is Ice. Andrew pulls up his sleeve shouting, "I'm going after them!" He taps on his watch, transforming into his GPU form and runs off.

Neptune shouts, "Wait! We're coming with you!"

As Andrew runs around town looking for Papi, he eventually loses track of them, "Damn! How far could they have gone? And I can't even track them, they're not CPUs." He eventually searches under a bridge, "Where could they have gone?" He turns back to normal, "It's hopeless…"

Let's see where Papi is at, Suu begins struggling, Papi tries to hold on, "Hey! D-don't… don't move around!"

Andrew looks up and sees the two, "W-wah?"

And… Suu plummets on top of Andrew, splat! "Are you alright, Suu?" Papi flies down and check to see if Suu's ok and not Andrew or Ice.

Andrew groans, "I'm ok, too. I think…"

Papi asks Suu, "But, why would you moving around like that?"

Andrew gets up and gets a theory, "Maybe it has something to do with the river. Since she melted in the tub earlier, she probably thinks she would die if she goes in there."

Papi goes up to Suu and says, "Is that what it was? I'm sorry, Suu."

Andrew shouts, scolding Papi, "Why did you go off on your own?! And why did you take Suu with you?!"

Papi replies, "Because…. because you were going to take Suu away! She didn't do anything wrong!"

Ice mentions, "Au contraire… she's drowning me in her slime."

Andrew asks, "How are you talking when you're in there? Aren't you holding your breath?"

Ice nods, "Yes, I am. Penguins can hold their breath for a few hours and I'm not an ordinary penguin, I have my ways." He begins spinning around and then swim dashing off to the outside trying to escape, and… he gets bounced back inside, "Darn it!"

Andrew then looks at Papi, "Yeah, you say that she hasn't done anything wrong when she almost killed me and she's slowly suffocating Ice."

Papi shouts, "We all did that!" She then says about Ice's condition, "And, he's fine! Suu's taking care of him."

Andrew nod's, "Yeah, I understand, but we all have to follow the extraspecies exchange law."

Papi then shouts, "I don't care about silly bras! Papi's going to protect Suu and that's that!" She embraces Suu.

Andrew mutters, "What? Why am I the bad guy? I'm just trying to do the right thing here…"

Ice thinks to himself, still inside Suu, "Maybe I should freeze her so I could bust out of here. But, that would kill her. Darn it, seems like I really have to deal with this."

Then… "Hey, bird girl!" A kid shows up with a water gun.

Papi turns around and greets him, "Oh, it's you guys!"

That kid is followed by more kids with water guns, most of them are guys and two of them are girls and one of them looks familiar to Andrew. The kid exclaims, "We're having a water gun war! Wanna join us, bird girl?"

Andrew asks puzzled, "Bird girl? Do you actually know them, Papi?"

The familiar girl replies, "Bird girl plays with us sometimes."

Andrew nods, "Ah, I see… when?" He then thinks to himself, "Yep, it's definitely that girl we saved a while back."

The girl replies, "We played yesterday!"

Andrew looks at Papi with that look, "Ah, I see… so that means Papi has been going off on her own regularly."

Papi laughs sheepishly, "Heh heh heh…"

Andrew then says, "But, I didn't know you were pop-"

Andrew and Papi get blasted by a spray of water, "Gah!"

The boys run off, "Make a break for it!"

Papi, who is completely soaked through chases after them, "Oh… Papi's going to get you, now!" Completely unaware that her clothes are see through now.

The boys clench a fist, smiling and possibly thinking "Yes…!"

Andrew shouts as he notices, too, "What?!"

And Papi catches two of them, "Papi's got you now!"

Andrew sighs, "That's why they let her play with them. Perverted brats…" He says to himself. Andrew then says, "Well, on the other hand, I didn't know that Papi had some kind of motherly instincts, they're so strong, too. No wonder she wanted to protect Suu."

A boy then sprays water at the girls, "Ha ha!" He laughs

The girls squeal, "Hey! We don't have water guns!"

Andrew is about to scold them, "Hey…"

But Suu went to try something else, she goes over the river and puts her two tentacles into it and starts sucking up water.

Andrew asks her, "What are you doing, Suu?"

And… her assets get bigger! And don't forget that Ice is still in there, he floats up to where her breasts are, completely in shock. "G-get me out of here!" He gurgles.

Andrew nods understanding, "I see… the more water she absorbs, the more her… assets grow. But why did she make them bigger, I don't understand."

Suu walks over to one of the kids and along the way, she actually drops Ice! He takes a deep breath and gasps for air, "Thank… ha… I'm free!"

Suu goes over to the boy and then places his head between her breasts, embracing him. He goes completely in shock.

Andrew shouts in his head, "That's why! She's mimicking Papi again!"

As Suu lets go, the other boys shout, "Do me next! No me!" Instead of that, she points at one of them and lets out a jet of water at them, completely soaking them, "No…! Gah! Can't breathe! Water going up my nose!" They shout.

Papi takes the water guns and gives them to the girls, giving them a chance for revenge.

The boys run off knowing this, "Run away!"

The girls shout chasing after them, "Don't let them get away! They're going up the bridge!" Armed and dangerous with water guns.

Andrew crosses his arms, looking at them play, he wonders, "Is Suu having fun on her own or is it because of her mimicking Papi?"

Ice brushes himself off saying to Andrew, "I don't know but if she really is dangerous then we would have no choice…"

Andrew sighs sadly, "Oh…"

Ice says, frowning himself, "I know it's bad but if she really does hurt someone, then all of your hard work would be for nothing, including mine." He sighs.

A truck comes blazing past Andrew and Ice, the both of them narrowly avoid it, "Watch where you're going, you dumb human!" Ice squawks angrily.

Inside the truck, it is Josh again with his girlfriend, "How do you like my new kickass truck?! It hauls big loads if you know what I mean!"

Josh's girlfriend says in response, "It's like the best! So f*cking bitchin'!"

Josh looks over at Papi, "Whoa… look at that shit! That girl has wings! The news said there's monsters in town but actually see them, so f*cking gross!"

Josh's girlfriend comments, "And there's like a see through slimy girl, it's definitely grody as all hell!"

Josh laughs looking at Suu, "Yeah! I see it! It's all a f*cking nasty sight!"

Andrew shouts at the two in the truck, "Watch out!" The two pay no mind to the road and are about to hit the girl.

And… splat! As everyone thought that the two jerks in the truck actually hit her… Suu was the one that actually got splatted, saving her and against the side of the bridge. Suu asks, "Are you ok?" Shielding the girl from the impact.

The little girl then weeps, "W-wah…" She begins bawling and gets up.

Andrew looks at that sight, "Wow… she actually saved the girl, she absorbed the damage of that truck and actually saved her, wow…" Pretty much repeating himself.

The little girl wipes away her tears and says to Suu, "Miss Slime… thank you."

Papi comes over to Suu asking, "Are you ok, Suu? You haven't moved from the wall."

The rescued girl says, "I think she's stuck…"

The wall then collapses which alerts Papi, springing her into action and she grabs Suu's hand before she fell completely, but still in a dangerous spot, "S-Suu!" She grunts trying to pull up Suu, "It's no good, she's too slimy and my wings can't get a good grip!" She pants as she's afraid of her friend to fall, "What should I do? If I let go of Suu and she falls into the water, she'll…"

Suu says calmly, "Papi… thank you."

And… Suu falls, which gathers the attention of all the kids around Papi. Papi tears up, "S-Suu…" Thinking that her beloved slimy friend is no more.

It went silent for a moment, and they hear crackling noises from the bottom and then Suu says calmly, "I'm okay~"

Papi looks down and sees a frozen platform right under Suu with Ice right next to her and Andrew right next to him, "Sigh… good thing Ice was here to freeze the water. I could have used that jerk's truck but it looks completely totaled."

Ice sighs, "The things I do for you, you better make this up to me, Suu." He is in a crouching position with one flipper on the ice platform, keeping the thing frozen.

Andrew holds out his arms out and calls out, "Papi!"

Papi jumps off the bridge, flying and calling out, "Boss!"

And… she hugs Suu instead of Andrew, she cries in Suu's arms, "Suu! Suu!"

Suu says to Papi, "I'm ok! I'm ok…"

Andrew then begins to hug himself and mutters, "It's not like I wanted a hug or anything." Saying something that Noire would say.

Ice pats Andrew on the back, "You did good, Andrew. You did good."

Along the way back to the house, Andrew calls the girls and tells them his decision, "What?! Suu's staying at the house?!" They shout.

Andrew back a bit away from his cell phone replying, "You don't have to get that surprised. It's ok, Ice said it's fine. He said that she's not a bad girl and I agree with him. She just doesn't know anything yet."

Ice walks along with Andrew, Papi and Suu and says, "Don't drag me into this! I was a victim here, I got kidnapped by these two."

Centorea mentions, "But, if she misbehaves again and something were to happen…"

Andrew replies talking to them, "I really don't want to turn her in if she didn't do anything wrong."

Ice raises his flippers, "Well, aside from capturing me in her slime and such, I say that she's pretty harmless. Just be sure that she doesn't do that to me again, because it's not fun at all."

Andrew pretty much ignores Ice as he rants about Suu, he continues, "We just have to teach Suu about everything it means to live in America. It'll be fine, it's like she'll be our child."

That triggers Centorea and Miia, as the both of them daydream their lives as a married couple. Miia says as she twirls the phone line with her fingers, "Well… if you put it like that, how could I refuse?" She blushes.

Centorea, on the other hand, tries to shake the thoughts out of her head, "How could I imagine such impure thoughts of my master?! What am I thinking?!"

As Andrew is at his front door porch, he asks Papi and Suu, "Now, you make sure that Ms. Smith doesn't find out, ok?"

Both Papi and Suu exclaims, "Okaaay!"

Ice crosses his flippers, "Just as long Suu doesn't attack me again, I'm fine."

Andrew turns towards his door and opens it, "I'm home!"

Miia warns Andrew, "Oh darling… Ms. Smith is her so be sure that she doesn't see Suu when you get here."

Andrew's face turns one of utter shock, lowering down his cell phone slowly. Ice just sweatdrops at this, "And… I'm probably going to have ton of work to do to get you out of this."

* * *

 **And I guess that this chapter draws to a close now. What will happen next time and will they actually get away with Suu? Well, see the next chapter to find out!**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **On3dgeGaming: There's a really huge catch on this while getting the game to work, you would have to change your region cookies to make the website think you are in Japan, there is a tutorial out there that will show you how to do it. I'm not sure if the payoff is satisfying but it was for me. And… if you haven't yet, you should check out the latest chapter of Birth of A GPU.**

 **You Never Knows: Robots, eh? Could Metal get an involvement as well? I have been thinking of putting some conflict in the future and perhaps a robot gang could make it work. I can put this into the story but please understand that I'm following a storyline so whenever I get to a point where I could actually put in my own stuff, I'll get the robots at Xelor, maybe.**

 **PersonManZX: I'm doing good, thanks. And welcome to the Fanfic crew! I hope your stories actually turn out nice. And thanks for liking this, I have two other Neptunia fanfics if you're interested.**

 **Sonicfanx1: Oh boy… your review is the main event for this chapter's question segment, and… plot holes? Where? I really hate knowing that I have some and that's not always easy to fix. Oh yeah, about the spider girl, I'm pretty sure that you do know that I'm not that far into the story yet. I'm not sure what you're trying to go with that but I'll go along with it.**

* * *

 **And here's… the noncanon segment!**

 **Andrew: Hey there, guys! Today one question today, it looks like a good one. (pulls out his cellphone and pulls it up) Really long, too.**

 **Neptune: Ooh! Is it for me?**

 **Andrew: I guess it's for all of us. Huh… he spelled my last name wrong, too. (reads through it) Oh. (reads more of it) Err… (continues to read)**

 **Miia: What is it, darling?**

 **Andrew: Err… I really don't know how to reply to this.**

 **Ice: I'm here, too. Let me see! (swipes cellphone)**

 **Andrew: Wait!**

 **Ice: (speeds read it) It seems to be a neighbor complaint.**

 **Andrew: What?! (eyes widens and grabs back his cellphone) Err… (looks through it again) Yep, you're right. Maybe we should skip this one.**

 **Neptune: Don't be a scaredy cat, Andy! Let's see what this guy has to say!**

 **Andrew: I don't think anybody will like it.**

 **Miia: We can take it!**

 **Everybody gathers around and tries reading the message themselves, they all get a shocked expression.**

 **Andrew: Yep! Also, you guys have been sneaking off on your own, it's not just Papi.**

 **Centorea: I… never did that! I would never… do that. (blushing red with embarrassment)**

 **Miia: Hey! My cooking is not that bad! I happen to have gotten better at it!**

 **Neptune: Really?**

 **Miia: Shut up!**

 **Noire: You won't dare! I specifically told you about that!**

 **Andrew: You like cosplaying?**

 **Noire: Err… no! Of course not!**

 **Andrew: Right…**

 **Neptune: That is an excuse! And besides, Andy is the main character now so he can take the blame, right?**

 **Andrew: Don't fall this onto me! That was all you! And… now I know exactly why Link left Hyrule, huh…**

 **Papi: When did I walk into your house naked?**

 **Andrew: Oi, Papi… (facepalms)**

 **Vert: I'm sure that you were using some sort of hacking device to beat me.**

 **Andrew: I could beat you without a hacking device.**

 **Vert: … I'm incredibly rusty! I must improve my skills! (rushes off to play games)**

 **Andrew: And there she goes.**

 **Noire: Also… you were the one that stole our share energy?!**

 **Andrew: Oh boy…**

 **Noire: Listen you! I have half a mind to go over there and make you pay!**

 **Andrew: We can't do that; the law tells us not to harm…**

 **Noire: It says here that he's a god so…**

 **Andrew: Just let it go, I'm sure that it'll resolve itself.**

 **Ice: You seriously need to control them, Andrew.**

 **Andrew: And I will have to go over there and apologize, huh?**

 **Scratch: Did he say that there's… a-a sp-sp-sp…**

 **Ice: Spit it out!**

 **Scratch: Spider here?!**

 **Ice: What? No! (looks around) I don't see any…**

 **Something crashes from the outside.**

 **Scratch: Aaaaaaahhhh! I'm getting out of here! (runs off)**

 **Neptune: Wow, what a big foreshadowing!**

 **Ice: Isn't the outside where the spider is?**

 **Andrew: (shrugs) He's your friend.**

 **Ice: Fair point. Now I need to do investigation about that spider. Excuse me. (walks out)**

 **Andrew: Anyway, to answer your question… what?! When the heck did all that happen?! Did it all happen while I was at school or something?!**

 **Noire: W-well maybe you should let us go outside more often.**

 **Miia: Yeah, darling! You should take us on tons more outings! Right? (pulls on Andrew's cheeks)**

 **Andrew: Ow! Quit it, Miia!**

 **Neptune: Let's all jumps at him until he gives in! (lunges at Andrew)**

 **Andrew: H-hey! Stop it! T-this is the kind of stuff he was talking about! Anyway, Sonic, I'll be sure to take care of this.**

 **Neptune: Sonic?! Is he that fast hedgehog?**

 **Andrew: A different one and please get off! (tries to push Neptune off)**

 **Neptune: Nope! You still haven't promised us any outings!**

 **Andrew: Can we end this chapter now, author?**

* * *

 **Sure! So I hope this satisfies everyone and will see you next time! Happy reading!**


	8. One Step Ahead

**We are back in Life of a GPU! Last time… Andrew met another monster, a slime this time and things happened. Yeah, things. Let's continue from where we left off.**

* * *

As Andrew stares wide eyed at Ms. Smith, unsure of what to do, "Err… there's a logical explanation for this and I'll be glad to tell you. Just… err…"

Ice says, "Good luck getting out of this one."

Miia quickly wraps around Ice shouting, "I got Ice hostage! If you want him back, you will have to get Suu legalized, got it?!"

Ice tells Miia, "This isn't going to work, for one… slimes are difficult to legalize because they are a new species and two, I can conjure ice and the fact that you're cold blooded…"

Andrew raises his hands in defense, "Now, hold on… let's just hear how Ms. Smith legalized Glue, I mean, he is a slime as well."

Ms. Smith laughs, "Oh! Well, I just used dog adoption papers, and made him a beagle so…"

Andrew shouts at her, "Man! You're lazy! That's not going to help Suu, is it?!"

Ms. Smith could tell from Andrew's mood, "You really care about Suu, don't you?"

Andrew nods, "Yeah, I do. I think of her part of the family along with the other monsters and the goddesses."

Ms. Smith thinks about it, "I know this is beyond my control but we do know someone who can help."

Andrew asks, "Who?"

Ms. Smith moves her eyes towards Ice, "You know…"

Miia then constricts Ice tighter, "Legalize Suu or else!"

Ice groans, "Ow, my fragile penguin body!"

Andrew laughs a bit from what Miia is doing and says, "Let him go, I'm sure he'll do it."

Ice shouts, "What?! Legalizing a monster isn't as easy as just filling out some papers. I would have to go to several higher ups and get it approved! Too much work if you ask me."

Ms. Smith nods, "Exactly."

Ice exhales, "So no, I can't help you. Erk!" He gets tighten some more.

Miia shouts, "Darling, he is not cooperating!"

Andrew nods, "I can see that… Ms. Smith, do you mind if we 'convince' Ice to legalize Suu?"

Ms. Smith nods back, "Of course, if…"

Andrew goes over to the kitchen and brings her some coffee, "Figured as much, I'm glad I have coffee brewing just in case." He pours some in a mug and gives it to Ms. Smith.

Ms. Smith drinks it and sighs, "Ah, the sweet elixir of life! Oh, yeah, do whatever you want with Ice."

Ice shouts, "What?! We're teammates! Why are you bailing on me?"

Ms. Smith replies, "I haven't seen a slime, no way! You have so… good luck!" She leaves.

As Ice sees Ms. Smith leaves, he goes over to the girls saying, "So, can you let me go so we can talk this over?"

Miia replies, "That depends, will you legalize Suu?"

Ice shakes his head, "Not a chance, snake lady!"

Miia replies with a smile on her face, "Then get used to being coiled for a while."

Neptune goes over as well, "Hey, we'll help convince Ice! I think we can call a friend for that one!"

Ice asks, "What friend are you referring to?" He then counts the goddesses, "One, two, three… oh no… don't call her."

Neptune gives Ice a mischievous smile, "And I'll tell her things that'll sure get her pissed off."

Ice furrows his eyes, "You wouldn't dare!"

Neptune grins, "I would dare! Andy, may I see Xelly for a moment?"

Andrew takes off Xelor and tosses it to Neptune, "Go for it."

Ice scream, "No!" He makes himself slippery as ice and rushes over to Neptune, snatches Xelor away in a brief second, "You're not calling her! Stay back!"

All the girls inch towards Ice, even Noire and Vert who actually find this fun, Centorea draws her blade and aims it at Ice, "Legalize our friend, Suu or you shall taste my blade!"

Ice laughs, "I know that's a replica, but this…" He pulls out his katana, "Is a real sword!"

Centorea stands her ground, "You are bluffing!"

Ice shakes his head, "I am not. I never bluff. Now, you middle ages fanatic, drop your weapon."

And in an instant, Suu grabs Ice, trapping him in her slime, "Should have seen this coming." Ice states as he drops everything he had in his flippers even Xelor.

Miia cheers, "Woo! Go, Suu! Now… are you going to surrender?"

Ice shakes his head, "Never."

Suu begins playing with Ice, sucking out his humidity from his feathers for her own to use. Ice shouts, "Stop that right now, Suu! I mean it!"

Andrew looks at Suu doing this, "Just keep it PG-13, ok?"

Ice looks around, thinking of what to use to escape, he then says, "Alright, I don't have to resort to this but…" He pulls out a communicator of some kind and presses the button, "Scratch, come in here for the assist!"

Scratch flies in the house with a battle cry, "Meeeeoooow! Scratch here for the assist! What's up?!" He looks around and sees everyone, "What's going on?"

Neptune goes over to Scratch, "Hey kitty, kitty… you will help us, right?"

Scratch asks, "With what?"

Miia exclaims, "With convincing your friend to legalize Suu, of course!"

Scratch's eyes widen, "What?! I can't betray my friend like that. And besides… I barely know any of you besides the goddesses and Andy."

Miia goes up to Scratch, "Well, I'm Miia, the lamia who won't constrict you if you help us."

Scratch sweatdrops, "I'm not sure if I'll like that…"

Noire says making her attempt, "Maybe we can convince you another way, like… what do you want?"

Scratch shrugs, "I don't know, I am kind of hungry."

Andrew raises his arm, "I can-" He gets cut off by Miia.

Miia exclaims happily, "I can make something for you if you get your friend to help us."

Scratch shrugs nonchalantly, "Alright."

Everybody's eyes widen except for Suu, Ice and Scratch because they don't know, Scratch asks, "What's with the look?"

Noire shakes her head, "N-never mind that, enjoy your food."

Miia goes into the kitchen to make something, and Noire whisper towards Scratch, bringing him towards Ice so he can hear, too, "Miia is really bad at cooking, and I mean bad, it's like toxic."

Ice's eyes widen, "I'm just trying to give you guys a bad time because I'm bored at the office, if you don't make me eat that, I'll legalize Suu for you."

Neptune cheers, "Yay! We won!"

Scratch shrugs, "I'll eat it, I mean… Miia's kind of pretty, I don't think her cooking is bad like you say it is."

Andrew frowns, "Oh, I wish I could say the same thing but it's true, I've tried it and I barely survived."

As they are talking, toxic explosions are coming out of the kitchen, "It seems that the beckoning has arrived!" Centorea exclaims.

Scratch sweatdrops, "I-I'm sure that's something else!"

Miia shouts, "I kind of burned the food but it should still come out alright!"

The crew looks at Scratch for his input, "She said it's going to be alright. I'm not picky and I'm very optimistic!" Scratch replies.

Ice replies, "Please shield me from the odor, Suu." As he sinks himself into the depths of Suu's body.

Noire replies, "Look, we got Ice to legalize Suu, now. You don't have to do this."

Scratch shakes his head, "I want to do this, I really want to try her food. You guys just gotta make the most out of anything!" He hops in the air with joy.

Neptune groans, "Even I'm not that optimistic… the last time made me feel like my game was over."

Noire nods, "Ditto for me, Neptune."

Vert, who hasn't said anything replies, "I will recluse myself into my bedroom until this is all over, I shall be playing a glorious MMO." She walks away from this mess in her own way.

Andrew sighs, "I wish I could say 'right behind you' but I'm the host here, so…" He inhales through his teeth, "Gotta endure it for Scratch."

Centorea asks calling to Vert, "May I join you?"

Andrew shakes his head, "No, you have to stay here and support Scratch with his choice."

Centorea frowns and bows at Andrew, "Yes, milord!"

Miia exclaims, "It's done~!"

Scratch shouts happily, "Yay! I can't wait! I'll prove these pessimistic dudes what's what!" He goes into the kitchen.

Centorea sighs, "I pray for his soul…"

Ice clears his throat, "Nine souls."

The others enter the kitchen to watch Scratch from afar as he sits at the table, "I absolutely can't wait, Miia!"

Miia brings out her 'food', "I'm glad, Scratch! I'm glad you're so eager, I'm not sure why the others aren't, even darling…"

Scratch laughs, "Who knows! And, would this 'darling' be Andy? Just asking."

Miia nods, "Yes, if you didn't know, ever since he's been so nice to me, I'm just crazy for him. He's actually dating all of us but I do hope he picks me to marry." She begins blushing, daydreaming about Andrew again.

Scratch can see this and exclaims with a 'thumbs up' he has paws and he's a cat, "Well, good luck to you, Miia! I'll be cheering you on! You two look like a cute couple!"

Andrew sweatdrops, "Err, what is he doing, Ice?"

Ice replies with the best he could, "He's a sucker for love, and since Miia is as well from the looks of it, they seem to have good chemistry."

Andrew nods, "Uh huh, good thing he has his eyes for Compa, huh?"

Miia smiles, "That's nice of you to say! You should help me with my schemes to get darling's heart!" She says to Scratch.

Scratch asks, "The food?" He reaches for it.

Miia nods, "Oh right, sorry." She places it down.

Scratch's eyes shrink from the looks of it, "Err…"

Miia asks, "What's wrong, Scratch?"

Scratch laughs, "Nothing! It looks scrumptious!" He tries some and suddenly stops as the food enters his mouth.

Andrew sighs, "He's dead."

Miia looks worried from Scratch's face, "What's wrong, Scratch? Did you like it?"

Scratch's voice quivers, "Like it…? I… love it! It's even better than I have hoped!" He eats more of it, "Yeah!" he cheers happily.

Miia is shocked from Scratch's reaction to her food, "You… you put more emotion to it than darling ever did."

Andrew sweatdrops, "Oh no…"

Noire looks at Scratch saying, "He likes it? Does what he said to Compa even mattered?" (Read chapter 21 of Birth of A GPU)

Ice replies, "I have no idea." Shrugging his shoulders.

MIia suddenly tears up which Scratch points out, "What's the matter?"

Miia slumps down saying, "Nothing, it's just that you seem to enjoy my food more than darling ever did. He actually told me to study more before going into cooking again."

Andrew rushes over to Miia shouting, "No, no, no! I didn't want it to be sound like that."

Miia says to Andrew, "You hate my cooking, admit it." Staring right at his face.

Andrew sweatdrops, "No… of course not. I like it…" He moves his eyes to the side.

Miia's voice quivers as she tears up, "You're lying…"

Andrew shakes his head, "No! Please don't cry!" He taps his fingers together, "Well, you do need more practice but it's ok, really. I can teach you."

Miia asks, "Teach me? How?"

Andrew scratches his head, "Well…" He thinks about it for a moment and then says, "Ok, I don't want you to have your hopes crushed if you don't impress me with your cooking. If you are really determined, I'll be with you every step of the way to teach you cooking. Even… erm…" He scratches his head, "Even guiding your hands while you cook."

Miia imagines this and gets overly excited, "Oh, I would love that darling!" She glomps Andrew.

Andrew chuckles lightly, "Ok, Miia. M-Miia?" He feels Miia constrict him again, "Miia!" He and Miia goes down.

Scratch looks down and sees them, "Amazing stuff, Miia." He gives her a thumbs up.

Neptune sighs saying, "It looks like Scratch supports Andy X Miia. Well… can't please everyone."

Scratch mentions, "I was talking about her food."

Ice replies, "Well, now that incident is over, can you let me go, Suu?"

Suu just gives Ice a questioning look, not understanding his question, Ice sighs, "Please let me go, Suu." Trying to phase it simpler for Suu.

Suu grabs Ice and then just hugs him like a plush toy, "I didn't say to do that!" Ice squawks.

Papi smiles seeing that, "It looks like Suu is thanking you for helping her."

Suu then tosses Ice up in the air catching him with her tentacle appendages, wriggling them around Ice, "Ok, this is an invasion of my personal space."

Vert goes over whispering to them, "I've called Blanc over just in case this penguin changes his mind. But, from the looks of the call, she seems pretty mad."

Ice's eyes widen and he shouts, "What have you done?! You've doomed us all!"

Miia looks puzzled from the way the others are reacting, "What's wrong? Am I missing something here?"

Andrew replies, "You see, Blanc is not one to mess with when she's angry, she goes into this fiery rage mode and will destroy anything in her path."

Miia sweatdrop, "You… you are joking, right darling?"

Andrew shakes his head, "I am not joking."

A door slamming noise can be heard which means one thing, "Blanny's here?! Quick! Everybody hide!" Neptune shouts as she runs around panicking.

Andrew sweatdrops, "Err…"

Blanc looks over in the kitchen and her eyes turn sadistic saying, "What is this I'm seeing?" She looks at Andrew and Miia on the floor, on top of each other.

Miia suddenly becomes frightened and gets up automatically, "I'm not doing anything to darling!"

Blanc shouts angrily, "Darling?!"

Miia yelps in fear, "Err, I mean… oh no! I forgotten your real name, darling…"

Andrew sighs, "Of course…" He gets up with his arms up, "Now, Blanc… there's nothing wrong going on here."

Blanc growls, "Don't give me that bullshit, Andy! There's a lot of things wrong around here, like…" She looks at Suu and Ice.

Suu looks confused by that look but Ice isn't, "Suu, can you release me? Blanc isn't happy and when she isn't happy, everybody is going to die around her."

Suu doesn't get the commotion and just stands there puzzled. Blanc stands near her and says to Ice, "What the hell is this, Ice?"

Ice clears his throat, "Allow me to explain everything, just please no fury."

Blanc nods, "I'm waiting…"

And so Ice tells Blanc everything that he knows, with Andrew's condition with the monster girls and his reasoning for being here as well, all of it. "And that's the gist if it." Ice finishes.

Blanc nods, "I see…" She then shouts, "But that doesn't excuse you all for just leaving Gamindustri without telling me!"

Noire looks at Blanc, asking, "That's why you're mad? Well, we would have come back sooner if it wasn't for Andrew's condition."

Blanc sighs and asks them, "Do you know how long you all were gone?"

Neptune replies, "A couple weeks?"

Blanc shakes her head and tells them, "Try a couple months."

Noire gasps, "I left Uni my nation for a couple months?! It's probably a disaster now!"

Blanc calmly says, "You all need to go back soon or…"

Neptune interrupts Blanc, "Why do we have to? It's not like we'll die, right?"

Blanc just stares at Neptune not saying anything as Neptune could have hit the nail on the head. Andrew speaks up, "You all will die if you don't return?!"

Blanc explains, "We don't have share energy here and yours isn't sufficient to keep us alive, we may only have a few more days and by we, I mean these three."

Noire gasps, "How could I have missed that important bit of detail?! It's all your fault, Andy!"

Andrew looks at Noire shocked by what she said, "My fault?! Why is that?"

Noire replies, "You being with these monster girls have made me forget that we need shares to survive, we aren't like you all. Shares is what powers us goddesses and is also our life support."

Andrew asks, "Can't you get more shares on Earth?"

Blanc thinks about it, "It could happen but I'm not sure if your town has enough for all four of us."

Andrew tightens a fist, "Then, I know what to do. I must get everyone to know you exist and hope that they will have faith in you all."

Vert replies, "I like the determination, Andy, but we do not give any of your town's people a reason to believe in us. It's not like we save their lives."

Noire nods, "I agree with Vert and since we can't transform anymore, we can't even convince them that we are goddesses."

Blanc sighs saying to Andrew, "I'm sorry, Andy, but… we have to return to Gamindustri. I'm only here to return them."

Miia says to them, "Oh no…" But really on the inside she's celebrating since the four are about to leave.

Noire looks at Miia knowing her game, "Nice try, we know that you are absolutely thrilled to have us leave so that you have less competition."

Miia sweatdrops, "W-what?! No, I don't!"

Neptune refuses, "I don't want to leave! I would rather disappear than leave Andy again!"

Noire shouts at Neptune, "Think for a moment, Neptune! Would Nepgear really want her only sister to disappear?"

Andrew tells Neptune, "Leave, Neptune. I'll be just fine here until I eventually decide to go back to Gamindustri."

Miia asks, "You're actually going to go with them eventually, darling?"

Andrew turns around replying, "Well, if Ms. Smith allows it, I'm bringing you all with me."

The three of them gasp as Andrew says that, of course Suu has no idea what's going on and Andrew pats her head, "I'm sure the law can't reach past dimensions so you won't have nothing to worry about, Suu."

Miia asks, "Wait… the law doesn't exist there?"

Andrew shrugs, "I know I've said this before but, no. The goddesses make what's allowed and what doesn't. And the Extraspecies cultural exchange doesn't exist there."

Noire says to Andrew, "Don't give her ideas, Andy. We'll definitely make a law there as well."

Vert whispers to Noire, "Andy lives in the outskirts of Gamindustri, we can't do anything there."

Noire whispers back, "They don't need to know that…" She says out loud, "We will!"

Ice asks Suu, "Can you let me go? I need to say something to the goddesses."

Suu gives Ice a puzzling look again, Ice motions his flippers, he pretends to hug and then he spreads out his wings, trying to give Suu the idea, "Let. Me. Go." He says as he motions his flippers.

Suu gives Ice a smile and drops Ice and he brushes himself off, "Thank you, Suu." He walks towards the goddesses, "I may have some way to get you four enough share energy to stay here."

The four gasps, "Really?"

Noire mentions, "I wonder why you aren't a GPU."

Andrew frowns, "Ice is totally stealing my thunder."

Scratch mentions, breaking the fourth wall, "No, we've been around longer than you all even existed. In several other stories and even original ones. Trust me, Ice has experience."

Ice clears his throat explaining, "I didn't return here empty handed nor alone, I plan ahead." He pulls out a communicator, "Squadron A fall in!"

Marching can be heard and Andrew opens the door and sweatdrops, "That's a lot of penguins."

They all enter the house and Ice says, "These are the troops that actually quit the agency just as I, only to follow me. They actually respect me more than my old boss."

The penguins salute the goddesses, Ice mentions, "They also are the ones with the most moral as shown here." He takes a bag with something inside and hands it to Noire, "Open it."

Noire opens the bag and gasps, "A… sharicite?"

Ice nods saying, "It won't be enough to do much here but I can guarantee that you all will be just fine."

Noire asks, "So you said this is squadron A, where are the other squadrons?"

Ice shakes his head, "No, it's just this squadron. I only made these guys A just in case we get more penguins."

Vert asks, "So are we all supposed to share this sharicite?"

Ice shrugs saying, "That's why it's called a sharicite, isn't it?" Trying to make a joke.

Noire chuckles lightly, "Funny…" Sarcastically, of course.

Ice then motions the penguins, "Alright! Fall out!"

The troops salute and they march off. Andrew closes the door behind them and asks, "So, do they work in the same organization as Ms. Smith does?"

Ice nods, "That's correct. They've noticed that I have an amazing work ethic that they gave me my own crew, just like Ms. Smith so I am basically the same rank as her now, just have my own crew and do what she does but not as lazy. And no… don't like coffee."

Andrew nods, "Right…"

Neptune cheers saying, "Yay! We don't have to leave after all! Go, us!"

A lone penguin returns inside and gives Ice some papers, "Sir, the slime host papers you requested have been delivered, sir!" He salutes.

Ice salutes back, "Very good, agent!"

Andrew's eyes widen, "You actually got Suu legalized?"

Ice nods, "I was in the process of doing that a while ago. I got my buddy Scratch to observe me from a distance and report it to my crew."

Scratch asks, "So, I ate her food for nothing?"

Ice raises a flipper in the air, "That's right. You ate the lamia's dish, let me see." He walks towards Scratch and observes his tongue, "Yep, your taste buds aren't like ours. You only can taste sweet and that means you don't have the other senses of taste so that's why you couldn't tell if Miia's dish is toxic."

Scratch replies smiling, "I do have a sweet tooth!"

Andrew and the others fall anime styled and Noire asks, "So, what about his body? Will he get poisoned or something?"

Ice shakes his head, "Scratch's body behaves like a cartoon character, therefore his body doesn't react in the same way all of us does."

Noire shouts, "Is he supposed to turn purple?!"

Ice shakes his head, "Nope, why do you…" he looks over and nods, "How odd."

Scratch begins inflating like a balloon and begins floating away, "Look out! An unidentified flying cat is about to take off!" He floats out the window.

Ice gives Andrew the stack of papers that the penguin agent gave him, "These are for Suu. Time to do your part."

Andrew groans, "These are bigger than the other girls'…"

Ice nods, "Of course, since Suu is a new species, you would have to survey her actions and write them down for us to report. That's how we know she'll be a safe monster to host."

Andrew nods, "Oh, right."

Papi cheers, "Yay! Suu is safe now! Thank you so much, Mr. Penguin!"

Ice salutes Papi, "Pleasure to assist you all!" He goes over the window and jumps out of it, catching Scratch's foot as he floats away.

Andrew replies, "I really need to close that window…"

Miia then asks, "So, I'm guessing you all are staying?"

Neptune exclaims, "You know it! Are you staying, Blanny?"

Blanc nods, "I will. Just so that I can make sure Andy doesn't f*ck anything up."

Andrew frowns from the stinging comment, "That's harsh, Blanc."

Blanc replies, "Humans are fallible so having a GPU that is a human means that we have to watch over you."

Andrew gives Blanc a questioning look, "Are you serious, Blanc? After all we went through, you are just going to insult my integrity?"

Blanc nods, "Yes."

Andrew falls over from Blanc's blunt response, feeling very defeated from it, "I'm never going to win you over, am I?"

With that another day comes to an end, with Suu being a legal monster, Andrew can't ask for anything more, except for more monster girls to harem with. With Blanc being here to watch over Andrew to make sure that his virginity is safe, it'll only get stranger from here. "Hey! I'm not a virgin!" Andrew shouts to the narrator.

The next day has arrived but, let's move to another location as some crazy stuff is about to happen there, let's see what it is. In a store, I guess. There's a group of individuals coming in there, the clerk greets them, "Hello, what can I do for you to day?" He looks up at the group and sweatdrops as they point a gun to his forehead.

These group of individuals are pig like, so possibly orcs, I guess. This is what they look like? Lame… The leader orc states at the clerk, "This store is under hostage until they meet up to our demands!"

The clerk sweatdrops, "O-okay…" Being scared out of his mind, really good thing that our protagonist doesn't work there, right?

Of course, cops arrive to the scene, checking it out, the orcs pick them up right away, "Cops? Is that the best you can do? You already know about the law, right? We're untouchable, baby!" He snorts, "Now… let me tell you about our demands."

One of the underlings of the leader snorts, "Yeah, that's right, demands."

Back at the police station, they discuss the situation, "So, what did they say that their demands are?" The chief asks.

Another cop reads off the list, "Hentai releases of certain manga, orcs on magical girl, orcs on princesses, orc on female knights… the list goes on like that." The cop frowns as he finishes the list.

The chief sighs, "Just what we need, a bunch of weeaboo monsters…"

The cop mentions, "If they are from Japan, how are they weeaboos?"

The chief shouts, "I don't need technicalities here! We got a situation on our hands!"

"Maybe I can help…" A female voice rings.

The chief turns around and sees who it is, "Ms. Smith?! Well, thanks a lot! Thanks to your wonderful idea to legalize monsters here, there are a group of them trying to hold a shop hostage for stupid reasons!" He shouts at Ms. Smith.

Ms. Smith gets some coffee and says, "I can see that, luckily I already got my crew ready to take care of this problem." She drinks the coffee, "Ugh! This coffee's awful!" She grimaces.

The chief roars at her, "Never mind about the damn coffee! This whole mess wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you!"

Ms. Smith looks at the chief and says, "I know that's you're upset with me and I understand why, but every idea has some risks involved, including great ones. This is just one of those times, you just have to trust us."

The chief isn't sure about this but grumbles, "Fine… at least you seem like you can do more than that penguin could."

Ms. Smith chuckles hearing that, "I'm glad you think so." She then drinks more of the coffee, "Ugh, sorry, but this stuff is really terrible!" She pours it down the sink.

Back at the scene of the crime, the orcs walk around the store looking for any other people to take them as a hostage, "Come out, guys… snort! I may only shoot you a couple times, or several times. How many times is several times?" The boss orc asks the clerk as he is under hostage.

The clerk doesn't seem like talking as he is scared out of his mind. The boss orc snorts at him, "You're no help, anyway…" He goes on trying to find anyone else in the book store.

As all this happened, there outside and on a nearby building rooftop stands a guy around Andrew's age (at this point). He looks to be out of place in this world, and he is. "So, where am I now? It looks like there was a malfunction with my bracelet and now I'm stuck in this world." He looks over towards the bookstore and sees the orcs threatening the cops and the hostages, "Oh, now I know." He heads over there, stealthily, of course. "I suppose I could give them a hand."

He checks his pockets to see what he has, "Just a can of axe body spray, if only I had some Brisk Iced Tea on me." He continues to his way until he sensed something, "Hold on…" He then shot a rope dart towards the top of the roof and ziplines all the way to the rooftop. He managed to avoid the cops' and possibly the orcs' detection.

When he lands on top of the bookstore's rooftop, he walks towards a vent and says, "And now all I have to do is wait." He crouches down low to avoid being seen from the cops or anyone else, he feels his gun on him to make sure he has it. He waits for his time to shine.

Down inside the bookstore, one of the orcs find their next victim, "Look, who I found, boss!" One of the lackeys snorted.

It seems to be a Japanese school girl for some reason, the other lackey commented, "She just looks like the witch, Mako! Oh… she makes me wanna squeal!"

The boss shouts, "How did you miss this little cutie the first time?!" He glares at his lackey.

The lackey replies, "I honestly looked everywhere, I did!"

The boss then says, "Well, what should we do with her?" He licks his tongue at the girl's face.

The girl tries getting away from them, being terrified from them.

The boss orc says, "Don't worry, we'll be gentle, after all… my pork sausage is your pork sausage, heh heh…"

One of the orc lackeys say, "No fair, boss! Why can't we have a turn?

The boss orc replies, "Fine… make a line, we'll take turns!"

Back at the top, the guy from before gets impatient, "I'm going in now." He opens the vent door and jumps inside the ventilation system.

As he crawls through, he sees more clearly what's going on, he even sees a stealthy girl snooping around in a yellow vest, "Must be a cop." The guy thinks to himself.

When it he makes it another exit of the ventilation system, he comes out of it and prepares himself, he first takes off his plaid scarf he has on and wraps around his head, leaving one of his eye exposed. He sets his gun to silence and continues on, scoping the scene more clearly.

When the guy makes it to a side of the room, he remembers, "If I recall correctly, this guys have really sensitive sense of smell, which means…" He pulls out the can of axe spray he has and rolls it to the other side of the room, "Better make this shot count." He then shoots a bullet at the can letting it leak everywhere.

One of the orcs exclaim, "What the hell is going on?!" They are all confused by the smell of the axe spray as it messes up their sense of smell.

Another one exclaims, "Ah! That's potent!"

That leaves the guy a chance to strike one of them and he did, he kicks one of the orc lackey right in the back of the head and knocks him out. "What the hell?!" Another one attempts to shoot the guy.

The guy holds out his left hand and uses some kind of magnetic force to stop the bullets and then crushes them in his hands, "My turn." He pulls out his gun and shoots a few bullets into the orc's chest.

The orc blew up into a mess of pixels and the particles fall onto the ground. "What in the world was that?" The clerk asks.

The guy just climbs up the bookshelf and rests there for his next strike, taking a strategic act to this.

The police women from before looked at what the guy did, the knocked out orc and the mess of pixels lying about on the floor.

The leader orc growls as he sees two of his orc lackeys get defeated, he then sees the police girl, "It was you, wasn't it!" He pulls out his gun and shoots her a lot of times in the chest.

She falls to the ground and clutches to her chest, "Nng… damn…"

The leader orc walks over to her and sticks his gun right between her breasts, "You're pretty cute but I'm not a fan of snooping cops." He then shoots even more bullets at her.

The guy goes into a fit of rage and then uses his inner powers to teleport right behind the leader orc in a bunch of pixels.

The leader turns around and says confusingly, "What the-"

Before he got a chance to say anything, the guy summons his sword, activates it and drives it into his chest.

The two exchange glances for a bit until the leader orc fall into a mess of pixels just like the other one has. The guy pants as he still feels a little anger inside him still.

Way out of where the bookstore was, a kilometer or so, a sniper is on a rooftop, she has only one eye, she exclaims, "Oh! I better do something!" She then shoots one of the orcs and took him down, "There… I just wished that they didn't have to put me way out here, with this wind blowing at my face and drying my eye out." She begins tearing up, "Is this one of their cruel pranks?"

Ignoring that, we cut back to the bookstore, the guy senses something else and climbs on top of the book shelf and stays there, when the wall collapses next to a group of orcs that were left and a giant person in armor shows up.

The orcs groan, "Gah… what's with the big guy in armor?"

The person in armor takes off the helmet and it's revealed to be a big woman with a black horn on her head, "Tionisha is a girl, you know!" She says to the knocked out orcs as she introduces herself.

The guy on the bookshelf then pulls out earbuds and puts them in his ears, drowning out all the sound from here on out.

The girl from before begins giggling before transforming into something else, a smoky grey skin colored girl with flowing white hair, also the fact that she's completely naked!

The fallen cop in the vest from before then stands up, completely fine but still dripping with blood, she pulls out two guns and then puts the firearms to work.

One of the orcs shouts out, "But, you're dead! We saw you!"

The cop exclaims, "Sorry, but I was never alive to begin with!"

And it just goes from there, I'm going to cut this out since it may get a little brutal and we all know what happens so let's jump to the new stuff. With the orcs taken care off, the guy begins stepping off the bookshelf and tries to sneak away, it didn't work so well.

A gun was pointed at him, by Ms. Smith, "You there! Come on out!" She knows that this guy is too suspicious to be getting off scot free.

The guy realizes this and pulls out his earbuds and stands there, listening to what she has to say.

Ms. Smith asks, "Who are you and why have you interfered?"

Without giving an answer to this, the guy scans his eyes from left to right to find an exit, the orcs rematerialize back into their former selves, the ones that got turned into pixels, still unconscious though.

The guy then teleports back onto the roof and makes a run for it, he then gets chased down by a barrage of bullets coming from the sniper from before, until, one gets him on the leg. "F*ck!" He shouts before falling on his knees. He checks to see what it was, "A sleep dart, shit…" He then blacks out on the rooftop.

He gets sent back to an interrogation room of some kind, he wakes up and sees Ms. Smith, drinking her coffee on the other side of the table, "Now…" She sets down the plate of cookies. "Let me ask you again, who are you and why have you interfered?" She seems that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

The guy clears his throat and says, "Well, I'm just going to tell you that I'm just a guy passing through and happened to have found that bookstore. The name's Bryce." He says.

Ms. Smith continues to drink her coffee and replies, "Is that so?"

Bryce just gives a nod, "Yeah." He then takes a cookie and eats it, "You actually remind me of someone." He says as he tries to change the subject about his identity.

Ms. Smith smiles and asks, "How so?"

Bryce then shrugs saying, "Oh, nothing…" He then asks her, "What's your name? To me, your kind of giving me an agent Smith vibe."

The girl from before, the one that got shot several times shows up saying, "I know, right! I can see it, too!"

Ms. Smith replies, still smiling, "Ms. Smith is my name." She then drinks some more of her coffee. She continues, "I'm a liminal coordinator, and in charge of the MON squad. She's one of them." She says referring to the girl who miraculously survived a ton of bullets and still have the holes on her body.

Bryce then says, "So, let me guess, when something happens like today, and humans can't interfere, you need to call up your team of liminals?"

Ms. Smith nods, looking at Bryce, "You seem to know your stuff, Bryce."

Bryce nods, "Oh believe me…" He leans in saying, "I'm full of surprises."

The girl next to Smith laughs saying, "Apparently, considering what you just did back there!"

Ms. Smith replies, "Zombina, I'll take this from here." Apparently the girl is a zombie.

Bryce raises an eyebrow, "Zombina? Wow, talk about uncreative." Saying the last sentence under his breath.

Ms. Smith continues, "Anyway, you're here because of what you did back at the bookstore. You defeated 3 targets, which 2 of the 3 you turned into pixels. And then those two turn back to normal only after 3 minutes."

Bryce nods saying, "So…?"

Ms. Smith then asks, "Do you know anyone by the name of Neptune?"

Bryce replies, "That depends on which Neptune you are referring to."

Ms. Smith then asks something else, "Have you heard something called the Hyperdimension?" How did she know about that?!

Bryce says to himself, "Aw, shit…" Defeated.

Zombina points out, "So, you have heard of it."

Bryce nods, "Well, I've never been but I have been to the dimension opposite from that."

Ms. Smith then asks Bryce, "So, what are you then? You clearly aren't human."

Bryce then says, "Oh, just a human with abilities over space and time. I do go by a title, though."

Zombina then asks, "And that is…?"

Bryce answers them, "The Guardian."

Ms. Smith drinks some more of her coffee before continuing, "So, considering that you aren't from this dimension, in your predicament, you qualify as a liminal." She says to Bryce.

Bryce cocks his eyes, "Where are you going with this?" He asks.

Ms. Smith replies "Simple, I would like for you to join the MON squad."

The room is silent for 5 whole seconds until Bryce replies, "Alright, two questions. One, how much am I getting paid and two, do I get vacation time?"

Ms. Smith answers, "As much as me, for both questions."

Bryce sighs, "There goes my vacation days." He shakes Ms. Smith's hand, "Alright, count me in."

Ms. Smith smiles, "Welcome to the MON squad, Bryce!"

And we're back with Andrew again (About time, gosh!), they sit on the couch checking out the news, they see Ms. Smith with the captured orcs, as she shakes her hands with the mayor for a job well done. "Huh, strange. She's there on TV but what is she doing here? Isn't this live?" Andrew asks while filling out Suu's papers.

Ms. Smith smiles saying, "You will never know my secret, Andy-kun!" She drinks the coffee, "This is the best! I could just marry your coffee!"

Andrew sweatdrops, "Uh huh… yeah."

* * *

 **And with that, this chapter is finito! What will happen with Andrew, his guests and probably the MON squad? Only time will tell. Also, thank you, 0n3dgegaming for your OC, Bryce. I hope you like what I've done with him as he starred half of this chapter, I made him anonymous until he introduced himself.**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **You Never Knows: Great! Get ready for him whenever he shows up with the gang of robots.**

 **Sonicfanx1: Here's a bit of my originality while following the storyline. The MON squad part has segments by 0n3dgegaming that he suggested for me. I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Noncanon Segment!**

 **Andrew: Hey guys! Your favorite GPU here with another question!**

 **Neptune: Why are you in your GPU form?**

 **Andrew: Because I can! Now, on to the question! It's from Victor John Foxfire and… (begins reading it) It's another neighbor complaint! Hurray!**

 **Noire: How is that good?**

 **Andrew: It isn't. (reads it) 8 complaints. Papi being naked again and running around the yard. I'm going to take care of that little habit of hers, don't you worry.**

 **Papi: What habit, boss?**

 **Andrew: Oh, nothing… (pats Papi's head) Next, Cerea going into their basement to slay monsters.**

 **Centorea: I swear milord; I haven't done such things! (pause) Excuse me… (walks off)**

 **Neptune: Where is she going?**

 **Centorea: (from a distance) Prepare yourself, dungeon! You shall be vanquished!**

 **Andrew: I'm going to ignore that for right now. Next, stop Miia from cooking, why I can't do that! How else is she going to learn?**

 **Miia: That's right. You know, darling… I would like another lesson from you, with your skilled hands. (leans over Andrew)**

 **Andrew: Ahem! Sorry, Miia! I can't, I'm reading off this list here! Next is, Xelor, stop hacking their wi-fi.**

 **Xelor: I have never done such a thing. It's against my programming.**

 **Noire: Really? Ever since your new improved AI, you haven't been tempted?**

 **Xelor: Nope!**

 **Andrew: Next is Miia again, about her cooking, apparently you have been dumping your leftovers in their garden.**

 **Miia: I haven't darling, honest! (sweatdrops)**

 **Andrew: It's ok, we'll have Scratch finish them next time. Next is Glue, he has been marking his territory on their Pecha Berry trees.**

 **Miia: What are Pecha berries?**

 **Andrew: They cure poison in Pokemon, what a fantastic game…**

 **Noire: Hey! We could have used them for when we ate your cooking, Miia!**

 **Miia: Hey!**

 **Andrew: Don't fight, you two. We got one more. (reads it) It seems that someone stole our neighbor's roommate's arm?**

 **Miia: W-what? (shivers)**

 **Andrew: Who could have done that?**

 **Something taps Miia's shoulders she looks and sees a severed arm.**

 **Miia: Eek! (faints)**

 **Neptune: Ha ha! (holding the arm)**

 **Noire: There's our culprit.**

 **Neptune: Whaddya talking about? This thing is awesome! It can be used as a backscratcher!**

 **Andrew: Give it back, Neptune.**

 **Neptune: Fine…**

 **Andrew: Anyway, that's all of them. I hope we can get along as neighbors despite our differences. Yeah! (raises an arm in the air)**

 **Miia: Arm… detached… (mumbling)**

 **Andrew: I got you, Miia. (carries Miia) I'm going to set her in her room. (rushes off)**

 **Noire: Seriously, give that back, Neptune!**

 **Neptune: I said I will… tomorrow!**

 **Noire: No, now! You are marching there and giving them the arm back!**

 **Neptune: Make me, Noire! (sticks her tongue out)**

 **Noire: Nope, Blanc… make her.**

 **Blanc: Why include me into this? I'm peacefully trying to read a book.**

 **Neptune: See? Let Blanny be and let me hold onto this arm for the rest of the day, ok?**

 **Noire: (grumbles)**

 **Ice: You are making Ms. Smith and my job harder… (sighs)**

 **Suu grabs Ice again, playing with his body.**

 **Ice: Suu! Stop this! I know you know words! What made you think I like this?!**

 **Suu then cuddles Ice close to her, smiling.**

* * *

 **And that's how you end this chapter off, with a nice cuddle with Suu. Anyway that's all I got for this chapter so, happy reading!**


	9. The Busty Mermaid

**And we're back with Life of A GPU, last time, the crew were trying to force Ice to legalize Suu, and Ice was playing a prank on them because he was bored, so… did he really like all that torture or what? And also, shit went down at the bookstore and someone was there snooping around. Bryce is his name and that kind of stuff is his game, apparently. With that taken care of, let's get it on!**

* * *

It's around 3 o'clock in the afternoon and Andrew is about to get out of school and… he does. He walks out of the building sighing, "It's just gets harder and harder, doesn't it? I mean…" He looks down at his bag, "I actually skipped school, how am I supposed to write that down to excuse?" He quotes something, "'Please excuse Andrew McIntosh on blah blah blah, he had to peel skin off his lamia guest.' And not only that, but everyone in school is getting riled up about that incident with Josh, everybody knowing about liminals, everybody knowing that I have liminals, all of it!" He continues ranting to himself.

Xelor speaks up, "You know, Andrew… you could just quit. Just talk to Ms. Smith and say that 'I give up', she probably will take them all home and you can live a stress free year of school. Then, you could go back to the Hyperdimension and risk your life there. Sounds like a plan, right?"

Andrew shouts, "Are you kidding?! I love being a host! I have never felt lonely again after taking care of them."

Xelor mentions, "You never felt lonely when you first met Neptune."

Andrew chuckles a bit, "That's true…" He continues walking home and talking to his watch companion, "My parents are going to find out about my little secret one day and when they do, oh boy…"

Xelor mentions, "Doesn't the school contact them and inform them how you're doing?"

Andrew's eyes widen, "They totally do! Man! Maybe, they already know, but I won't know that until they get home."

Xelor also mentions something else, "Also the home phone, schools often check up with the house to see how you're doing, them knowing you are by yourself, with the exception of your guests and-"

Andrew replies, "I'll cut you off right there, the school already knows I usually stay home by myself, my parents already took care of all of that. However, what I'm worried about is the school telling my parents I have liminals staying at my home. They seriously might have no idea and they would be in for a shock of their lives."

Xelor asks, "Have you ever told them about your trip to the Hyperdimension and your GPU powers and the CPUs?"

Andrew chuckles nervously, "Nope. My grandfather is all hush hush about that. Apparently, same goes for them staying at my house and all that." He sighs, "Well, it'll happen when it happens, I better go home before I worry everyone." He continues walking home from school.

After a while, he heads towards town central, walking downhill, Andrew and Xelor already talked about all that they need to talk about. As he walks, he does see something new to him, more extraspecies walking around, well, they are usually paired with their hosts, Andrew comments, "Wow, news really travel fast, now there are others with liminals staying with them.

Xelor mentions, "Well, there's just a few of them right now so that means you're the only kid in school who has liminals."

Andrew laughs, "Ha ha! I bet their parents refused to let them have one!"

Xelor replies, "Your parents might do the very same thing when they find out."

Andrew frowns, "Oh…"

Their conversation broke when Andrew sees something rush past them, screaming, "Somebody help me!" It was a feminine voice.

Andrew looks over to see how it's happening, "That lady in the wheelchair needs help! She looks to be young, probably around my age, well a bit older."

Xelor says, "She's a young adult, Andrew, which you are just about to be on your birthday."

Andrew nods, "Yeah… wait! I need to help her!" He runs off to catch up to her, while doing so, he taps on his watch, "GPU mode engage!" He transforms and rushes off to help the runaway girl in the wheelchair. "Don't worry, madam! I'll save you!" He shouts out.

It didn't take very long for Andrew to catch up to her and goes past her, he waits for her downhill, "Huh, she looks really pretty and I haven't seen that kind of style of fashion before." He says observing her.

Xelor mentions, "It seems to be of a gothic attire."

Andrew nods, "Unusual to see around here but it suits her." He then calls out to her, "Don't worry! I'll catch you when you get down here!"

The girl seems to very afraid but nods to his call, leaving her trust to Andrew. When she arrives at Andrew's destination, she immediately crashes into him the two are send flying, doing some flips in the air before landing on the ground. With the girl landing on top of Andrew, with her breasts sandwiching his face, "Not what I had in mind, but thank god for her airbags." He mutters.

The girl looks down at him, worried about him, "Oh my, are you alright? Are you harmed?"

Andrew sets his feet upright before he gets up, lifting him and the girl in the wheelchair, "I'm fine. The question is, are you alright?"

The girl nods, "I'm fine, thanks for asking." She looks up and down at him, "What are you? You sped over to me and caught me without a problem."

Andrew chuckles, "Oh, just somebody who saw someone in need of help. I'm Andrew! Andrew McIntosh!"

The girl places her hands together, "Nice to meet you, Andrew! My name is Meroune Lorelei, but you can call me Mero if you want." She says to Andrew, introducing herself with a smile.

Andrew exclaims, "If that's what you wish!" It seems that the GPU form is getting the better of him this time as he sounds pretty heroic to Meroune. He goes behind the wheelchair and begins pushing it for her, asking, "So, where are you heading, Mero?"

Meroune simply replies, "Oh, anywhere is fine. You saved me so I'll leave where I'm going up to you, beloved."

Andrew raises an eyebrow, "Beloved?"

Meroune looks up to Andrew saying, "Oh, I wish to call you that if it's alright with you. After all, you saved me."

Andrew nods, "That's alright, Mero!" He says to himself, "Although, it would be nice if someone would call me by my name, everyone seems to go by a nickname apparently."

Meroune looks at Andrew asking, "What was that, beloved?"

Andrew laughs saying, "Nothing, Mero! So, what kind of things do you enjoy? Since we introduced ourselves and gotten up to nicknames, might as well get to know each other."

Meroune replies, "Oh! I just adore the little mermaid! It's very popular where I come from."

Andrew's smiles replying, "Oh, I like it, too! It was one of my favorite movies growing up!"

Meroune asks curiously, "Oh, you have a movie of it, beloved?"

Andrew nods, "Yep! Me and my parents used to watch it all the time!"

Meroune smiles, "That's great! It's really nice to see someone who enjoys the little mermaid as much as I do! Shall we keep going?"

Andrew nods, "Sure! But, to where?"

Xelor mentions in Andrew's head, "You need to get yourself home. Meroune needs to get herself home, she's none of your business."

Andrew replies saying to Xelor, "I can't do that! She needs me, I'll at least take her to my house until she can find a way to her home, where ever it is." Andrew says outloud, "Never mind, let's go to my house, it's all I can do for you until you are safe again."

Meroune exclaims, "That's a great idea, beloved! I really have nowhere to go so your house would be perfect!"

Andrew nods, "Alright, then! And, don't gets surprised but…" He transforms back to normal, "I have to power down." He sighs.

Meroune lets out a little gasp, "What was that, beloved? Does everyone do that here?"

Andrew shakes his head and explains, "No, just me. I have this watch that can basically let me become a… err… it's hard to explain, but a super human sort of person. Dang it."

Xelor comments, "Real smooth, Andrew."

Meroune replies trying to get it, "So, you become a super hero?"

Andrew nods, "Something like that. Although no one in town really knows about me doing something like that, I just had to because I wouldn't be able to save you otherwise."

Meroune nods, "Well, I really appreciate you doing that for me, beloved! You seem to be really good at your job."

Andrew chuckles, "Well, yeah… let's go to my house now."

Let's see how the others are doing in Andrew's house, of course they are getting impatient with Andrew, especially Miia, "Oh… when is darling coming back! He should have returned by now!"

Noire replies, "Patience, Miia. Although, being a GPU, he could have returned in the blink of an eye. I wonder what's taking him?"

Vert suggests, "Maybe he's doing a little pit stop at a store to get us something, maybe getting me that new video game."

Miia rejects that, "No! He's probably already decided who he wants to marry and fetching us an engagement ring. Oh, please let it be me! Oh, that would just be…" She fantasizes.

Neptune sighs, "There she goes again, maybe he just got something to take care of at school, they might be suspicious about what's going on with him."

Noire looks at Neptune, "That's awfully smart of you to think that, Neptune. It's highly likely that would be the case."

Neptune exclaims, "Oh, Noire! I'm always thinking smart!"

Noire replies, "I don't know about that, maybe if you didn't talk about pudding all the time, I would believe it."

Blanc tells everyone something, "There are people outside our house. They look to be part of the government."

Noire exclaims, "What?!" She looks over to see for herself, "What are they doing here? They seem to be looking for something?"

Papi suggests, "Are they here to take Suu away?"

Noire shakes her head, "No, our penguin friend took care of that for us. It has to be something else."

Blanc says, "You could just go outside and ask them."

Neptune replies, "And ruin all the fun? No way! Let's do some snooping and see what they're talking about, come on guys! Who's with me?!"

Noire asks Neptune, "Andy told us to stay inside, Neptune!"

Neptune frowns, "Come on! Just one little snooping session? Get your metal gear into action!"

Noire shakes her head, "Thanks but, no thanks. I would rather not get into trouble."

Neptune then moves on to Papi and Suu, "Well, then how about you two? I really could use some agents to help me spy on them."

Papi replies dumbfounded, "Spy?"

Neptune nods, "Yeah! It'll be fun! We can go into cardboard boxes and find intel about what they're looking for. All that stuff, and Suu… maybe we can find Ice out there for you."

Suu begins smiling hearing that, Neptune then goes over to Glue, "And we'll need our guard dog to look out for trouble."

Glue barks, "Dogoo! Dogoo!" Glue hops onto Suu's head and rests there.

Neptune smiles, "Yeah! The slime duo! You two will make an awesome team and Papi and I will do some snooping airborne! Let's go!" And the four of them head out.

Noire shouts out, "Hey, wait! Don't go out!" She grumbles, "Damn it, Neptune!"

Miia asks, sighing, "Should we go after them?"

Noire shakes her head, "No, Neptune and her posse needs to learn about the consequences eventually."

Blanc asks, "So, we stay here until they eventually get caught?"

Noire nods, "Yep! That's the plan!"

Back outside, Neptune, Papi, Suu and Glue are hiding behind bushes, behind the government agents while they spy on them, "Alright, we got a good distance between them, all we have to do is…"

"No!" Papi squawks.

Neptune tries shushing her, "Hey, Papi, one lesson of snooping is to stay quiet." She asks, "What's the big deal?"

Papi replies, "Papi was only trying to give Suu water but got it all over myself." She has a bottle of water in her 'hands' half empty and she is soaking wet.

Neptune replies, "Well, please keep it down. We don't want to get caught when we're out here." She peeks out of the bushes, trying to hear what they are talking about, "They're not talking, they're just searching." Neptune looks back to Papi and Suu, "Find any… what the Nep?!" She exclaims as she sees something weird happening.

Suu freaking kisses Papi on the mouth, she then pulls back with Papi exclaiming, "Suu?! W-what was that?!" Suu doesn't answer and she wraps herself around Papi, trying to drink the water from her body, even by licking her body clean.

Neptune replies, "Jeez, and I thought dogoos are the only naughty slimes in my dimension!" She summons her sword, a wooden katana, "Hey, Suu! Leave my harpy friend alone!" She twirls her blade around. "Come get me, instead."

Suu is done playing with Papi and goes straight for Neptune, she dodges Suu and jumps all the way next to Papi, "There's a water fountain right there and an unfinished bottle of water, just drink it, alright?"

Suu doesn't listen to Neptune and stands there, ready to strike her. She goes for the attack, which Neptune exclaims, "Cross combination!" And attempts to attack Suu, the reasoning for summoning a weak weapon is to not hurt Suu.

And… it doesn't work as Suu just bends around her attack, "Nep, what?!" Neptune exclaims as she gets enveloped in Suu. "S-Suu… you're not going to do what I think you're doing, right?" She sweatdrops.

Suu begins licking the sweat off of Neptune, to which she points out, "My sweat, too? Heh heh heh…" She then begins laughing, "Ha ha ha! That tickles! Cut it out, Suu! Ha ha ha!"

Neptune looks over at Glue, "H-help me! Ha ha!"

Glue tilts his heads and barks, "Dogoo?" He then leaps on top of Neptune, "Dogoo!"

Neptune replies, "Not you, too! S-stop it! I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna die laughing!" She continues laughing.

Someone close by, "Now where did that liminal get to?" Ice says to himself looking around, he hears something, "Huh?" He looks through the bushes and sees Neptune being attacked by Suu and Glue and Papi unconscious next to them.

Neptune looks over at Ice, "Help me, Ice!"

Ice just backs away and continues on his merry way.

Neptune exclaims, "You coward!"

Andrew continues walking with Meroune, almost to their house, "Alright, almost there, just gotta… Ice?"

Ice looks at Andrew and rushes over to him, "We have been looking everywhere for you, Meroune!"

Andrew gets a confused look, "Huh?"

Meroune bows her head, "I'm sorry! Please forgive me, Mr. Ice!"

Andrew asks Ice, "Can you help me out here? What's going on?"

Ice shakes his head, "No time, I have to report that I found her. By the way, Suu is nearby playing with Neptune in her usual way."

Andrew exclaims, "What?! Why didn't you help her?"

Ice shakes his head, "Not my problem. And I don't want to become Suu's plaything for the rest of my life." He walks away.

Andrew calls out, "Come on, don't be… like… that." He lowers his voice with every pause as Ice walks away from him, "Well, let's go find Neptune." He walks towards where the sounds of Neptune are coming from. He goes through the bushes, "Neptune, Papi! Are you all right?"

Neptune faintly says, "D… don't look, Andy… don't look at me… failing…" She sighs as Suu gets up from her and eyes at Meroune and Andrew. Glue lays on Neptune sleeping on her chest happily.

Suu inches towards Andrew and Meroune, Andrew says to Suu, "Suu… stop this right now. I'm only going to ask you this one time."

And Suu charges after Meroune, without nothing to stop Suu this time, Andrew had to resort to one thing and one thing only, he quickly grabs the bottle of water and pours it on his head. "Come on, Suu. Come and get me!"

Suu changes her target and rushes over to Andrew, drinking the water from him, he goes down, "Gah… that's it Suu. Drink it all up…" He begins shuttering.

Meroune look down at Andrew, "Are you ok, beloved?"

Andrew gives her a thumbs up, "No problem." Shuttering still.

It doesn't take long for Suu to envelope Andrew all the way, without letting him to breathe, Meroune asks, "Beloved?"

A flash of blue light glows through the goo and Andrew begins getting up, "All fine!" He gives her a thumbs up."

Suu begins going crazy which Andrew takes account again, "You're upset that I transformed and the water is all off my body. Well…" Suu begins to leap for Meroune and Andrew creates a forcefield around Suu, pretty much like a bubble, "Yep, that's when I know I'm getting used to this." He looks down at Neptune asking, "Are you alright? The Neptune I know can take a hundred dogoo pack without a problem."

Neptune begins to get up, "Ugh… that's it, no more jelly."

Andrew looks over at Papi, "Are you ok, Papi?"

Papi gets up saying, "Papi doesn't want jelly either."

Andrew shrugs, "Well! I guess you all are fine! You all should be getting home now. Same goes for you too, Suu."

Suu tries reaching for Meroune still but due to Andrew's forcefield, she is unable to. Andrew replies, "I can't keep this forcefield up while walking, it's supposed to be a stationary, defensive barrier."

Neptune replies, "Don't look at me! I'm not going to put water on myself for Suu!"

Andrew gets an idea, "Well, Ice was just here and since he was looking for Mero, I think it would be part of his job to… look after Suu."

Neptune commands Papi, "Go fetch our favorite penguin!"

Papi salutes, "Yes, ma'am!" She flies off looking for Ice.

Andrew looks over to Meroune, "It'll be a while. I can't move otherwise Suu will attack you, so I'm going to keep my forcefield until help has arrived."

"Hey! Let me go!" Someone nearby shouts.

Andrew knows who it was, "And there he is!"

Papi flies down with Ice in her talons, "Papi did good, right?"

Andrew gives her a thumbs up, "You did excellent! Alright, you two, head home now, I'll catch up soon enough."

Neptune nods, "Alright, Andy!" With that, the two heads back home with Glue tagging along of course.

Andrew turns towards Ice, "Now…"

Ice shakes his head, "No… freaking… way."

Andrew doesn't give up, "Aw, come on… wasn't it your job to find Mero? It would be a shame if Suu got a hold of her. What would the government think?"

Ice sweatdrops, "I might get demoted…" He crosses his arms, "Suu is still your responsibility."

Suu looks at Ice and then switches her gaze for him, trying desperately to reach him, Andrew nods, "Huh, seems like Suu still prefers you for some reason."

Ice grumbles, "You owe me… big time." Ice walks over to the nearby fountain and drenches himself on it, he's now dripping wet.

Andrew releases the barrier and lets Suu go, he dashes behind Meroune's wheel chair and exclaims, "Thanks, Ice! Couldn't have done it without you!" He then moves along home letting Ice take care of Suu.

Suu looms over Ice, he just stands there, sweatdropping, "Sigh… Suu, come give me a hug." He opens his wings out to Suu which she gladly accepts, absorbing Ice into her body. "They don't pay me enough for this." Ice says.

Andrew makes it to the door entrance, back in his human form, "Guys, I'm… back?" He sees the people from the government huddle around Meroune.

Ms. Smith is there, too, "Mero! There you are! We're glad that Ice informed us about where you are! Where is he exactly?"

"Over here!" Ice exclaims from the distance as he guides Suu towards them, pointing his flippers towards the house.

Ms. Smith smiles, "Oh, bonding, I see?"

Ice shouts, "This isn't bonding! She's literally bonding me to her body! This wasn't in the job description at all!"

Ms. Smith tries not to laugh, "Well, you definitely fit the qualities of being a coordinator. Really getting to know the liminal you assigned the host to."

Ice replies, "I better get overtime for this!" He shouts to everyone.

The other agents just whistle nonchalantly as they keep working, which Andrew points out, "So, what's with the house adjustments? Are you building a room for Suu?"

Ms. Smith shakes her head, "What?! No! If that were to be the case, then Ice would have to do it."

Ice sticks his head out of Suu's body, taking a deep breath and asks, "Why do you do this to me?!" Suu pushes Ice back into her body.

Andrew asks as they head inside, "Then who is it for?"

An agent rolls Meroune inside and Ms. Smith says, "Andy-kun… meet your new guest, Meroune!"

Meroune pulls up her dress a bit revealing a mermaid tail, followed by her fin like ears and her webbed hands, "It's a pleasure to be living in your home, beloved!"

The other guests inside shout out, "Beloved?!" As they are taken aback by the news of a new liminal staying.

Andrew replies, "Well, that explains everything, I guess."

A while later, all the agents left already, including Ice and he couldn't be happier.

Miia goes right up to Andrew asking, "Darling, why does this watery tart have to stay with us?!"

Andrew raises his hands in defense, "Whoa, take it easy, Miia. She's not hurting anyone."

Miia replies, "Well, she could be hurting you! She could be scheming something for all we know!"

Noire replies, "You scheme all the time. I caught you trying to sneak into Andy's bedroom last night. That has been happening for nights now."

Miia shouts out, "We're not talking about me! She could be using her captivating charms to lure darling over to her for something nefarious!"

Noire sighs, "Forget it! I'm not going to convince you. Enjoy whatever the hell this is!"

Miia shouts, "I don't enjoy this!"

The others are greeting her, Andrew is there introducing everyone to Meroune, he then says, "And that's Miia over there."

Meroune exclaims happily, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Miia."

Miia replies, "Don't think I know what you're doing!"

Meroune asks curiously, "Pardon?"

Miia threatens, "Listen, if you ever take darling away from me, you'll be sorry."

Centorea pulls Miia back, "Methinks you are overreacting."

Miia shouts out, "I'm overreacting?! Don't you see the evilness in her?"

Centorea sweatdrops, "You don't know for sure until you truly see it."

Miia looks over at Papi near Meroune and shouts, "Get away from her, she's bad!"

Papi shakes her head, "Nuh uh! She's nicer than you!"

Miia grumbles, "You too, Papi?!"

Centorea sighs, "If it ails you that much, I'll go over there for you and see for what she truly is."

Miis smiles, "I know I can count on you, Cerea!"

Centorea goes over to Meroune and says, "Excuse me, Meroune, I believe that you might befall harm on milord. What is your true intension?"

Meroune doesn't really replies to what Centorea said and smiles at her, "You are a centaur, right? You display great chivalrous honor for your master. I see a great nobility from you. I know that you will a tremendous job!"

Centorea gasps, "What is this aura I'm sensing? It's like I'm speaking one of royalty!"

Miia sighs, "I should have known she would fail…"

Neptune and the other three goddesses comment in unison, "What are we, chopped liver?" Since they are goddesses and all, they exceed royalty.

Miia goes over to the goddesses and asks, "Why are you all blinded by this?! You four out of anyone could sense the danger from within someone!" She flails her arms around angrily.

Noire replies, "She really doesn't pose a threat to Andy. We know him longer than you and we trust him. Trust us, if Mero was about to do something to him, we'd know."

Neptune exclaims, "Yeah! So, quit acting like a Noire and trust in your GPU!"

Noire faces Neptune, "What does that supposed to mean?"

Neptune replies, "Meaning that you overreact over everything!"

Noire shouts, "I do not overreact! You shut up!"

Neptune laughs, "You're doing it right now!"

Vert just faces Miia and says with a smile, "You have nothing to fear."

Miia frowns, "I guess I should take your word for it. I mean, I really don't know for sure if she's interested in him or not."

Andrew begins picking Meroune up and she asks him, "By the way, beloved… do you have a girlfriend?"

Miia is in shock by what she said just stood there waiting for Andrew's answer.

Andrew walks upstairs and thinks about that question for a bit before replying, "Err… why do you ask?"

Meroune replies, "Just curious."

Miia rushes over and shouts, "Yes he does, I'm his girlfriend!" She tries going to the side of Andrew.

Meroune asks, "Really?"

Neptune points out, "Technically we're all his girlfriends."

Blanc asks, "What kind of arrangement did his grandfather pull?"

Noire sighs, "A very sick one if you ask me."

Before Meroune could reply to that, Andrew says, "M-Miia, there's not enough room for both of us, so could you just-" He tries readjust handling Meroune with Miia right next to him when suddenly, "G-gah!"

He accidently pulls off Merorune's top partially, Miia shouts out, "Darling, you pervert!"

Andrew's face flushes red, "I d-didn't mean to, it just suddenly slid off." His hands keep slipping and he just grabs Meroune's breasts, "I s-swear! I can't get a good grip on her."

Miia shouts, "You definitely got a good grip on her!"

Andrew shouts back, "T-that's not what I meant!" And… all three of them fall downstairs.

The both of them land right beside Andrew, all close to him with their breasts close to their face, "Beloved, are you alright?"

Miia shouts replying to Meroune, "Don't ask if he's alright! That's my job!"

Andrew just lays there, face flushes with two pairs of breasts right at his face, "Why me?" He says in his head.

Snap! Miia accidentally crushes Meroune's wheelchair. And after that incident of terror is over, Andrew sets the now covered up Meroune on the armchair. Andrew sighs in relief and says, "I'm sorry that happened. I didn't know what happened. Truly, I didn't."

Meroune nods, understanding, "I forgive you. We mermaids are usually slippery because we secrete mucus to keep moist so our tops tend to slide off. Even so… I don't mind if you do it, beloved."

Andrew scratches behind his head, "You don't say…" He then goes over to Miia asking, trying to change the subject, "So, what was that all about? I was only just trying to take Mero upstairs so she can see it."

Miia nods, "Oh. I'm sorry, darling."

Andrew nods back, "It's alright, I just have to call Ms. Smith so she can order a new wheelchair for Mero. Hold up a second." He takes out his cellphone and calls her, he heads over to the kitchen to make the call.

Noire sighs, "This wouldn't have happened if you weren't so jealous of Mero, Miia."

Miia replies, "I got a very good reason to be jealous. You heard her, she's totally interested in darling! I won't have that!"

"Do you need some kind of therapy, Miia?" A voice asks.

Miia looks over at the coffee table and sees Xelor resting on it, "My last hope!" She grabs Xelor and asks, "What do you know about darling? Does he like her back?"

Xelor replies, "That's classified information. And I have told you before and so have the other goddesses, Andrew knows what he's doing, granted, mishaps like before tend to happen but he doesn't let that cloud his better sense of judgement."

Miia asks, "Look, are you with me or against me?"

Xelor beeps, "I'm on the logical side. So, it depends on which side are you on."

Miia replies, "I'm on darling's side, always!"

"I can see that, but look at it from this perspective. Andrew always knows what the right thing is, and he will take everyone's feelings into account." Xelor tells Miia.

Miia nods, "I know about that! I'm just… worried."

Xelor sighs, "Why don't you just tell him? It's not like he won't get it."

Noire nods, "He's kind of dense but not really dense. And believe it or not, he used to be a shy person."

Miia's eyes widen, "Really?"

Neptune nods, "Yep! I had to bust him out of his shell! He had a hard time talking to us."

Noire replies, "Insecure is the proper word for it."

Miia nods, "Oh." She then thinks of an idea, "Maybe I can use that to my advantage!"

Noire shouts, "That's not what we meant!"

Meroune just sits there, she was just talking to the others while Miia talked to Xelor so she wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. Andrew returns and says, "Alright, Ms. Smith is going to send a backup wheelchair but it'll take a while. I guess I'm going to have to carry you until it arrives, Mero."

Miia goes over to Andrew saying, "Hey darling! Can you please come over here for a second?" She motions Andrew over to follow her.

Andrew nods, "Ok." He follows Miia, "So, what's on your mind?"

Miia gives him a fake smlle, "Oh, nothing, it's just that… I fear that you aren't taking proper care of your new guest."

Andrew sweatdrops, "What? W-what am I doing wrong?" He frowns.

Miia laughs in her mind, "He may not be dense, but he is sure gullible. Right where I want him." She says out loud to Andrew, "Well, other than that slip up, did you forget to show her other kinds of etiquettes when facing a girl?"

Andrew sweatdrops, "There's etiquettes involved?"

Miia says in her head, "Not really, I made that up!" She says out loud, "Oh yeah! All kinds of etiquettes, I can show them to you and it's ok if you mess up! I won't mind!" Miia cheers in her head, "Now, I have darling all to myself!"

Meroune mentions, "No, he's doing a wonderful showing the proper etiquette. He's being a gentleman and keeping himself calm when facing embarrassing situations!"

Miia lowers her body in defeat, "Damn it, she's right!" Looking very defeated, as if she lost a very important case.

Andrew smiles, "Then there's nothing to worry about, then. Thanks for looking out for me, Miia." He picks up Meroune and takes her upstairs, "Now let's check upstairs, I'm pretty sure they did stuff to it."

Miia goes to the couch and lays on it in defeat, "Damn you, crafty seawoman! You took away my one and only!" she hits the couch, "It's not fair! I've tried so hard to get to where I am!"

Noire sighs, "You do know that Andy is only given her the tour to the house? After that, I'm sure that things will go back to normal."

Neptune exclaims, "Yeah! Just wait a while before he comes back and then you could bug him like you always do."

Noire replies, "Just like you always do back at home?"

Neptune laughs, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Xelor mentions, "Miia, I don't want to tell you this, but, they have something in common."

Miia replies, "Like what?"

Xelor beeps and continues, "The both of them like the little mermaid, no clear on what that really is but they seem to have hit it off like that. Perhaps they both like fairy tales."

Miia sighs, "She's not the only one. Back when I was a little girl, I read all sorts of books where a handsome prince sweeps the princess off her feet and they live a happy life. I dream to have that kind of fantasy and have darling carry me like that… but without no one else in mind, just me." Recalling the other time, he actually did that but for a different reason.

Neptune tries to stifle a laugh, "You're into that cliché fairy tale stuff?"

Noire covers Neptune's mouth, "Don't make her feel any worse!"

Miia continues, "And she's just adding the icing to the cake by wearing that swimsuit on her!"

Noire asks, "Then, why don't you wear one, too?"

Miia's eyes get that look and she rushes off about to do just that.

Noire shouts, "W-wait! I was being rhetorical!"

Neptune exclaims, "Let's join the club! Come on, Noire!" She pushes Noire along.

Noire shouts, "Don't drag me into this!"

Vert looks on and with a smile she says, "Sounds like fun."

Andrew takes Meroune with the final stop of his tour, "And this is where you'll be staying, it looks like." Meroune's room seems to be an indoor swimming pool. Andrew lays Meroune to the edge of the pool, "Now, you got everything you need, Mero?"

Meroune places her hands on her laps and smiles at Andrew, "Yes, beloved, I think I do. I'll call you if I need anything."

Andrew smiles back, "Alrighty, then."

"Darling…~" Miia calls from behind the door to Meroune's room.

Andrew turns around, "Yes, Miia?"

Miia enters the room with a bathing suit on, looks revealing, too. "Oh, may I swim here, too?"

Meroune nods giving Miia a smile, "Sure, I don't mind."

Andrew gawks at Miia and asks, "Um, Miia? What are you wearing?" Blushing from looking at her.

Miia slithers closer and replies, "Oh, just something I want to put on, I hope you don't mind." Miia says in her head, "Yes! Now I'm wearing the more revealing swimsuit. Darling will be mi-"

"Hello!" Neptune comes in wearing a swimsuit of her own, she waves enthusiastically at everyone.

Noire is dragged by her, wearing a swimsuit as well, "W-why did you make me wear this?!"

Andrew blushes more as he sees the two goddesses he knows where just as revealing swimsuits. "N-Neptune?! Noire?!"

Miia tries going in front of Andrew's view, "H-hey! Don't look at them! Doesn't this look nice on me, darling?"

Andrew nods, "Y-yeah…" But pretty much focusing on Neptune and Noire.

Miia doesn't like this one bit, "You two are upstaging me!"

Neptune laughs, "Well, sorry, Miia! We are goddesses after all."

Noire scoffs, "This is stupid! I'm going back! I can't believe you talked me into this, Neptune!"

Neptune pulls on Noire's wrist, "No! Vert didn't even come in yet!"

Andrew raises a brow, "Vert, too?" He then imagines what Vert will look like, "Oh crap…" He starts nose bleeding.

Miia starts coiling around Andrew and shouts in a very envious tone, "If you start fantasizing about Vert then I will never forgive you!" She starts strangling him with her long serpentine tail.

Andrew's eyes start widening, "S-sorry! Ack!" He yelps as his breath is being forcefully pushed out.

"Urm… may I enter as well?" Centorea says peeking into the room.

Vert pops out as well, "Now, you have nothing to be ashamed of, Cerea."

Miia then glares at Andrew to see if he's fantasizing again, "Stare…"

Andrew gulps and says, "Not thinking about anything, honest!" He shouts in his head, "Miia is pretty scary right now…"

Neptune goes over to the door and greets the two, "Vert, Cerea! What a surprise! Come on in and join the swimsuit fun!"

Vert enters and looks over at Centorea, "Come now, don't be shy."

Andrew sweatdrops as his curiosity is peaked, "I have to… I mean, I bet Vert would want my opinion on her swimsuit." He looks, "Much worse than I thought!" He begins blushing hardcore.

Miia growls as Vert enters, "Why did I know that this will happen?"

Vert smiles, "Now, let's all have a good time, let's not dwell on who is showing more skin. Right, Cerea?"

Centorea nods, "Yes…" She enters the room, "Um… does this look good on me, milord?"

Andrew looks over and his eye bulge out of his head, "G-gah!"

From what Andrew can see, Centorea is completely revealing, her top barely covers her chest and is only covering the nipple part, she stands there waiting for Andrew's response.

Andrew replies, "L-looks great…" He says with a crooked smile.

Miia's anger boils as Andrew says that, "Darling… you're really making this hard for me. Wait, this is all their fault!"

Noire replies, "To be fair, Andy isn't the type of person to be seeing girls in bikinis and keep cool about it."

Neptune nods, "Yeah, think of it as a collective effort from all of us!"

Andrew nods, "R-right, that's it."

Miia asks, "So you really liked my swimsuit, darling?"

Andrew looks over at Miia and nods, "Yeah, looks great!" Applying more enthusiasm to his words to make them more believable.

Miia then glomps on Andrew, "Darling, it makes me really happy to hear that!"

Andrew's face blushes even more, "B-bare skin…" He falls over.

Awkward silence hangs in the air for a bit or two until Neptune breaks it, "So, how about we go for a swim, now?!"

Miia looks down at Andrew, "How about it, darling?! Do you wanna swim with me?"

Andrew replies, "But I don't even have my swimming trunks with me."

Miia then suggests something else, "Or maybe you want to apply lotion on me? With your gifted hands…" She rubs Andrew's hands with her own.

Andrew squirms a bit in embarrassment, "G-gah…" Making these audible little yelps.

Neptune makes a comment, "Aw man, I just got him out of his shell!" She laughs at this, "Hey, where's Blanc at, Vert?"

Vert replies, "She said something from the lines of, 'There's no way you'll get me to do something so heinously perverted. And if you try to pull something, I'll end your life.'"

Neptune nods chuckling a bit, "That sounds like something she would say." She sweatdrops as she imagines that.

Centorea squirms a bit herself, "What be-eth the meaning of this, Papi?" To change the subject of the story, I guess.

Papi is hiding under Centorea's skirt thing, underneath her body, she peeks her head out and replies, "Papi's looking for Suu, she has lost her somewhere."

Miia drags Andrew over to the water, "So, which one would you want to do, darling?"

Andrew thinks about it, "Erm…" He looks to the side trying to come up with an excuse, "Oh, err, Cerea, aren't you going to come in or something?"

Centorea nods, "Y-yes, milord." She tries stepping in, but with every step, her top becomes more undone.

Vert mentions, "I believe that top is a tad too small on you, Cerea." She bounces her breasts, "At least I can bounce mine without worry."

Centorea looks down and notices and covers up, "S-sorry, milord! I must be off!" She gallops away.

Andrew shrugs, "Well, I guess that's it, then."

Miia shouts, "It's not it! You haven't decided what you want to do, yet!"

Andrew replies, "Well, I have, I think I want to relax by the water, it's nice to kick back once in a while." He thinks to himself, "Of course, I would want to relax all the time, but I can't anymore." He sits down on the pool's edge, letting his legs soak.

Miia makes up her mind, "Then… I'll relax with you, darling!" She sits right next to Andrew wrapping her arms around Andrew's.

Neptune asks Noire, "Hey! Let's rub some lotion on each other, Noire!" She has the lotion bottle ready.

Noire tries backing away, "S-stay away from me with that, I mean it!"

Neptune inches closer to Noire with the 'I wanna grope ya!' hands, "You can't escape, Noire!" She dives right at Noire.

Noire screams, "Ahh!" As Neptune tackles her.

Andrew looks at them from the other side of the pool, "I guess Neptune doesn't need me if she can just go after Noire."

Noire shouts, "Andy, help! Control your goddess!"

Andrew replies, "Oh ok, hey Neptune, no running by the pool."

Neptune exclaims, "Ok!" And she continues attacking Noire.

Noire shouts, "You're no help!"

Andrew chuckles, "You can handle it, Noire." He turns his head back towards Miia, "I kind of wish that Miia was like Neptune, I would have more time to myself that way if she can just go after someone else." He says in his head.

Meroune goes to the other side of Andrew and says, "Hey, are you having fun, beloved?"

Andrew nods, "Oh, yeah, but are you girls are?"

Miia replies, "I was until you showed up, you skanky fish."

Andrew says, "Hey, Miia, be nice. It is her pool, after all."

Miia frowns, "But, I don't like the way she's looking at you and grabbing on to you like that."

Andrew says in his head, "Kind of like what you're doing right now?" He says out loud, "Well, I'm sure she means no harm by it, I mean… she's not hurting me now, right?" He looks at Meroune and…

SPLASH! The two of them go into the water. Miia assumes that Meroune had dunked Andrew in and she exclaims, "I told you so, darling! I knew that you couldn't trust a mermaid!" She dives into the water and tries to rescue Andrew.

Noire replies, "Funny, mermaids are generally portrayed as a gentle species while Lamias are deadly." She then yelps with a blush, "Hey, where do you think you are rubbing, Neptune?!"

Neptune laughs, "Sorry, Noire~!" She says to herself, "Not sorry at all!"

Miia continues diving in the water, "I'll save you, darling!" She says in her head as she's underwater and it's illogical to talk underwater. "Jeez, how deep is this pool? It seems to go on for eternity." And then… she starts to lose the feeling of her body, "It's so cold… I'm started to go numb…" She begins slowing down as she's going into hibernation. "I can't… move, I'm sorry darling, I wasn't able to save you and now…"

She slowly sinks to the bottom, and she tries reaching for the surface which is far away, she slowly closes her eyes. But… she reopens them when she feels a bit of heat, "Huh?" She says in her head her eyes reopen.

Andrew has successfully retrieved her and is swimming back to the top, "I got you, Miia!" He shouts in his head as he carries her bridal style all the way to the surface.

As they resurface, both Miia and Andrew catch their breath with Meroune on the other side, "T-thanks, darling…" She says as she catches her breath.

Meroune feels Miia's body, "Oh my… you're freezing! Let my warm body revitalize you!" She glomps Miia.

Andrew chuckles lightly at this and mutters to himself, "The day I actually learned how to swim and this happens."

After that whole mess, the two girls go into the bath to do some bonding I guess, "What? You thought I was trying to take beloved away from you?" Meroune asks after Miia explained herself.

Miia nods, "I know, silly right? But he explained that he saw Suu trying to attack you at the corner of his eye and actually dived in to save you. But, the fact that you asked if darling is single and all that scared me."

Meroune replies, "I thought you knew that I liked the little mermaid."

Miia nods, "Yeah, and apparently darling likes it, too."

Meroune nods, "Then, he should know that… I like tragic romances! One that is doomed to never become fulfilled!" She then begins groping Miia's boobs, "So, you can do whatever you want with him and I'll be there to cheer you on! Just let me get on it on occasions!"

Miia exclaims, "T-that's weird!"

After their bath, it becomes night, Andrew is about to go to sleep after every one already went to bed, "Alright, I guess I better head to bed myself then."

Meroune calls out, "Beloved… could you come over here for a second?" She already got her wheelchair at this point and surprise surprise, Ice was the one to deliver it to them… just kidding, it was Scratch!

Andrew turns to Meroune and nods, "Ok, Mero." He walks towards her, "Why are you not sleeping yet?'

She brings out a book, "Can… can we read the little mermaid together? Since we both like it and all."

Andrew smiles and shrugs, "Sure, why not? I haven't read it yet so I think it's a good time to do so."

And the two reads it on the couch, Meroune sits on Andrew's lap as she reads the book to Andrew and he follows along, he is happy how it starts out, very interested in it and Meroune's soothing voice and acting makes it very engaging as she really gets into it.

During the middle of it, Andrew's smile starts to fade and it isn't from fatigue as he is keeping himself up with some soda, Meroune is still into it as ever and gets all kinds of emotions during her readings, but with Andrew, he starts feeling… off.

During the end of the story, Meroune finishes the book, "The end. Isn't that the most romantic story you ever heard?"

Andrew replies, "Uh… yeah." His expression says that he's definitely traumatized by the story as his eyes are widened and baggy and not just from sleep deprivation.

The story definitely scarred him, Meroune yawns, "Well, we should get to bed soon, I'll see you in the morning beloved!" She goes off.

As Andrew walks towards his bedroom he mutters, "There goes my childhood…"

* * *

 **Well, wasn't that just the best? Andrew realizes that that story isn't as happy and sunshine as he thought. What will happen next time? Well… find out!**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **0n3dgeGaming: Yeah! Not sure when but probably soon.**

 **Magical Death: Noire just wants an excuse to blame him, with her Tsundere logic and all. And yeah, Neptune is pretty awesome but give the monsters a break, they don't really mean to hurt him and it's not like any of the goddesses won't hurt him, too, *cough* Blanc *cough*. BTW, Scratch has appeared earlier but I'm guessing like he actually made his appearance known since he played a bigger part of it this time around.**

 **Victor John Foxfire: I never played Okami and I want to now. He'll still try to get them to believe them, still. Also Ice's unit are better than the Penguins of Madagascar.**

* * *

 **Noncanon Segment!**

 **Andrew: Alright! Another message from our neighbor.**

 **Miia: What does he want this time?**

 **Andrew: Well, you won't like it. It involves your leftovers.**

 **Miia: What about my leftovers?**

 **Andrew: (clears throat) He wants them for his plants as fertilizer.**

 **Miia: Really?! (she starts firing up)**

 **Neptune: Everybody run! She's going to burn down the whole house!**

 **Noire: Do something, Andy!**

 **Andrew: M-Miia, calm down, we'll get some Pecha berries for it, and we do need them for… things.**

 **Miia: So that my food doesn't cause food poisoning?! (fire becomes more intense)**

 **Noire: She isn't going to stop!**

 **Andrew: Let's ignore that for now. (whispers) I'll send in some for you when I get over there. Just slip the Pecha berries into my pocket.**

 **Noire: Is it some kind of drug deal?**

 **Andrew: Not important! Next is err… something about a song about touching fluffy tails. I don't know a song like that.**

 **Papi: (begins singing the lyrics to Touch Fluffy Tail)**

 **Andrew: Damn it. Onto next thing before the house gets set on fire. Um… oh, Cerea apparently broke her forelegs and is recovering at their basement. Well, damn again.**

 **Centorea: I'm fine, milord. They took good care of me.**

 **Andrew: Yeah, they better have otherwise I will try to hack Xelor to get my viral beast form ready.**

 **Centorea: Your what?**

 **Andrew: Nothing! Lastly, they want to know when's… Papi's egg arriving?**

 **Miia: Darling… are you telling us something that you shouldn't have?!**

 **Andrew: No, Miia! Honest! I'm innocent, I tells ya!**

 **Miia: Did you secretly have your way with Papi behind our backs?! (Pulls out a big blunt object)**

 **Andrew: N-now… put that down, let's talk about this.**

 **Blanc: No... we won't. I'm right behind you, Miia. (brings out her hammer)**

 **Andrew: Uh… (taps his watch and turns into his GPU form) I'm outta here! (runs off)**

* * *

 **No GPUs were harmed in the making of this Noncanon Segment, and none definitely had their way with any harpies neither. None of that ever happened so happy reading!**


	10. Smile For The Camera, Or Don't

**Last time on Life of a GPU, Andrew unknowingly found a mermaid guest and a certain Lamia got very jelly of her! Now… something else is about to go down.**

* * *

 **McIntosh Household (7:45 PM)**

Andrew comes back from… work? I think, he did come back late, "Ugh, even at work, everyone seems to want to talk about extraspecies. I guess that's the talk of the town for a while now."

Miia greets him, "Welcome back home, darling!" She beams a smile at him.

Andrew smiles back, "Great to be home, Miia." He places his stuff down. He asks them, "What have you girls been up to while I'm gone?"

Miia replies, "Oh, nothing much, just-"

Miia gets cut off by Papi who looks very uneasy, "Boss…?"

Andrew turns toward her and says, "What is it, Papi?" Giving her a smile as he doesn't know what's going on.

Papi then says, "Papi's going to lay an egg."

Andrew's expression immediately turns sour as every other guest in the house turns an angry gaze at him, brandishing dangerous weapons at him, including the four goddesses.

And they smacked him silly, until… "Oh! It's unfertilized, why didn't you say so earlier, darling?" Miia smiles as she holds up a spiked club, feeling relieved that Andrew didn't have sex with Papi.

Neptune exclaims, "You almost made me turn you into pudding for a second there, Andy!" She has her katana out, but she only smacked Andrew with it with the blunt end of it.

Suu only smacked him because the others were doing it and she really didn't know what's going on. Andrew is left lying on the floor with a lot of bumps on his head from each of the guests aside from Papi smacking him. He groans in pain, "Ugh… these girls definitely don't trust me."

Xelor shouts in Andrew's head, "How the hell are you still alive after that?! Even Blanc used her hammer on you, you could have died!"

Andrew groans, "Not so loud…" He holds his head as if he had drunk too many.

After Andrew recovered from that, he goes to Papi for further explanation, "So you're laying an egg, huh? How are you feeling, Papi?" Trying to see Papi's condition as well.

Papi frowns, "Not very good. This is the first egg Papi is laying in America so she feels off."

Noire asks, "So, what's the deal with that? Do you lay eggs like chickens or something?"

Papi shakes her head, "No! This is the first egg I'm going to lay in a long time! Papi doesn't feel too good about this." She frowns.

Neptune jokes, "Maybe Ice could give you some pointers, he is a bird too, after all."

Noire groans, "Ugh, there's just a lot of wrong in that sentence."

Andrew replies telling Papi, "Well, you just gotta take it easy and be calm about it. I'm sure it's going to be very rough on you so you have to-" He gets a ring at the doorbell, "Huh, I wonder who it could be at this time of night." He goes to answer it.

Neptune jokes, "Gasp! Maybe, Ice's fatherly instincts kicked in, I hear that male penguins are the ones that take cares of the egg."

Noire sighs, "Do you hear what comes out of your mouth, Neptune?"

Neptune shakes her head, "Nope, but I know what goes in it, pudding!" She goes off and gets some after saying that.

Noire rolls her eyes at Neptune, "Of course you would say that." She notices Neptune, "Wait! We're in the middle of something important and you're just going to get freaking pudding?"

Neptune exclaims as she does so, "Yep!"

Vert replies, "Just leave her be. She really doesn't have the experience of handling maternal manners anyway."

Noire sighs, "Did you forget that the egg is unfertilized?"

Vert shakes her head, "No, but it'll be the same thing when it does actually happen."

Noire shouts, "It better not happen for real! I'll kill that idiot! The both of them! With my bare hands!" She gets so angry at Vert's comment.

Andrew opens the front door and is greeted by a middle aged man, to be of a Mexican culture (Yes, I made an OC to pretty much replace the character from the original. Deal with it, this is America, boy!). "Erm, hi. What do you want?" Andrew asked the middle aged man.

The shady Mexican hands a business card to Andrew, "Hola. My name is Gonzales, are you the boy with the monster girls?" Speaking in a heavy Mexican accent, too.

Andrew takes the business card and looks at it with a confused look, "Err, yeah, why do you ask?"

Gonzales just let's himself and his crewmen in, two of them. "Whoa! This place is graaaaande!"

Andrew sighs, "I don't know about this, what are they doing here anyway?"

Noire replies, "He's pretty shady, Andy. We should keep a real close eye on him and his crew."

Andrew nods, "I agree. So, Gonzales, what are you doing here, exactly?"

Gonzales is done with his freak-out with the huge house and goes over to Andrew and tells him, "We're documenting on that harpy's egg!" He points to Papi.

It takes a while for Andrew to reply and when he does, he's in shock, "You're what?! You mean documenting as in recording, right? So that means…"

Gonzales nods, "Yes, senor… we'll document her laying the egg!" He exclaims proudly with a clenched fist; his two crewman are mimicking him in the background.

Andrew replies in a suspicious tone, "If that doesn't scream shady, then I don't know what does."

Miia overhears this and says, "Oh, you're recording now? How does my hair look, Mero?"

Meroune just replies with a smile to Miia, "You look the same as ever, Miss Miia!"

Andrew says, "How can you be calm at this? Who knows what this guy is up to… I'll be watching everything he does."

Miia replies, "Oh, darling, you're overreacting."

Andrew says, "I'm overreacting? I wasn't the one overreacting that other day when Mero arrived. Anyway, girls. Just be extra careful around him and makes sure he doesn't pull anything towards you."

Gonzales guides Andrew towards Papi's room, "Come on, senor! You're her host, get over here!" Him and his crewmen goes into the room.

Andrew sighs, "This job is the worst sometimes." He follows reluctantly.

 **Papi's Room (7:50 PM)**

Everybody gathers around as Papi is sitting on her bed with her legs sprawled out, waiting for the egg to come out, Gonzales points the camera right at Papi's crotch, "How about now, are you ready for that huevo to come out, senorita?"

Noire shouts angrily, "You really have to point that camera right there?!" Her face is mixed with anger and embarrassment as she sees this.

Of course, Papi shakes her head, as she looks so uneasy about all of these, which is understandable.

Gonzales turns the camera back towards the group and points, "We'll document the other liminals' room until Senorita Papi can lay her egg!"

Noire gets even more embarrassed with blush on her face, "Y-you never said anything like that! You just said that stupid bird's egg and that's it!"

Neptune remarks, "Oh, does Noire have something embarrassing in her room that she doesn't want to share with the world? Oh, so juicy!"

Noire gets flustered at Neptune's remark, "S-shut up! I didn't say that! Don't assume something that is clearly not true!"

Neptune giggles to herself, "I'll ask Gonzales to record your room first~!" She says as she skips over to Gonzales, "Hey…!"

Noire shouts as she chases over to Neptune, "Y-you better not, Neptune! I won't forgive you!"

Vert then makes a suggestion, "We'll take a look in my room." She says as her crosses her arms beneath her breasts. "Let's all be adults here. I have nothing to hide. I'll be more than welcome to share my room first."

Gonzales looks at Vert and his nose gets steamy, he hides this and says, "Well! Let's start with Senorita Gonzangas… err, I mean… Vert!" He rubs his nose to prevent nosebleeding, I guess.

Blanc says softly but sounding as she's kind of getting annoyed, but just a little, "We all heard that mix up…"

 **Vert's Room (8:00 PM)**

Everybody looks around in Vert's room as it is decorated with figures and games scattered about, "So, do you have a place to put all this?" Andrew asks seeing the game piled up on the floor.

Vert replies with the camera on her, "Well, I ran out of shelves to put everything at, I don't suppose you have any shelves I could use, Andy…"

Gonzales begins his talk about Vert's room, "Wow, a big breasted chica who is really into games and anime! And with the looks of a goddess, everybody at home must be blown away!"

Vert begins gloating as Gonzales says things about her, "Well, of course. I am the most mature one out of the four goddesses that you see here." She begins bouncing her breasts.

Blanc gets a bit annoyed, "Do you really have to do that in front of the camera?"

Vert nods, "Why, of course. I don't know why you all are so nervous, this will increase our shares, no doubt."

Gonzales begins asking, "So, Senorita Vert… are you wearing any underwear?"

Andrew gets surprised by the answer, "Now, what a minute! Why would you ask something like that?!"

Gonzales replies nonchalantly, "Just curious."

Vert gets a bit annoyed herself, but hides it well, "Well, now I'm not going to share that with anyone. And If I was, I would much rather share it with only my GPU."

Andrew begins nosebleeding a bit, "Now, what the hell did you even say, Vert?!"

Noire replies to Vert, "Are you trying to get us annoyed with you?!"

Neptune breaks the steam by saying, "My room, next!" She exclaims with raising an arm in the air.

 **Neptune's Room (8:15 PM)**

Neptune's room has games as well, just like Vert's, but not as much, it's also kind of messy. Noire immediately points it out, "Geez, Neptune… your room is a mess!"

Neptune rubs the back of her head, "Yeah… sorry, I was meaning to get it cleaned but I got distracted and… well you know."

Andrew mentions, "You could have asked me to help you clean it, Neptune. I wouldn't mind."

Noire gets even more angry, "You and I both know that if you did that, Neptune would just use you every time and not clean it herself."

Andrew shakes his head, not believing it, "What? No she won't… will you?" He then asks Neptune.

Neptune nods, "Yep! I surely most likely won't do that!" She smiles to ensure this won't definitely happen.

Noire sighs exasperatedly, "Yeah… I'll believe it when I see it." She looks over at the closet and shouts, "Neptune! You even left your clothes laying around!"

Neptune chuckles nervously, "Whoops! Sorry!"

Andrew sighs, "Well, no use to having them laying around, I suppose I'll at least sort them for you." He goes over and folds Neptune's clothes for her.

Neptune smiles as he does this, "What will I do without you, Andy?"

Andrew smiles as well, "I'm sure you'll get by without me." As he begins sorting, he realizes that he touching something a bit more private, his eyes widen, "N-Neptune's…" He nosebleeds, drops what he was holding and he falls over.

That actually got Miia to get a bit annoyed, she mutters, "Why didn't darling react like that when he touched my panties?" Her cheeks puff up angrily.

The cameramen begin filming what Andrew dropped, which were indeed, Neptune's striped panties. Noire blocks the way and shouts, "Now, what in the hell do you think you guys are doing?!" She is angry at the with the mix of embarrassment, "May I ask why is it so important to be filming her underwear?!"

Gonzales clears his throat, "S-so that we know that you four wear the same kind our women wear." Trying to save himself from being called out.

Noire gets even more steamed, "That sounds like the most pathetic excuse I ever heard!" She shouts at the top of her lungs.

Meroune tries calming the pissed off Black goddess, "Miss Noire, you should really calm down. How about they film my room next? So that you can relax a little." She smiles as she puts her fins together.

Noire crosses her arms angrily, still mad about the cameramen, "F-fine…"

 **Meroune's Room (8:23 PM)**

They enter Meroune's room, and the cameramen begins filming Meroune splash around in the water, "Excellente!" Gonzales exclaims, "Say… isn't that outfit of a gothic attire?" He points out, stroking his chin.

Meroune nods, "Why, yes, it is. I'm glad that you noticed." She does a small breach from where she was and goes back into the water.

Gonzales nods while continuing to stroke his chin, "Ah, si si, I see. Now speaking of clothing, are you wearing any panties?"

Meroune gets embarrassed by that question, "Um… what?" She blushes as she just stares into the camera.

Andrew blows up at Gonzales, "Do you really have to ask every girl that question?!"

Gonzales ignores what Andrew says and asks Meroune, "So… how do you get out of your pool? Can you give us a demonstration?"

Meroune nods, "Alright. I'll show you." She goes in the water, "I just build up speed like this and then jump out of the water." She breaches out and lands out on the edge of the pool. What she didn't realize that happened, is that her top slipped off when she was breaching out. She displays her breasts with her nipples out of the open for a moment or two, she then covers up as she realizes, "G-gah…" She goes back to the water and dives back in.

Andrew nosebleeds as he sees this, "Y-you got that on camera, didn't you?!"

Gonzale replies, "Not to worry, senor! We'll edit it out later."

Andrew sighs with a sweatdrop, "How will I know that you'll keep your word on that…?"

Centorea speaks up next, "Milord, thou shall not worry none. As everyone fail to keep any sense of composure, I as a noble knight won't fall for this. My room awaits!"

 **Centorea's Room (8:30 PM)**

As they step into Centorea's room, it seems that everyone has stepped into another country as everything looks so different, "W-wow, Cerea…" Andrew says as he looks around the room, "It's all… different. I'm not even sure what theme this room is trying to be."

Centorea nods, clears her throat and exclaims, "Then allow me to educate thee, milord! What thou see is a representation of a classic Japanese home, with mats and everything. A counter for tea and a sign that proudly displays 'Chivalry' in Kanji."

Gonzales goes in front of the camera and says, "Well, you've heard it first here, folks! We got ourselves a Japanese loving, middle ages wearing… centaur with a noble stature of the highest caliber!"

Centorea blushes a bit from the complement, "Why, sir, I am indeed flattered. Many thanks for the nice verbal gesture." She then bows at Gonzales, which causes her boobs to bounce.

Gonzales begins staring as this happens, "So… senorita Centorea… are you wearing a bra underneath that?"

Centorea gets offended and says, "What be-eth the meaning of this?!" She pauses for a bit and then answers, "W-we normally don't wear anything of the sort… they don't make them in our size…" She blushes big time from embarrassment.

Gonzales rushes over behind Centorea and begins grabbing her boobs with both hands, "And they seem to be heavy and they are… do they cause strain on your back?"

Blanc, Noire and Miia are currently gritting their teeth as they see Gonzales do this, "Why you…!" Is what they say to this, being extremely pissed off. "Fuck the rules, I'm gonna kill him!" Blanc shouts as she readies her hammer at Gonzales.

Neptune makes a comment, "Whoa, where did the censor go?!"

Andrew sweatdrops with an angry nerve from Gonzales, "That's what you're concerned about?"

Gonzales feels the three girls' angry aura perking and he begins stopping, "N-now… I know you all are mad about this but what kind of reporter would I be if I didn't ask the hardest question?! I know that I would get tons of people to hate me but that comes with the job!" He clenches his hand with his crewmen mimicking him again.

Noire clenches her fist from anger, "You are damn right, people will hate you! Sigh… I would rather have Famitsu or Dengekiko to interview us instead of you…"

Miia sighs from all of this and replies, "Let's just move on to my room next before I regret it…"

 **Miia's Room (8:41 PM)**

Miia sits down in her bed in her room as the cameramen film every part of her room, she gets annoyed, "Well?! Are you going to ask me questions or not?!"

Gonzales replies nodding, "Si si… so, Senorita Miia, are you…?"

Miia shouts before Gonzales got the time to finish his question, "If you are going to say if I'm wearing any underwear, of course I am!" She looks really pissed off.

Gonzales flinches a bit from Miia shouting at him, "Si… can we… have a look?" He begins pointing down the camera towards Miia's crotch area.

Miia takes the camera and points it back to her face, "Are you out of your mind?! There's no way that I'm going to show you, you pervert!"

The camera catches a glimpse of a bag of something, "Oh ho… what's that in the corner…?" Gonzales states as he found a discovery.

Miia grabs the bag with her tail and coils around it by her, shielding it, "I-it's nothing…!"

Andrew takes a good look at it, squinting his eyes, "Are those your skin sheddings, Miia? Weren't you going to throw those away?"

Miia nods, being very embarrassed, blushing beet red, "Y-yes… but, I was worried that the crows might get to them…" She hugs the bag tight.

Gonzales shouts out loud, "No! You can't throw it away, Senorita Miia! It's muy valuable! Can… I have it?"

Miia gets freaked out by this, disgusted even, "W-why do you want my skin? The only people that wants it is the worst kind of pervert…" She makes a grimace as she is disgusted by the request.

Andrew replies, "Yeah, I can see why, it is your skin, after all…" He mutters in the background.

Gonzales whispers to Miia's ear, "Think about it, you could be famous, think of all the medication your skin could be used from it. And… you might win your darling's favor…" He says this in a way of a bribe.

Miia thinks about it, daydreaming, "Wow… It could help a lot of people… we could be famous and… I can… win darling over…" She pictures wonderful events that could be possible, special ointment from the lamia skin being made from it that cures anything, talks from important people about it, and… a future with Andrew. She begins going in some sort of trance as she speaks, "Well, if you put it like that, how can I refuse?" She then gives the bag over to Gonzales.

Gonzales smiles replying with gratitude, "Gracias, chica."

Noire lets out a sigh, "Well, I suppose my room is next. Let's just get this over with." She sweatdrops.

Neptune exclaims happy, "Yay! Onward to Noire's room which is actually Andy's parents' room!" She points towards the door.

Noire sighs, "I'm regretting this already…" As the group follows Neptune to Noire's room.

 **Noire's Room (8:48 PM)**

Noire just stands there with an embarrassed look on her face, "O-ok, that's enough looking around, onto Blanc's room."

Blanc replies with a blunt response, "But, we just got here. You're embarrassed about us discovering your cosplay collection."

Noire begins hushing up Blanc immediately, "I have no idea what you're talking about, you crazy goddess, you!"

Of course, this doesn't fool Gonzales as he says, "Aha… senorita, you can't pull the wool over our eyes! You will show us this collection of yours and you'll do it with pride. This is going on TV so you must make the best impression, si?"

Noire crosses her arms, thinking it over, "Erm…" She makes a crooked frown as she's conflicted with embarrassment and her pride.

Andrew begins to help her out, "Noire, you really don't have nothing to be ashamed of, you know. In fact… maybe I should tell you a little secret of mine."

Noire feels a little better from that, "No… that's ok… thanks anyway."

Miia gets interest from that, "What is it, darling?" She feels that she might be able to take advantage of that.

The rest of the monster girls agree with Miia, that they want to know, "Come on, beloved. Tell us."

Andrew blushes, scratches his head, "OK… well… I… actually kind of like cosplay. I think it's kind of… hot."

Miia gets a metaphorical lightbulb to brighten, "Let me wear one of your cosplay outfits, Noire!"

Noire exclaims angrily and rightfully so, "Are you out of your mind?! No! It wouldn't even fit you anyway!"

Miia gets angry as well, "Are you calling me fat?!"

Noire gets even more angry, "That's not what I was getting across! I was talking about your snake body! It's not designed for that!"

Miia wraps around Noire, wrestling with her, "How would you know if you haven't tried! I bet I would look better in it than you ever hope to dream of!"

Andrew tries to break the fight, "Girls… that's enough…"

Gonzales nudges his cameramen, "Are you getting this, ese?" And they begin filming the catfight.

Andrew tries going in to break it up, Miia accidentally slaps him with her tail, "Let me put it on, Noire!"

Noire shouts as loud as she could, "No! I don't want you to accidentally rip it or something!"

Papi begins frowning, "Nnnrg…"

The little sound that Papi made alerts Gonzales, "What's that, Senorita Papi?"

Papi replies, clutching her lower part of her belly, "Papi thinks the egg is coming…"

Everybody stops what they're doing as it's important. Neptune exclaims, "Let's check that egg!"

 **Andrew's Room (9:01 PM)**

Papi sits on Andrew's bed as she waits for her egg to come out, Gonzales waits there to film it. "How's it looking, Papi? Is it ready?"

Papi nods, she looks very uncomfortable from her expression.

Gonzales pushes Andrew towards Papi, "Help her out, senor host!"

Andrew nods and lays his hands on Papi's belly, "Is this good, Papi? O-or do you want me to go higher."

Papi then replies, "Actually… much lower…"

Andrew tries to keep it together as he lowers his hand really low on Papi, almost where the egg is going to pop out.

Gonzales then mentions, "So… Senor host! You don't need the egg right once it's laid. Would it be possible to give it to me?"

Andrew asks, "Why do you want it? And why do we have to do this in my room?"

Gonzales gives a little shrug, "Well, if you don't have any plans with the egg then… it would be a waste to just throw it away, right?"

Andrew thinks about it and replies as he presses his hands close to Papi, "I guess so…"

Gonzales smiles suspiciously, "Oh… you're too kind…" He begins thinking, "Yes! With this egg, I can make thousands, or millions of pesos! And with this uncensored footage! I can make it double or even triple that amount. And with the added bonus of that snake bitch's skin, I'll be even more rich! Oh... liminals are the easiest to scam! They are suckers! Every last one of them!"

Suu is there tapping on Gonzales' head with her antenna, repeating everything that Gonzales thinks, "Now… hurry up, we're getting to the hottest part…"

Gonzales actually hears himself out of his own mind, "W-what?" He says with confusion.

Blanc shouts, "What?!" She absolutely heard that as well as the rest of the girls.

Noire shouts as well, "You are meaning to tell me that you were scamming us this whole time! I bet you are not even a real reporter!"

Blanc shouts, "I'll fucking kill you!" She readies her hammer.

Noire summons her rapier, "I'll stick this far up your ass that you will never be able to sit down again!"

Gonzales begins guarding his stuff, even the snake skin, as every girl begins wielding their weapons at him, "You can't hurt me! If you do, you're get deported! I'm invincible! Viva La Raza!"

Andrew replies, asking Gonzales, "Hey… you wanted the egg, right?" He holds it in his hands, "Here." He tosses it to Gonzales.

Gonzales drops his stuff and charges towards it, "15 million!" The egg falls down towards his face before a swift punch in the face was delivered to him by Andrew.

Andrew gives him his signature GPU punch and he gets flung to the other side to the room, "If you wanted eggs so badly, just go to the store to get your own… they're cheap."

Miia and the others go towards Andrew, "Darling! But, the egg! You destroyed it!"

Andrew shakes his head and replies nonchalantly, "Nah… I just grabbed a chicken egg from the fridge."

Neptune congratulates Andrew, "Wow… that's my GPU! Always thinking smart!"

Andrew chuckles, "Well… I try."

Noire then says, "Does that mean…"

Blanc helps Noire with her sentence, "Papi's still…"

Vert then completes it, "Laying her egg?"

They all begin looking at Papi's direction and then rush over to help out, "Come on, Papi! In in, out! In in, out!" Miia says as she inhales twice and then exhales, she also wraps her tail around Andrew's face, covering his eyes.

Andrew exclaims, "Gah! What gives, Miia?!"

Miia replies, "You can't look, darling!"

Neptune begins commenting as the egg comes out, "Ooh… it's big~"

Meroune then says, "Wow, how does that big thing come out from something so small…?"

Vert says, "I don't know but from being in there for so long, it's covered with her inner juices. My, my~"

Andrew blushes, hearing all of that, "I don't need this really colorful commentary, thank you very much…" He is still blinded by Miia's tail.

 **Living Room (9:25 PM)**

After that's all said and done, Andrew alerted the authorities, which will be the MON squad and they all arrested Gonzales and his henchmen. "Thanks for alerting us, Andy-kun." Ms. Smith says.

Andrew nods, "It's no problem. I'm just glad that they didn't get away with it."

Miia nods, "Yeah, he was a real pervert and a scam artist."

Andrew smiles, "Yeah, and it was Suu that saved the day, it was lucky that she was able to read his mind to see his true intentions." One… two… three… "Wait! She can do that?!"

Suu just smiles at Andrew.

Neptune smiles at Suu, "That's so cool, Suu. Maybe we could put that to good use one day…"

Papi exclaims, "Papi will like that! Papi's happy now!"

Ms. Smith continues, "Anyway, we already took him in and yes, his identification is also fake. He has pulled this scam for a while now. We're grateful that you caught him in the act thanks to Suu."

Andrew asks, "He's done this before? Why is it the only time that I've only heard of it?"

Blanc replies, "Maybe it's because you spend so much time in the Hyperdimension with us than to actually look at the news of your own world."

Andrew shrugs, "Yeah, whichever's the case. I'm glad that creep is gone!"

Ms. Smith then mentions, "You know… it's not a bad idea, you know… to do a report on your girlfriends." She teased. "You can help your goddesses to get those shares that they crave."

Noire asks Neptune, "You told her that much about us?"

Neptune nods, "Yep! I really wanted to stay with Andy, so…"

Andrew asks Ms. Smith to clear this up, "So… you want an actual reporter here to do a proper news report on us?"

Ms. Smith nods, "Exactly, but it can't be me or any of my squad, we are busy with other things, but we know a guy… or… a penguin."

"Sup!" Ice exclaims as he enters the house, Scratch is there with a camera, "Now, let's do this for real, we aren't in it for the money, we're in it for the support!" Ice is wearing sunglasses and his suit.

Noire sighs, "At least we know him and trust him enough."

Suu smiles happily seeing Ice, she begins hugging him close to her.

Ice clears his throat, "As you can see, ladies and gentlemen, I am quite loved by the liminal community. As I'm one of them, I'll be here to give you the inside look of their daily lives."

Andrew gets interested, "Wow, I think he knows what he's doing."

Miia then says, "Ooh! My hair!" She goes off to check if her hair is fine.

Scratch begins filming the other girls, "Hey, everyone! Smile to the camera!"

The other girls wave to the camera and smiling nervously, except for Neptune and Papi.

Noire didn't like this and replies, "Now, let's tune in on a simple cat's love for one human girl, and her name is…"

Scratch points his camera away from Noire, "OK… that's enough over there! Let's check back on Ice!"

Ice is sinking into Suu's slime as she hugs him real close, "Now, you see that we all get along here just fine. I'm sure if you actually sign up yourself, you can find a liminal just for you to host and get along just fine as well." He gets send further deeper into Suu's slime as she begins to engulf him in her.

Suu smiles even more, feeling Ice inside her slime, she wriggles her tentacles happily.

Scratch gets unprofessional, "Aw… isn't that cute? As you can see, now there's true love blossoming between two liminals as one is snuggling with the other, trying to say that she loves him. And more than naught, her silence says it all."

Ice replies, "Just a little comedy from our dear cameraman who shouldn't be even talking."

Scratch laughs, "You don't know good entertainment when you see it."

Ice shouts, "We're here to do a report on how liminals live and you are stuck here filming Suu trying to take my moisture for herself. This isn't love, it's a slime instinct."

Scratch takes a moment to reply and then says, "So, what do you think, people at home? Love or instinct?"

Andrew sweatdrops, "Ok…"

Ice sighs, "I really need to do a news report here so if you don't mind letting me go, Suu."

Suu shakes her head this time.

Ice's eyes widen, "You all saw that, right?! She knows what she's doing the whole time!"

Scratch smiles, "Oh, if that's the case then let's get the answer out right now! Suu… do you love Ice? Is this true love?"

Suu doesn't say anything and just stares at the camera with a smile on her face.

Andrew then realizes, "Suu! Put your raincoat on! People are watching you!"

Suu nods and drops Ice and leaves the living room to do so.

Scratch replies, "I didn't film anywhere that's above legal TV ratings so it's all good!" He then films Ice covered in Suu's slime.

Ice then gets up, "So, you see, a slime is tricky to take care of as they might get overly attached to their master and then just not want to let them go. I am not her master, though. It's merely an instinct as slimes are attracted to moisture and coolness. I have both of those things in my feathers so… let's move on now." He shakes off the slime on his body.

Scratch exclaims happily, "OK!" He moves his camera to the other girls, "K! Who are we starting with first?!"

Ice sighs at Scratch's enthusiasm, "Let me do the commentary, ok?" He makes Scratch point the camera towards Andrew, "So, Mr. Host, would you care to demonstrate your girls' powers for us? Maybe… show the audience just how dangerous or strong they are?"

Andrew's eyes widen, "W-what?! Are you trying to get me killed?"

Ice shakes his head, "No, you survived more so I'm not worried about that."

Andrew asks, "Can't you just film the goddesses first? They need the publicity a lot more than the rest do, they need all the shares they can get, after all."

Ice shakes his head, "Nah, it'll be too boring, they can't even transform here. But they'll get screen time, certainly."

Andrew sighs, "Make up your mind, though… you only got enough battery life on that thing and you're filming extra footage that's not needed."

Ice raises his voice saying, "Who's the news reporter here? I know what I'm doing. Anyway, back to business. We'll start with the first girl you met and work our way from there."

Andrew asks, "Oh, you mean Neptune?"

Ice shakes his head, "I did say that they can't transform so they'll be boring, didn't I?"

Andrew nods, "Oh… but Miia is still getting ready so…"

"I'm here!" Miia comes back, wearing something, pink and frilly, "I'm I first to be interviewed?"

Noire recognizes the outfit she's wearing, "That's one of my cosplay outfits! I told you not to wear them!" She gets all fiery.

Miia sticks a tongue out at Noire, "But, it fits, doesn't it? And I look cute in it, right, darling?"

Andrew just stands there with blush on his face as he looks at Miia, "Err…"

Noire shouts at Andrew, "Don't say anything! That's my cosplay outfit she stole and it's too big for her snake body, anyway!"

Miia begins teasing to Noire, "Well, you aren't wearing them and they're so much fun to wear!"

Noire blushes from embarrassment while at the same time furious at Miia, "Why you…"

Neptune joins in and exclaims, "I wanna wear one, too!"

Andrew begins nosebleeding, "N-no, you are not… we're here to get interviewed, not to dress up… like… hot… err…"

Neptune frowns, "Aw… you're no fun…"

Miia twirls around in her cosplay outfit, "I'm still going to keep this on! Just to spite Noire."

Ice facepalms, "Ugh… why did Ms. Smith ask me to do this…?"

Andrew shrugs, "Probably because she might want to just relax in her office or something."

Neptune bursts out, "Everyone rush into Noire's room to put a cosplay on!" She rushes off with Papi which is the only one wanted to go along with it.

Noire growls, "Neptune, I swear…"

Andrew mentions, "That's technically my parents' room anyway, so…"

Noire glares at Andrew, "You encourage her behavior! I expect you to do something about it!"

Andrew shrugs, "I'll let her have this one… it's kind of harmless to put on clothes, right?"

Noire exclaims still just as angry, "It's not if it's my clothes she's wearing!"

"Ooh, I found something!" Neptune shouts from the room.

Noire mutters, "Oh no… my most secret and personal stash…" She sweatdrops profusely.

Neptune rushes down with a box, "It's addressed to me!"

Noire exhales with relief, "Oh thank god…"

Andrew eyes widen, "Oh, so you found it, huh?"

Neptune looks at Andrew, "Did you… get me this?"

Andrew scratches his head, "Yeah… because I really care about you and I always want to be helping you with your nation. So, I bought something for you. It's just something that'll make you stand out more here…"

Neptune opens it and she find a black hat with a graphic shirt and a light blue hoodie that decorated with plus', also a skirt with it that's similar to the dress she wears. "Wow… it's pretty."

Andrew nods, "I had it custom made online and hid it in my parents' room hoping you wouldn't find it until later when I wanted to give it to you, but… you did."

Neptune embraces Andrew tightly, "I love it! Thank you!"

Ice whispers to Scratch, "Are you getting this?"

Scratch nods, "Yep!"

Miia frowns seeing this as well as the other, "Darling really cares about her…" She begins crying.

Andrew then asks, "Would you like to join in, Miia?"

Miia's eyes widen, "Darling!" She embraces both Andrew and Neptune.

Everyone else joins in as well, even Noire. Papi comes back downstairs wearing some kind of armor cosplay, "Ooh, hugs!" She joins the harem hug as well.

Ice then says, "And that's how strong they are… their love for their host, Andrew McIntosh. Join us next time for some more liminal report. This has been Ice T. Penguin for your daily liminal news.

Scratch turns off the camera, "That's a wrap!"

Ice sighs, "I don't think we got enough footage for this, I'm going to take that creep's footage and edit it so that It'll be me dubbing over his garbage. That'll work."

Andrew smiles, "Good luck with that, Ice."

Neptune then asks, "Can I put this on, now?"

Andrew nods, "Yeah, go for it, Neptune." His phone then vibrates, "Huh? I better check what this is…" he goes to the kitchen to check on his cellphone.

Neptune goes off to the bathroom to change into her new threads.

Papi asks, "So, why don't you both stay for the night? We got games we could play!"

Ice sweatdrops, "I… would but I have to go back to the headquarters and… catch up on paperwork."

Suu comes back in the living room with her raincoat on, she says, "Stay~" to Ice with a smile.

Ice sweatdrops, "Err… I can't, I have to go back."

Suu asks again, "Stay…" This time more menacingly as she has tentacles looming over Ice.

Ice sighs and exclaims, "Alright! I'll stay for the night!"

Suu returns to her adorable self and hugs Ice which he expected, "Yep… saw that coming…"

Neptune rushes back to the group wearing her new clothes, "What do you think, guys? Can't Andy pick it out or what?"

Miia nods, "It looks good, Neptune. Why doesn't darling get me clothes?!"

Noire replies, "Yeah, so you wouldn't be wearing mine!" She then looks at them again, "You're stretching it out, even! Take that off right now!"

Miia hisses at Noire, "Make me!"

RIIIIP!

Neptune looks at Miia, "Ooh... you ripped it~" She then faces Noire who has a snapped expression, "Noire?"

Noire replies with, "That was my magical Noirina cosplay!" At the top of her lungs.

Blanc replies, "Oh, so that's what that was?"

Noire shouts out, "I'll fucking skin you!" She brandishes her rapier at Miia.

"Girls…?" Andrew walks back to them with a worried expression.

Miia rushes over to Andrew, "Darling, protect me!" She then sees his face, "What's the matter?"

Centorea asks, "What hath thou ailed you, milord?"

Andrew replies with emotion drained out of him, "My parents messaged me… they said they'll be coming back early…"

All the girls gasp with the same kind of expression that's on Andrew's face.

* * *

 **Finally! I did it! I got the worst chapter of the manga done. Well, it's not that bad but actually writing it makes you feel bad. So… what might happen with Andrew now that he has word that his parents are coming home? Will he be able to hide his secret or will it all come pouring out? If so, will they accept it or not? Find out next time!**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **You never knows: You and your robots, man. You do know that it's my choice what happens, right?**

 **Guest: I'm updating now, sorry about the delay. This chapter was horrible to do with the pervy fake news reporter. I hope it was worth it, though.**

 **Victor John Foxfire: I never actually read it, but I can imagine it was like that. Yep, Suu does that especially with Ice, her main target.**

* * *

 **Noncanon Segment!**

 **Andrew: Hello everyone! This is Andrew with more questions coming your way.**

 **Neptune: Andy, do I look really good in this? *show Andrew the new outfit he gave her and poses in it***

 **Andrew: *nosebleeds* Y-yeah… it's good…**

 **Noire: I can't believe you ripped my outfit!**

 **Miia: It was probably cheap anyway!**

 **Andrew: Anyway… onto the questions, from Sonicfanx1… Xelor, stop hacking their Xbone's hard drive.**

 **Xelor: I make no promises in the future.**

 **Andrew: You heard him, he's not going to stop, I guess he has to have something to do. Anyway… more about Miia's food.**

 **Miia: Again?! But, I have to practice, right?! I swear I'm getting better!**

 **Andrew: Sure… also Suu has been in their pipes doing who knows.**

 **Ice: Suu…!**

 **Suu: *grabs Ice and tentacle rapes him***

 **Ice: S-stop!**

 **Andrew: Also, speaking of that, don't ask us to do any lemons during these even if it isn't canon.**

 **Miia: Ooh, I like the sound of that, darling…**

 **Andrew: They're not going that far, they're loyal fans. Anyway… next… the CPUs taking their share energy thingamabob… don't do that again…**

 **Neptune: But we could transform with it! Even it doesn't exist in canon world, we can make the most of it here! *transforms to Purple Heart* Like this~**

 **Andrew: Yeah… you shouldn't do that anyway… Cerea… you keep going into their basement because of the dungeon thing.**

 **Centorea: Yes, but I must venture on! There's bound to be something worth there!**

 **Andrew: He said there's none so there's none.**

 **Centorea: Yes, but… the temptation, it engulfs me, milord.**

 **Andrew: Right… next, Vert's going to gaming conventions on her own… yeah, that's gotta stop or at least take me with you.**

 **Vert: You aren't home when they start. I'm sure it'll be just fine if no one notices.**

 **Andrew: Trust me, they know.**

 **Vert: Also, I will defeat you, Deva! Mark my words!**

 **Andrew: Next is Papi, they found one of her eggs, huh… we just got through that part but whatever, it's noncanon. Wait, you think I did something to her that will make her lays these eggs?**

 **Miia: Darling… are you lying to us?"**

 **Andrew: Honest! I haven't done anything at all! I swear it! Anyway… as before, we'll fix it, next person is Mr. Lazarus, yeah… thanks for the heads up when I already took care of that. Luckily, nothing actually happened that was bad so… it's good.**

 **Noire: Except for the pervy news reporter.**

 **Andrew: Right… also yeah, I found those daggers, don't know how they got there but I'll return them once we're done here. And… Suu snuck in their drainpipe and molested Foxie.**

 **Suu: *smiling nonchalantly***

 **Andrew: Just focus on Ice as your target if it keeps you from doing that, Suu.**

 **Ice: What?!**

 **Andrew: There might be a point where they might report us to Ms. Smith, so… it's your job to keep Suu happy.**

 **Ice: Fine…**

 **Andrew: Next person is Magical Death, oh they're worried about who's going to take care of the nations back at the Hyperdimension.**

 **Neptune: Oh, Nep Jr got mine covered!**

 **Noire: Uni has mine, I told her before I left.**

 **Blanc: Rom and Ram are going to take care of Lowee with the help of my oracle, Mina.**

 **Andrew: Oh, you have an oracle… cool…**

 **Vert: I don't have a sister so I asked Chica to take care of it, as well as Blaire, too.**

 **Andrew: Nice, see MD, you and your friends have nothing to worry about.**

 **Miia: Hey! Ask us to have sex with darling! It's noncanon so it's all right!**

 **Andrew: Miia, stop! Don't do anything like that, please!**

 **Neptune: But, we must do it if they ask us, right?**

 **Andrew: Don't give them ideas! So, that's all the time we have here so tune in next time for more questions and please… don't ask us to do any lemon scenes… I don't know if I can take it if that happens.**

* * *

 **That's all so happy reading!**


	11. A Brother, Parents, And A Spider, Oh My

**Last time on Hyperdimension Overclocked M… I just got done writing the worst part of the Monster Musume manga and making my own version of it! I had multiple author's block and not willing to write because it's kinda bad. Not an issue this time so… let's get started! Oh, what actually happened is that some pervy dude who came in as a false news reporter tried to scam Andrew and his girls, didn't work so he gave him the business, which is punching him in the face. Ok, now we can get started!**

* * *

 **Living Room (9:45 PM)**

As Andrew stands there with his cell phone in his hand, his face is colorless, "Wow… they are actually coming back, I can't believe it…"

Noire sighs, "At least you aren't talking in gibberish. I wasn't planning to translate for you." She jokes.

Miia asks, "Darling, are you ok?"

Andrew nods, "Y-yeah… I'm fine, just feeling a bit nauseous."

Neptune gives Andrew some pudding, "Here! This always calms me down."

Noire looks at Neptune, saying, "I thought we were out of pudding…"

Neptune smiles, "We did, I just improvised and made my own with my own ingredients!"

Andrew looks at it weirdly, "This kind of looks funny, but what the hey, I'll try it if it'll calm me down." He takes a bite of it and gets this weird taste in his mouth, "W-what'd you put in it, Neptune?"

Neptune's smile broadens, "Like it? It's my own special recipe, it's my…" She gets interrupted by Andrew.

Andrew shouts, "I don't want to know anymore!" He gives it back to Neptune, "I had enough, thanks."

Neptune nods, "More for me, then!" She continues to eat the pudding.

Andrew sits on the couch, taking all this in, "I don't believe it, I just don't. If they're coming back then that means… I might not be able to host you girls anymore."

All the girls take this to heart, Neptune and Miia especially, "W-what?!" The two of them shout in unison.

Neptune goes over to Andrew, "Andy, we've known each other since you were a total wreck and I shaped you to be a strapping young man being able to handle anything so therefore… they can't split us up!" She embraces him tightly.

Miia goes over, "Hey! I'm just as important to him as you!"

Blanc replies, "Well, she did meet him first and what she said is true for the most part."

Neptune continues, "If they try taking you away from us, I'll just have to elope with you if I have to!"

Everybody goes wide eyed from Neptune saying that, Noire shouts, "You do know what that means, right?!"

Neptune nods, "I'm going to take him to my nation and have us a dandy wedding so that his parents can't separate us!"

All the girls get even more surprised, "S-she… she's serious about this…" Noire says dumbstruck.

Miia, however, doesn't like this, "No way you'll marry darling like that! I'll marry him first if I have to!"

Neptune shakes her head, "Nope! I'm the goddess over there so I can ban you from marrying him!" She sticks her tongue out at Miia.

Andrew finally replies, "Y-you all are taking this too seriously and too far. I might be able hide this from my parents and maybe persuade them to go back to their business trip."

Neptune stops hugging Andrew, "I-I was just kidding, Andy. You honestly think I would marry you like that, right?" She chuckles sheepishly.

Noire bluntly says, "Yes, we did."

Andrew changes the subject, "Anyway… they aren't coming back until tomorrow so we got plenty of time to think of a way to fool them, one of us is bound to come up with something by then."

Noire nods, "You're right, Andy! I wasn't worried or anything! I was perfectly calm and knew that was the solution!"

Centorea remarks, "Thou art not being truthful." Sweatdropping from Noire's outburst of Tsundere.

Noire chuckles, "You are a crazy horsey, Cerea! Let's all go to bed and an idea will come to us in our dreams!" Noire rushes off to bed.

Andrew sighs, "You girls go on ahead, I'll get to bed eventually." He's still sitting on the couch thinking about his parents returning.

Miia goes upstairs, "Ok, darling, well… if you need anything, you come to me, ok? I'll take care of you." She leaves Andrew and goes to bed.

The others do the same, Neptune is the only one left, "Andy, it's no big deal, we can get through this, ok? It's no bigger than anyone we've faced." She winks at Andrew before going to bed herself.

 **The next day (7:45 AM)**

Andrew is still in the living room, thinking, "Hmm…"

Neptune goes downstairs to see Andrew still there, "Hey, Andy. Did you wake up early?"

Andrew responds in a tired fashion, "I didn't sleep…"

As if Miia was psychic, she rushes downstairs, "What?! You didn't sleep?! Darling, you don't look too good! You need to sleep now! I'll help you go to sleep, we can cuddle if you want."

Andrew shakes his head, "Nah, that's ok." Turning down Miia's request.

Miia feels the blow to that refusal, "Gah! What?! B-but, I can hold you close and use my boobs as the best pillow you can possibly imagine…" She frowns.

Andrew shakes his head again, "As much as I appreciate the offer, I just got a lot on my mind, I-"

 **Thump Thump Thump!**

That noise jolts Andrew to stand up, "W-what?! Oh no… it's them!"

Miia panics the same way, "Hide me darling! I don't want to be deported!" She tackles Andrew.

Andrew feels the impact of Miia's tackle, "M-Miia… calm down… I still have to answer the door."

Ice wakes up, rubbing his eyes, "What's all the commotion about?"

Neptune greets Ice, "Ice! I forgot you spent the night here!"

Ice sighs, "It's not like I had a choice." He gets tackled by Suu, "Yes… good morning, Suu."

Suu just smiles at Ice, holding him close to her. Ice sighs, "You should open the door."

Andrew nods, "I would if Miia wasn't on top of me…"

Miia begs, "Noooo…! Don't answer the door, darling! I don't want your parents to be freaked out by me!"

Neptune suggests, "Maybe you should hide, then!"

Miia rushes over behind the couch to do so, "Ok!"

Andrew gets up, clears his throat, "Welp, here I go, then…" He goes over to answer the door, hands shaking, palms sweaty. He twists the knob and… "Huh? Who are you?"

What he found was a kid a bit younger than him, "Is this the McIntosh household?" He looked a bit like Andrew but he has amber eyes like Andrew's mom, same kind of hair color, brown but on the lighter side. "Are you Andrew?" He asked.

Andrew's eyes widen, "H-how do you know my name?"

The boy replies, "Well, it's simple, really… I'm your younger brother, David McIntosh!"

Neptune hears this and goes, "W-whaaaaaaaaat?!" Along with Andrew.

Andrew asks, not believing what he just said, "Y-you're my brother?! I'm an only child!"

David smiles, "I knew you would react like that. Yes, you did think that but our parents did something naughty when on a business trip and conceived me so I had to go to our cousin's place to live with until you can handle the news. They were worried how you would take this."

Andrew sweatdrops, "Y-yes… I can see how they would think that. Why did they think I wouldn't handle it?"

David shrugs, "I guess you enjoyed being an only child. I really wanted to see you so I asked our cousin to take me here."

Andrew asks, "So, how is she? Carol, I mean."

David frowns, "Not too good, she has COPD which is an illness in the lungs… I didn't want to leave because of that but she insisted to because you are my brother."

Andrew frowns as well, "Oh… I'm sorry to hear that. Well… I don't mind as long as… oh. D-do you know about my little secret?"

David thinks about it, "Oh… what our grandpa said? Vaguely, but he said I should see it blindly."

Andrew chuckles, "That's grandpa, all right."

Neptune goes over to join them, "Hiya! I'm Neptune!"

David gets jumpscared by the spry goddess, "Wha?! Oh… I think grandpa told me that you are watching some girls or something. I just got the news today about liminals or something." He checks his cell phone.

Neptune nods, "Yep! I'm a CPU!"

David begins scanning his eyes on Neptune, "CPU? You don't look like a computer chip."

Andrew explains, "It means Console Patron Unit. She's a goddess over her nation, Planeptune. There are three other goddesses that control their nations as well."

David nods, "I understand. If I knew you got into stuff like that, I would have helped you, big brother."

Andrew's eyes widen, "You would?"

David nods, "Yep! I think that's pretty cool!" He then looks at someone from behind the couch, "Who's that?" He points.

Miia ducks her head behind the couch, "No one! Please don't look at me!"

Neptune laughs, "That's just Miia! She's a lamia! Come on out!"

Miia pokes her head out, embarrassed, "Why did you tell him that all at once! Well…" She reveals herself in all her half snake, half human glory. She looks embarrassed as to what David will think of her.

David stares at Miia, "Is she…?"

Andrew nods, "Yep, she's a monster. I got into this organization where they find hosts for these girls and I take care of them because I'm one of them."

David walks closer to Miia, "I see, fascinating. So, that's real?" He touches Miia's snake tail.

Miia jolts from shock of her tail being touched, "D-don't touch me, pervert!" She slaps David in the face.

David flies back a bit and falls to the ground, "Yep… it's real…"

Andrew's eyes widen, "M-Miia… you just…"

Miia realizes what she did and goes over to check on David, "I'm so sorry, darling's brother! Please don't report me to Ms. Smith! I'll get deported!" She begins to tear up.

David gets up, "T-that… was awesome!"

Miia looks at David confused, "That I smacked you?"

David shakes his head, "No, that there are real monsters here! I thought they didn't exist but they do! I should have looked at the news more often but I thought it would be the same old stuff!"

Andrew remembers, "Oh yeah, we got even more friends you should see, I'll go wake them up for you." He rushes upstairs.

David asks Miia, "So, you just called me a pervert?"

Miia waves her hands frantically, "Oh, I didn't mean that! I just got spooked! You could have just asked if you wanted to feel my tail. Just don't touch the tip, it's sensitive."

David nods and goes to feel Miia's tail, "So how sensitive are we talking about?"

Miia replies, "It's an erogenous zone…"

David freaks out a bit, "Right! I should have known. OK, I'll avoid there." He continues to feel, "Wow… it's like I'm touching an anaconda but it's attached to a girl."

Miia giggles, "I'm glad you like me. So… what do you think about me marrying your brother?"

David sweatdrops, chuckling, "I think if you two love each other. You should go for it!"

Neptune tells him, "Hey! He's dating all of us to see who he loves the most!"

Miia frowns, "You had to tell him right away?"

Neptune nods, "Yep! I have to make sure you don't try anything."

David nods, "Uh huh… so he has a harem?"

Miia exclaims, "You know that stuff?!"

David nods, "Yep! I skipped a bunch of grades, I'm going to be in the same grade as Andrew so we can graduate together!"

Neptune's eyes widen, "Wow, you're pretty smart, I wonder if Nepgear would be interested…" She shakes that thought out, "No way! That's my sister!"

David looks at Neptune, "Nepgear?" He sounded interested to Neptune which worries her.

Neptune chuckles, "D-don't worry about that!"

Andrew comes back downstairs, "I'm back… ok, so these three are the goddesses, Vert, Noire and Blanc."

David goes over to greet them, "Nice to meet you!"

Vert introduces herself, "It's a pleasure, I'm Lady Green Heart of nation Leanbox. You can call me Vert." She bounces her boobs.

David completely ignores Vert's bounce, "Nice to meet you, Vert!"

Blanc smiles slightly, "It didn't work on him."

David shakes Blanc's hand, "Nice to meet you, miss…"

Blanc replies, "I'm Lady White Heart of Lowee, you can call me Blanc."

David smiles, "It's nice to meet you, Blanc. You look responsible."

Blanc smiles back, "At least you are like your older brother."

Noire gives herself an exaggerated introduction, "And I'm the best goddess to have existed in Gamindustri, Lady Black Heart! You have the privilege to call me Noire!"

David nods, smiling at Noire, he goes to her and shakes her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Noire!"

Miia interrupts and says in an enthusiastic tone, "OK! Enough introductions! We gotta figure something out before their parents get here!"

David looks at her curious, "Why's that? Figure what out?"

Andrew begins to explain, sighing, "Look... I just don't want our parents to see them, the girls I mean, I'm worried that they might take them away and my life would just be a lonely void of nothingness. I mean, you're there now but these girls mean a lot to me, you know. I'm scared, I really am…"

David nods, getting the full grasp of it, "I understand. So, I see that you want to hide them until you are comfortable with them knowing about your secret. I fully support you, big brother." He smiles at Andrew warmingly.

Neptune smiles at that, "Wow, Andy! Your brother is really cool! He is willing to try to help us even if he has no clue who we really are."

Miia also mentions, "There are more he hasn't met yet."

David's eyes widen, he clears his throat, "I'll do what I can manage, Miia."

The rest of the girls goes downstairs, Centorea notices David, and begins to analyze him, "What tis this be? Who is this boy that comes to milord's home?"

David notices Centorea all right, especially her big… personality, "Ahem! I'm David McIntosh."

Centorea takes a moment to sink that in and she replies, "That's the same last name as milord's! Doth this mean…?!"

Meroune replies before Centorea could finish, "It's beloved's little brother! I'm so surprised that he even has a sibling! I… I want to grace him with my friendliness!" She jumps out of her wheelchair with a big mermaid jump with her tail, leaping towards David. And… she doesn't make it! "Oof! Ouch… I didn't leap far enough…"

David looks concerned for her, "Are you alright, miss?"

Meroune begins crawling towards David, "I'll still grace you with my warming invitation!" She tries climbing up David's pants.

David sweatdrops, "Uh… big brother?"

Andrew sweatdrops as well, "Mero is just thrilled that you're here so she wants to give you a hug."

Meroune nods, "I am!" She grunts with effort as she tries climbing up David.

David tries to pick her up, "You're too slippery!"

Andrew nods, "Here." He brings the wheelchair over for the two, "Sit on her wheelchair and have Mero hug you from there."

David does this and Meroune can easily get to his lap and embrace him, "Wow… so this is a mermaid?" He smiles.

Meroune nods as she embraces David, "So, what are your thoughts on me marrying beloved? Would you want me to be your sister in law? I can give you hugs like this every day if you like~" She places her fins together.

Miia gets angry at Meroune's question and takes her off of David and throws her on the couch, "No! I want to be darling's wife!" She sits on David's lap, trying to get all of her tail on there, "So, Davy? Do you want me to be darling's future wife?" She hugs David, "You're just as warm as darling! You are his brother all right!"

David groans, "I… can't… move…" The wheelchair begins to creak.

Andrew rushes over to Miia and David, "Miia, please get off of David. I don't want you to accidently injure him at your first meeting."

Miia pouts, "But he's just fine, right Davy?"

David nods, "J-just fine…" he groans.

Miia smiles, "See?! He's fine! You shouldn't worry about your brother so much!"

David groans, "Help… me…" Being crushed by the weight of Miia's tail.

Andrew sweatdrops, "Hey, Miia, want me to carry you?" He has his arms out ready to go.

Noire sweatdrops, "Y-you're sending a death flag, Andy!"

Miia darts at Andrew, being all giddy, "Yes, darling~!" She springs towards Andrew having her arms out as well.

The force of her jump causes David and the wheelchair to tumble over and crash against the wall, the wheelchair has been saved by David's body, "I'm ok…"

Andrew didn't account for the velocity that Miia is going at and he sweatdrops, "O-oh, cra-" Miia's body collides with his, he couldn't match it and he falls over on the floor several feet away.

Miia is just fine as she coils around Andrew on the floor, "Mmm… darling is so warm~" She snuggles close to Andrew.

Neptune is concerned about both of their condition, "Andy, Davy! Are you two alright?!"

David groans, "I said I am. I mean it…"

Andrew nods, "Miia is just being affectionate, it's nothing I can't handle…"

David gets up, stands the wheelchair back up, "So… are these all the girls you have, brother?"

Papi flies downstairs, "Papi's awake~!" She says all cheery.

David notices her and replies, "Oh, so a harpy, too?"

Andrew then points to Suu, "I have Suu but she's currently busy with a guest."

Suu begins kissing Ice all over, "P-please… s-stop…" He begs, having a bunch of slime kiss marks on him.

David looks down at Ice and Suu who is on top of him, kissing his body for his moisture, "Why is there a little penguin fellow here?"

Neptune laughs, "Don't worry about him! Look! Say hi to Papi!"

David walks over to Papi who is just flying just above him, "Hey, Papi, nice to meet you."

Papi lands next to David, staring at him for a moment or two before replies, "Who are you?"

David laughs, "I'm David! I'm your host's brother!"

Papi smiles, "Boss has a brother! That means I can play with you too, right?"

David nods, "Sure! We can play if you want!"

Andrew groans as he begins to say something, "W-we're getting off topic…"

David clears his throat, "Sorry. Ahem! Ok, girls! We got a problem! Andrew and my parents are coming back early so in order to have you all stay, we have to figure out how to disguise you all! We need to cover the fact that most of you aren't particularly human until they trust you enough. So… any ideas on how to do this?!"

Meroune gets on her wheelchair and goes towards David, "I can just hide my fins like this…" She tucks her fin like ears in her hair and she closes her fingers together so they look like normal hands, "Also for my tail… I'll just tuck it in my dress." She does this and she looks pretty human.

David smiles seeing this, "You're a genius, Mero! You can all hide your monster forms from them like what Mero just demonstrated! It's foolproof!"

Vert mentions, "So, what about us goddesses? We're perfectly human, right?"

David looks at the four and nods, "Yep! Except for you." He points at Neptune, "No human has purple hair like that, we could say that you dyed it like that if you want." He strokes his chin, thinking about it.

Neptune looks up and says, "Yeah… fair point. Well, yeah, I could say that. I don't wanna dye my hair."

David nods, "Good, now… Miia. We have to hide your long tail. Can you please get off of my brother so we can do this?"

Miia nods, frowning but gets up anyway, "I was enjoying my cuddle time with darling…"

David walks towards Miia looking all around her, finding a way to hide her tail. "I got it!" He pounds his palm with his fist, "I'll be right back!" He rushes off upstairs.

 **Five Minutes Later**

David returns with a long dress, "Ok, Miia, please put this on and we'll see if it hides your tail." He hands Miia the dress.

Miia looks at it, "Ooh… this is pretty."

Andrew's eyes widen, "T-that's our mom's dress, David!"

David nods, "I know, I just couldn't find any more dresses that are long enough."

Noire sighs with relief and mutters to herself, "At least you didn't find my cosplay collection…"

Blanc replies to Noire, leaning towards her, "Your dresses are too short, they won't be able to cover Miia's tail."

Andrew nods and asks Miia with concern, "Ok, put it on but please be extra super careful with the dress as you put it on." He places his hands together, pleading.

Miia nods, "OK, but I will have to take the clothes I'm wearing off so could you all please turn around? Except for you, darling, you can look if you want to~"

David shakes his head, "That won't be necessary, you can just slide it over your outfit."

Neptune asks David, "What are you doing? Taking all the fan service out of this story? For shame…"

David doesn't understand what Neptune said, "What? Story? What are you talking about, Neptune?"

Neptune sighs, "Looks like I have to talk to you about the concept of the fourth wall."

David ignores it for now, "Anyway, Miia get that dress on and we'll see if it worked."

Miia nods and slips the dress on her, it's pretty long but it doesn't cover her whole tail, "No… it's not working, I'm going to get deported!" She begins to cry.

Scratch, who slept over at Andrew's house walks downstairs with them, "What's going on?"

Miia continues to cry, "I'm going to get deported because darling's parents will see I'm a lamia! I'm so scared!"

Scratch then asks, "Why don't you just coil up your tail and stick it in the dress?"

Miia's eyes widen hearing that and tries it, "It works! But… I can't go anywhere!"

Scratch walks over to Miia and says, "I'll be your legs, then!" He goes underneath the dress and gets himself coiled up around Miia's tail, "Then I'll…" He begins to stand up and walks around.

David looks at what the two are doing and is astonished, "H-how did they even do this?"

Andrew shrugs, "I'm just as baffled as you. Scratch can actually carry Miia just fine?

Scratch laughs, "I got really good stamina and I got cartoonish strength, of course I can carry Miia just fine!"

Papi raises her wings, and exclaims, "Papi's next!"

David looks at Papi, "That's right… you are a harpy, how are you going to hide those wings?" He looks around her, tugging a bit on Papi's wings.

Ice gets up with Suu still attached to him, "I got an idea." He walks over to Papi with Suu and says, "Suu, can you form a humanoid outfit around Papi for me, please?"

Suu nods at Ice and gives him a, "What's in it for me?" smile as it's all seductive.

Ice can clearly read her expression and replies, "You do this for me and… I'll do something for you, like…"

Suu replies, "You kiss Suu?"

Ice gulps, "Y-yeah, I guess… w-wait, no! I can't do that! How about a penguin's cuddle?"

Suu nods and replies, "A kiss, too for Suu."

Ice rolls his eyes, "OK… I'll give you a kiss, too, Suu…"

Suu beams as she goes over to Papi and gives her a fake humanoid outfit. "Yay! Papi is human now!" Her wings are wrapped around herself as Suu has jelly arms for her and her legs are covered with Suu's slime so that they are giving an appearance of actual human legs, Suu is controlling her legs so that Papi isn't actually walking on them so no chicken forgetting. Also…

Andrew mentions while staring at Papi, "P-Papi has…"

Papi begins playing with her new jelly slime boobs, "Papi has tits~!"

Ice nods, "It's a perfect disguise if Suu keeps it up, and remember Suu. If you mess up, then I won't give you a kiss or a cuddle."

Suu salutes with a fake arm that she made. Ice goes over to Meroune and says, "I'll be spectating in disguise, too." He jumps up on Meroune's lap and acts like a normal penguin, "Wenk!"

Meroune gets it, "Oh! I see what you're doing, Mr. Ice! OK, I'll play along, too!"

David smiles seeing this, "Cool! We got the whole gang in disguise!" He gestures his fingers like a camera to see them all, "Everything is as it should be. Nothing is-" He then goes over to Centorea who is still not in disguise, "I completely forgot about her!"

Centorea pouts a bit, "I am not forgetful! I am clearly being saved best for last, right?!"

Andrew chuckles nervously, "Of course, Cerea. OK…" He goes up to her and tries to find a way to disguise her horse half, "Hmm…" He still has a positive look on his face as he thinks of a way to disguise Centorea. "I got nothing! How do you disguise someone like Cerea?!" He looks at Noire for her to come up with something.

Noire shouts, freaking out as well, "H-how should I know?! I can't figure out a way to hide her horse ass!"

Centorea takes offense to that comment, giving a stern look at Noire, "There is nothing wrong with my rump."

It does phase Noire at all, "Right now, there is! We have to hide it from Andy's parents if we want to stay here!"

Centorea shouts back at Noire, "It is not my fault! I was born like this and insulting me for being the way I am is not going to fix anything!"

Glue hops along towards the group, "Dogoo?" He looks around and see Centorea in all her juicy glory, at least for Glue, "Dogoo!" He squeals happily.

Centorea continues, "And another thing… eeek!" She feels something cold on her horse half, "Something is invading my rump!"

Andrew look at what's causing Centorea's discomfort and see Glue, "G-Glue?! S-stop molesting poor Cerea!"

 **Glue's POV**

Sorry master but I can't help myself! I must have this fair maiden's sexy body! I begin to continue even if my master says no. I know that she doesn't like it but I can't stop now! I must keep going for the sake of me being pleasured. Ah…. Her body is just as good as her massive boobs! I begin to moan, "Gooo…" Something happens with me.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Glue begins to form all around Centorea's horse half and he begins to wobble, and… somehow… her body begins to look more human. "Z-zounds!" Centorea exclaims as she sees her former horse half turned into a human, even the skirt she wore fits to a human. "T-tis isn't real!" She touches her new human legs and it just wobbles before settling down again and it remains intact.

Everyone was a witness to this glorious event, "Ok… did everybody else see that?" Andrew says as his eyes are white circles as are everybody else's.

Noire exclaims, "Dogoos can't do that! I-I find that impossible!"

Neptune just replies with a smile with the same white circle eyes as everybody, "Cool…"

Blanc just bluntly says, "Interesting." Her eyes are normal, as they are just expressionless as ever.

Noire shakes Blanc for being so calm about this, "You can't just stand there and look so chill about this! This is freaky! Admit it!"

Blanc shakes her head, "It's not that big of a deal. We found a solution and that's that."

Neptune exclaims with her hands on her head, "Oh my god… our dimension is made from plot convenience! It all makes sense now!"

David asks Centorea, "May I take a picture to record this astounding event?"

Centorea begins backing away, "N-no, I doth not want my… huh?" She back up into a wall but the area that her horse half was overtakes that wall, "I-it's as if I transformed!" She rushes over to Andrew and embraces him. "C-comfort me, milord!"

Andrew realizes that she isn't toppling him over and she feels as normal as a human girl, "Well… you still have your centaur ears so you aren't completely transformed." He touches them and they twitch.

Centorea blinks a few times before replies, "You are correct, milord. Wait… doth this mean…?" She goes over to the couch, it invites her in, "May I perhaps… able to… sit here?"

David tries to stop her, "N-no! No matter how human you look, you will still have your mass as a centaur! No offense but I'm trying to keep this couch intact."

Andrew shrugs, "She hugged me perfectly fine. I don't see why not."

Centorea begins to sit down and… "Z-zounds! I can sit on it!" She is filled with ecstasy knowing she can actually sit on the couch. "It feels so majestic laying my bottom on this couch, it's a dream come true."

Neptune points out, "Speaking of your bottom, it looks really fine, Cerea~" She goes over to touch it.

Centorea blushes a bit but sits up and says, "O-ok… you may feel it, Neptune." She lays on the couch in a kitty pose, ready for Neptune's butt molestation.

Neptune goes over and gropes Centorea's new ass, "I don't just want to feel it! I want to treasure this moment! You need a proper ass squeezing!"

Andrew's nose burst a fountain of blood, "G-gah!" He falls over on the ground.

Centorea moans as Neptune thoroughly gropes her butt, "M-milord. Would you care to feel them, too~?"

Andrew jolts up, waving his hands frantically, "N-no thanks, Cerea! Um… please Neptune stop and let's get ourselves ready for my parents to show up."

Neptune stops and replies, "Alright!" Shouting enthusiastically.

 **McIntosh Household (7:00 PM)**

Andrew checks his phone for his parents' update, "Alright, they are about to arrive shortly. Is everybody ready?"

Miia asks, "Did we really need to stay in disguise all day?"

Andrew shrugs, "Eh, you get practice being human anyway."

Centorea smiles, "Well, I have no complaints."

Noire reminds her, "You do remember that it's Glue that did this to you, right?"

Centorea nods, "Glue is a good boy for doing this. Perhaps… when this is over, he can stay like this?"

Andrew sweatdrops, "Glue is my companion, not a fashion statement."

Centorea frowns, putting her hands together, "I know, but I never felt like a normal girl until now."

Andrew puts his hand on hers, comforting Centorea, "You are a normal girl. With or without the disguise."

Centorea begins to tear up, "Milord…" She hugs Andrew tightly, "Many thanks to you!"

Centorea puts Andrew's head in between her massive tits, "Hmmf!" Andrew muffles trying to breath.

Noire shouts, "Let go of Andy, Cerea!"

Centorea lets go, "My apologies, milord. I was overcome by thou words that I forgot myself. Please forgive me."

Andrew nods, "No problem, Cerea… just prepare for battle station." He says dazed from Centorea's boobs making out with his face.

 **McIntosh Household (7:15 PM)**

The group are still waiting patiently for Andrew and David's parents to arrive, Miia, Meroune and Centorea hold their hands to their chests, hoping for the best outcome.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

Everyone in the household gulps nervously, Andrew stands in front of the door while his dear waifus stand behind him, having his back and support, "You got this, Andy!" Neptune exclaims.

David goes right beside Andrew, "We can do this, brother."

Andrew nods, he opens the door and… "Mom… dad…"

Andrew's mom embraces her son, "My boy! How are you?!" She exclaims happily.

Andrew didn't really expect his mom to be hugging him this tightly, "Gah! M-mom… please…

Andrew's mom stops, "Sorry, dear." Andrew's mom has amber eyes with light brown hair, she's wearing a fancy dress with a pendant of sorts. She looks really good for her age as she could pass off as his girlfriend if people didn't know. Her name is Serena McIntosh.

David waves, "Hi, mother."

Serena sees David, smiles warmingly at him and brings him in the hug, "My other son… we're reunited as a family again!"

Andrew clears his through, "M-mom… we got guests I would like you to meet." He sweatdrops trying to build up the courage to go through with this.

Andrew's dad speaks up, "Guests? You mean friends?" He has brown eyes with black hair and a short beard. He wears a brown coat with a button up shirt. His name is Daniel McIntosh and is also Richard McIntosh AKA Vox Magna's son.

Andrew nods, "Yep, friends. OK… everybody come out."

All the girls line up, being all nervous to meet the parents of Andrew and David. Serena screams which frightens the girls.

Andrew freaks out as well, "M-mom… I can explain every-"

Serena exclaims happily, "My boy has found such cute girls as his friend, it's like they know how sweet you are and is just dying to be with you!"

Andrew chuckles nervously, "Y-yeah… let's go with that."

Andrew closes the door and Serena and Daniel sit on the couch, greeting the girls that Andrew brought.

Serena asks about Neptune, "Who's this one? She has purple hair, why is that?"

Neptune replies, slightly nervous, "I-it's just hair dye, it's my favorite color, it's ok! Andy likes it."

Serena smiles hearing that nickname, "Andy? Aw… that's a cute nickname for my son."

Serena then looks over at Noire, "Who are you then, that's a strange outfit, it looks like it came from one of those games that my son, Andrew plays."

Noire replies, "If you must know I'm… a… cosplayer!" As she says that, she blushes like an overripe tomato, or like if someone poured red paint on her head.

Serena claps her hands together, "Oooh… cosplaying! That sounds neat! I think my son has a thing for cos-"

Andrew interrupts her, "T-that's enough about Noire!"

Serena goes over to Vert, "Oh, and who's this? She looks… mature."

Vert introduces herself, "I'm Vert. I am a hardcore gamer. You see… Andy and I met online and we liked playing with each other so much that I came to his house to be friends with him in real life. Don't worry, I took good care of him~"

Serena smiles, "Well! I'm glad you did and not tried to assault him or something. It's tragic what kids do online nowadays."

As Serena says tragic, Meroune tries speaking up, Ice covers her mouth to shush her and wait for her turn to speak. Serena goes over to Blanc, "And who's this young lady? Is she one of your friend's little sister?"

Blanc gets upset hearing that, "Little?! Why you…" And by upset, I mean really pissed off.

Noire covers her mouth, "Blanc is a bit sensitive about how young she looks. She's actually older than us, believe it or not."

Serena gasps, "I had no idea, I'm sorry, Blanc. I hope I didn't upset you."

Blanc lets Noire's hand off of her mouth and says with a half-pissed tone, "It's fine… you wouldn't know by looking anyway."

Serena then looks over at Miia and points out right away, "Is that my dress?" She asks.

David nods, "It is, it's that she wanted to look good for you and dad's return and didn't have anything decent to wear."

Serena nods, "It's fine, then." She smiles at Miia.

Miia sighs, "Nice cover…" She mumbles.

Scratch underneath the dress nods, "Y-yeah…" He says in his mind, "She's getting a bit heavy… although if it was Compa, I'd carry her all day!" He begins to daydream which distracts him from focusing on carrying Miia.

Miia smacks Scratch with her tail, "S-stay with it, please…" She whispers.

Scratcb yowls in pain, "Nyow…"

Serena looks arounds the house saying, "I thought I heard a cat in here, did you get a cat, Andrew?"

Miia shakes her head, "T-that was my tummy, yeah…."

Serena nods, "Ok, well Andrew will be able to cook us something delicious soon when we are done with the introductions." She goes over to Papi, "Oh, look at you, you look so cute."

Papi replies, "Thanks! My name's Papi! Papi the ha-" Suu covers Papi's mouth with the fake arm, she lets go, "Papi's a happy girl to meet boss!"

Serena asks curiously, "Boss? Do you have a job, Andrew?"

Andrew nods, "Yeah, but it's just a nickname, she doesn't work for me, it's like I'm her senior or something."

Serena nods understandably, "That makes sense." She goes over to Centorea, "Wow, and I thought Vert was mature."

Centorea bows, "I am Centorea Shianus, you can call me Cerea if you like." She sweatdrops.

Serena smiles, "I like Cerea, it's a cute nickname." She goes over to Meroune and gasps at her being in a wheelchair, "I don't mean to be nosy but… what happened to you?"

Meroune thinks for a moment and then says, "Well, I was just an ordinary girl, nothing that could go wrong but then, I see… a bus! This bus collided with my fragile body and I was rushed towards the hospital. They tried to revive me and they eventually did, I was in a coma for 4 months. I loved to run so I was in horror when they told me I can never walk again."

Everybody sweatdrops, "That's a bit too much, don't you think?" Miia says, sighing.

Serena believes it and gasps, "You brave girl! Andrew must have found that story heart wrenching like I did. And… who's this cutie?" She looks down at Ice that's on Meroune's lap."

Meroune smiles replies, "That's just Ice! I work at the aquarium in town and I was allowed to keep this one as I'm great with aquatic animals. And he loves, me, right?" She hugs Ice lovingly.

Ice replies with a happy, "Wenk!"

Serena smiles at Ice, "I didn't know they allowed you to keep one of them. Doesn't he miss his own kind?"

Meroune nods, "Yeah, but he finds it more comforting with me. That was the reason I was run over, I saved this little guy's life." She pets Ice to convince Serena the bond they have.

Ice sweatdrops as she does this but goes along with it, "Wenk wenk!" He nuzzles against Meroune.

Serena smiles seeing this, "Aww… well, it's time to get dinner ready. Andy dear, would you mind helping me prepare it?"

Andrew nods, "Y-yes, mom…"

The both of them went off to get dinner ready.

 **In a dark hideout of sorts (7:30 PM)**

The guy from the last chapter, Gonzales is busy making a ball of some kind of thread, "Grrrr… damn that chico! If I had gotten away with it, I would have made tons of pesos and I wouldn't have to get petty cash selling spider silk!" He spins around his last ball and he runs out, "Hey! Senorita Arana! I need more silk, por favor!"

From the dark corner of the room, lies a threatening figure, a huge spider, "Hmm? I don't speak your language, guy." She strums on her web in boredom.

Gonzales growls and replies, "Make more web! I was the one that got you out of that host family that hated you! You should be mucho grateful! Also, it's everywhere! You need to spin it in one area so it'll be easier for me to wrap it in a spool!"

The spider lady smiles threateningly, "Spin it in one area? Like this~?" She slings some web at Gonzales.

Gonzales feels this, "W-what the hell?!" He gets abducted by his subordinate.

The spider lady grabs his head with her spider claws, "I don't take orders from humans anymore…" She bears her fangs at Gonzales, almost as if she was going to bite him with them. Instead… she wraps him in a cocoon of her web.

It still doesn't change the fact that Gonzales is scared out of his mind, "Mmmf!"

Miss Spider giggles like a sadist, "Good, now…" She sees the footage of the guy who spoiled Gonzales' plans of riches. "Let's see how much of a man this guy is~" She begins to leave the hideout in search of her new prey.

 **McIntosh Household: Dining Room (8:00 PM)**

Andrew and Serena get done preparing dinner, "And now… dinner has been served." Andrew states as everyone begins to dig in.

Serena beams at her son, "See, Andy, we can get dinner done much faster if we worked together like this!" She sits down next to Daniel.

Andrew sits down with his parents, along with David, "So… how do you like our guests?" he takes a bite of food.

Serena smiles, "I like them a lot, dear! It's great that you got friends. So… are their parents ok with them staying here?"

As Andrew hears this, he almost chokes his food, "G-gah! Water… I need water!" He slams on the dining table as he grabs his water and guzzles it down, "Phew… that was close…"

Serena frowns with concern, "Andy, are you all right?"

Andrew nods, "Yeah… I'm fine." He coughs.

Miia frowns at Andrew almost choking on his food, "Are you sure, darling?"

Andrew nods, "Y-yeah… I am."

Miia takes a bite of her food, "This is so good!" She cups her cheeks, savoring the taste.

Serena smiles seeing Miia enjoy the food so, "I'm glad, Miia."

Miia smiles back, "You are a great cook like darling, Mrs. McIntosh!"

Serena giggles, "Call me Serena! And call my husband Daniel. Wait… did you say darling? Are you talking about Andy?"

Noire swallows her food and says to Miia angrily, "You idiot…"

As a mom, it's up to Serena to get involved, "So… is my son your boyfriend? Or… are you two planning to get married?"

Neptune and the others get upset about this that Miia basically set up a good thing going for her, "N-no! That's not it at all, Serena!" Neptune says.

Serena shakes her head, "Nope! You can't hide it from me! If Miia called Andrew darling, then that means they're an item. For sure!"

Miia makes a cheeky grin, "Well… now that you figure it out, then there's no point in hiding it! Me and darling are in love~!"

Meroune cheers quietly for Miia as she was rooting for her in the beginning.

Serena giggles and motions her towards her, "That's great! How about you sit close to your darling, Miia?"

Miia gets all giddy, "Yes, Serena!" She tries getting up and with Scratch trying to hold her up, it's pretty difficult.

Scratch underneath the dress, pants, "So… hungry… I got no strength left… I see something angelic on the other side… Compa… I'm coming…"

Miia begins to wobble over, "Heh heh heh…" She chuckles sheepishly as she looks clearly suspicious.

Neptune can't resist the call, "Sorry guys but she's asking for it, hyah!" She pushes Miia over.

Everybody freaks out as Neptune did this. Miia begins to wobble around more noticeable, but still standing, "G-gah…" She flails her arms, trying to balance herself. "G-gyah!" She… falls.

Scratch flies out of Miia's dress, "Meeeeooooooww!" He lands on the table, "Food!" He munches on some chicken.

Daniel asks, "Is that a talking cat?" He's completely in shock, he looks back at Serena and notices her shocked face, "Dear?" He asks with concern.

Serena sees Miia for what she really is, "S-she… she's a monster!"

Andrew's feels a sharp pain in his chest as she finds this out, "M-mom, please calm down!"

Serena asks Andrew, "D-did you know about this?!"

Andrew nods, "Yes… and as for everybody else, well…" He gives all the monster girls the cue to drop their disguise.

Meroune is the first to do this, "I made that all up! I'm a mermaid!"

Serena gasps, "Say it isn't so! I felt so bad for you…!" She tears up.

Suu drops Papi's disguise and she reverts to her normal slimy self, "Suu was hiding."

Papi reveals her other half, "Papi's a harpy!"

Serena covers her mouth, in shock.

Centorea tries shaking off Glue.

Glue's eyes appear and he says, "Goo…" Sadly as he reverts Centorea back to normal. He slides off and begins crying.

Serena sees this, "You too?!"

Centorea nods, "I'm a centaur! A proud race and I mean no harm! I'll accept my fate!"

Serena then looks at the four goddesses, "W-what about you four?"

Neptune says in a sad smile, "We're goddesses, lady. We come from the Hyperdimension, where your son has been sneaking into since he was 15."

Daniel steps forward, "Was my dad behind all of this?"

Andrew nods, "Yes, he was." He shows Daniel his watch, Xelor, "This is what led me to all of this."

Xelor speaks, "Hello parents of Andrew. I am Xelor, I was created my Richard McIntosh or currently known as Vox Magna."

Daniel freaks out, "My dad couldn't possibly have been able to make something this advanced!"

Xelor explains, "He's a lot older than you think. He was sent to the Hyperdimension by Histoire, where he remains at this very day."

Serena, along with Daniel, are baffled by the news, "What should we do, dear?" Serena asks.

Daniel sighs, "I don't know, both of our sons lied to us and my own dad lied to me. But what's clear to me is that these girls must go back to where they came from."

 **COLLECTIVE GASP!**

Andrew goes over to his dad, "B-but dad! These girls mean a lot to me! I… love them all! Please don't do this!"

Daniel frowns, knowing this all too well, "Sorry, Andrew. It's what must be done. You can't be expanding our house without our permission and don't think we didn't notice, son!"

Andrew chuckles nervously, "I would have hoped you didn't."

Daniel asks, "How much did it cost?"

Andrew makes a zero with his hand, "It was free ninety-nine."

Daniel gasps, "Really? Then, maybe we could…"

Serena stops her husband, "Don't get their hopes up. They must go back to where they came from! I'm so sorry, all."

Miia begins crying as well as everyone, "N-no…"

Neptune as well, "I can't believe this… why did I do that…?"

Serena mentions, "Our minds would have been the same if you didn't do that. I mean… you didn't think we didn't see the news, did you?" She shows them all a video of Papi saving the little girl with Andrew, Neptune and Miia."

Andrew grunts, "Y-you japed us…"

Serena nods, "Yeah, I knew there was something going on. I just wanted to humor your attempt at hiding it."

Neptune begins crying more, "P-please don't take Andy away from us! We all love him and he loves us! I… don't want to leave him!"

Serena frowns, "I'm terribly sorry, Neptune. But I don't want our sons to get into danger, it's for the best."

Daniel nods, agreeing, "I'm going to have a long talk with my dad about this whenever I see him again."

Andrew frowns, "Oh…"

David frowns as well, "I'm so sorry, Andrew. I really wanted to help you keep them, I wasn't able to."

Andrew hugs David, "I-it's ok, David… it's ok."

Vert begins tearing up, "I… I'll miss you so much, Andy! I'll always think of you whenever I play a game."

Blanc nods, "I'll think of you whenever I read."

Noire looks so broken up about this, "W-whatever! I won't miss you at all! You were a nuisance a-a-any…way…!" She busts up crying and goes over to cry on Andrew. "Don't go, Andy! Please don't go!"

Everybody else joins to cry on Andrew. Serena cries with them as she really didn't want to do this, "I… I'm so sorry… we have to. We know how dangerous for him to do this so we have to… for his protection."

Daniel frowns as well, trying to stay like a man, "You all will have to leave first thing in the morning…"

Serena cries even more, "A-Andy… get us some ice cream for us… we'll have the last night together with them… I'll call whoever is responsible for this afterwards."

Andrew nods, "O-ok…" He opens the front door and he says, "I'll be going now…" he closes the door behind him and goes off to get ice cream.

In unison, the girls exclaim sadly, "Bye!"

 **McIntosh Household (8:30 PM)**

Serena informs Ms. Smith about this, "So, you're sure that you want your son to abandon these liminals?"

Serena nods, "Yes! I'm sure for the hundredth time!"

Ms. Smith nods, "Ok, you just have to sign all of this!" She brings a big stack of papers.

Serena looks up at it, "Holy cow… Andy had the patience to sign all of this?"

Ms. Smith nods, "He's such a dedicated host. He risked his life for these girls. Even if he knew he was going to die, he helped them. I'll never find anyone this heroic again."

Ice stands there, ready to work again, "I'll admit that and I'm so sad to have to send Suu back to wherever she came from."

Suu frowns, "Ice…"

Ice begins to cry, "I… must be… strong…"

Suu begins to lick the tears from Ice, "Ice is crying because Suu has to leave. Ice loves Suu."

Ice embraces Suu, "I don't care! I'll keep you if I have to!"

Ms. Smith writes some stuff down, "Sure… you can do that. Just don't have me involved."

Scratch asks, "What about me, Ice?"

Ice frowns, "I'm going to still work with them, you can do whatever you want. You can go with them to the Hyperdimension. You don't have to follow me forever."

Scratch shakes his head, "I don't want to leave you! I'll miss my bro!"

Noire mentions, "Once we leave, we'll never come back so, you better decide before then!"

Ice says enthusiastically to Scratch, "I say go for it! You go to the Hyperdimesion with them and help them here! Like you helped me! You got friends there and I got friends here. I got the MON squad and Suu."

Scratch nods, "OK!"

Noire jokes, "And you can spend all the time you want trying to work the courage to confess your feelings to Compa."

Scratch shouts enthusiastically, "Yes I can! W-wait! I mean… d'oh!"

Papi begins bringing stuff back from outside, "Hup two three four…" She chants as she brings them in.

Serena smiles, "Good, you're helping Andrew with the ice cream."

Papi tilts her head, "Papi didn't see boss. Papi found the ice scream outside."

Serena's eyes widen, "Huh?" She looks outside and finds nothing but a shoe owned by a specific GPU, "M-my son's gone! My baby's gone!"

Neptune tenses up, "What?! I'll rescue him for you!"

Miia joins in, "Me too!"

Ms. Smith rejects their motivation, "Stand down! You all can't be going out there at night. I'll be going out there with Bryce and the rest of them to find Andy-kun."

David pauses for the moment and asks, "Who the heck is Bryce?"

Ms. Smith replies, "Oh it's this hot shot we found the other day. I won't bore you with the details." She moves out.

Ice asks, "Ok, Scratch, since you are a cat and can see in the dark, you help Ms. Smith and the rest of them to look for Andrew."

Scratch salutes, "You got it!" He flies off.

Suu goes over to Ice with a pleading face, "Suu can have kissy kissy~?"

Ice frowns looking at Suu's face, "Oh… fine." Ice gulps reaching in towards Suu's lips, puckering his beak to peck them, reaching in and…

 **An Abandoned Warehouse (9:00 PM)**

"Ugh… where am I?" Andrew groans as he begins to wake up, and he wakes up, upside down. "Huh, so this is what being upside down for several minutes feels like."

"Good… you're awake~" A voice rings out seductively. It slowly reveals itself, it's the same spider women from before, "My name is Rachnera Arachnera, and you are my new catch." She crawls on Andrew's cocooned body, "So did you notice? That you are being held up by my web, like the fly that you are?" She licks her claws, "Doesn't it… frighten you?"

Andrew takes a few seconds to replies and says, "Nah, I'm good. To be honest, I've been captured a bunch of times. By girls, like you, so it's nothing new to me. I'm Andrew, by the way."

Rachnera goes in front of Andrew, "But, I'm a deadly spider monster. An Arachne to be precise, doesn't that scare you?"

Andrew shakes his head, "Nah… you're not that scary to me. You look kind of cute."

Rachnera is caught off guard by someone calling her cute, "Flattery won't get you anywhere, you know…" She begins to cut some strands of web supporting the cocoon, "How about if I make some fear into this factory~?"

Andrew realizes this and looks down, "N-no… stop… please… I-I'll…"

Rachnera smiles and replies, "Now, I got a reaction out of you. You be quiet now…" She wraps a makeshift gag around Andrew's mouth, silencing him.

Andrew sweatdrops, "Mmmf!" He tries to break free from his prison.

Rachnera laughs at his attempt, "You are so cute when you are trying to flee from me, but remember…" She flexes her claws, "I hold the cards to your fate." She swipes at one strand and Andrew begins drop again.

Andrew makes a muffled scream, "Mmm!"

Rachnera laughs at it, "So, you don't like heights do you, I'll be sure to torture you with…" Rachnera hears something, "Someone's coming…" She grabs Andrew in his cocoon and takes him to the ceiling, holding on to him.

Andrew shakes his head violently to free his gag, "Ugh… finally."

Rachnera covers his mouth with one of her sharp pointed hands, "Shh…" She holds him real close to her.

Scratch begins walking in the warehouse, "W-why did I have to volunteer to go save Andy? It's not like I really know the guy well, it's that I love…" He runs into some web, "I-is that a spider web?! I-is t-there's a scary spider in here…? I hate spiders…"

Rachnera, looks down at Scratch, "They sent a cat to get rid of me? They must me out of their…" She feels something she really liked. "Ooh… you're getting a little hard down there~" She points to Andrew's crotch.

Andrew's whisper screams, "Crap! She noticed?" He was once again gagged again, but even tighter than before.

Rachnera likes the reaction she got out of Andrew, "I'll tease you a little bit~" She takes off her top and with her bare boobs out, she presses them against Andrew's back, "How's that… are they a bit heavy for you~?"

Andrew begins nosebleeding, "N-no…" He muffled, completely lying.

Rachnera can totally tell that he just lied, "No? How about this, then?" She goes over to Andrew's ear and bear her fangs out, "Nom~" She begins nibbling on Andrew's ear.

Andrew's bites down on his gag from the pleasure he's having from Rachnera's teasing, until…

CHOMP!

Andrew bites the gag in half and he plummets to his almost doom, "Ugh…"

Scratch looks behind him from where Andrew is, but… "I almost could have sworn I heard a noise… I gotta get outta here. B-but… I can't."

Rachnera actually catches Andrew before he fell but slinging another web at his cocoon, "Don't get the wrong idea. I don't care about you or anything, I just wasn't done having my fun yet." She pulls Andrew back to her.

Andrew sighs, "Could have fooled me…" He tries to break free from Rachnera again.

Rachnera frowns, "You really want to escape me that much? You really find me that appalling?"

Andrew grunts as he tries to free himself, "I said you looked cute, didn't I?"

Rachnera shakes her head, "You are lying to me. What you were attracted to was my human half, but the other half is just some gross blob to you, isn't it?"

Andrew shakes his head, "No… it isn't. I find it… kind of sexy."

Rachnera takes a bit to sink that in, "Pfft! Ha ha ha!" She laughs hysterically, snorting as well. "W-what kind of freak is aroused by a spider?"

Andrew shouts, "That's not it at all! It's…" He gets his mouth covered by Rachnera again.

Scratch's ears twitch as he definitely heard that, "I… hear voices… from… above…" He gulps and looks up and sees Rachnera and Andrew. He freaking bolts it, calling Ice from a walking talkie, "Ice! Ice! Get over here and help me quick! It's an Arachne! It's a freaking Arachne!" But… he gets snatched by Rachnera as well, "Mreeeooow! D-don't eat me! Let me go!" He drops his communicator as he gets snatched.

 **From Ice's location**

"Scratch? Scratch? Scraaaaaatch?! What just happened?!" Ice says concerned.

 **Back to the crime scene**

Rachnera pulls up Scratch who she gagged right away, "Hmm… to answer your cries of mercy, I won't eat you, you are too fattening and it would just be more satisfying keeping you alive to scare." She cocoons him and sticks him to the ceiling.

Andrew gets fed up, "Alright, that's it… Xelor! Laser me out of here!"

Xelor makes a laser through his screen and Andrew burns his way out of the web, "Aaaaaahhh… oof!" he lands hard but lands on his feet. "Good…"

Rachnera lowers herself down and says to Andrew, "So you're just going to run away from me, and alert me to the authorities? Just like your friend tried to do earlier." She looks up at Scratch.

Andrew shakes his head, "No… I'm not. I want to reason with you."

Rachnera huffs at Andrew, "Humph! Don't waste your breath, human. I don't trust your kind anymore. Not after what my host family did."

Andrew asks, "W-what did they do?"

Rachnera sighs, "Well… one day, I was just playing with their daughter but I accidently scratched her and since I have these..." She flexes her claws, "…I was treated like a horrible monster. They desperately wanted to get rid of me so they signed me away to some guy for some cash. They accepted it and I was sold off. I couldn't take it anymore so I fled. Away from humans, where they can't bother me anymore." She then looks at Andrew, "And you are no different. I want you to leave and never come back."

Andrew frowns, "But… Rachnera…"

Rachnera shouts at Andrew, "Just go away! Don't try to act like you sympathize with me! You can never understand how I feel!"

Andrew shakes his head, "I do! Believe it or not… I used to be a monster, I was treated like one. This crazy god named Stuxnet made me into his freaky experiment. The towns people were scared of me, but I showed them what I looked like on the inside, this." He places his hand on her claws, "You aren't a monster, Rachnera… you are a beautiful lady. Even with your spider half, you are stunning." He smiles at her.

Rachnera begins to laugh again, "That's the most farfetched story I ever heard! Look… even if you really care about me, you wouldn't want to hang around with someone like me. I'm untrustworthy, you saw what I did to your friend, I even did it to the guy who bought my host papers."

Andrew replies, "I don't care."

Rachnera snorts, "Man, you are so stubborn…"

Andrew shakes his head, "I'm not! I'm dedicated, there's a difference."

Rachnera snickers, "Whatever you say, honey."

Andrew blushes, "W-what does that supposed to mean?"

Rachnera snickers again at Andrew's flustered face, "Oh nothing…" She then hears something, "Get down!" She hides underneath the windows with Andrew, ducking him down.

Ms. Smith is calling out from outside, shining their lights at them, "You are under arrest for assault! Please step down and come quietly!"

Bryce adds, "Don't make me come in there!"

Andrew freaks out, thinking it's for him, "Oh no… what did I do wrong? I might have slugged that jerk but he was being a rude guest so I had to show him the door."

Rachnera says, "I think they are talking about me, Andrew."

Andrew thinks about it and nods, "Ok, then… I'll turn myself in." he gets up.

Rachnera sees what he's doing, "You… idiot…" She smiles at him.

Andrew reveals himself and Ms. Smith can clearly see it's him, "Oh… Andy-kun! OK, Bryce, you don't have to assassinate them!"

Bryce sighs, "I return after all this time since chapter 8 for this? Yeah, that's cool… ok." He walks out.

Ms. Smith comes in and sees Rachnera, "So, this is the one that kidnapped you, Andy-kun. Sorry, Rachnera but his parents did ask us to rescue him so you are consider charged for kidnapping. We have to deport you."

Rachnera sighs, "It's for the best. I'll be free from these humans, but… I'll miss honey." She leans on Andrew's head.

Ms. Smith sees the bond between the two, "Ooh, honey? How romantic~"

Andrew gets flustered, "I-It's not like that, ok?"

Ms. Smith sighs, "Well, this leaves me in a pickle… we'll just go to the parents have them deal with your fate, Rachnera."

 **McIntosh Household (9:31 PM)**

Ms. Smith returns Andrew to his home, who he is welcomed with lots of hugs from his parents and his girls, "Andy!" They all say except with some of the girls' respective nicknames for him.

Ms. Smith adjusts her sunglasses, "Yes, so here is the culprit."

Rachnera walks in the house, "Hey, everyone."

Serena puts a hand to her mouth, "Oh my…"

Daniel jokes saying, "Son, what did I tell you about meeting strange spider ladies?"

Andrew sweatdrops, "U-uh…"

Daniel smiles, "It's a joke, son."

Andrew frowns, "Listen mom and dad… please… please don't take this life away from me. It won't be fair to the other girls. Without me, they would just be as miserable as I would be without them. I'll do whatever it takes, I'll get better grades, I'll go to college, please!" He puts his hands together pleading with Serena and Daniel.

Serena replies smiling, "We've already decided when you were gone and we've decided that they're going to stay with you."

Andrew can't hardly believe what his own mother is saying, "You… you mean it?"

Daniel places a hand on his son's shoulder, "Yes we do, son. They mean a lot to you so much that you'll do even better. We think that's good enough for us. Besides… you're growing up anyway even if you don't look like it."

Andrew chuckles nervously, "You noticed… I'll explain that, too."

Neptune cheers, "Uber cool! We get to stay with Andy! This calls for a pudding celebration!"

Rachnera raises her arm, "So, I don't have anywhere to go, so is it cool that I can stay here?"

Serena sweatdrops, "It's up to our son since he's taking care of you."

Andrew nods, "Yes, you can, Rachnera."

Rachnera goes over to Andrew and leans on him again, "I think I've grown fond of you, honey~"

Miia gets angry, "H-honey?!"

Neptune tries to calm her down, "Not now… next time!"

Serena then says, "We'll be the ones leaving first thing in the morning."

Andrew asks, "What, why?"

Daniel explains, "Well, you're growing up and you can pretty much take care of yourself, so we'll just continue our business trip."

Serena adds on, "But, we'll be rooting for you, sweetie!" She kisses Andrew on the cheek, "We love you, dear!"

Andrew smiles, "I love you, too, mom and dad."

David smiles as well, "I'll be staying with my big brother to help him host! It'll be cool! I can do this!"

 **At the abandoned warehouse**

Scratch is still held up in his cocoon prison, "Hello? Hello…?" He looks sad as if he's about to cry.

* * *

 **And so, Andrew's mom and dad accepted their son's life as a GPU and a host, even if he didn't explain much about it, he didn't need to since well… they were told about it off screen. What will happen next for Andrew now that his harem has been expanded by one? Find out next time!**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **Victor John Foxfire: Don't worry, he'll find a way. You just saw it.**

 **The Ultimate Gamemaster: If it isn't my pervy friend. So, you want to see lemon here, do ya? You want a fucking lemon! I'll give you a fucking lemon! You asked for it…**

* * *

 **Noncanon Segment!**

Neptune is sitting with her laptop reading some fan mail, "How come we always get neighbor complaints now?"

Andrew shrugs, "I don't know, why are we using the regular story format instead of the script one that we always do."

Neptune makes a snarky grin, "Oh, it's because we got a special treat for you, tonight~" She wriggles her eyebrows at Andrew.

Andrew sweatdrops, "Uh…"

Neptune looks at the camera, "Listen, I do like these fun to read video broadcasts about our next door neighbors complaining or seeing our shenanigans but you gotta know when to stop. We can't just reply to them every time. I mean… just think how much energy it takes for our writer to type all that in to reply to them. We want questions or requests. Not complaints!"

Andrew replies, "Don't crush their dreams, it's fine to do it… I like them personally but if it keeps going then we can just have our noncanon segment be in a regular story format."

Neptune nods, "Yeah… that could work. Ahem! Ok, Victor John Lazarus again asking… Miia complained using her cooking as fertilizer."

Miia shouts, "I have a good reason! I worked hard on it and seeing getting thrown away like that is heart crushing."

Andrew says, "Listen, her food is…" he kisses his hands, "Mwah! Good. Ok? It's good, now, so there's no need for that. You can get your fertilizer somewhere else."

Neptune continues viewing it, "Ok… Xelly hacking their wi-fi again…"

Xelor clears his virtual throat, "I'll have you know it wasn't me this time. It was my evil sister, Demo."

Andrew thinks about that, "Did she turn good? Or… not? Eh, I don't know. Next."

Neptune continues, "Cerea used their backyard as a dungeon and almost got dissected, oooh…" She seethes through her teeth.

Andrew replies, "Listen… listen…" He puts his mouth close to the microphone and speaks as intimidating as possible, "You hurt any of my girls and you be sorry, alright?" He pulls it away.

Neptune exclaims, "All done! Now… from Magical Death! He's asking… me cosplaying? I'm cosplaying right now! I'm dressed as a true blue American! I got my hat and my flashy jacket. It's on the book cover if you want get a good picture of it."

Andrew and Neptune keeps watching the broadcast, "Oh… the egg? It's in the fridge. Right?"

Miia comes in with a big egg, "Darling, I made dinner~! See, John?! I can cook, damn it!"

Andrew sweatdrops, "T-that's the…"

Neptune exclaims, "Moving on! Whoa… l-lemon scene. We've reached the dark edge of the universe with this request. Should we do it? Together?"

Andrew gulps, "A-are we ready for this?"

Miia begins stripping, "I'm ready for this! I'm just going to go for it!" She strips into her underwear.

Andrew sweatdrops, "G-gah…

Neptune strips into her underwear as well, "We gotta… it's a request, I even get yards of pudding for it. Let's get started!"

 **Warning! Lemon scene approaching! Turn back now if you hate this shit!**

Andrew begins backing up being completely freaked out of his mind, "W-wait… I'm beginning to have some second thoughts here…"

All the girls in his harem begins inching towards Andrew, with severe lust in their eyes, hunting for what they want, "It's too late, Andy. It's too late to turn back now. You are ours for the taking~" Neptune says seductively. She begins to undo her bra, "I'll be the one to go first~"

Andrew is sweatdropping like no one's business while he has red paint on his face that is his blush, "Gulp… err… why are you this, err…"

Neptune unhooks her bra but holds in place to her chest, "Horny? Well, it's because I've been craving for you ever since I fell in love with you. Also… it's a full moon so your monster girls are super craving~"

Andrew gulps, "W-what about the rest of the goddesses?"

Vert replies, "Well, I was promised some yaoi if I do this. And it would be kind of fun to stick something in between my boobs if you know what I mean~"

Blanc replies, "I want my books to be published, and that fanfiction that I wrote about you."

Andrew nods, "O-oh… b-but we are already in a fanfiction…"

Noire replies, blushing wildly like Andrew, "I-I don't want to do this because I want to feel your dick in me or anything… it's the… it's the blue moon! It makes goddesses as crazy as the monsters! I'm j-just following instincts..." She begins to strip.

Andrew sees each girl around him strip before his very eyes, he begins nosebleeding, "G-great…"

Neptune begins to gently push him down to the floor, she takes off her bra, showing her chest and nipples, "Andy… I'm not doing this for the pudding… I want to do it for you… and for your pudding~" She begins undoing Andrew's belt, taking his pants off, "Now… let's see what treasure trove you've been hiding from me for 2 years~" She removes Andrew's underwear and sees his glorious penis. "It's so big… and erect~" She licks her lips, "You want it as much as we do, don't you?"

Andrew begins trembling, "M-m-maybe…"

Neptune gives Andrew a seductive smile, "Good enough for me. Now… I'm going to tease your succulent dick first~" She begins licking the side of it, to the base up to the tip, like an engorged lollipop.

Andrew trembles even more as he feels his dearest 'friend' have her way with him, "G-gah…" he suppresses his moans. He was also holding his body up with his arms a bit, now… he has no focus in that anymore, all the focus is being directed towards his penis.

Neptune drools on Andrew's dick, making it get even more engorged, "Ooh, you loved that, didn't you~" She opens her mouth and begins breathing heavily on it, making seductive pants on it, "Haaaah~"

Andrew begins trembling even more, his eyes wavering as he sees Neptune do her dirty act on his private, "I-I can't take it…"

Neptune make a cute giggle, "Come on, Andy… I haven't even started yet and now you're already about to be finished? You're my GPU, you need to be able to satisfy me~" She begins to suck on Andrew's penis, as much as a baby sucks on its pacifier, she sucks on Andrew's dick relentlessly.

Andrew's dick throbs inside of Neptune's mouth as she licks it from the inside, she even sticks her tongue on its opening, "T-that's it… g-gonna… gonna…" He then… explodes in Neptune's mouth, his valuable semen just pouring into Neptune's gullet.

Neptune swallows it all, leaving no drop left behind, "Mmmm~" She moans as she gets her fill, "Good boy~!" She releases Andrew's dick from her mouth as she then moves on to the main event, "My body needs more of you, Andy so~" She begins to remove her panties, revealing her own private area at Andrew, "S-stick it in my pussy, Andy-kun~"

The rest of the girls watching are bewildered at Neptune's performance, none of them say a word as they are into it, some of them are really into it as they get wet from within their pussies.

Andrew's sees Neptune's expression, an expression that he never saw on her before, the expression of extreme lust, something he would never dream to see before his eyes, and not even if it's directed towards him. "O-ok, Neptune…" He grabs a hold of Neptune, getting one hand on her back and one on her butt, ready to push her in there. He just goes for it and simultaneously pulls her towards her and pulls his own body closer, sticking his penis into her vagina. "W-wow… It's so… amazing~"

Neptune moans as she is assaulted by Andrew's long pulsating sword, "Neeeeeeeeepuuuuuuu~" She didn't take account of how long it really was, it mercilessly invites itself into Neptune's vaginal chasm.

Andrew thrusts in there, with his penis wanting to explore more of Neptune's private tunnel, "Aaaaaahhh…" He moans as he is overwhelmed with pleasure not ever before experienced until this very moment when he… broke his virginity.

Andrew feels his climax happen again when he gave his penis four more thrusting into Neptune's glorious pussy, "I'm… coming… again…!" He cums inside Neptune as he couldn't hold in any longer.

At the same time, Neptune was also brought at the mercy of the climax as she cum her juices along Andrew's dick. The gooey and creamy sensation of Neptune's juice brings Andrew to another climax.

 **Sometime later…**

Andrew pants as he had his first time, "So… good…"

Neptune nods, "I agree… you're so good for your first time… I would really want to keep going but the girls will get antsy so I'll tag Miia in now."

Miia gets overwhelmingly happy that she can finally do to Andrew that she wanted to do ever since they met, "Darling~" She says in the most seductive tone possible, "How do you want me to do it? Tease them, stick them between my tits or just skip to the best part? Your choice~" She has her hand on her panties, ready to take them off.

Andrew replies, "H-honestly, I'd just want to skip to the best part. Y-yeah…"

Miia smiles as Andrew says this, "Darling… that makes me happy for you to say that, I'd want my first time to be with you and now…" She takes off her panties, showing her pussy towards Andrew, "I can finally lose my virginity to you~" She wraps her tails around Andrew's legs, have her hands and strokes Andrew's body with it, "Please do it, darling… make me yours~"

Andrew grabs hold of Miia's body and pushes her towards him, having his hands where her ass would be if she was human. He sticks his throbbing penis into Miia's lamia pussy. "G-gah…" His eyes widen as his dick gets inserted.

Miia gets an overwhelming amount of ecstasy as Andrew sticks his dick in her, "D-darling~ You… love it?"

Andrew moans nodding, "It feels different from Neptune's but it still really satisfying, it's more… active."

Miia nods, "A lamia's vaginal walls are just as flexible as our bodies, as such, we… contract and expand our walls so that we can give the man's dick extreme euphoria. Like this~" She twists her body as if she was belly dancing, her vagina begins tightening around Andrew's dick.

Andrew moans, "A-aaaaahhhh… d-different…" Is all he could say to Miia's pleasure.

Miia begins to lick Andrew's nipples, stimulating them, "Darling, I want to do this forever~" She helps herself into thrusting Andrew's penis deeper into her foreign pussy, having it engulfed in it. "We can go for 15 hours or more, us lamias." She moves her body in such ways that only women dream of, which helps swallow Andrew's dick whole.

The texture of Miia's vaginal walls brings Andrew on the brink of a climax, "A-ahhhhhhhh…" Miia and Andrew keeps thrusting, bringing themselves closer to one another. Miia's pussy begins to do a suction kind of motion to his penis, making it stretch back and forth, pumping him from the inside. "G-gonna…" Andrew begins to cum inside of Miia.

Miia moans as Andrew's ejaculation starts inside of her, "D-darling~!" Her walls ooze with her juices as she begins to melt with pleasure. "G-give me more, darling… please~"

Andrew nods and grabs Miia's tail with one hand, "I'll help you…" He begins to slide the tip of it back and forth, stroking it fiercely. As he does this, he slides his own penis in and out of Miia.

Miia squeals and squirms in pleasure, "Y-yeeeeeeeeessssss~!" She contracts her pussy real tightly on Andrew's dick, having spasms of pleasure inside, "K-keep going~" She begins to drool, which she uses to lick Andrew more with her snake tongue. She begins to go towards Andrew's face and licks it, with a bit of nibbling to the ear as well.

The whole sex session continues like this.

 **Sometime later…**

Noire shouts at Miia, "Alright! You had your fun, trouser snake!"

Miia frowns, "Awww… but I want to go for the full length…"

Noire shakes her head, "No you don't! Remember, we all are having our turn with him."

Blanc replies, looking at Noire, "Even you?"

Noire blushes, "M-m-maybe…"

Vert smiles, "Well then… it's my turn~" She begins to climb on Andrew's naked body, "Andy… would you like to feel my most prized treasure?" She begins groping her boobs, "They've been dying to collide with yours~" She unclips her bra, letting it fall off, showing her big tits uncensored, with her nipples at Andrew's face, "You want a feel before I get started? They'll get awfully dirty soon~

Andrew nods and begins groping Vert's big tits mercilessly, "T-they're so good…" He begins to stick his whole face in them while groping.

Vert moans as Andrew motorboats her F cup boobs, "Andy… you are much better than playing MMOs~" She goes back to laying on top of Andrew and begins her session, "You love them so much, let's see how much you love them when they envelope your massive dick~" She slides Andrew's dick in between her massive jugs, squishing them together tightly. "T-they feel wonderful~ I-I might need more than mere paizuri."

Andrew moans, "S-so soft.. so warm…" He begins thrusting his dick back in forth between Vert's voluptuous mounds, he helps Vert squeeze them together, having them both be in enthralled in pleasure.

Vert moans some more, "A-Andy~" She removes her panties showing just how wet she is as she drips, "I need your cock up in here… so bad~"

Andrew and Vert rubs her tits together as Andrew thrusts, "I-I'm coming…" he begins to cum all over Vert's melons.

Vert moans as she feels Andrew's semen all over her tits, she begins licking it off, "Mmmm… who know semen could be so savory~" She slides Andrew's dick out of her two jugs, "Please, Andy… explore my dungeon, you are well equipped for it~" As she kneels in front of Andrew, she spreads her pussy with two fingers to invite Andrew's cock in.

Andrew nods, not caring at this point what he's doing, he just knows it feels good, he slides it into Vert's vagina, exploring her dungeon within, "Aaaaaaahhhh…" he moans, sticking his penis all the way inside.

Vert moans as well, feeling Andrew's big thick meat inside her, "H-hold me close, Andy~" She sticks her boobs in between Andrew's face as his dick is inside her pussy, "P-please give me more…"

Andrew thrusts in deeper into Vert's pussy, which is looser than Neptune's but thanks to Vert's dirty mind, she gets pleasure spasms often, making her vagina contract, giving Andrew plenty of pleasure. "Aaaaaah…" Andrew's penis gets even more elongated as it desperately wants to adventure in deeper.

Vert moans from Andrew's dick's advancements, "You're getting bigger… you are definitely a player, Andy~"

 **Sometime later…**

Both Vert and Andrew pant from pleasure, even if it's an hour's worth, "My… Andy is so skilled~" Vert lies completely naked on the floor, enthralled in the pleasure she just had.

Blanc states calmly, "I'm next." She begins taking off her underwear as she prepares.

Vert tries holding in a giggle, "Surely Andy can't get satisfied with you." She bounces her boobs around.

Blanc get a bit angry with that, "I'll show you, thundertits! C'mon, Andy! Let's fuck senselessly!" She removes her bra and panties and climbs on Andrew body, positioning herself. She looks kind of nervous about her chest as she makes a crooked frown and is blushing.

Andrew replies noticing this, "Blanc… I'm sure you can do fine, I mean… if you want, I can grope them if you are that insecure. I think there's nothing wrong with your chest."

Blanc gasps a bit from Andrew's comment, she hasn't been complimented about her chest before, "Thanks, Andy…" She cups her A-cup sized breasts, "You can feel them while we fuck if you want." She gives a small smile towards Andrew, she looks like she desperately wants to look away.

Andrew smiles at Blanc, "You don't have to be embarrassed, you are a beautiful lady, Blanc." He sticks his dick inside her, which is as tight as Neptune's so he thrusts in rough.

Blanc moans as she feels Andrew ram his shlong inside her, "A-ahhhh~" She uncovers her boobs towards Andrew, "Go ahead. Grope them."

Andrew reaches his hands and gropes Blanc's chest, "They aren't that flat, to be honest… I can still feel them." He moves his hands in a kneading motion.

Blanc moans, "Y-you can grope them so good~" pulls herself closer to Andrew, sticking his dick in deeper into her.

Andrew thrusts in her tight chasm as he massages Blanc's teeny tits, "Aaaaaahhh…" He's on a verge of climaxing.

Blanc feels Andrew's dick twitching inside her as he is about to cum, "You love flatter girls, don't you? You are a sick fuck and I like it~" Insulting Andrew at the same time as teasing him, she lays her hands on Andrew's abs, "You are more toned than I thought you would be. I guess humans aren't as faulty as I thought." She begins licking the ridges of Andrew's abs, "Like this?"

Andrew moans, "Y-yes…" He thrusts deeper from his conscious just asking him to get deeper into Blanc. The moist walls of Blanc's tube are so lubricating that he is closer to cumming, "C-can't take it…"

Blanc looks at Andrew with her calm expression, "Cum for me, you loli loving weirdo~"

On command, Andrew releases his load into Blanc's vagina, literally flooding with his semen, "I-I did…"

Blanc moans feeling Andrew's white liquid in her, "There we go~" She takes the cum dripping out of her and tastes it, "I want more." She holds Andrew's hands down as she prepares herself, "You may not like this but I'm going to pump you more of your semen, ok?" Sounding like some pervy monster from a hentai game.

Andrew nods as he says nervously, "O-ok…" He gulps as he is ready for Blanc's dominant sex.

 **Sometime later…**

After Blanc's hours is up, Andrew is laying there, panting, "So… forceful…" His eyes are widened from the experience that is Blanc's performance.

Blanc is drinking a cup of some white milk, except it's Andrew's milk from his penis, "You liked it. Don't lie." She takes a sip of it.

Neptune asks Andrew, "Are you alright?" She notices that Andrew looks a little pale.

Andrew raises his arm, making a thumbs-up, "I'm fine… just a bit sore. I'm good."

Noire blushes brightly, "S-so… my turn?" She gulps.

Neptune nods, "Yep! Go get him, Nowa!" She pushes Noire towards Andrew's body.

Noire stumbles as she falls onto Andrew's body, "Um… ok. Andy, a-are you ready? Y-you can start whenever you feel like it. I don't mind. I-It's not like I'm nervous or anything…" She tries to unhook her bra but is unwilling to due to her nervousness. "C-can you unhook my bra for me?"

Andrew nods, "Ok…" He begins bringing Noire close and unclipping the hooks on her bra, one by one. He gets the bra off, "O-ok, got it."

Noire still looks nervous as she covers her chest, "D-don't look!"

Andrew sweatdrops, "B-but, I have to. We're having sex, remember?"

Noire nods, "R-right… sorry. I'm just n-nervous…" She blushes in a deeper red as she says it, "Y-you must think I'm a coward, don't you?" She looks to the side.

Andrew shakes his head, "No, you aren't. You are a brave CPU, you were always there to protect your nation and me. I love that about you, your fearless attitude, even when you get all nervous, it's cute."

Noire blushes even more, "T-t-thank you…" She smiles, "I think you are sometimes braver than me… you stuck your neck out in danger when there's a chance you might die. I do worry when you do this because I care about you a lot… I lo-" Noire notices that Andrew's eyes are shut, "A-Andy?!"

Miia notices this as well, "D-darling's dead!" She then faces Blanc, who looks as calm as ever, "Y-you! You killed darling with your rough sex!"

Blanc shakes her head, "Don't be stupid. He just passed out, he's exhausted."

Noire begins to tear up a bit, "I… I said those things to him and he didn't even listen to it… I lost my chance of having sex with him…" She summons her weapon, "I'm going to kill you, Blanc!" She charges at Blanc at full speed.

Blanc stops her, "You can still have sex with him, just do it when he's asleep."

Noire deconstructs her weapon, "You're right…" She is over her nervousness now that Andrew has passed out, she takes off her panties and begins thrusting in him, "Oh my god, this is so good~!"

Papi show up, completely naked, "Papi's next!"

Noire shakes her head, "I want him to myself! Back off!" She hisses at Papi.

Papi quivers in fear, "O-ok… sorry." She leaves.

Neptune exclaims, "I say that we all give him nice smoochies while he's unconscious!"

Noire points at Neptune, "Great idea!"

* * *

 **And so… the girls have their way with Andrew's unconscious body, giving him a lot of sex as he spasms in his sleep. They eventually have a round 2 where eventually, Andrew stops moving… kidding! He just wakes up from the sharp pain of his spasms and that's all. Thanks for seeing this special chapter of Overclock M! Happy Fa- err… reading!**


	12. Some Spinning Issues

**New Hyperdimension Overclocked M is here! Last time, a scary spider lady has kidnapped Andrew and did some stuff to her and… something else, oh yeah! Andrew has a new brother named David! There was something else… something that involved something lewd… nah, it never happened. Alright, let's begin!**

* * *

 **Andrew's Room (8:00 AM)**

Andrew's alarm rings to get him out of bed, "Mmng…" He unconsciously goes to turn it off only to feel something… really soft and squishy instead. He opens his eyes, "G-gah!"

He is groping one of Centorea's boobs, "Good morning to thee, milord…" She bows to him, blushing at the fact that he's groping her which he immediately let's go as soon as he realizes.

Andrew replies, "S-sorry, Cerea, I didn't mean to…" He blushes red as well, with the two sharing the same pigment in their cheeks.

Centorea replies calmly, "Tis alright, as a noble knight, I shan't be daunted by such actions as that."

Andrew begins asking, "So… why are you in my room, then?"

Centorea plays a slight of hand, a guilt card if you will, "Milord, you wound me, I must be by your side at all times. What if there were to be a heavy object that will fall upon thou head? What may happen then if I were not to take action as I wasn't there?"

Andrew shrugs, "Fair point, I guess… ok, then." He gets up and leave his room with Centorea following him.

 **Hallway (8:01 AM)**

Andrew walks along the hallway as Centorea follow right beside him, it freaks him out slightly, mostly because she's right against him, "Err…"

The two continue to walk along the hallway… as Andrew gets grinded against the wall by Centorea's body, "Err… Cerea? Can you um…"

Centorea looks over in the direction of Andrew and her eyes widen a bit, "S-sorry, milord." She backs away to the side, she then kneels, "Please get on." She even offers her hand towards him.

Andrew sweatdrops at her sudden offer, "Err…" He couldn't really refuse this so he takes her hand as she brings him on her back. "…thanks?" He finishes.

Centorea places her hand on her chest, "It's naught but an honor to serve you, milord." She walks ahead and she heads towards a door.

Andrew then informs her, "This is my stop, Cerea."

Centorea nods and lowers herself to have Andrew unmount, "May I accompany you?"

Andrew sweatdrops, "Uh… I don't think that's a good idea…"

Centorea looks at him with serious eyes, "Why is that? What could be beyond that door that I cannot accompany thou?"

Andrew points to the door with his thumb as he faces away from it, "Err… the bathroom…"

Centorea blushes red as she faces away from Andrew, "F-forget I said anything!" She gallops away to have Andrew go about his business, all embarrassed.

Andrew shrugs, "O…kay." He then opens the door and goes to the bathroom.

 **The living room (8:10 AM)**

Centorea joins the rest of the girls and one brother, it has been an entire day since he and the new guest Rachnera has arrived, but she isn't in the living room with the others. Everybody assumes she's just a night owl so they ignore it for now.

David is seen, doing some complicated technological work on his high-tech laptop, "Let's see…" He then plans algorithms, speaking in a language no one can understand, tech gabble.

Papi looks at David trying her very best to make since of it all but she is just lost in the maze of confusion… and it was just her first step, "Papi… can't understand… hubby's super smart sibling…" She passes out, laying her head on the coffee table as she was sitting next to him.

Miia catches what she said, "Since when did you call darling hubby? WEREN'T YOU CALLING HIM BOSS?!" She yells at the birdbrain annoyed.

David replies calmly, "Please don't shout, Miia. I'm trying to work."

Miia looks at David, sweatdropping, nods at him, "Yes, so sorry, darling's brother!"

David then sighs, "Can you please call me by my name, I do have one." He continues to tick tack on the keys.

Miia stutters, "R-right…" She then sees Centorea walking towards them, "Hey, Cerea! Have you seen Darling? Wasn't he going to make breakfast for us?"

That was enough to get Papi out of that maze, "Papi wants yum yums!" She extends her wing in the air, with Suu copying her but not saying anything.

Centorea informs the lot, "Yes, milord is freshening himself up in the lavatory. He'll be here posthaste to serve us all like the wonderful generous host that he is."

Miia's stomach rumbles as well as everyone else's, "Ugh… yep, he is really generous, I could use some food right now." She then looks at the CPUs, "Hey, don't you guys know how to cook?"

Noire nods, "Yeah… but no. Since Andy is the host, I'm not going to cook for him, like I was a housewife or something. I mean… I wouldn't dream to live out that fantasy even if he was the last decent man in the whole universe!"

Blanc is there reading a book, "I'm fine. I'll be patient and wait for his return."

Vert replies with her statement, "I don't cook often, I mostly get my oracle Chika to make me something while I dine in with a fresh serving of gaming."

Neptune groans, "Huuuuuuungry…" And that's her only reply.

Noire translates that for Neptune, "That means she gets her more capable sister to make food for her, she just sits there like that until she does so. Honestly, Neptune! Don't you think you owe it to your sister who, by the way, looks up to you and make your own meals plus hers and Histoire's?"

Neptune waves that off, "Nah… I'll just lay there and starve; Nep Jr. always comes through and revives me with her scrumptious pancakes!"

Noire groans, "Ugh… you see?! You can't depend Neptune on anything! Why the hell are you even in the running for 'best girl' while all you do is have Andy do everything for you?!"

Neptune chuckles, "He's our host, right…? So, I'm supposed to have him do everything for me, and besides… I'm like a cuddly pet to him, he takes care of me and I'll shower him with affection."

And Glue just weeps at the sound of that, "Dogoo…" he hops off, unloved.

Well, that's until Neptune picks him up, "Andy has room for everyone, Glue! You know that, silly~!" She pets him on the head.

It perks Glue back up so easily, "Dogoo!" And he nuzzles into Neptune's hoodie.

Miia then reminds everyone, "So… has anyone seen spidey? I mean… she is a new guest at Darling's home so she can't just sleep in her room all the time."

Centorea nods in agreement, "I'll go check up on her, she must have gotten enough sleep by now."

Meroune mentions, "Oh, you all are looking for Miss Rachnera, I actually seen her go into the bathroom a little while ago."

Centorea take a bit to sink that in and informs, "But… milord is in there right now and if that means she's in there as well, then…" It hits her, "Milord is in peril!" She gallops off to the bathroom door.

 **McIntosh Household: Bathroom (8:20 AM)**

Andrew begins to undo his belt, getting ready to use the toilet, but instead… he is greeted by someone else who decided to drop by, perhaps was there first or not, emerging in a silhouette of darkness with glowing predator eyes. He screams.

Centorea opens the door, "Milord! Art thou harmed?!"

What Centora's eyes behold of her is Andrew all wrapped up in Rachnera's web, on the toilet with her right beside him patting his head innocently, "Sorry… I was in here and he spooked me~" She then leaves as if she did nothing wrong.

Centorea grabs Andrew's cocooned body and help him get free, "Methinks she isn't being honest, milord. What say thou?" She looks down at him as she cuts up out with her sword.

Andrew groans as he is wrapped up with Rachnera's web, "I… don't even know anymore." Frowning by this whole event.

 **McIntosh Household: Living Room (8: 40 AM)**

The crew waits for Andrew to be finished with breakfast after his minor setback. Both Neptune and Papi are drooling with anticipation, both figuratively and literally, the both of them are gnawing on the couch rim, "Someone… tell me that Andy is done with breakfast…"

David just answers nonchalantly, "Guys… the couch is not food." As he continues to type his busy work on his laptop, sitting on the same couch that Neptune and Papi are gnawing on.

Noire replies to David, "Yeah, you clearly don't know these two enough, those two are more alike with their childish behavior than I could count." She shakes her head disappointedly at the two, casting her tsundere glare at them.

David chuckles a bit, "Well, I wouldn't question it as my big brother finds them entertaining somehow." He looks through his mail on his computer and sees a friend invite, "Oh yeah, could you please ask Vert to quit sending me friend invites?"

Vert appears from behind the chair with her cell phone from the Hyperdimension, somehow supports interdimensional contact, "Come on, Andy's little and adorable brother… I just seek a friendly invitation~" She smiles at David, trying to cast her charms at him.

David sees the other invitation and declines it, "I don't accept friend invites from desperate people, especially those who keeps sending them over and over, interrupting my work!"

Vert frowns, "How harsh and blunt… just as I don't expect from Andy… quite the opposite of him, aren't you?" She comes out from behind the chair and sits on it, "How about we play a game and if I win, you accept my friend invite."

David sighs and respond bluntly as he continues typing, "I don't play games, they are a waste of time."

A collective gasp can be heard from the goddesses and Papi, "Whaaat?! You can't be Andy's brother, you are too different from him! I say you are lying to gander a peek at us for your creepy scientific research!" Neptune insinuates her usual random logic.

David groans at Neptune's logic, "I cannot understand where you are coming from that, I share the same last name as my brother but we were raised very differently is all. In fact, I am more social than him."

Neptune snickers, "Yeah, right, you have been on that laptop instead of socializing with us."

David sighs in return, "I am busy with work."

"What kind of work?" Neptune eggs on.

"…It's too advanced for you all to understand." David lies through his teeth.

Miia takes a look at David's so called advanced work, "It looks like homework for school."

David laughs to hide his lie, "It just looks like that because it's too advanced to see it properly."

Noire looks at it as well, "No, seriously, it just looks like school work."

Papi puts a wing to her mouth, "Really? It looked so hard to me…"

Everybody sweatdrops at Papi, "Well… you got me! I just wanted so bad to finish my work in one go." David closes his laptop and exhales, "So… let's just wash up for breakfast."

 **In the kitchen (9:00 AM)**

Andrew finishes up on his assortment of breakfast, a variety can be seen, pancakes, waffles, omelets, eggs and bacon, ham, even vegetables into a taco for Centorea. "Ah… I think I outdid myself on the breakfast, even if I'm not that creative, I did make a lot." He then goes to the pantry to pull out dishes for everyone to serve, "Let's see… we got Miia, Neptune, Vert, Noire, Papi, Suu, Cerea, Mero, Blanc, Rachnera and my brother David… oh and Glue." He counts them all with his fingers, "That's 12 mouths to feed plus myself… oh do I even have enough plates for that many?" He digs further into the pantry to pull out as many plates as he could find, "Phew! Just enough… I guess I better buy more for good measures." He then goes to serve each guest their food. "Well, I guess Glue could eat dog food like a normal dog, he likes it enough." He grabs the bag of Mutt Chow and pours it into Glue's bowl.

"Well, that takes care of everyone…" he then calls out, "Guys, breakfast is ready!" Andrew then pulls up chairs for everyone, and one by one, everyone comes in.

Miia looks at all the food, "Wow, darling, there's a lot today! You really outdid yourself~!" She sits down at her seat and Andrew pushes the chair as she sits down, "Oh and such a gentleman."

Andrew chuckles nervously, "Well… that's just being a host is about, I guess…" He does this for each guest who has their own reply to it. After he finishes doing that, he looks around the kitchen for another guest, "Wait... where's Rachnera?"

Rachnera, as if on cue, lowers herself from the ceiling she was hanging on, and hugs Andrew from behind, as she utters her words slowly and seductively, "Present hoooney~" She then proceeds her seduction by nuzzling her face against Andrew's hair.

Miia growls angrily, brows all scowled, and ready to strike, "Honey?!" She grinds her teeth in disgust with the comment.

Rachnera giggles at Miia's reaction, actually fueling her excitement instead of doing the opposite, "Well… you call him darling and I wanted to give him a pet name of my own. Is that wrong? Should I call him Darling as well~?" She teases Miia.

Rachnera's teasing did wonders to Miia's strings of emotions as she lashes back with more force than before, "No, you may not! Guys, do something about this!"

Neptune ignores Miia as she digs into her sugary mess of a breakfast, "Sorry, did you say something?" She grabs a forkful of waffles from within her mountain of doughy pancakes, drowning in thick and gooey maple syrup and chows it down in one bite as her cheeks puff up as if a squirrel's cheeks would.

Papi is the same as she chows on her meal of what looks like Neptune's as she enjoys the same kind of food, "So good…" Again, as Neptune, she ignores Miia's words of concern.

Meroune, though, who eats her breakfast elegantly as if she was in a 5-star restaurant, sets her fork down gently, and replies to Miia, "Miss Miia, she hasn't done nothing yet to have upset me. In fact, looking at her with beloved turns me on a little~"

Miia groans with disgust from Meroune's tragic fangirlism, "Of course… well, Noire! Surely, you have a rebuttal!"

Noire scoffs, "Yeah, I don't really care, Miia. She didn't hurt him yet so I am staying out of it. I much rather pretend that it doesn't exist." She then looks away from Miia and finishes her breakfast.

Andrew gives Miia a smile and tells her, "Hey, just sit down and enjoy your breakfast. If you keep worrying, then your appetite will go bad." He sits down and begins enjoying his breakfast, he then motions his fork at Miia and points it to her food and back at Miia to signal her to eat.

Rachnera smiles knowing that she won this battle, "You heard honey… I suggest you should go on his word~" In a teasing fashion, she tells Miia this.

With that, Miia just swallows her anger along with her breakfast and just forgets about what she saw… for now.

 **McIntosh Household (4:05 PM)**

As it's time to settle down as they just finished up lunch, Miia felt it was time to bring up the whole Rachnera incident again, "She's up to no good, I can tell! Oh… I bet she's planning something nefarious at any time! Just look at her trying to-" She then sees Papi and Suu swinging around in a web made hammock, "Papi, Suu! What do you think you're doing?!" Shouting at the top of her lungs, eyes widen as they can be.

Papi exclaims happily, "Look what Rachnee made for us, it's really fun! Whee!"

Rachnera giggles at the nickname, "Oh my… is that me?" Looking at the two have fun with her web hammock.

Neptune sees them having fun, "Say… this is suspicious…"

Miia looks at Neptune, surprised by her words, "Neptune… you… are… against this?" She takes a few seconds to then cheer happily, "Yes! I've so doubted you! You can be a rightful goddess when you can be!"

Neptune then exclaims, "This looks too good to be fun! I gotta test this myself, too!" She then charges at the hammock and jumps on it, swinging it around some more, "Neppy woooo! It's totally just as fun as I thought it would be!"

Miia slumps as she frowns, completely defeated and the happiness of having an ally on her side has just got taken away from her in an instant, "Of course…" She then thinks of, "Wait… has Meroune changed her mind? There's hoping…" She looks over towards Meroune where Rachnera is.

Meroune looks at Rachnera who is making a double peace sign, "Hmm… are you a… crab?" She asks the spider woman, who is making her fingers do a snipping motion.

Rachnera smiles as she does this, "Yep! That's what I am! You win!" They look to be playing a game to Miia.

Miia groans, "And she seems to have hit it off with Miss Tragedy there."

Centorea goes over to have a talk with Miia, "Miia, you shan't be skeptical of Rachnera, she is just a mere liminal just as thou. I have had my doubts but I have realigned myself of what is right. I shall never make that mistake again." She says proudly as she stances in a valiant fashion, with her hand on her chest and the other on her hips.

Miia just looks at her weirdly as she looks to be just going over the top with it, "Uh… are you sure? Are you positive that you find nothing wrong with her?"

Centorea nods, "Of course I don't! To others, her looks are really jaunting, but we are better than that. We are looked upon with contempt by humans and we won't be no different if we did the same to Rachnera, and I must display a good front and greet her with my upmost respect of her!"

Miia takes a moment to sink that in and it gets to her, "Well… if you put it that way… I can say that you bring up a good point."

Centorea smiles and congratulates Miia, "That's the spirit, Miia! Hold your head high and treat her with respect as a fellow demi human!"

Miia sweatdrops as she moves along, "Yeah… whatever you say, Centorea…"

As Miia walks along, Centorea moves her eyes back and forth, acting a bit nervous, she rushes towards David, "Pray tell, sibling of my master… have you any concerns of our new guest? If so, you must confront it to me as I'll rid you of these problems as I have none!"

David just looks at Centorea with a questioning gaze, as he is on his phone, "Uh… no, not really. I just recently met her just that other night so I don't have an exact opinion of her, same goes with the rest of you. You all seem to be very nice to my big brother so I have nothing bad to say to any of you."

Centorea's brows raises with interest in his words, "You… don't? Am I… in your eyes, an excellent servant to thou brother? Tell me, be honest, please."

David raises an eyebrow at Centorea's question, "Yeah, sure. I think you're doing a great job. Can you please let me continue my research?"

Centorea clears her throat and bows towards David, "Yes, younger sibling of milord. I shall be dismissed from your presence." She gallops off.

David sighs as he continues his internet browsing, "These guests sure love to talk to me, don't they? Well, I guess I'll talk to them and interact, right after I look up on some more of this fantastic research." As he continues to browse the interwebs, another friend request from Lady Green Heart appears, "OK! I give! I'll accept it!" He presses accept on Vert's request.

Vert, from her room, cheers in victory, "Yes! Andy's younger brother is now my friend! Oh… that just makes my chest swell with excitement!" She bounces her bountiful bust as she then invites David to a game, "How about a game of wit? You seem to love those and I cannot lose to a game!"

David sees the invite and gets interested, "Alright, a word game. I'll play." And they start.

Andrew looks at David's phone and sees that Vert's username is displayed on the screen, "They seem to be bonding. I wonder why she isn't down here with him."

David begins typing on the chatbox to Vert rapidly, repeating what he's typing out loud, "Is that the best you can do?!"

Vert replies in a similar fashion, "Oh, please, you haven't seen me at my full potential and when I beat you… you can expect that I shall demand a stake towards your loss!" She then raises her index finger in the air as if it were a sword and strike the send button and sends her text message.

David chuckles, "You are so on and don't come crying to your citizens when you lose, neither!" He does the same as Vert as they are really getting into it.

Andrew chuckles to David as he sees him through the kitchen getting into a game with Vert, "I guess he can't help himself to accepting a wager or a challenge, much like me but to an extent to where he can just proudly accept it…" He continues washing the lunch dishes.

As he scrubs away at the dishes, in the reflection of a plate, he sees an ominous figure looming behind him, "W-what?" He turns around and sees Rachnera with thirsty looking eyes ready to pounce him, "W-wait! D-don't!"

 **Andrew's Bedroom (10:00 PM)**

Andrew begins to settle down to bed, already have brushed his teeth and have made dinner, washed the dishes and all that jazz, he walks to his bed all exhausted, "Boy… I don't know for how long I can keep this up. And Rachnera just keeps staring me down like I'm a juicy fly or something. Man, I can't wait to hit the hay…" He jumps to his bed and instead of that… he is caught in a gigantic spider web, sweatdropping and scared out of his wit, he remains to stay calm, "I had to say juicy fly, didn't I…?"

Rachnera walks towards him like how a predator would, "My, my… this is quite a sight, looking at you in at this state of vulnerability, I have to say that it quite… turns me on~"

Andrew gulps as he tries to stay calm and says to Rachnera, "W-wait, Rachnee… c-c-can we talk this over?"

Rachnera smiles at Andrew, "Oooh, a nickname, now? How cute~" She giggles seductively as she webs the door, its knob and the windows with no way of an escape route, "Now, you must know what spiders do when we find prey in their web, right?"

Andrew gulps as he tries to reply, "U-u-u-um… eat them…?" Not liking where this is going at all, sweating profusely as he scans his eyes all around trying to avoid gazing at Rachnera who is slowly inching towards him.

Rachnera begins to strip off her outfit, seeming to unzip it even through there's no zipper and it's just held in place by some unknown means, "I love your answer and in a way, yes… I want to eat yoooou~" She lays her body on top of Andrew's, presses her large assets against his chest, "Let me show you how it's really done… you surely don't want to miss any of this~"

Andrew begins shaking like a leaf as he doesn't want to find out what's going to happen next, "U-um… m-m-miss any of what…?" Trying to play innocent. He shouts in his mind, "I-is this what happens in those types of games? Am I going to get raped or worse? Damn it… do I really need another Iris Heart?"

Rachnera giggles as she enjoys Andrew's nervous look, "Yes… just like that, I just want you all to myself, honey, with no one coming between us. Let's make the most of it, shall we~?" She begins to move towards Andrew's pants as she is about to do the deed.

 **SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!**

Several slashes are applied to the door and it breaks apart into pieces, Andrew's eyes widen as he sees his door gets slashed to bits, "N-not again!" He sees who did it, "C-Cerea… that is a fake sword, right?"

Centorea grabs Andrew from his imprisonment and puts him on her back, "Come, we must away from here!" She charges out of the window, and makes a big hole in Andrew's bedroom.

Rachnera looks ahead as she sees Centorea make off with Andrew, "Geez… and to think I was the scary one. She might be even more dangerous than me." She frowns.

 **Outside: Commercial Area of The City (10:25 PM)**

As Centorea gallops away from the household, with Andrew on her back, holding on to her from her waist, she begins thinking, "Perfect, now we must keep going, away from that vile beast." As she keeps going, she gets flashes of thinking of eloping with Andrew, getting another life with him in a distant city, having him to impregnate her, bearing her child. "N-no, these are impure thoughts, I cannot think this way of milord!" She shakes these thoughts away and continues going.

As they travel along, they get looks from the citizens, which Andrew notices, "U-um, Cerea…?"

Centorea nods as she keeps going ahead, "I know, milord, I am different from they and they see me as a centaur, we get these looks often. It's best to ignore them as it's only natural for them to do this. Some may do it, not meaning no harm but I must ignore their gaze!"

Andrew sweatdrops as he looks ahead on Centorea, seeing her boobs bounce up and down, "Err… I don't think that's the part of you that they are staring at…" He then sees some of them get out their phone to take pictures, "H-hey, can we stop, please?"

Centorea keeps on running, stating boldly, "No! As I told you, their gazes mean nothing to me! Let them look!"

Andrew doesn't seem to be getting through to her, "U-um…"

After a few minutes of running, she begins to slow down and stop at an area with not that many people, she lets off Andrew, as they are standing by a sidewalk. "So, Cerea… can you tell me what this is really about? I mean… you did say before that you were fine with Rachnera, right?"

Centorea nods and shouts, "But that's before I knew she was this dangerous, I mean… did thou see what she was planning to do to you just then? What if I wasn't there to come aid you?"

Andrew chuckles, scratches his head, "Yeah… I see what you mean. She's dangerous, sure, but I mean… I've been through worse."

Centorea nods, clenching her hand to her chest, "Even so, I must be there to serve you, milord! That's why I took you away from there!"

Andrew smiles a bit, getting it now, "Oh? Is that way you were so clingy to me this morning?"

Centorea's demeanor begins to unravel as she becomes nervous, "T-that was because um… I was worried about your wellbeing…" She puts her hand on her mouth, "Because I… want to be by your side always, milord…"

"Ha ha ha! What?! What is that phony garbage!" A random jerk appears, well now entirely random.

Andrew looks behind and him and suddenly recognizes him, and scowls with anger, "Josh…"

Josh laughs, "Well, look it here… it's ol' McIntosh!" He then takes a look at Centorea and busts laughing hard, "T-that's supposed to be your girlfriend?! So, what, did you dump that Halloween reject because she didn't live up to your expectation? You now are settling for a cow?!"

Andrew growls, clenching his fist, ready to bop him one, "You better take that back, you jerk…" He begins to walk over to Josh.

Centorea puts her arm in front of Andrew and stops him, "No, I cannot hear words uttered by these mere lowlife peasants."

His crew get angry, "Peasants?!"

Josh isn't really effected by Centorea's words and just laughs at her, "Wow… this fucking cow thinks she's all high and mighty, oh and by the way, McIntosh…" He pulls out his phone and sees pics of his girls, "I've been doing a bit of studying and have come to realize that you are a test subject for these things and hosting them. Am I getting that right?" He begins laughing hard, "Who the hell wants these freaks of nature in America?! I can't even believe that they even picked you for it of all people. Man, the government really screwed up this time and speaking of screwing… can you even screw that thing? I mean… with your tiny dick and all…" He gestures with his pinky and his hand, "It won't even fit into that thing's huge horse ass!" His gang busts up laughing.

Centorea gets really angry at Josh's words and begins to pull out her sword and aims it at him, "Say that again and I'll kill you!" Shouting at the top of her lungs.

Josh just laughs at Centorea's threat, "You don't have the tits to do it, well, you do have those big udders but you won't be doing anything like that with them! I know that if you tried to hurt me, you'll get arrested!" He then snaps his fingers and gets his gang to tackle Andrew and hold him back.

Centorea's brows furrow as she sees them restrain Andrew, "What are you doing to my master?!"

Josh just walks over to Centorea, circling his hands as they point to her boobs, "Now… we can forget the rest of those ugly parts and just focus on your huge tidders." He begins to close in on Centorea.

Andrew tries to break free from Josh's gang's restraint, "N-no… l-leave Cerea alone, you bastard!"

One of the guys grab Andrew's head, "Shut the fuck up, pencil dick!"

Josh chuckles as he zeroes in on Centorea's tits, "It's milking time!"

One of Josh's boys begin to yelp, "H-help me!"

Josh turns around, "What is it? Can't you handle one pipsqueak on your own?" He then sees his group all tied up in a cocoon. "W-what the hell?! What gives?!" He turns in front of him and sees Rachnera, "J-just what the hell do you want, you bitch?!"

Rachnera isn't fazed by Josh's threat, "This looks fun… **may I join~?** " She begins to creep towards Josh intimidatingly, with her eyes glowing red.

Josh sweatdrops, trying to keep himself cool, "W-wait, if you try to hurt me, I-I'll call the cops and have them arrest your spider ass!"

Rachnera grabs onto Josh's head, with her fangs showing, looking like she's going to devour him, " **And will I even give you the chance?!** " Her super scary spider aura slowly and surely overcoming Josh.

Josh passes out on the ground, can't taking any more of Rachnera, as she just smiles gleefully that she won. "Well, it looks like that takes care of that." She goes over to Andrew and pinches his cheek, "If anyone is going to take advantage of honey, it's going to be me~" Stroking it with her thumb as she does so.

Andrew looks behind him and seeing what Rachnera did to Josh and his crew, "Even if these guys are ultimate jerks, are you sure it's alright for you to do that to them? I mean… you could have been arrested."

Rachnera giggles, petting Andrew's head, "As long as you don't get caught~"

Andrew nods slowly, "Hmm… seems legit. Anyway… thanks for the save, I guess…"

Rachnera strokes Andrew's hair, "You are very much welcome, honey~ How about we continue where we left off? I mean… I don't think Miss Horsey will mind much~"

Centorea then stomps a hoof, "Hold it right there! Even if I appreciate what you did for us and you are a fellow demi human, I simply must say…" She then grabs Andrew and place his head between her boobs, "I detest you!" Centorea begins hugging Andrew's head, "I don't care if you are a guest of milord's home, he is not your little plaything and I can no longer see you do that to him! He is my lord and you shall not do what you wish to him!"

Rachnera looks at Centorea for a bit, sinking that in before busts out laughing, "There it is! Finally, you have broken out of your noble front you are faking!"

Centorea lashes out to Rachnera, not liking her taking little of her statement, "Why are you laughing?! It's not funny! I really do hate you!"

Rachnera laughs some more, placing her hand on her face, "Yes, I know, that's not why I am laughing. It's just that you don't have to pretend to like me, it's fine if you hate me. I don't really like anyone pretending to get along in order to make them look good about themselves. I much rather have them be themselves and be honest about how they act. Just like these creeps, they despise us monsters, and are true to themselves." She then looks over at the passed-out jerks.

Centorea slowly sinks all that in, her eyes widen by Rachnera's words, "R-really…?"

Rachnera nods, "Mmhm." She then begins stretching, "That web spinning made me hungry. Let's go home, honey." She then begins to walk off.

Andrew, who is already out of Centorea's boobs, nods, "Ok, then I'll make something to eat when we get there."

Centorea stands there for a second before she responds, "Rachnera." She waits to have Rachnera turn around before she continues, "I would like something up to you, since you saved us and all. It may be whatever you wish." She begins to follow them, with her and Rachnera close to Andrew, hugging his arm.

 **McIntosh Household (11:00 PM)**

Rachnera is seen tying up Centorea in a really lewd fashion, with really skilled knots crossing to her boobs, connecting to her legs, restraining her whole body tightly, "You know, I never tied up a centaur before, I am having so much fun~!" She exhales through her nostrils, getting all steaming from the tying, "Let's tie your arms behind your back next, wouldn't that be fun~?" She exhales at a faster rate as she continues to have her way with Centorea.

Centorea is gagged so she couldn't reply, but she moans from Rachnera tightening the web all around her, "I still despise her… aaaaaahhhhh~!" She says in her head and then lets out a muffled moan.

Looking at this scene are the four goddesses their GPU, Andrew, not believing what they are seeing, they all say in unison, "She's just a monster version of Iris Heart…" Sweatdropping.

David looks at this scene as well, writing down notes, "Intriguing… who knew you could make knots like that to do something like this." He looks at his notebook and begins scribbling down what he sees.

Miia notices what David is doing, "H-hey! You're too young to see this!" She covers David's eyes with her hands.

David tries to uncover her hands, "H-hey! I can't see!" Moving around to try to free himself from Miia's hands.

Miia begins to wrap up David to keep him still, "S-stop moving!"

David shouts, "I'm only 14! I already know about the birds and bees, I am not just some little kid!"

Miia exclaims, holding David down, trying to win the argument, "Even so, you are not turning like that pervy phony photographer!"

David continues to squirm out of Miia's grip, "Nice alliteration but that won't stop me from my monster research!"

Miia is surprised by David's energy compared to Andrew's, "H-he's too energetic… someone else try to settle him down."

Blanc goes over and looks at David with her facial features clouded in darkness with one of her eyes glowing red and she bares sharp teeth, " **Wanna go to bed early? I'll make you if I have to…** " She pulls out her hammer, threatening to hit David with it.

David's eyes get small as he looks at Blanc, "Um… I'll be good now." He stops moving as he lays on the floor, wrapped up in Miia's tail.

Blanc lowers her hammer, looking down at David, returning to her normal face, "You better." She walks back to her spot once again.

Miia gives Blanc a thumbs up, "Excellent job, Blanny!"

Blanc continues reading, looking calm again, "No problem. I have younger sisters so I know how to deal with them. David's much easier to handle than them, trust me." She's sitting in the chair in the living room, reading her favorite book.

David begins to sigh as he is still on the floor, coiled in Miia's tail, "OK, now can I please go free now?" He groans as it starts to get uncomfortable now.

 **McIntosh Household: The Two Nights Later (6:00 PM)**

Everyone gathers around the house as they see Andrew leave from the front door, "Whaaaat?! You are leaving so late?!" Neptune exclaims with a widened expression.

Andrew nods, "I'm afraid so, guys." He sighs as he explains his whole reason, "The boss asked me to stay late so I'm guessing that I might get full time soon… when I graduate high school, of course."

Miia begins to cry an outburst of exaggerated tears, "Darliiing?! Why must your boss be so mean?! Doesn't he know that you are taking care of us?!"

Andrew shrugs in his usual way, "Yeah… sorry. Don't worry, I'll be back until…" He checks his phone for his boss' message, "Oh… until morning."

All the girls exclaim in unison, "Whaaat?!" All shaken up by this news.

Noire raises her hand, asking permission for a question, "So um… who's going to act as host until you return?"

Andrew listens to Noire's question with care and thinks about it, "Oh, that's a very good question… hmm… I do wonder what I should do about that." He then just smiles, "Oh well… can't you all figure that on your own?"

Noire chuckles as Andrew says that, "I'm glad you said that, Andy, now…" She then raises her hand, "All in favor of having me in charge, raise your hand firmly!"

No one raises their hand but Suu.

Miia then steps in to have her in the running, "All in favor of me being in charge?!" She raises her hand, and as before, Suu raises her hand as well, which annoys Miia, "You already voted for Noire!" She then contracts that, "But… you can change your mind if you want." She smiles cheekily.

Noire objects, "Miia, you know full well that she's only copying our movement!" Pointing at Miia as well.

Andrew chuckles at their election, "Well… goodbye all. See you after I'm done with hell!" He then leaves for work.

Neptune then steps in, "Now… all voting for Nep Nep, raise your appendages in the air!" She raises both of her hands in the air.

Suu does the same as she raises her tentacles in the air as well, "Vote for… Nep Nep."

Papi raises her wings and legs, "Yeah, vote for fun goddess!"

Miia and Noire looks at the three, "W-wait! Neptune is only going to make a mess!"

Noire nods, agreeing with Miia, waving her hands frantically, "Y-yeah! You know she'll screw it up!"

Centorea makes her statement, "Now, as milord's guardian, I shall say this task verily belongs to me! It's only natural that I shall take responsibility at guarding his fortress with my life. As a royal knight guards a king's kingdom, I shall not let him down!"

David tries to calm them down, "Uh… girls."

Miia shouts, "No, it belongs to me!" She begins to attack Centorea with her tail.

Centorea dodges it swiftly and begins to buck Miia with her back legs, "No, it shall be mine!"

Noire scoffs as she pulls out her rapier, "Uh, no! I'm the most responsible one here, this job is mine!"

Neptune flails her arms, "Miiiine! As Andy's first girl and the main character, it should obviously go to me!"

Everyone who is fighting but Neptune shouts, "You're not the main character!" And then saying Andrew is with their own nickname for him.

Neptune tears up a little, sniffling, "Say it isn't so… why am I… the most moe goddess of them all, reduced to just part of the cast of a bunch of characters that might or might not get a line?"

As this goes on, David tries to get them to listen to him, but they are obviously ignoring him. He groans, fed up with their arguing and calmly goes to Rachnera and points at the group fighting.

 **SNARE! SNARE! SNARE!**

Rachnera crosses her arms as she is done cocooning the group, "You do know that you only get one, right?" Referring to the favor that she did for David. "Next time, you have to pay for it~"

David nods, understanding, "Yeah, and thanks again." As Rachnera leaves to do whatever she was doing before, he stands in front of the girls who are hanging on a thread on the ceiling, all rolled up in a ball of web. "That's much better."

Noire shouts angrily at David, "What's the meaning of this?!"

Miia agrees with Noire, shouting as well, "Yeah! Even if you are darling's sibling, you should not do this to me! I might be your future sister in law one day who will treat you with all their sisterly love!"

David puts his hands on his shoulders, "Now, I understand you all are upset but please hear me out." He clears his throat as he continues, "According to the Extraspecies Law, their states a column saying that whenever the host leaves for any important reason and to not be able to take care of their demi human guests. If the host has a relative living there or otherwise, they have the right to act as host until the real host returns."

The four cocoon girls think for a moment until Miia responds, "There's no way! Call Ms. Smith and see if this is true!"

David chuckles, "I already did." He holds out his cell phone with Ms. Smith on the line.

"Yeah, sure… it's fine." Ms. Smith yawns through the other end as she hangs up the phone.

Noire's eyes widen, and she begins to make something up to refuse to take this, "Y-you called her when she's half asleep! That doesn't count!"

David pulls out a stack of paper, having the Extraspecies Law on it in full detail, "It's right here, Noire, including the section I just told you about." He flips it to the section and points to it, tapping on it with his finger.

Centorea thinks for a moment, having a crooked smile, replies, "Well… I suppose this is quite alright. He is milord's brother so he is considered above us." Having her pride shattered as well.

Noire sweatdrops, finding it hard to believe the truth, "Y-you're right. Sad to say."

Neptune stops fighting it already, "So… why are we arguing about him wanting to host us again? I mean… it's just silly when you think about it!"

 **After the girls are free from their web imprisonment (6:10 PM)**

All the girls sit down in the living room, ready to hear David's orders, "So, what do you want us to do, chief?" Papi asks, raising her wing.

David smiles, chuckling, "I'm glad you asked, Papi! Next is… dinner!" He just stands there as he finishes speaking, slowly losing it, as he sweatdrops, being worried about something. "Y-yep… dinner." Stands there again.

Noire cocks an eyebrow at David's face, "You do know how to cook… right?"

David nods, "Yep! Of course, I do! I most certainly do!" He feigns a chuckle as he stands there still.

Rachnera asks David, knowing what's up, "You don't know how to cook, do you?"

David slumps, defeated, "Yep, I don't." He sighs sadly, "I never cooked my own foods, I just get my cousin to do it for me… even though she insists that she loves cooking for me. And now… I can't even cook for my guests!" He kneels on the floor, slamming his fists down on the coffee table, "Damn it! I'm a failure!"

Rachnera nods, "Yep, you sure are." She begins to yawn, "Well, if I can't get dinner, I better go to bed then. See you all when honey gets back." She begins to get up from her web she spin in the living room.

David shouts at Rachnera, pointing, "Sit your spider butt back down here! I'm going to take care of you all and damn it! I will!"

Noire sweatdrops, knowing where this is going, "He's not seriously going to try to cook for the first time, is he?"

Vert sweatdrops at him as well, "He stinks at games and now he's going to cook. My, this'll turn out very well, won't it?"

David puts his chin to his hand, stroking it with fingers and by that I meant he moved his head to his hand to stroke his chin, "Now, let's see… what can I make that'll appease my fellow family of demi humans?"

Miia sits there as her aura begins to peak up, she begins giggling to herself, "Heh heh heh…" Thinking of something very good to her, indeed.

Noire looks at her with white circles for eyes and a O shaped mouth, "I know that look… she's thinking of the thing…"

Neptune asks out of morbid curiosity, "What thing?"

Noire moves her head closer to Neptune, "You know… the thing…" She then whispers to Neptune's ear, "Cooking…" Her voice drags into Neptune's ear as it takes a big effect on her because of the context of it all.

Neptune's complexion turns ghostly white, "Oh… sweet… pudding lord…" She takes a moment to shout out with immense fear, "Please have mercy on us, oh snake mistress of questionable concoctions!"

Noire covers Neptune's mouth, "Shh… keep it down, will you? She'll hear you."

They look at Miia who didn't listen to anything that Neptune blurted out, but her laughter intensifies, her appearance getting more and more unsettling, "Heh heh… ha ha ha! You all need me, don't you?! You mock at my cooking and then now it's all you got left! Well… what do you have to say about that?!" She exclaims as she goes over to David, "I'll handle the cooking for you, Darling's loving brother~!" Giving David an innocent smile that looks like it can do no wrong, and instantly right after having a crazed look not long before, too.

Centorea gulps and goes over to the group, "You all haven't told milord's sibling about the vile hell spawns that she conjures?"

The groups shake their head slowly, they look at the two who had suddenly vanished and back to each other who are all wearing the same horrified expressions, knowing that Miia and David and in the kitchen right now as they speak.

Rachnera replies coldly as she hangs there on her web, "May god have mercy on your souls." Resting her head on her hand.

 **After the… 'thing' was created in the kitchen (6:25 PM)**

David looks at Miia begins to turn around from behind the stove to show her creation, which is in a pot with a lid covering it she is wearing oven mitts and an apron with lettering saying, 'Kiss the Snek Chef' She brings it over to David, "It's completed~!" Having her eyes as sideways Vs and a wide smile showing her fang.

The others peek out from the kitchen door, "Good… we aren't too late." Noire states as she sees that David is still alive.

Miia's pointy red ears twitch as she looks over at the door, "Why won't you all come in to eat, everyone?"

Rachnera begins to leave, "Good luck, everyone. You're going to need it." She bolts out of there before she was spotted, obviously strategically hiding behind everyone to avoid Miia's sight.

Noire sighs, frowning at Rachnera's sudden disappearance, "So much for David's orders…"

Miia asks again, with more anger to her voice, "Well?!"

Neptune chuckles nervously, "O-of course, Miia… we wouldn't dream to find an escape route and just bolt or anything." She slowly begins to sit down, sweating profusely. "R-right, Noire?"

Noire grumbles as Neptune calls out to her, "Y-yes… Neptune…" grumbling to herself as she sits down next to her.

Meroune begins to roll herself but begins to fake being unable to move it, "Oh dear… I seem to be having trouble being able to move my wheelchair any closer. Well, it's a tragedy that I cannot dine with you all. I suppose I should just leave your presence, yes?"

Noire shouts at Meroune, "Oh, no you don't, tragic addict! You are going to endure this with us!" She pulls Meroune's wheelchair towards an empty gap between her and Neptune.

Meroune frowns slightly, "My… you didn't have to be so forceful about it. But, I don't dislike it. It's kind of romantic to be forcing me to do something against my will~"

Noire growls, "Just keep those thoughts to yourself, please." She sighs and lays her hands on the dining table.

David doesn't understand the reactions coming from the other girls, he asks, "So… what am I missing here? What's everybody's deal?"

Noire, looking surprised that he's still innocent, asks, "Didn't you watch her cook it?"

David shakes his head and explains, "Miia wanted me to be surprised so she asked me to cover my eyes, I did that because, well… she was being so polite about it." He smiles thinking back at it.

Miia giggles, being confident about it, "Well, it seems that I have gotten into David's favor so it should mean that I'm winning Darling's favor as well~"

Centorea sweatdrops, shouting at Miia, "That be-eth cheating!" Being angry with white circles for eyes.

Miia giggles as she accepts it, "Well, anyway… here's my new creation~!" She shows it and a purple smog bursts out from within the pot.

Everyone flinches as they see it but then calms down as it turns to white normal smoke and everyone peers into the pot to find it's just normal food, "It looks edible enough…" Centorea says as she looks at it.

Noire comments as well, "It looks almost good enough for me to eat actually…"

David sighs as he comments, "Why did you all freak out over nothing?"

Miia giggles, "Yep! I've been practicing!" Being ecstatic over the comments.

Meroune goes in and asks Miia, "May I try it first?"

Miia nods, smiling, "Go right ahead, Mero!"

Meroune takes a spoon and digs into the white rice and begins to take a bite, after a brief second, a surge of all of her taste buds screaming in agony rush to her brain, taking her to a horrific daydream.

 **Meroune's Horrific Daydream (Time N/A)**

A Scylla witch cackles as she holds up a bottle of some sort of potion with one of her tentacles, "This potion will grant you the power of being human, but in return… you'll suffer the agonizing pain as your fins being torn to pieces as new legs grow from under them!"

 **Reality (6:28 PM)**

Meroune lays on the table unconscious as she is still in her daydream, smiling still as she is purple and flushed in the face.

Noire feels disgusted looking at Meroune's face, she asks earnestly to Miia, "So… um… what did you put in that… um… what was that even?"

Miia answers innocently, as if it's a normal dish, "Oh, it's white rice casserole, so I put white rice, white swan eggs, white beans, white flour, white milk…" She continues.

Centorea is disgusted as well, saying to Miia, "W-white rice casserole isn't everything white!"

Papi frowns, looking disgusted as the rest of the girls, "Papi feels better if she went to bed without dinner…"

David doesn't look that fazed as he begins to take a bite of it, "Well… it can't be that bad. I'll give it a try." He goes to take a bite and gives that same face that Meroune did, with the same results, him going into a horrific daydream.

 **David's Horrific Daydream (Time N/A)**

David is looking at his cousin, Carol, who is now describing her illness, "COPD is an illness of the lungs, where it's very difficult to breathe and you will feel like you are suffocating." She begins to cough hard as she explains it.

 **Reality (6:30 PM)**

David is passed out on the table next to Meroune as his face is also flushed with a purple complexion, "C-can't breathe…" He mutters.

Miia frowns a little as she states, "Oh… maybe I put too much salt in it…"

Noire sighs, groaning, "I'll order us a pizza…" She goes over to the phone to do so.

 **Living Room (10:00 PM)**

David begins to wake up from his horrid hallucination, he finds himself laying on the couch, "W-what? What happened?" He looks over and sees some slices of pizza on a paper plate on the table with a note beside it, "What's this?" He takes the note and begins reading it.

The note states, _"Sorry that my lamia friend decided to poison you with her toxic meals. I brought you some pizza just in case you decide that you could eat. You're welcome, by the way! I didn't do it for you or anything, I just don't want Andy to get mad at me for no reason! – Noire"_ David finishes reading the note.

David looks at the pizza, begins to sit up and smiles, "That was nice of her." He says as he begins to eat the pizza, "Hmm? Another note." He takes a look at it and it says, _"P.S. The reason that you are alive right now is because of… well, take a look beside you on the couch."_ He looks beside him and sees Suu napping next to him, "S-Suu?!" He begins to freak out.

Suu slowly begins to wake up as she yawns cutely and begins to look at him, "Good, you're alright. Sorry, I almost poisoned you with my casserole, I didn't know it would affect you this badly."

David notices something, "Did you just talk… and sound like Miia at the same time?"

Suu nods and begins saying, "Suu used some of her pure water inside her to rid of all the toxins."

David sweatdrops, "Uh… how, if I may ask."

Suu smiles and replies, "Like this~" She goes over and puts David's head to one of her nipple and allows him to drink her water through it.

David blushes red as he tries to pull out, "O-ok… I got it!" Suu lets go and David coughs from drinking the water too fast, "W-well, thanks anyway, Suu." He begins to pet Suu.

Suu giggles from the pets, "By the way…" She says as she speaks like Noire.

David tilts his head, trying to listen, "Hmm?"

Suu then speaks like Neptune, "I think it's a full moon outside but I'm not too sure!"

David sweatdrops, "Full moon, meaning…?" He looks at Suu who has predator eyes, "S-stay back, Suu!"

Suu says to David in an intimidating fashion, " **Want to… play…?** " In a warped fashion of how Papi would speak, and tackles David.

David gets wrapped around in Suu's gooeyness, "S-stop it, Suu!" He begins laughing, "That tickles!"

"Phew! I can't believe that I got home earlier than I thought…" Andrew says as he comes out from the front door, "How have you've been…" He notices that David's being attacked by Suu, "Doing?! Suu, l-let go of David, please…!"

Miia begins to come downstairs, "Darling's home?" She suddenly drools, looking predator hungry as well, "Let's have some fun together~"

Andrew gulps, "W-w-wait… I just got home, I'm tired…"

Miia grabs Andrew's wrist as she begins to coil him, "I'll draw you a hot bath… and we can have some fun together… ok~?" Without having Andrew's say, she drags him along, anyway.

Xelor's screen flashes as his face shows up on it, angry, "1… 2… 3!"

 **MEGADRIVE ZAP!**

Both Miia and Andrew are passed out, Xelor sighs annoyed, "Good, now both of you get some damn rest and let's close off this chapter, shall we? And this concludes my only line in this."

* * *

 **And so… with Miia and Andrew collapsed on the floor, David is still being played with by Suu, who actually isn't really doing much to him anyway, as David is merely laughing so he's ok. What might happen next time and will Miia eventually know how to cook? Find out next time!**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **On3dgeGaming: Soon… possibly the next one or after, depends on how much of that little saga I'm putting in for the next one.**

 **The Ultimate Gamemaster: I bet so. It's not because of Neptune or anything… baka!**

 **Victor John Foxfire: Let's just say long enough. And yes, Suu likes Ice because she likes moisture and Ice's feathers contain moisture so they don't dry out when swimming or whatever, and his ability allows him to permanently contain that. And slimes love their moisture so… you know. Yep, Polt's adorbs, I'm not sure when to add her but whenever I get the chance.**

 **Samdama95: Ehh… not for each chapter, it'll get old too fast. Maybe whenever I feel like it.**

 **Blueblaze123: Most likely and thanks for liking it.**

 **XxExtremeSamX: Nope, I'm not continuing this and this chapter doesn't mean anything, you're seeing things. JK, I just got procrastination issues.**

* * *

 **Noncanon Segment!**

Neptune begins to turn on the camera for their new set up, "Hello everyone! Welcome to our noncanon segment or as I like to call it, New Nepstation!"

Andrew and the other goddesses sweatdrop, "Really?"

Neptune exclaims happily, "Yep! Now… onto the dealio!" She begins reading the only message, "Oh, it's out good friend Victor! Yep, we got the biscuits! They were delicious!"

Andrew notices the other thing he sent, "Yep… got laid." Giving him a thumbs up, "Thanks for the kudos, I guess…"

David goes over as he overhears, "What, big brother?!"

Miia begins pulling David away, "You're too young!"

Andrew notices Polt tackling Victor, sweatdropping, "Yeah… don't worry, Rachnera isn't going to do something to me, right?"

Rachnera looms over to Andrew, "Oh… I wouldn't say that, honey~? This is the part where I can have my way with you, right~?"

Andrew sweatdrops some more, "N-not right now… um…"

As the video goes over about Miia's cooking she exclaims, "I am doing better, thank you very much!"

David replies bluntly, "You mean the dish you made that almost killed me?"

Miia begins frowning, "U-um… maybe…"

Andrew's eyes widen, "What?"

Miia goes over to Andrew, pleading, "H-honest, darling, I didn't mean to! I promise I'll stick to the cookbooks from now on!"

Noire chuckles from the joke, "Chefnomicon… good one."

Miia gets offended, "Hey, I'm doing just fine, thank you!" She begins puffing her cheeks angrily, pouting.

Neptune sees the video get finished, "Well, that's all for this segment of New Nepstation!"

The other goddesses shout out, "It isn't called that!" As they gang up on Neptune.

Neptune sweatdrops and says, "Let me know if you guys want this section to be called New Nepstation… and this has been Neptune and crew and we're signing off!" Running off afterwards as the goddesses chase after her.

* * *

 **That's all so happy reading!**


End file.
